Blackguard
by The Goddess Iusaaset
Summary: (Before you read) THIS STORY WILL BE TAKEN DOWN BY JANUARY 1ST FOR REWRITING. I plan on doing the sequel but need to rewrite this story first. Date for republish is not set.
1. Her Story

**A/N:** Hey everyone! so some might already know that I did this story already, but! the writing really irritated me and I wanted to fix it. So, I'm revising it and changing some aspects of the story (if you already read it) But nothing too major. But I'll just let you guys read it...enjoy!

 **Prologue**

"I already told you everything I remember! I'm only a biologist. How would I know about the—" The man let out a pained gasp as the woman's hands clamped around his neck.

"You're lying. Why're you making this so...difficult?" Even though the lower half of her face was covered, the biologist could sense her malevolent smile behind her voice, making him shift uncomfortably.

"P-please." He tried to squirm away, but the cry of protest coming from his broken legs said otherwise.

"Gonna change your mind now?"

"E...Edonia!" The grip around his neck loosened and he seized the opportunity to suck in a lung full of air. "Edonia." With a satisfying hum, she threw down the biologist on the tile floor and stood to her full height.

"See, that wasn't hard now was it?" She loomed over the gasping man, her gun in her hand. His eyes glazed over as unshed tears and realization dawned on him.

"W-wait!" He threw out his hand in front of him. "But I confessed to you everything. Please...don't kill me! I won't tell anyone." He stiffened when the barrel of the gun rested between his eyes, the cold metal on his skin made his hackles raise.

"And it was very helpful information, thank you, but, I have a tight schedule. You understand right?" She smiled with her eyes at the man, making his face pale.

"Please!" He exasperated. His lower lip trembled when she shook her head. "Who are you?" Her eye twitched.

"What does it matter now? Why ask something so trivial and useless before your death?" She cocked the hammer back on her gun, the click echoed off the office walls. The biologist sputtered at her feet, blubbering and crying. Pathetic.

"Plea—" Before the man could finish, she pulled the trigger. The biologist's head snapped back as he hit the floor, his blood staining the walls and pooling around him.

"Just because you know my name, doesn't mean you know my story."

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Her story**

"Access denied." The robotic voice sounded.

"Humph. Okay, let's see." With a quick few keystrokes, she broke in. A file code-named C-Virus popped up behind the system's security database. "C-Virus? Interesting..." A click on the file opened up vast images of corpses.

"Dates, failed experiments...successful experiments?" A small video attached to the medical reports captured my eye. "What's this..."

Opening the video showed men in white coats injecting people. Instantly the patient's started to wiggle and scream. The first guy burst into flames and fossilized into a cocoon looking thing where he stood. Almost instantly, the cocoon hatched and this misshapen creature ripped out of it. My eyebrows raised into my hairline.

"What the..." Before I could finish my thoughts, the sound of machine guns rattled off but the creature dodged it and swiped at the men. Blood painted the walls as the scientists ran around screaming, yelling orders and trying to get out of the way of a body being thrown across the room by the creature. His head connected to the wall crushing him instantly. The video went black.

"That was...delicious."

I tapped a finger on the keyboard as I sat there deep in thought. The video played over and over in my head. It looked like Umbrella, too much so. A smile cracked on my lips.

"Chris would probably love seeing this. I Should give them the coordinates." My hand immediately flew to my mask. I tuned in my built-in radio to the proper station. A voice cracked and sputtered, I changed the station again and the voice rang out crystal clear.

"Captain! Targets spotted up ahead!" A hum of satisfaction escaped my lips. I'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Piers! Go ahead and get them out. We need this road cleared for the trucks ASAP!" And there's the great Redfield-Captain Redfield. The mutt would always correct me. I waited as they talked through their plan of action and for Piers to finish before I made myself known.

"The perimeter is clear, Captain."

"Well done, Lieutenant." The lines went still. I never doubted your abilities for a moment, Mutt." I could sense the anger radiating from the young man through the radio as I said his nickname.

"You! What're you doing on this radio?" He snapped.

A bubble of laughter rumbled in my throat. "It's always the smallest dogs that bark the loudest, huh, dear?" That got a rise out of the sniper.

"What did you just say?"

"thought I recognized that voice." Chris's calm, levelled tone broke over the radio.

"Redfield, so nice to hear from you again. It's been too long. How're things?"

"Cut the bullshit! What do you want?" Piers snapped.

"Chris, you should put a tighter leash on your bitch. He keeps interrupting me." I couldn't hide the smile in my voice.

"Captain." Piers hissed.

"Well if you're going to act that way, then I guess I won't tell you what I just found out about Umbrella. Oh, well..."

"Wait." Chris broke through again. "What did you find?" I could hear Piers in the background telling Chris it was a bad idea.

 _Typical of him. After all, I've done for them. Oh, well, it's more fun this way._

"I sent the coordinates to your HQ. I acquired some stuff that you might like to check out."

"How do we know we can trust you?" He let the question hang in the air for a moment. "Captain, this could be a trap."

 _Thanks. Why do I help them out again? Entertainment?_

"Thanks for your help." Chris's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Piers, she assisted us with information before and saved a few of our agents as well. Didn't you?" How did he know it was me that gave their agents a little nudge when they were trapped? Sure, I helped them, but no one knew it was me. I didn't even directly aid them. I was just sending them intel over their phones and dropping clues.

"But Captain, she's still a wanted criminal for BSAA. We can't accept intel from a criminal!" My patience snapped. If that's the game he wants to play...then so be it.

I clicked back on the computer and hacked into the BSAA database. I've done it before and they never noticed me anyway, but I made sure that my tampering was being monitored so they'd get suspicious. I uttered a hum of approval when the file I was searching for came up on the screen.

"As much as I love listening to you two argue, I'm on a tight schedule and in a sort of rush here. Luckily, I just pulled up Piers's BSAA file here and—"

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Piers growled through the radio but I ignored him as I read his file over.

"Let's see...best sniper in the North American branch. Bravo." The two men remained silent as I went on."Best driver—that's a thing? Huh. Piers if you can't handle this task its okay to say so." A beep sounded in the system. Looks like HQ is aware of my hacking. "Oh well, even if you guys don't want to do it, HQ already knows I'm in your system and I gave them my coordinates." Just as another lecture from Piers was starting, the radio crackled.

"HQ to Alpha team. We have suspicious activity in our system. The coordinates we received are coming from an area near you and your team. The area has been under surveillance fort he last little while now and we want you to check it out." A smug smile sat on my lips.

"Thanks, HQ." There was a brief pause on their end of the line before Chris's hesitant voice carried over. "Thanks again for the intel."

"Don't think I did this for you guys or BSAA. I don't genuinely care what happens to any of you but, you're welcome. Thanks for the chat, it was fun. Don't miss me too much mutt." I cut the communication before Piers could utter a snippy remark.

I was about to close the video when it snapped back on. All that was left of the creature was a charred black lump in the corner. Bodies of the gunmen laid on the blood-soaked floor and the remains of the other scientist's splattered against the walls. A new man stood looking at the charred creature, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Wait a sec..." I paused the video. It was only half his face, but I never forget a face. I pulled back my lip in a snarl as I glared at the man. "Simmons..." The screen went black, and the security breach came on.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" The dark room started to glow red as alarms sounded and lights flashed.

"And that's my cue to leave." I hopped up from the chair. The sound of approaching people thumped down the hallway; in a few moments, they'll be here. I cranked my head around and eyed the vent. I jumped on to the cabinet, flipped onto the support beam overhead and was one foot inside the vent when the door burst open. Four men dressed in black carrying guns poured in.

"Love to stay and get to know all of you," Four heads snapped up at the sound of my voice. "But I have places to be and people to kill." I unhooked a grenade from my belt and threw down into the group of stunned men and slid into the vent. The sound of the men screaming and trying to run out of the room was silenced by the grenade detonating.

I made my way through the vents. Voices started to reach my ear as I stopped over one of the vent doors. Two men stood below me, pacing wildly. The anger in their voice echoed off the walls.

"The BSAA is closing in. We have to grab the stuff and leave. Where the fuck is that bitch? She blew up the main computer room and took out our guys? Go find Ada, tell her what's going on. I'll look for the woman." The sound of boots fading away and a door slamming brought me back to the present moment.

 _Ada? Ada Wong? What does she have to do with all of this? It's been a while since I saw her last. When I see her again, I'll have to ask her._

I pushed that thought to the back of my mind and focused on my current predicament. I have to leave here before the BSAA surround the area. As much as I'd like a face to face confrontation with Chris and his pet dog; jail isn't undoubtedly my cup of tea.

I dropped down from the vent and made my way outside, the light momentarily blinding me, as a blast of harsh air nipped at my exposed skin. Once my eyes adjusted, the first thing that came into focus was the advancing tanks and armed soldiers. A sense of dread came over me. Gunfire and bombs detonating all around made it hard to focus. I looked on as a group of guerrillas were closing in around the team. I flicked on my radio again.

"Captain! More guerrillas closing in on the front. Carlos, Andy, and I will secure the left!" The radio crackled.

"Roger that Piers! Finn, how're the explosives coming along? I need that tank and truck blown out of the way ASAP!" Chris's booming voice took over the radio.

"Just another two minutes, Captain." A hesitant younger voice tuned in. Finn? Must be a rookie. My ears prickled at the sound of a creak behind me.

I Snapped my head around just as a man was sneaking up the escape route. with a gun aimed at my head. I nearly jumped out of the way too late. The gunshot bounced off the brick wall behind me, right where my head was a moment earlier. I was in front of him in three strides. His fist swung at my head, I grabbed his wrist and kicked out his knee, the sound of bone-crunching could be heard over the roaring wind. The man cried out and collapsed to his knees. I took his head in my hands and jerked it upward and snapping it completely. His lifeless body slumped to the ground.

 _Losing my touch..._

I started down the worn-out metal stairs. As soon as my foot connected to the ground an enormous boom shook the earth. I snapped my head in the direction of the explosion, a giant cloud of smoke could be seen in the sky.

 _That must be Finn's explosives going off. Now, I really have to get my ass out of here before it's too late._

I took off to my left, trying to loop around and behind the advancing Alpha team, so they wouldn't take notice of me. I didn't get very far when more guerrillas spotted me.

"For fucks sakes!" I reached behind my back for my throwing knives just as two of them raised their guns. The knives found their marks in between their foreheads, their bodies crumpled to the ground.

My relief didn't last long, another hidden guerrilla emerged from the building, his gun pointed at me. I ran to the closest corpse, ripped out my knives and positioned the body in front of me for protection as I sprinted towards the gunman. Bullets rained around me, slamming into the corpse and zipping by my head. As soon as I got close enough, I hurled the body at him and lunged with my knife in my hand, jamming it into his eye. The man spasmed and crumpled to the ground at my feet.

 _I'll never make it out of here in time if I keep on the ground. I gotta go by rooftops._

I scouted the area, looking for any way to the rooftops, my eyes landed on an emergency escape ladder. I dashed towards it and grabbed ahold of one of the steps and hoisted myself up, making my way to the roof. I scanned the horizon for any possible way out. A group of B.S.A.A. soldiers a block or so away from my current position caught my attention. I clicked the radio in my mask back on and immediately recognized the voice.

"Piers, Snipers above us! Set up and take them out. I'll leave Finn with you for back up, we'll press forward. Join us at the bridge when you're done here."

"Yes, sir." Was the only reply I got. I spotted two bodies breaking away from the main group and clearing their way up towards a historic tower of some sort. Must be Piers and Finn.

I was just turning away when a few shadows in the buildings adjacent to where Piers and Finn entered seized my attention. My eyes narrowed as I observed the shadows. With their ridged movements and dark coats, I recognize them at once.  
"J'avo." The name left an acidic taste in my mouth. They're quite a bit of them making their way towards the B.S.A.A. Soldiers. They'll be surrounded and overrun in no time. I turned on my heels, my back to the doomed soldiers and started for the next ladder.

 _Oh well, they aren't my problem. And, with them distracting the J'avos, I can make it out of here quicker._

A nagging thought bombarded my conscious.

 _I should help them. They won't make it on their own..._

I shoved the thought away and shook myself off and continued towards the ladder, growing further and further away from them. They're trained soldiers that signed up for this shit, what do they expect to happen?

"Sir, the enemy is overtaking us! We're trapped!" My mouth twitched as the younger solider's cry for help echoed in my ears. I could hear their gunshots ringing in the near distance, screams and yelling mixed in with the bitter wind. I stopped dead in my tracks and let out an annoyed breath.

"Keep up the firing, Finn. I'll hold them off up here as best as I can!" The mutt's strained voice raised above the distressed soldiers.  
I gritted my teeth and huffed out a string of curses. In a swift motion, I turned on my heels and ran to the ledge.

"Those fuckers owe me big time!" I dove off the ledge, landing with a roll and charged my way through the abandoned alleyways. I'm gonna have to stay hidden. A bell tower caught my eye just as I rounded the next corner. Perfect. I swooped down onto a dead J'avo and plucked up its gun and slung it over my shoulder.

The bell tower was almost rubble after the bombardment of missiles and bombs, but it will still do the job well of hiding me from sight. Laying on my stomach, I propped the gun up and sighted in the J'avo in my scope. Looks like eight or nine of them have them surrounded and hiding in the adjacent building. I loaded the gun and took aim at the closest J'avo, it crumpled to the ground. My interference didn't go unnoticed for long. I saw Finn glance around every now and then after another J'avo crashed to the ground, but was momentarily distracted by another approaching him. A few got around him and one even made it past and up the stairs to an unexpecting Piers!

I quickly took out the one closest to Finn, making the rookie spin around. A part of the wall by Piers was blown out, and I had an excellent view. I took up aim once again. Breath in. Breath out. The J'avo darted by the opening, I sighted it in my scope and let off one round. It screeched just before it slammed into the ground causing Piers, to snap his head around. I could just make out his location, his eyes widened in shock as he laid eyes on the dead body behind him. I kept my scope fixed on him as he took out the last sniper and jumped to his feet and examined my handy work closer. He snapped his head around trying to figure out who shot it. As he was surveying the body, Finn finished with the J'avo around him and quickly regrouped with his superior. His eyes trailed to the body at Piers's feet, a quizzical brow arced on his face as his eyes snapped from the body to his superior in confusion. I lifted my finger to my radio.

"I don't want to make a habit of saving your useless asses." I saw Piers's hand fly to his earpiece.

"You!" I could hear the venom dripping from his mouth as he spoke. "The hell are you doing here?" I fired one warning shot. They froze momentarily as the bullet pelted past them and into the wall. Their heads tore behind them and resting on the bullet hole. Piers's gun was up and aimed towards me—must have figured out where I was shooting from. Oh, well, he won't be able to see me from up here. Finn, on the other hand, looked as if he was about to lose his shit. His eyes rounded with fear as he looked from his superior then to the hole.

"I'd contemplate what I say if I were you, mutt. I didn't have to save your asses. I just felt sorry for leaving a poor defensive stray on his own to—" A bullet slammed into the stone pillar beside me, startling me. I tore my eyes out of the scope and towards the bullet hole.

 _The little fucker shot at me. What an ungrateful mutt. But how did he notice me from here?_

The angle and direction of the impact mixed in with his stiff posture made me guess he was just guessing at where I was. But still, that was a close enough guess. I could hear the smugness in his voice without having to glimpse at his face.

"I don't take orders from criminals. And if you're waiting for a thanks, don't hold your breath." This one's got fire in him. I like it.

"Good guess mutt, but not close enough." I fixed my scope on his head, my finger at the ready. "Here's my best guess—"

"Thank you." My finger froze on the trigger. Piers shot the younger man a warning glare but didn't make a move to stop him.

"What?" My eyebrow shot into my hairline.

"I said, thank you." Finn's eyes trailed over the dead body at his feet, his shaky voice pressed on.

"For saving me...and Lieutenant Nivans, thank you." The poor boy's voice trailed off as he raised his eyes to the mutt. Nivans fixed the rookie with a piercing death glare. I could practically see him vibrating with anger from here.

"Don't thank her! She's a criminal. She won't hesitate to kill us."

The rookie lowered his head in submission. "But, she helped us—"

"It doesn't matter what she does! She's still a criminal wanted by the B.S.A.A." Can't this man just say thank you? Not like I care if he does, but at least make the effort to show some gratitude at least.

"What's your name rookie?" I kept my voice level and calm. I felt bad immediately after asking the question. The poor boy was being bombarded with seething death glares from Nivans.

"F-Finn Macauley ma'am." I couldn't hold back the snort of laughter.

"Ma'am? Really? I'm not some forty-year-old mother. Anyway, you're welcome Finn, it was no problem at all." Before the mutt could go off on another rant, the radio crackled with another voice.

"Piers! Finn! You both okay? I overheard the woman talking to you two." Chris cut in. His voice laced with concern and worries.

"Looks like big reds worried about you two. You should run along back to him now."

I crawled to my feet, immediately I could see Nivans and Finn stiffen as they locked onto me.

"Don't waste the lives I just saved for you. Till next time. Macauley. Lieutenant."

I dipped my head to both of them and quickly darted back into the shadows and down the stairs. I turned my radio off just as a cry of protest from Nivans roared through.  
I padded down the steps and started towards an alleyway. I still have yet to find a safe passage out of here. Now with the B.S.A.A close, it's going to be even harder to elude them.


	2. Cornered

**Chapter 2: Cornered**

 **Piers' POV**

A shadow darted up from the bell tower close to where I guessed she was hiding.

"Until next time." Her chip voice sounded in my ear. Before I could blink, she stormed down the steps and out of sight. Leaving the two of us stunned.

"Finn." The rookie snapped to attention. "The hell were you thinking? Don't speak up unless addressed. She could have killed you." The rookie's mouth quivered under my gaze.

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir." I gave a firm nod of approval before returning to Chris.

"Captain, we had visuals on that mystery woman just now."

"What? Really?" Chris's appalled voice broke over the gunfire and chopper blades.

"We were cornered by the enemy and she came in and started sniping them off." There was a moments pause on the captain's line.

"Hmm, from what I gathered from Finn, it looks like she was aiding you two. Seems kinda out of style for an assassin and criminal to help the B.S.A.A out. Wonder what she's playing at?"

"I was thinking the same thing. There's no way she was assisting us out of charity, she must have an ulterior motive for doing so." Her actions puzzled me. One minute she's trying to murder us and then the next she's aiding us? Whats her deal?

My eyes trailed over the dead J'avo at my feet. An accurate shot through both temples. She's not an amateur, that I know for sure.

"Well, we'll worry about that latter. Get back here and we'll analyze it in more detail. Alpha leader, out." The line went dead. I flicked my gaze over towards a silent Finn. He hasn't moved or uttered a peep since my lecture. Good, the rookie is learning.

"You heard the captain. Let's move out."

* * *

I spotted Chris. With his back to me, I could hear him barking orders to the rest of our team but turned around at the sound of my approach. The muscles in his face relaxed greatly as his eyes landed on Finn and me.

"You're back. Great. Did you have a hard time with those J'avos?" I straightened up and levelled my eyes.

"We handled it."

An arched brow raised higher on Chris's face. "Really? From the way Finn's face looks, I'd say otherwise." I shot Finn a questioning stare. The rookie recoiled back at the attention.

"N-no, sir. I-I mean...she helped—well took out—"

"Don't worry, Finn. Go back with the rest of the team. I want to talk to Piers." I gave the captain a quizzical look, which he returned with one of his own questioning glances. Finn nodded his head with relief and stalked off towards the rest of the team.

"What did you do to him? The poor boy's shaking like a leaf?" The captain's voice snapped me back to the present.

"Sorry, sir?" I gawked at the older man in silence.

"He seems more hesitant to speak out. What did you do to him?"

I fumbled for the right words. "I advised him not to engage in conversation with that mystery woman. She tried to murder us." This time it was the captains turn to pull back in surprise.

"But, I thought Finn, mentioned thanking her for saving him? And if I recall correctly, you as well?" I scrunched my nose in distaste but kept my eyes fixed on my captain.

"She did _assist_ us with taking out a few J'avo—she sniped one that was coming up behind me. But, to go out and say that she assisted us out of charity and good-will is a long shot. Everything seemed...suspicious." Chris nodded in understanding and started to walk towards the rest of the team. I followed close behind.

"So, she's a sniper?" Chris glanced at me from the corner of his eye as I caught up.

"She has an accurate shot. Yes." I thought back to the J'avo she shot down behind me. "She's not an amateur, that I know for sure."

"Hmm...interesting." He kept his head forward, his gaze distant. "Looks like we're beginning to know a little bit more about this woman." He sounded almost...curious about her, and not in a criminal way either.

"Captain?"

"Well, she helped you and Finn out this time. I hope we come across her again. Seems like there's more to her than we originally thought." With that, he stalked off towards the team.

 _What's more to her? She's a criminal and tried to kill me!_

We set out soon afterward, with the plan run through and engraved in our minds. The bridge was our target. All we have to do is fight off the J'avo to accomplish it, then, secure it long enough for reinforcements to cross. Simple enough. Nothing in war is ever simple. The trek to the bridge was painstakingly slow. Enemies surrounded us from every angle and pelted us with bullets. The buildings stood in shambles and covered front to back in gunshot holes. Men screaming orders and chopper blades cutting through the air bombarding my ears.

"TAKE COVER!" Chris strained to yell over all the hoards of screams. "Piers! Upfront. Snipers!" The team took cover behind the blown over cars and the buildings.

"Yes, sir!" I took my position alongside my captain. My gun fixed and loaded on the enemy snipers. Load. Aim. Breath. Fire. Repeat. I changed my position to confuse them.

Chris was busy fending off a group of reinforcements trying to come through the alleyways and the building behind us. I blocked out all other sounds and synced my breathing with my heart rate. Load. Aim. Breath. Fire. Repeat. Only one left. A single bullet clipped the back of my vest and slammed into the wall beside me. I blinked a few times to register what just happened.

 _That was close._

I ducked for cover in search of a new hiding spot, dodging stray bullets and flying bodies at the same time. I set up inside an old blown out building and listened closely for the hidden sniper. Bullets rounded off in a constant fire, but slow, calculating shots were disguised under them. There. A flash of skin darted around the tower adjacent to us. I immediately took up aim and fired one shot. Target eliminated. I pulled out from the building to regroup with the rest of the team, they were just finishing off the last few stray J'avo. I carried my gun close as I stalked over to Chris—you never know when an enemy could be lurking in the shadows.

"Captain. Snipers cleared." Chris finished informing HQ on our advancements and swivelled his attention back to me. I kept my eyes peeled, searching every window and shadow as I stalked closer.

"Perfect. Good jo—Piers!" I reacted too slowly as a gunshot fired off. I could hear the bullet whizz by me followed by a grunt. I stifled a surprised as the hidden J'avo crashed to the ground. I snapped back around to face Chris, who looked equally as confused as I did.

"Who shot?" Each and every one of them shrugged or shook their heads, confusion plastered on their faces.

"What did I tell you about watching out for yourself? Don't waste my efforts saving your asses if you're only gonna get yourself shot soon afterward. Idiot." Our radios crackled and a female voice hissed through. My eyes darted around the area, searching for her amongst the shadows and debris.

"Why bother when it seems like you do it for me?" I snapped. There was no response. I clicked my tongue. "Hey! You still there?" A long string of curses followed by an increasingly annoyed voice yelled through.

"Stop yelling! I almost went deaf you stupid mutt." A powerful hand clamped down on my shoulder, startling me. I tore my eyes off of my surroundings and up to a concerned Chris.

"This is Captain Redfield. Come out with your hands up." A snort of laughter erupted through the radio, annoying me further.

"Oh, I know who you are Christopher Redfield. Born in Raccoon City and founder of B.S.A.A, alongside your long-time partner, Jill Valentine. In front of you is Piers Nivans, sniper. Behind you are your other team members: Carl, Ben, Andy, and the newest member, Finn." She named off all of our achievements and other information about each of us.

 _How does she know all this?_

"I could easily shoot and kill you if I wanted to. I have my scope on you right as I speak, so why should I come out and position myself right into your hands?" It was subtle, but I definitely saw it—light reflecting off of a small, glass object...about the size of a scope up in a blown out window in front of me.

 _I have only one shot at this. If I screw up or miss, the captain could get shot, but what other choice do we have? We can't let this criminal get away._

I fixed my gaze on the captains, glancing up towards the window where the woman is located. The only reply was a small, curt nod of approval.

"What do you want? I find it suspicious you saved my lieutenant not once, but twice today, only to kill him now?" I fixed my feet and steadied my breathing while Chris kept her busy.

"what do I want? Why do I have to want something in order to kill you?" A bitter chill went down my spine. The only thing worse than a killer is a killer without a cause. I shook the thought away and refocused on my breathing. I moved my hand over the trigger, snapped up my gun and fired through the window. The radio went silent. We all held our breath, waiting to see if there would be a response. Satisfied that none came, I relaxed.

"Clear—"

"Nice shooting cowboy." Resting her shoulder on the blown-out door stood a woman dressed head to toe in black. Her lower face covered by some type of mask. "Or should I say, muttboy?" She plucked herself off the doorframe and casually strolled towards us, ignoring the guns and tense stares directed at her.

"H-how did you...the window—"

"Decoy. You know for the best sniper in B.S.A.A. You aren't that clever." My teeth hurt from grinding them too hard. She pushed by Finn without so much as glancing at their weapons and tried to get by Chris, but he held out a hand to stop her.

"Wait, don't move. Drop your weapon." She spared him a single glance before dropping her gun and continuing towards me without skipping a step.

"Do as he says!" I cocked my gun at her head. "Or I'll shoot you." She snorted again but didn't stop. "I'm warning you! This is your last—"

"Yeah yeah. That's nice." I tensed as she strolled right by me!

I flew around, my gun secured on her head as she...knelt down by the dead body? What is she doing? She pulled away at his jacket and rummaged through the inside liner, giving a hum of approval. Clutched in her hand was a small, black object about the size of her pinky finger.

"What's that?" Chris's voice boomed over us.

"This, gentlemen," She stalked over to Chris with her hand raised. "Contain files and data from this facility." She stopped short in front of Chris. The captain narrowed his eyes from the USB stick in her hand to her eyes. Chris made no move to grab it from her, but he relaxed his grip on his gun.

I stalked up behind the woman. My hand ready in case she tries anything funny.

"What do you want in return? I highly doubt you'll just freely give that to us."

The woman arched a thin eyebrow up at the captain and shifted her weight onto her hip. "Isn't the tingly feeling of doing something right good enough?" Highly doubt it. I scoffed. She held out her hand closer to Chris, dangling the USB in his face. He made a move to grab it, but she jerked her hand away. I took an involuntarily step towards her.

 _Who does she think she is playing the captain like one of these idiotic J'avos?_

"Although a safe passage out of here would be nice." So that's what she wants.

"So you need our help then." I stalked over beside Chris. I was taken aback by the unnatural green of her eyes as she flashed me a death glare. If looks could kill, I'd be on the ground dead by now.

"I don't _need_ your help." She jerked her eyes off of me and wrenched her head away. "I just don't feel like wasting my time killing off those trigger-finger happy walking freak shows." Playing the high road, aren't we? My upper lip twitched.

"What's wrong? You didn't seem to mind stopping to kill a few of those trigger-finger happy freaks when you helped us out." I avoided using the term "saved" cause I had it under control, she just swooped down, trying to be the hero. A glint passed over her eyes but was gone in a flash.

"You know we can't let you go after we get you out of here." She flicked her eyes over to Chris. "We'll have to arrest you and take you back to HQ for questioning." More like: it's the easy way, or we force you.

"Fine. But as long as we get out of here." My eyebrows shot up in surprise. I wasn't expecting her to comply so easily.

"Good." Chris outstretched his hand towards her as she deposited the USB in his hands. "You know us, but we don't know anything about you. What's your name?"

"Don't have one." Was her response. How does someone not have a name?

"Well, we can't keep calling you, you or her—"

"You can and will. I'll only be in your care for a short while and don't plan on telling you anything." The two stared down each other in a heated battle, both too stubborn to yield. After a few moments of silence, Chris flicked his eyes to me.

"Piers. Cuff her." He placed the USB in his pocket and stalked onward, contacting HQ about our new POW.

I reached into my back pocket for my handcuffs and slapped them on the woman as tight as I could get them. "I don't know what game you're playing at, but I'm not buying it." Happy with the stifled gasp at the pressure, I dropped my hands back to my side. She fixed me with her glowing eyes once more. A curious heat took hold of my insides.

"So scared." Sarcasm dripped off her tongue.

"Walk." Setting my jaw, I grabbed her shoulder and dragged her in front of me. I kept a pace or two behind her, taking note of her movements. Now with all that out of the way, I finally had a good look at her.

The jumpsuit she wore was armoured and reinforced with some thick durable fabric and a little...form fitting. My eyes trailed down the length of her back and flicked to her rear end. That same heat flared up again. I awkwardly coughed and returned to examining her gear. Fitted with her outfit were these...shoes. They reminded me of those footwear ninjas wore, designed for silence and stealth. I got a better view of her mask when I cuffed her. It's like it has a built-in radio connected to the earpiece and a ventilation system on the front. This isn't the run-of-the-mill outfit you could just buy anywhere. Where did she get it? But more importantly, who is she? Maybe she's a spy? Or an agent? That could account for why she helped us, but she would have said something if she worked for us.

We walked in muted silence for a while as I raked all these questions over in my head. Every so often she'd glance at me over her shoulder and when our eyes met she'd roll hers and return to looking ahead of her.

 _What was that look?_

"Are you done?" My eyes flicked back up to her's as she gazed at me over her shoulder again. "I said, are you done?"

"Done?" She made an irritated sound in the back of her throat. I saw Chris out of the corner of my eye glance over at us, his eyes flicking between myself and the woman.

"Are you done checking my ass out?" I tried repressing a snort, my mouth set in a hard line as I kept my gaze fixed ahead of us.

"I was only making sure you don't do something stupid."

"Do something stupid? It's okay, you're not my type." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and returned to looking ahead of her. I clenched my jaw shut but remained silent. She's only trying to piss me off.

We kept trudging along the alleyways taking out enemies and artillery as we went. She'd alert us when an enemy was coming or hiding—her sight and hearing is phenomenal, she was able to detect enemies before she could even see them. Although she was decent in that area, I wish she'd cut the shit with the name calling and sarcastic remarks.

"There's another one on your right." A J'avo broke down the door, but my bullet sunk into its head before it could take another step.

"I know!" I shot around towards the woman. Her eyes went round and she ripped my gun out of my hands, shooting over my shoulder. I tore my eyes around and down at the crumpled body with a fresh bullet wound in-between its eyes and snapped my eyes back to the woman and to my gun she clutched.

"That's not yours! Give me that!" I snatched the gun out of her grasp and fixed her with a death glare. With a shrug of her shoulders, she continued walking off towards the rest of the team.

"A simple thanks, would do." She hurled over her shoulder. I gritted my teeth but remained quiet and stalked alongside.

"Thanks," I slipped a sideways glance and was met with those hypnotizing, glowing green eyes once more.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you, mind repeating that?" She cupped a hand over her ear. I could tell she was smiling even without seeing her mouth. I shot her a glare and stalked ahead with her close on my heels. "Do you ever know how to take a joke? She eyed me.

"We're in the middle of a war, and you're a POW _and_ a wanted fugitive of B.S.A.A. I'm not to keen on joking during a war-least of all with a wanted criminal." I kept my eyes fixed ahead of me, but could feel her eyes burning holes into my face.

"Is that what you expect of me? That I'm just some criminal with no heart or emotions? Well, get off your high horse." I froze midstride and turned to confront her. "Not everyone can be the pompous, stuck-up, perfect, little hero like you." What was she talking about?

"Pompous, stuck-up—"

"You judge people based on what you see and jump to conclusions."

Her little outburst caught Chris's attention, and he started towards us, his brows cocked and his face in a stern line.

"What I see? What I see is a woman who hacked our database, spying on us, stole, threatened to kill me—twice today! Shall I continue?" We were nose to nose. Eyes blazing with fury. "Those all sound like redeeming traits of a criminal in my books." Chris had had enough.

"Okay! That's enough you two." An arm shot out between us and tore me away from the woman. "Piers, come with me. I'll get Finn to look after the woman. Finn!" She hummed in amusement as I shot my captain a bewildered stare as the grip on my arm tightened, and I gave her one last sideways glare before stomping off.

 _That woman is impossible!_

We advanced onward, leaving the narrow streets and alleyways behind. We're so close to the bridge now I could glimpse it looming in the immediate distance. I glanced behind me at Finn and the woman, my grip on my gun tightened as I saw the two getting along relatively well. The woman said something that made Finn snicker, but as soon as he saw me glaring he cleared his throat and wiped his smile off his face. My attention was brought back to the front as we started to take on heavy resistance from the other side of the bridge.

"Take them out!" Captains voice roared.

I got into position and started picking off as many J'avo as I could find. No matter how many I killed, it seemed like two more would take their place.

"They keep coming!" I yelled in-between shots. The captain ceased fire and began looking for a new plan of action, but was distracted by a loud explosion erupted behind us. We shifted our gaze down the tracks, behind the J'avo was a heavy duty tank. Its barrel smoked from the shot it fired off. It jerked as it fired off another shot, coming close to hitting Finn and the woman, but Finn knocked her out of the way in time.

"Finn! We need you to blow out those tracks before the tank gets any closer!" Finn helped the woman to her feet and started towards the tracks. "Cover him!"

I sensed someone plopped down beside me. I flung my head to the side and saw the woman eyeing Finn. Her face etched with urgency.

"We need to help Finn." Her voice cracked as she tried to yell over the bullets and screaming. "Take off my cuffs. I'll back him up." I furrowed my brows.

"Are you crazy? I'm not taking off your cuffs. You can sit here while we handle this." This obviously didn't sit well with the woman because in an instant she reached for my handgun strapped to my thigh and yanked it out and started firing off rounds at the enemies.

"What're you doing!? Give that back." She spared me a single glance but returned to firing off at the enemies.

"We don't have the time to argue about this, We're outnumbered and if that tank makes it across we'll be done for." I hated that she was right, but I don't like the idea of her having a gun. I don't know where her true alliance lays and for all we know, those could be her allies up there and she could be setting us up.

"H-hey! Get back here!" Before I comprehended it, the woman was already halfway to Finn and Chris. "Shit!" I snapped up and took three steps towards her, but the onslaught of bullets stopped me.

 _I'll deal with her after. For now, I have to worry about the present issue at hand._

Another explosion sounded off, the tank fired off again and blew a giant hole into the bridge. A chunk of debris fell into the river far below us, crashing into the frigged, icy waters. We're running out of time, what's taking Finn so long with the explosions? Another explosion shook the Bridge. The tank landed another shot, causing more debris and metal beams to crash into the river.

 _The bridge can't take any more of this. If Finn doesn't blow the tracks off soon, we'll all be in that river._

Finally, Finn, Chris, and the woman booked it towards us. The tracks going up in smoke and pieces as the explosion went off, shaking the bridge once more. I picked myself up and advanced onward with Chris and the rest of the team. Bullets whizzing by my head. J'avo scrambled and yelled as the tides turned in our favour, but they still poured out in large groups.

That's when it all seemed to go in slow motion. The J'avo raised his gun at an unsuspecting Finn, he didn't see him because he was too busy helping the woman get back up after she fell from the explosion. I raised my gun to the J'avo, but when I pulled the trigger the damn thing clicked! I tried yelling his name to get his attention but was drowned out by the bullets and the wind. The J'avo fired off the shot just as the woman pushed herself into Finn, knocking the boy off his feet and putting herself right into the path of the bullet. The woman stumbled and crashed to the ground by Finn's side. I clicked a new clip into my gun and shot down the J'avo before racing over to Finn and the woman.

I flung myself down alongside a panicked Finn, as he carefully removed the woman off of him and examined her. It didn't look good. Blood pooled out of her upper abdomen and under her, staining the cement a sickening crimson colour. Quickly, Finn got to work on trying to stop her bleeding while I covered for them. A loud grunting sound and muffled curses brought my attention back to the woman. She sat up slowly and slapped away Finn's hands.

"I'm fine." She forced out through clenched teeth. "Focus on getting rid of those J'avo." I gawked at the woman as she rolled herself onto her knees, picked up her gun and resumed firing at the J'avo as if nothing had happened.

"But, you'll bleed to death." Finn tried to reach back around to stop the bleeding, but she shoved him away, flashing him an annoyed look.

"I'll be fine. They need you up there." Her voice was clip and blunt. The wound is serious, she'll bleed out if we don't do anything about it soon. "Hey, stop gawking at me and get back to killing those walking freak shows!" She pelted down three more enemies.

"You should let me take a look at your wound. You'll bleed to death—" I didn't get a step towards her before she cut me off.

"Piers!" She dropped her gun and hurled me out of the way. I was more stunned at her ability to pick me up and throw me than I was at the explosion that blew up where we were just standing.

I crashed to the ground on my back, knocking the wind out of my lungs. Blinking the dust out of my eyes, I scrambled to my feet almost immediately. A gaping hole stood between myself and the woman who was struggling under a fallen support beam. My eyes drifted to her pinned leg. With the blood loss and handcuffs, she barely had the strength to haul herself out from under it. A deafening crack erupted under her, stopping her feeble attempt from escaping. A new sense of dread filled her eyes as she realized what was crumbling, the piece of concrete under her was giving away and soon she'd end up like the rest of the debris, in the water down below.

 _I have to do something fast._

My eyes landed on a thin strip of concrete, it wasn't the safest, but its the only way to reach her. I scrambled across the bridge and over the crumbling debris as fast as I could, all the while the woman yelled at me to get back before it gave way.

"H-hey, mutt." The woman's frail voice barely reached my ears. "Don't, you'll die." I froze mid-step and locked our eyes.

"I know." I trudged onward, easing my way across painstakingly slow. The woman repeatedly told me to abandon her, but I ignored it. There was no way I was leaving a helpless person to die when I know there's a chance I could save them.

"Piers!" I snapped my head around to my Captain teetered on the edge of the crumbling path, his eyes wide. Finn came up behind him, his eyes immediately focusing on the trapped woman and all the blood drained from his face.

"It's okay, I'm almost there." I had to get on my hands and knees the rest of the way, the slab of concrete groaned under the pressure, threatening to give away at any moment. I was almost there, but the groaning grew louder and all of a sudden, everything under the woman let go, propelling her over the edge, making me freeze. She thrashed out her hand and grabbed onto a piece of jagged metal just before she slipped completely off and down into the water. Her eyes screwed shut as she tried to desperately hold on.

"Give me your hand!" I threw out my hand towards her, but it was no use, the cuffs were in the way. I cursed under my breath and tried to inch closer, but the cracking of the cement I stood on threatened to give away.

"I...can't...hold on much...longer." She said through clenched teeth. I was out of options, if I was gonna save her, I'm gonna have to go across the weakened concrete and hope it stays in tack long enough for me to grab her. I slid onto it, extending my hand closer towards her.

"I'm...almost there...just a little longer!" The woman's grip on the metal bar let go. For a terrifying moment, all I could do was watch in utter uselessness as she fell.

"NOOOOOOOO!" My hand clasped the air as I rushed forward.

I could hear everyone around me gasp in shock as a swift hand clasped around my upper arm and flung me backward. I landed with a harsh thump as I saw Chris glance down at the crumbling concrete. The sound cut through the silence as the debris I was kneeling on, gave away and crashed down into the river along with the woman. I couldn't believe she was gone, one moment she was snapping sarcastic remarks at me, and the next she's falling to her death from a bridge.

Chris hauled me farther away from the gaping hole, I didn't protest, I was in too much shock to do anything but gawk. My senses started coming back to me again, and I reached around for a fistful of Chris's jacket.

"We, we can still save her let me go and—"

"Piers" His voice was low, not threatening, but low enough to make the words die in my mouth, nonetheless. "There's nothing else we can do. The fall alone would have killed her." I clamped my jaw shut. I knew he was right. I was just grasping at straws here. I just couldn't get over what happened, it went all so fast and all I could do was just watch in silence.

I slowly picked myself up off the ground, the rest of the team was by my side. My eyes landed on Finn first, the boy wasn't even staring at me, his eyes were trained on the last spot the woman was before she fell.

"She... was here a moment ago..." Finn mumbled under his breath. My chest tightened at the sight of him. I clamped a steadying hand on the boy's shoulder, so he'd look at me.

"We're at war Finn, people are going to die." He shrugged off my hand, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Doesn't mean they deserve it, sir." I let my eyes trail back towards the gaping hole.

He's right, no one deserved that kind of death, criminal or not.

"If I paid more attention then she wouldn't have gotten shot and then she'd have been able to dodge that explosion. It's all my fault." I tore my eyes off of the hole and back onto the young soldiers face, his eyes were trained on the floor as they glazed over with unshed tears.

"You can't blame yourself. She chose to save you, and she knew what the outcome would be, so stop playing the "what if" game. When we get out of here, she'd have been deported to prison and probably left to rot in there for her crimes, it's better this way." I gave his shoulder a gentle pat before stalking off towards the captain but froze when I heard Finn's voice.

"She knew the outcome and yet she still saved you. Does that make her a bad person?" I gave him a brief glance over my shoulder but stalked off towards my captain in silence.

 _No...It doesn't._


	3. Blackguard

**Chapter 3: Blackguard**

 **Piers's POV**

The days and months blended together. After Edonia, I fell into a cycle: Wake up, go to work, find new leads on Chris, Check leads, inform my superiors, train the new recruits, go home and repeat. I wasn't blind, I could tell by the way Jill looks at me that she's worried. She's cornered me a few times these past few months about slowing down and taking a breather.

Who has time to do that when our captain—and arguably the most important man in the B.S.A.A. Is missing?

I raked my hands down my face. It was barely past lunch, but my eyes began to droop. I've been reading the same paragraph in this report for the past twenty minutes now. I shook myself, took a sip of my coffee and got back to reading. I keep hitting dead ends. The latest news we got was two weeks ago from a bartender and some regulars in Southern Edonia. They took one look at Chris's picture. The bartender said he only stayed for a week and was at the bar day and night and one day he didn't show up. It was just another dead end.

 _Dammit! Where_ the hell are _you?_

I gave up on trying to read the report and flung it back on my desk. I snapped my head to the window, the leaves sprouted almost overnight, or is that just what I think? I've been too busy with this case that I hardly have any time for anything else. I shifted in my desk chair as I watched the odd person walk by. I heaved out a tense breath as that woman's face popped into my mind. I clenched my teeth.

"Ada," I hissed. This is all her fault. If it wasn't for her, Chris would be here and my team would still be alive! I clenched and unclenched my fists at my side, trying to bring my breathing back down. "She'll pay for what she did, wait and see."

Another face popped into my mind. Green eyes gazed at me from behind her mask, fear etched onto every inch of her face as she plummeted off that bridge. If it wasn't my team, it would be her green eyes that haunted my dreams. They were perpetually the same, she'd reach out towards me, begging me to save her and my hand would just brush hers just before she slipped. Her screaming would snap me awake, and I'd be covered in a cold sweat. Another person I failed to save.

A small shadow darted by the window, snapping me out of my daydream. I shot up from my desk and strolled over to the window to investigate. I cocked my head to the side when I saw the black cat jump up from the shrubs and sink its self on my windowsill. It started to clean one of its paws and paid no attention to anyone.

 _Odd, how did a cat get in here?_

It snapped upright, my breath caught in my throat when its green eyes landed on me. I recalled seeing similar green eyes on a sarcastic, obnoxious, black-haired woman before. A bitter smirk pulled my lip as I glanced down at the cat and over to the abandoned files on my desk before I gently cracked opened the window. The cat meowed with delight as it eased its self inside and in front of me, its eyes darting around the room in curiosity.

"Hey, buddy. How'd you get in here?" I gave it a light scratch behind the ears. It nudged against my hand and began to purr profoundly. A genuine smile began to form on my lips, it felt foreign, it's been a while since I felt this relaxed. "You remind me of someone I met before. Although you're a lot more charming to me than she—" The cat nipped at my hand. I jerked it away with a hiss and examined the small bite mark it left.

 _Never mind. You're both the same._

It meowed and plopped into my office and jumped on my desk. "H-hey! Don't go on there." I gave a huff of agotation at being ignored. The cat paid no attention to me as I stalked up beside it. Instead, It resumed cleaning itself, bluntly ignoring me. Yeah, I saw the similarities alright. I tried picking it up, but it let out an annoyed meow and plopped onto my desk with a roll, giving my hand a light scratch. I let out a tense long breath as I stared down the comfortable feline purring on my desk. With a sigh, I gave up and sat back down in my chair in defeat, glaring at the cat out of the corner of my eye. Its purring grew louder as it resumed cleaning itself, swishing its tail over all my files. I heaved a sigh and got back to scanning the files, ignoring the unwanted feline as best I could.

Time flew by, the shadows on my desk shifted by the time I finished with the reports and moved on to my emails. I try to stay in touch with the younger Redfield, she grows more anxious by the day. I feel bad for her, but I try to ease her stress by updating her on my recent finds. I was in the middle of doing that when the cat's head shot up and dashed off my desk, knocking my files off as it did so and dashed out the window. "H-Hey!" The files crashed to the floor as I shot up from my desk, but the cat was already gone. With a curse under my breath, I picked up the files, but my hand froze under one that was tucked away. I gathered it up and read the name.

"Blackguard?" I turned the file over in my hands, my mouth in a firm line. I opened the file and began to scan it.

NAME: N/A

SEX: FEMALE

NATIONALITY: CAUCASIAN

AGE: N/A

STATUS: UNKNOWN

RECOGNIZED AS: HIGHLY INTELLIGENT, SPECIALLY TRAINED IN THE ARTS OF MULTIPLE FORMS OF HAND TO HAND COMBAT, AS WELL AS GYMNASTICS, WEAPONS HANDLING, AND CLIMBING SKILLS. THE WOMAN IS RATED AS VERY DANGEROUS, BEING ABLE TO DISARM BOMBS AND SECURITY SYSTEMS IN AS LITTLE TIME AS DEEMED PLAUSIBLE. WE DON'T KNOW WHO SHE WORKS FOR WHAT SHE WANTS NOR WHERE SHE CAME FROM. SHE HAS BEEN SEEN IN AND AROUND ENEMY ESTABLISHMENTS, ALTHOUGH WE DON'T KNOW IF SHE HAS ALLIED HERSELF WITH THE ENEMY OR NOT. THIS HAS NOT BEEN PROVEN, BUT WE CANNOT DISPROVE THE IDEA EITHER. SHE HAS BEEN NOTED HELPING OUR MEN OUT IN THE FIELD FROM A DISTANCE. MAKING SURE NOT TO GET PHYSICALLY INVOLVED HERSELF. BUT COMMUNICATES THROUGH VIA A HACKED RADIO TRANSMISSION. LAST KNOWN SIGHTING 24TH, DECEMBER, 2012 AT THE SOUTH LANE BRIDGE, CENTRAL EDONIA. NUMEROUS SOLDIERS INCLUDING CAPTAIN REDFIELD AND ALPHA TEAM WITNESSED THE WOMAN PLUNGING INTO THE WATER AFTER AN ENEMY ATTACK ON THE BRIDGE PROMPTED IT DOWN. TWO WITNESS REPORTS FROM THE RESEARCH TEAM AND CLEAN UP CREW WITNESSED SEEING A UNKNOWN PERSON WEARING BLACK ATTIRE SIMILAR TO THE UNKNOWN WOMAN CLIMB FROM THE RIVERBED AND QUICKLY TAKE OFF TO THE CLOSEST BUILDING. INVESTIGATION TOOK PLACE. NOTHING WAS FOUND.

I flipped to the next report on the rogue report was dated December 24th, 2012—the same date of our mission. I slumped back into my chair and poured over the file. The photos attached were taken by researchers and scientist from HQ. The quality wasn't the greatest—But not completely unrecognizable.

The first photo was of the front line at the bridge just after the siege, our reinforcements blew out a wall by the destroyed bridge that we crossed earlier— The same bridge that the woman was last seen on. Debris littered the war-torn city, bodies and armed weapons scattered here and there, other scientists were examining the dead J'avo's. It's not a significant photo on its own, the average photo that is taken for research purposes and for documentation, but why was this photo put in here?

The second photo showed the cleanup team and researchers rummaging around capturing photos, documenting and carrying away the bodies of J'avo for research. Much like the previous photo, I see no reason for it to be here. Taking a second glance at the photo, I noticed a scientist in the right-hand corner glancing at the cameraman and pointing to the riverbed. Shifting my attention to what the man could be pointing at, my breath caught in my throat. It was vague, but there. A black shadow lay partially on the ground and in the water. It's hard to make out what it is. But it must be crucial for one of the scientists to take note of it and get the cameraman's attention.

The report earlier mentioned that two witnesses spotted possibly a woman climbing out of the water. It could have been her! It matches the description, location and time. My hands shook as I quickly turned to the next photo, all the blood drained from my face.

The third and final photo showed the black form was indeed a person—a living person. Staring back at me was a woman with glowing green eyes. I abruptly stood from my desk, my mind spinning with questions. I grabbed the photo and dashed out of my office and nearly bumping into someone.

My eyes shot up from the photo to confused brown eyes. Jill! She looked startled. Her hand still raised as if she was about to knock on my door.

"Oh, Piers." She lowered her hand and took a step back. "Are you busy? I was just coming to see how you were doing?" She raised a quizzical brow shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"Sorry, Jill. But I have something to do." I sidestepped past her, but nothing gets by this woman unnoticed. Her eyes glued to the photo in my hand.

"What's this?" Snatching the photo before I could protest. She brought the photos to her face. "Who's this?" she shoved the picture in my face. My hands grew clammy.

"No one knows who she is." I swallowed the anxiousness down. "She was there Jill! She was in Edonia during our mission. Everyone thought she was dead." I took the photo from a bewildered Jill.

"Everyone but you it seems." She flashed me an amused smile which I returned with my glare. She held up her hands in defense. "Okay, so she's alive. That doesn't justify where you're going." She crossed her hands over her chest as she fixed me with her eyes.

"To talk to the two men in this photo. They were the last ones to see her alive." I looked down at the photo again. "The one person who could help us find Chris is her." Jill winced at hearing her longtime friend and partners name. Nodding her head she looked the younger man in the eyes.

"Alright, Piers." She placed a hand on my shoulder giving it a gentle reassuring squeeze. "Just—I know you're anxious to get him back, we all are. Just...be careful alright?" Her voice was low and warm. She dropped her hand back to her side.

"I will. Thanks, Jill." I gave her a small smile and a curt nod before stalking past her down the hall towards the researcher labs.

 _She's alive! Now I just have to ask the scientists what location she was last seen running towards. Look for clues to her whereabouts...There should be more eyewitnesses. She_ was heavily injured _after all...someone had to have seen her. What if the enemy captured her and questioned her? Or she died of her injuries?_

I shook the negative thoughts from my head. I opened the doors that said research wing.

 _She's way too stubborn to die that easily._


	4. FREEZE

**Chapter 4: FREEZE!**

 **Her POV**

The last thing I heard was that idiot screaming 'No!' As my grip slipped and I hit the frigid water. The temperature knocked the breath out of me. The darkness of the water enveloped me like death greeting an old friend. I drifted deeper into the water, letting the cold and darkness take hold as an eerie serenity washed over me. The pain in my leg and the bullet wound to my chest faded to a dull ache. I felt the bones and flesh mend back together. The undercurrent of the river swept me sharply to the right, making my head connect to a stone on the ground, knocking what little breath I had left out of me. My vision darkened, and lights flickered all around me.

The whizzing sound of debris forced me back to my issue at hand, I have to get to the surface! I tried grasping my hands out in front of me, but those damned handcuffs were in my way! I cursed the mutt under my breath as I kicked at the current, trying desperately to claw my way to the surface.

I cracked the surface of the water gasping for air, crystals formed in front of me from my breath. My vision was going black, and a great sense of dizziness swept over me. I tried making my way to the riverbank, dragging myself as fast as I could go with the handcuffs, I got half way up when my strength gave out and I slammed face first onto the frozen ground. With the air knocked out of me, my teeth started to chatter and the cold air bit all over. My eyelids began growing heavy until I couldn't keep them open any longer.

 _I...must get out...of...water..._

I jolted awake sometime later, my hair frozen to my face. I tried moving my stiff, frozen muscles up onto my elbows. They screamed in protest but nevertheless managed. I used all my strength to drag my lower half out of the water, being exposed to the bitter cold made them flare in pain. I snapped my head around at the sound of men screaming. Standing on the other side of the river were men in white lab suits and face masks. One had a camera and the other had some lab equipment in his hands. The latter one pointed at me and started to yell at the one with the camera.

 _Can't...let them...capture...me._

I dragged my numb legs underneath myself and commanded them to move forward. I stood up unsteadily, putting one foot in front of the other and began to run towards the nearest building to take cover and think of a plan.

Just got to get out of their sights.

No one was chasing me, but a few warning bullets bounced around at my feet. The men yelled at me stuff I couldn't distinguish. I made it to the building. I rammed into the closed door nearly toppling over in the process, and slammed it shut. I collapsed to the floor with my spent energy giving out.

Leaning my back against the door, I glanced around the room I was in. To my left was what I assumed was a living room. It had couches thrown against the windows in disarray. The other furniture was crushed and broken all around. The rest of the room was sparsely decorated. Dust hung in the air like a cloud of smoke, it sparkled and danced in the rays of light that made its way through the barricaded windows. In front of me an old wooden staircase leading to the second floor. To my right, a dining room, bullet holes covered the back wall, mixed in with blood splatter. A fleeting glance at the floor was a puddle of blood soaking into the hardwood floors.

An archway led to what I assumed was the kitchen. Using the door as a support. I pushed myself up from the door onto my wobbly legs and made my way through the dining room and towards the kitchen. I don't trust my strength to get myself up those stairs, so the kitchen it is. Slowly making my way through the archway. I rummaged through the cupboards looking for anything that could be useful—a weapon, food, a thick blanket. I scavenged through the kitchen for what felt like an eternity, my wrists growing raw from the cuffs, but I overlooked them. My teeth chattered uncontrollably and I couldn't get my muscles to stop convulsing from the bitter cold.

It was reserved. I almost dismissed it entirely, but years of being close to death and killing heightened my hearing. It was the sound of a door handle turning. The distinct creaking of an ancient door opening followed suit. Faint, heavy footsteps entered the house. I quickly hid next to the archway just out of sight. Steadying my breath so not to attract unwanted attention. Maybe it was one of those men and they're trying to locate me.

The footsteps hesitantly strolled over to the family room, a quiet metal 'click' indicated that the intruder had a gun. The footsteps made their rounds across the room stopping randomly to listen for sounds. The footsteps made a B-line for the dining room, the floorboards creaked under protests by the new weight. I tightened the chain on my cuffs. It's the only weapon I have. The footsteps grew closer...almost there, just one more step...there!

In one instant my hands shot out at the gun that emerged from the doorway, the intruder gave a startled gasp. His gun fired off all across the kitchen cupboards. I knocked it out of his hands, sliding it across the kitchen floor away from us. I swung my leg over his back and brought my chain from the cuff across his throat, choking the man. He arched his back and clawed at the chain, gurgling and choking. He threw all his weight onto the wall behind me. I gasped for air. He threw me off his back, but I recovered in time to throw a punch to the man's side, but couldn't get any momentum behind it due to the stupid cuffs. The man let out a pained grunt. I used the moment to grab his arm and twist him behind me and kicking his feet out from under him, propelling him onto his knees.

I took a fistful of his hair and slammed his face into the tile floor, his nose connecting first. I lifted his head back up, his face covered in blood from his broken nose. He twisted out of my grip and shoved me into the wall. My legs were still frozen and numb, making my knees buckle and trip. The back of my head slammed into the wooden door frame. Before I could retaliate the man seized a hold of my collar and hip thrust me over him, slamming me face down onto the tile flooring. He took a fist full of my hair and held my head in place, making me scream.

"You're under arrest! You have the right to remain silent—"

Putting all my force into kicking up, my foot connected right between his legs. The hand let go of my hair and the soldier groaned in pain. Flipping over onto my back. I kicked him square in the face, catapulting him back and hitting the wall head first, knocking him out cold. His body slumping to the floor. I laid on the floor for a few minutes trying to catch my breath. Cautiously, I made my way over to the unconscious soldier, bending down to examine him. On his sleeve was the distinctive B.S.A.A symbol. I snapped my head around, at the sound of a creak of the floorboards, only I was too late. The stock of a gun slammed into the back of my head knocking me out before I could see who it was behind me.


	5. Operation Search And Rescue

**Chapter 5: Operation: Search And Rescue**

 **Piers's POV**

I skimmed through the file for the twentieth time. They found another facility up in the mountainous regions of Edonia. Our intel on the location doesn't sound good, more experiments and uses of the c-virus were brought to our attention. I had to put my investigation on the mystery woman on hold for the time being, but the information I gathered from those scientists wasn't much to go on anyway. After I had shown them the pictures of the woman, they told me that one of our soldiers was attacked while he went after her and when he came too, the woman was gone.

I shifted my gaze over to my new team. They haven't been in heir training for long, but, nevertheless, I have total confidence in their abilities. Keaton was sleeping in his seat, his head lowered as he quietly snored. Next to him, Marco and Reid chatted quietly amongst each other while Jeff gazed out his window in silence.

I closed the case file and threw it on the seat beside me with a huff and shifted my attention out the window. The forest-covered mountains loomed over us even in the chopper. Their forests—though lush and bright, held a darker atmosphere to them, something about them screamed danger and...death. My thoughts shifted to the woman once, she's alive. My initial surprise has subsided and now I'm left with curiosity and wonder.

 _How did she survive that fall? The fall alone should have killed her, but even if she did survive the fall, the current and temperature of the water would have finished her off for sure._

It left me raking my brain for a solid week. How is it that a handcuffed woman with a crushed leg survives a drop from that height and in water that cold? It's impossible. No one could survive that! But here we are and here she is.

 _What if she's at this facility getting intel as well?_

I shifted once more in my seat. It's a possible idea. She was at the last facility getting intel and scouting out the area. I wouldn't put it out of the rang of possibility just yet. But, she has to still be recovering from her bullet wound and a crushed leg! Even if she did escape the fall and the solider, she must have warn her body out. I clicked my tongue. Why do I care anyway? At first, I was hoping she'd help me with finding Chris, but with her injuries and personality, I highly doubt she'd help me anyway. I should be happy she could be dead! For Christ sakes, she tried to kill me! Why am I so wrapped up in this...criminal? I chalked it off as curiosity. She's an enigma, and I'm just trying to solve the mystery, nothing more.

" We're here." My finger flew to my radio.

"Nivans here. Roger that." I dropped my hand back to my side and faced my team. "Listen up!" four sets of eyes locked onto mine." We're almost at our drop off point. We've run through the plan before, but does anyone need a briefing on what we're to do?" They all shook their heads as answers. "Good. Double check your gear and get ready."

"Yes, sir." Everyone said in unison.

My feet connected with the rocky terrain with a soft thud. The shadows grew longer with every passing moment. Night was quickly approaching, we'll have the protection of the night to conceal our approach. I shifted to my side and gave the 'go ahead' for the men to go. Our guns locked and loaded, we made our way inside the facility.

 **Six Months earlier...**

"Bring her in." The monotone voice scrapped against my ears. The guard dragged me in, setting me down on a hard metal surface with straps and bindings. I fought against the hands as they strapped me in, but it was no use, they were stronger than me and had a crippling grip on my limbs. The guards scuffled to the side once I was strapped in place. A vast overhead light boomed on over me, blinding me momentarily.

"Now that you're comfortable," A pair of hands crashed down beside my head. I tried to squint passed the light to glimpse his face. "Shall we begin?" He leaned his face close to my ear as he whispered. I twisted my head to the side and snapped at his face, he pulled back before my teeth could sink into his flesh.

"Fuck you, Simmons!" I spat.

A smile twisted on his face as he narrowed his eyes like a predator closing in on its prey. He made a small gesture with his hand, and I could hear one of the guards shift closer to me. Someone grabbed the front of my clothes and landed a hard slap across my face. The force snapped my head to the side. I hissed out as the stinging sensation subsided.

"Now then," He stalked to my side with his hands laced behind his back. "Let's start with a simple question. Who are you?" He held my gaze with his eyes once more.

"Fuck you," I growled out. He made the same gesture and the guard came back over and this time backhanded me across the other side of my face. Blood dribbled out of my nose and into my mouth."Hey!" The guard shifted his gaze back to me. "You got something on your face." Before he could move, I spit in his face. He recoiled back as he wiped blood and spit out of his eyes. He growled and clutched my throat, his hand winding back as he prepared to punch me, but Simmons's commanding voice boomed off the walls.

"That's enough!" I gave the guard a sly grin. He shoved me back down onto the table and stalked over to his corner. His eyes seething with hatred bore into mine. "Stubborn one, aren't we?" I tore my gaze off of the guard and rested them on Simmons. I swallowed a lump forming in my throat when I saw him stroll over to a medical table, pluck up a mallet and inspect it. "But we'll soon fix that."

He strolled down to my feet wielding his mallet in one hand as he kept his piercing gaze locked onto my face. "So," He paused by my feet and started to take off my shoes. "Are you going to cooperate with me this time or am I going to have to get a little more? Aggressive." He picked up his mallet again.I tried to struggle in my bindings, but it was no use. "Who are you and who do you work for?"

"I don't work for anyone but myself." He pondered this thought for a moment.

"Why are you in Edonia?" He placed the bleak, metal head of the mallet on my ankle.

"For my own business—"

"Don't make me ask you again." He snapped.

"I wasn't lying. I'm here for my own business. I don't work for anyone. Happy now?" He cocked his eyebrows up.

"You seem to be well versed in hacking and killing. Stop lying to me and tell me who you are!" He slammed his fist down by my foot. I kept my mouth clenched shut. "Very well then," He plucked the mallet back up. My head snapped back, hitting the metal table as a scream ripped through my throat. I could hear the bones and cartilage breaking and the feeling of blood spreading over my foot. I muffled my cries as best I could.

There was a shift by my feet. I cracked open my eyes and through the hazy tears, I saw Simmons gawking at my broken foot. His eyes narrowed as he saw the bones cracking back into place and the skin mending itself back flicked across his face, but was gone in an instant. He tore his eyes off of my foot and back to my face, his face unreadable.

"Interesting..." He strolled back over to the table full of his tools and picked up a large knife. He flashed me a toothy grin over his shoulder. A chill ran up and down my spine when I saw it. "Very interesting indeed."

 **Present Day**

"Left!"Marco fixed his gun with mine at the mutated gunman, its eyes round and yellow as it bared its teeth at us. Our bullets tore through its blistered flesh like paper, flinging it to the floor in a heap of blood. I scanned the rest of the loading dock for any more resistance.

"Lieutenant! The path through the mechanical room is cleared." I shifted my gaze towards the man.

"Copy that Jeff. Everyone make your way to the mechanical room!"

"Roger that!" Everyone said in unison.

We marched our way through the loading docks and towards the mechanical room. Keaton broke from the group and flashed his light on a map on the wall.

"It looks like we're in the South wing. There are a total of four floors." I glanced over his shoulder to inspect the map.

"We'll have to move fast. Bravo and Delta team will enter through the main floor...here." I pointed to the first-floor bay entrance. "Charlie Team is coming in behind us. They can secure the North wing with the incubators." I slid my finger over to another corner of the map. "We'll take the south wing hallway and head to the base floor." I scanned the faces of my team. They nodded in silent understanding. "Alright. Let's move out."

I occupied the front, heading down the darkened, winding hall. The security lights were the only lighting we had, making it difficult to locate hidden enemies. We slowly passed windows to the labs, checking each for movements. "Split into groups and sweep the floor."

Keaton and Marco split with me down the farther side of the South wing hall. Bullets and roaring echoed in the distance as we carried on forward.

"Reid, update!"

"An oko came out of nowhere and started attacking us. Jeff, on your left!" The line went silent.

"Reid!" I said with more urgency.

"Enemy down. This wings clear." I let out a relieved breath.

"Roger that. Rendezvous back up here. Piers out."

"Roger!"

"Alpha Team this is Charlie team, do you have a copy?" My radio crackled to life.

"Charlie team this is Alpha team leader I have a copy."

"Just made it to the front entrance, we 're making our way up to you now."

"Copy that. We cleared the South Wing. Take the North Wing. Once you're done there meet us at the base floor."

"Copy that." The radio clicked off once more.

Bravo Team and Delta team's radio's transmitted back and forth as we made our way down the stairs.

"Bravo Team! We're encountering heavy resistance in the main lobby! Do you have a copy?"

"We have a copy. We're on the first floor North wing under attack right now. A swarm of mutated J'avo ambushed us. We can't send help at the moment!" Men screaming and bullets sounding off echoed through the transmission.

"This is Charlie Team. We will make our way up to you in the lobby now!"

"Copy that!"

We barged our way through the stairwell, the security system roared all around us as flashing red warning lights told us to get to the main entrance.

"CHARLIE TEAM! HURRY UP HERE! WE HAVE SIGHTINGS OF A USTANAK!"

"We're surrounded! Hold it off until we get there!"

 _Shit. The teams are stretched to their limits. We can't afford to be caught off guard._

We rounded the last set of stairs and barged our way into what looked to be like another lab. I snapped my gun to the right at the sound of a clank. Four scientists froze as they tried to escape.

"ON THE GROUND! HANDS ON YOUR HEAD!" The rest of the team fanned out alongside me, slowly making their way towards them. The lab technicians and researchers compiled orders, all except one, who rushed to the emergency lever.

"FREEZE!" My warning came too late though, the technician yanked it down, releasing a security alert. Red lights flashed overhead and a woman's robotic voice rang out.

"Security Alert! Emergency in the Southern Research and testing center! Starting emergency lockdown!"

 _That doesn't sound good._

I snapped my gun back up at the technicians as they tried to scurry away through another lab exit. I fired off one warning shot, hitting one of them in the arm and knocking him off his feet. He wiggled and grunted on the floor while clutching at his wounded arm. I took one step towards him but froze when his arm exploded into this retractable insect limb. My gun was on him in an instant. The other lab technicians tried scrambling away from their fellow partner, their faces contoured in horror and disgust. The mutated J'avo stood up and swiped its long claw-like arm at the lab technicians. They hardly had any time to scream before the arm Ripped through them and flung them against the wall and glass casing, killing them instantly.

"Shit! Take it out!" I raised my gun and started firing off at it. The J'avo reached for one of the bodies and hurled it at Marco and Reid to my left, knocking them off their feet.

They tossed the body off of them and leaped to their feet, guns drawn and firing off and evading flying bodies at the mutated J'avo. Keaton finally managed to subdue it with another bullet to the head. I stepped over the strewed bodies and bloody glass as I made my way to the other lab's entrance.

We barged our way down the hall towards the other labs. I jerked my head in the direction of a pack of infected, mutated dogs snarling with foam coming from their mouths.

"RIGHT!" All guns snapped down the hall opening fire. One mutated into an enormous deformed monster with a dislocated jaw and tentacles on its back. It barreled down towards us jumping out of the line of fire. It zeroed in on Jeff,

"MOVE!" I threw myself against a stunned Jeff just as the beast clamped down its massive jaws where his throat was a moment earlier. We tuck and rolled out of the way bringing our guns back up. Wielding a flash grenade to confuse it, we regrouped and let all hell rain down on the infected mutated dogs. Finally. They brought it down, but not before taking a swipe at Keaton's midsection, just missing but knocking him to the ground. He tucked and rolled out of the snarling beasts way and shot it in the head.

"Charlie team what's your location?"

"Finished up with Team Delta. Bodies of employees were found in a few of the labs, some mutated and were brought down. Making our way to you guys now. Over."

"Copy that Charlie team. We ran into the same issue down here. Mutated dogs were sent after us, but brought yourselves when you come down here."

"Copy that." The radio clicked off once again. We split up to search the wing for any survivors, our guns at the ready in case we ran into more of those dogs. We made it through most of the labs and found the bodies of the workers—all dead. Some looked like they committed suicide, others were ripped apart by mutated J'avo which we took down quickly.

I found a security room at the end of the hall and kicked in the door. Computers lined the walls and on the screens flashing was a system alert. I tapped into the network to override the system security. That's one problem fixed at least, I sighed out in relief. I started going through the database files in search of anything useful.

One file came up, a picture of a black-haired woman with glowing green eyes stared back at me. I sucked in a tense breath, my fingers shaking as I clicked on the case file. Inside were videos and reports done up with day-to-day testings and health records. I clicked on the videos. They showed her sitting in a chair with restraints on her wrists and lab technicians trying to inject her with a needle, but she kicked out, sending the technician into the counter full of glass test tubes. A guard came in and slapped her across the face, sending her head to the side, fazing her long enough for another technician to inject a needle into her arm. The woman began to scream and thrash around again before the video cut out. I sucked in a long, strained breath.

So, my hunch was half right. She was here, but as a prisoner and test subject.

"Sir, we found a survivor." My attention snapped to my radio.

"Where?" I snapped up from the computer.

"Lab C-3. Testing center." I stormed out of the security room and towards the testing center, my head spinning with questions and excitement.

I barged through the double doors that read testing center on them and was met with raised, tense voices. I stopped short as I tried to take in the sight before me. My eyes immediately snapped to the black haired woman in the medical gown holding a scalpel to Keaton's throat as she held him in front of her.

"It's okay, we're here to help you. Let him go." Marco tried to talk her down. His calming voice and open palm did nothing to relax the tense woman.

"I ain't going anywhere with you guys." She snapped. The knife grew closer to Keaton's throat.

"She's going to kill me. Just grab her!"

"No!" I stepped in front of Marco. The woman's eyes rounded in realization as she saw me.

"You!" She pointed the knife in my direction. "What are you doing here?" I took a step closer but froze as she returned her knife to Keaton's throat.

I slowly placed my gun on the floor by my feet and raised my hands in a defenseless manner, keeping my eyes on her the whole time. "We aren't gonna hurt you."A snort escaped her.

"I'm not afraid you'll hurt me." A lopsided grin spread on her lips. I kept my voice calm and leveled.

"Just put the knife down, and we can talk." I cautiously approached her. Her eyes batted to everyone's faces before landing on mine.

"I don't want to talk. I want you to fuck off, so I can leave." She growled out through clenched teeth. Her glowing green eyes pierced through me like a knife. Keaton tried to squirm out of her grasp, but she clutched him firmly and stuck the knife closer to his throat. I slowly stepped closer to her again.

"Okay, well, can you at least let my team member go?" I was practically in reaching distance of her now. She fidgeted as I gently reached for her wrist possessing the knife. Slowly, her grip loosened on Keaton and she shoved him to the side. A smile touched my lips."Good, now give—"

She lunged at me with the knife outstretched. I dodged her swipe and grabbed her hand, spinning her around with her back to my chest. I tried to pry the knife out of her hands, everyone watched in stunned silence as I battled the woman.

"Would you calm down? I wasn't going to—" My grunt cut me off as she threw out her leg and kicked me in the thigh, just missing her true objective. I finally knocked the knife out of her hands; it clanked to the floor.

"This is all your fault!" She hissed. I stopped another kick and a few elbows. Her fighting grew weaker by the moment, her punches having less momentum than before.

"What do you mean this is my fault?" I raised an eyebrow. " _You_ attacked _me_!" The breath was knocked out of me when she threw herself back and knocked us on the floor, but I didn't loosen my grip. She thrashed and kicked out, an elbow catching me in the stomach.

"Sir?" Reid hesitated.

"I'm...fine!" I threw her off and slammed her to the ground on her stomach, pushing all my weight on her back.

"If you didn't cuff me I could have gotten off that bridge and then I wouldn't have ended up here!" She spat out a mouthful of her hair as she glared up at me. My grip loosened slightly and she took the opportunity to knee me in between the legs and throw me off of her. Reid and Marco jumped on her before she could get off the floor and snarled at me. I grunted and sputtered as I stumbled to my feet.

"This is what this is all about?" My breathing labored. Marco and Reid dragged her off the floor. "You're a criminal and you asked us for help. We cuffed you as a precaution! I didn't know you were going to fall off the bridge." I jabbed a finger in her face. She pulled back her lips.

"I told you to take them off! But you're an idiot and just ignored me." I rolled my shoulders and stood up straight, wincing as the pain from her kick spiked between my legs.

"I'm not the idiot that got shot." She scoffed but snapped her head to the side in silence.

"I was saving Finn since the all wonderful sniper couldn't." I stalked up and glared down at her face. At the sound of the click, her eyes flicked to her cuffed wrists. I gave a satisfied smile as she snarled at me in silent fury.

"I know how much you love handcuffs, so I thought you'd like to have them on again." I gave her a warning glare.

"Ass." She mumbled under her breath.

"What did you say?" My eyebrows knitted together.

"I said I needed my clothes. I kinda don't want to go with you guys in this gown." I swiped her up and down taking in the thin medical gown and nodded my head.

"Where're your clothes?" Her hooded eyes bore into my forehead. "I'll...go look for them." A crash from the other end of the lab grew louder. "I'll watch over her. The rest of you go check that out while I look for her clothes." They barged through the doors and down the hall while I searched the cupboards for any clothes.

"If you take the handcuffs off, I can help you look for them." I jerked my head out of the cupboard towards her. A small smile played on her lips.

"Not a chance." Her mouth shot down to a frown as she huffed out. I let out a satisfied hum as I pulled out her black jumpsuit and mask. "Here, put it on." I threw the clothes on the table beside her. She gawked at the clothes then to her hands before resting them on me.

"And how am I supposed to put them on with my hands cuffed?" She batted her lashes. My mouth slacked open as I realized I'd have to take her cuffs off. Her smile grew wider on her face as I reached for the keys.

"Don't do anything stupid." I grabbed her wrists in a death grip.

"I already assured you; you aren't my type." I snatched off the cuffs and stomped a pace away, keeping my eyes on her. Several moments of silence spread on, she didn't move to her clothes. "You aren't watching me change are you?" I flicked my gaze over her face crossed my arms over my chest and turned around.

"You try anything funny, and I'm kicking you out, half changed or not." I shot over my shoulder.

"Yeah. Yeah." I radioed Reid to see what was going on.

"A group of J'avo took us by surprise. We'll be a little while longer..."

My eyes rested on the glass window off to my side. I could just make out her reflection as she quickly tore off her medical gown and flung it in the corner. Reid's voice grew more muffled as she pivoted and flipped her hair to one shoulder, giving me a charitable view of her neck and jawline. I started growing warmer and uncomfortable the longer I stared. I flicked my gaze to the opposite wall and let out a tense breath and shook myself and cleared my throat.

"Where's Chris?" I shifted my weight to my other foot at the sound of her voice.

"Missing." I didn't think it mattered to her whether or not she knew. I heard her pause with her zipper.

"Missing?" Her muffled voice carried over.

"After...the accident with our team he got a head injury and ran off." I shifted my gaze back to the reflection. She was bent over putting her shoes on, and I couldn't help but steal a glance at her rear end, that warm feeling grew inside again. I cleared my throat and jerked my eyes away.

"What accident? Is everyone okay?" My chest started tightened.

"You almost done?" I didn't mean for my voice to come out as irritated as it did. I chanced a glance over my shoulder just as she placed her mask over her face.

"Keep your pants on mutt." I stormed over to her and placed my handcuffs on her wrists. I could feel her eyes glued to my face. "Why's your face flushed?" I tensed and jerked my head back around.

"It's not." I quickly clicked the radio back on to change the subject. "This is Alpha leader, we're heading up with a prisoner now." All the teams tuned in. "We're about to move us at the rendezvous point." I made a move to grab her upper arm, but she jerked away.

"Wait," I clenched my fists. "I need my weapons. They weren't on my clothes."

"You don't need any. You're handcuffed for a reason. Now let's go—"

"Those are my favorite weapons. They weren't cheap to come by." I grabbed her arm and started to drag her out of the room.

"It doesn't matter now anyway. You'll be in federal prison once we get out of here." She jerked her arm out of my grasp and brows knitted together.

"Listen here, mutt," I twitched at the nickname. "I'm not going to prison so get that idea out of your head. Secondly," A click sounded in the air. "here are your handcuffs. I'm not going anywhere with you!" She shoved my handcuffs into my hands and stormed back to the cupboards and tossed me a smug look over her shoulder before resuming her search. I gawked at the handcuffs in my hand before shoving them into my back pocket and stalked over to her, my anger at its snapping point. I grabbed her by the shoulder and jerked her around to face me, her eyes narrowed to slits as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Listen. I don't know and don't care what game you're playing, but it's pissing me off!" I jabbed a finger in her slack face. "You're coming with me, whether I have to drag you out as you kick and scream," I got right in her face and glared down at her. My chest heaving as I spoke. "Or you can come nicely. The choice is yours."

"Don't tell me what to do, mutt." Something snapped, and it took all my efforts not to wring her neck.

"Stop calling me that!" She reeled back from the pitch of my voice. "I'm in charge here and if it wasn't for my teams and me, you'd still be their little plaything. So, I'd appreciate a little cooperation from your end." She matched my stare with her green eyes. Her hands fidgeted at her side.

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here, to begin with!"

"YOU AGREED TO COME WITH US—IT WAS YOUR IDEA!" My radio chattered in my ear but I ignored it. She clamped her mouth shut. Her breathing growing louder through her mask.

"I didn't agree to be treated like a criminal." This woman...

Yelling from the lab across from us grew louder as shadows in the hall ran by. One stopped to look inside, my hand instinctively reached out to grab her's. As I dragged her away a long list of insults were thrown in my direction by the woman. "J'avo." I hissed out. "Come on!" She took one look at the group and nodded her head. My radio roared in my ear.

"Sir! The enemy has called for reinforcements; we have to leave—NOW!" I growled and tugged her hand harder.

"HURRY UP!" I clicked on my radio. "Regroup with the other teams now!"

We charged for the exit doors and up the stairs as fast as we could go. We made it up to the main floor fairly quickly, most of the enemies were already taken out by the other teams. A group of reinforcements barged through the doors, I dropped her hand and reached for my gun, taking it out. One crashed through the stairwells to my left but was on the ground in an instant. A shot behind me jerked me up and towards the woman, her hand outstretched holding my sidearm as she took out a J'avo coming at me. She gave me a smirk before taking out two more enemies. I tossed my head to the side with a grunt to focus on more J'avo coming down the hall. Another J'avo burst through the door behind the woman and I returned the favor and promptly took aim and shot it down. She cocked her head to the side, her gaze lingering on my face for a moment before returning to shooting.

"LET'S GO! THE BOMBS WILL GO OFF AT ANY MOMENT!"

We crashed through the loading area, the other teams already loaded in the helicopters and waiting for us. We made it halfway to the teams when a swarm of enemies burst through the doors behind us. I grabbed the woman's hand and bolted to the exit, dodging bullets and the bodies of the dead as quickly as we could. We just made it past the thresh hold when the bombs went off, causing the whole mountain face to cave in, burying J'avo and B.O.W.'s alike. The Helicopter stood above the ground ready to fly off at any moment. The team barreled into the back just as a rock slide swiped away the ground we were standing on.

We crashed into the chopper, hands grabbing at me to haul me away from the opening. I sat on my elbows and watched as the mountain face swept away the facility, taking out the J'avo and reinforcements with it.

"We did it!" Reid roared behind me.

I let out a breathy chuckle as I tried catching my breath. I felt the woman next to me rip her hand out of my grasp and shift into a sitting position. The warmth from her hand lingered in my own, I cocked my head to the side, she slumped forward and breathing heavy but nodding her head in agreement. I climbed my way to my feet, stretching out my hand towards her. She stared at it for a moment before placing hers in it and peeled herself off the metal floor. Her hand felt so small in mine, I inspected it quietly before she plucked it away and stalked closer to the edge of the chopper.

"I'll contact you as soon as I obtain anything on Chris," I shifted over. Her voice muted and steady. "Til next time, mutt." She dove out of the chopper before I could blink. I raced to the edge and stared in silent horror as I watched her twist and fall, landing with a roll down the side of the mountain before bouncing up and disappear into the tree line.

"SHIT!" I punched the side of the helicopter.

"Is she...dead?" It was Keaton that piped up first. He cranked his neck around looking for the woman. I kept my eyes fixed on the spot she disappeared from.

"No. She's alive."

"What about HQ. They wanted us to bring her in." Marco cut in. I shook my head and turned to face them.

"We'll get her next time. She said she was going to look in on Chris's whereabouts and contact us when she finds anything." I turned back to the door.

 _Until next time..._


	6. The name game

**Chapter 6: The Name Game**

 **Her POV**

"I'll contact you as soon as I obtain anything on Chris. Til next time, mutt."

That's what I said a few weeks ago to Nivans. I leaned on the cold brick wall inside a darkened alleyway in eyes surveyed the many gloomy faces as they walked by. My mind raced through the last five months, after being captured by Simmons's men they quickly discovered my...abilities—much to my dismay. Through ghastly torture methods and experiments, I learned a lot about Simmons and his plans for the future. I also learned about his little freak show and his main freak...Carla. I tensed up at the thought of that degenerate bitch.

 _When I get my hands on her, I'll make sure to repay the hospitality she showed me all those months locked up._

A bulky figure stumbling down the alleyway snapped me out of my thoughts. His clipped red-brown hair stuck out like a sore thumb. I casually made my way over to the man, my blouse blowing gently around my waist and my jeans hugged my legs. My boots thumped on the dirt, making it echo off the walls around me.

"Hey!" The broad man swiveled his head, around stopping in his tracks. "You forget about me stranger?" I stopped a few feet away from in front of him smiling. He turned his body partially away from me, a confused dazed look played on his face.

"Who the hell are you?" He took a step away from me stumbling a little. His eyes narrowing at my own.

 _Drunk already...Perfect._

It took me over a week to find him, I observed his behavior and routine from a distance for the last few days. Every day it was the same thing; wake up and wait for the bar to open, get into a few fights, get thrown out of the bar and go back to that dump he calls a home. Sometimes he would go off and do some work and repeat.

"You did forget about me! How could you..." I put a pout on my face, making my voice high and whiny. The older man raised his hand to rub the nape of his neck, his eyes cast down and his face strained. I crossed my arms over my chest, lowering my chin and raising my eyes in a puppy dog fashion. "You said you'd take me to the bar!" I bat my eyelashes up at him.

"Oh, I—sorry, I just...forgot. What's your name again?" He stumbled back again. I turned my eyebrows up in a disappointed hurt way.

"Aww...You forgot my name?" I took a step closer to him. My chest brushing across his as I slid my hands up his broad chest. Standing on my toes, I leaned into his face, our lips brushing against each other. His eyes lingered on my lips for a moment before resting on my eyes. I could feel him leaning into my touch and his heart rate rising.

"Too bad. Well, we can meet at the bar say...Friday."

I closed the space between us, my lips pressed against his. He didn't kiss me back right away, his body becoming ridged and tense, but soon it faded away as he relaxed into the kiss. His tongue sliding over my lips begging for entrance, his hands clasped around my waist crushing me against him. I bit down on his lower lip making a groan startup in his throat. I pulled away fast, his head leaning in waiting for more, but I moved my mouth out of reach. His eyes flicked open with disappointment. I leaned close whispering in his ear, feeling him shudder slightly.

"And after the bar, we can go back to your place...and I'll tell you my name, how's that sound?" I nibbled on his ear provoking him to groan again. A slight nod from him was all I need.

"Good!" My voice chirp and happy. I pulled him at arm's length his hands still wrapped around, my waist, the cold air glided over my front causing me to shudder slightly. His hazy eyes peered down at me, a slight disappointment in them. "I'll see you then!" I gave him a quick peck on the lips and slid out from his grasp, leaving him there dumbfounded. I turned to walk away, before calling over my shoulder, he still stood there not moving. "Eight o'clock, Friday!" I flicked my hair over my shoulder and turned the corner to get back to my place that I rented out.

 _Baited. Hooked...set._

The plan worked, now I just have to get a hold of that dog, then the plan is complete. I sighed and looked at the stuff inside the stores, my reflection stared back at me. I hate owing people anything, least of all a favor, but, the mutt did save me from that freak show. Just recalling that place makes me want to vomit. I hate to say it, but if it wasn't for Nivans, I presumably would nevertheless be there. After this favor, I'm staying far away from the B.S.A.A. They still want me for my crimes and I don't think I'll be able to give them the slip a third time. Well, could be worse things to waste my time on...

 **Piers' POV**

I was in the middle of a briefing with the other teams. We looked on in shock at the images of B.O.W's running around Waiyip, Lanshiang, China. We were discussing possible rendezvous points on the power-point screen when it went black.

"What's going on with the screen?"Barry stormed towards the computer, pushing buttons and swearing under his breath.

The screen faded, and outlines of a room appeared. Everyone in the room grew quiet as the dark shapes began taking form. My breath hitched in my throat when the green glowing eyes came to focus. Aside from her eyes, that thin strip of her face was the only visible indication that she was there. I felt my heart rate speed up, her eyes scanned the many faces in the room, stopping as they landed on my own.

"Who the hell are you?!" Barry stepped away from the computer, jabbing his finger at the screen. Everyone grew ridged and looked on in silence at the woman on the screen. She flicked her gaze to the older man yelling, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"None of your damn business." Her voice was cool and flat. Her response sent Barry into a rage. He was about to let loose a rant but her voice cut in first. "Now, I'm here to talk to SOU lieutenant, Piers Nivans." Her eyes shot back to mine. I cocked up a brow; I wasn't expecting her to directly address me. I felt everyone's eyes on the back of my skull.

"Yes, what do you want?" I shifted in my seat.

"I found, Chris." Those words rang off my ears.

 _What did she say? Chris? Where?! How?!_

I shot up from my seat, nearly knocking over the chair. Everyone in the room leaned forward, anxious for what she was going to convey; even Barry grew quiet and pensive eager to hear too.

"I've located him about over a week ago. He's located in Edonia, East of the main city, he visits the pub and bar there frequently. I set up a date for him to be there this Friday for eight o'clock." She leaned back in her chair, most of her face blacked out by the darkroom now. Only her green eyes pierced through the dark. My legs felt weak, but I was to tense to sit down.

 _We found him..._

"How do we know we can trust you? Why would you help us?" Barry regained his composure and barked at the woman, who barely gave him a sideways glance.

"I don't like being in someone's debt." Her eyes flicked to my face. "Think of this as calling it even. I've completed my part, now it's your turn." She left it at that.

The screen glitched than the power-point came back on. A dead silence occupied the room, no one dared to move. I stood there spaced out staring at the screen, I didn't even notice Barry talking to me until he said my name.

"Piers! Who was that woman? How does she know you and Chris?" It took Barry two strides to make it across the room and stand face to face with me, his eyes bore into mine. Everyone's head's snapped to me. I fidgeted with my hands, a tremor in my voice as I spoke.

"Well, sir." I straightened up. "To tell you the truth, I don't know who she is. For the past few years now she's randomly sent us tips and leads on B.O.W's and umbrella activity. Although I have only met her face to face a handful of times, she's proven to be very skilled, smart and cunning." Barry nodded in understanding.

"That woman..." He mumbled under his breath. "Yes, yes. I've heard of her."

"Chris and I encountered her for the first time during our campaign back in Edonia. We thought she died when she fell off the bridge. I only recently discovered she was alive when we infiltrated a lab back a few weeks ago where she was being a held hostage. We managed to escape together in the helicopter, but during our retreat, she jumped from the helicopter and ran into the treeline where we lost her." I finished my speech and gave a nod of my head. Barry looked stunned and grew very quiet, his lips in a thin line.

"Can we trust her? What she said about Chris I mean...?" There was a slight pause from myself. I met him square in the eyes, my chin tilting slightly up, confidence in my voice.

"Yes. We can trust her."

"Okay then." He leveled his eyes with my own. "We'll have you and your team on the next flight. Get ready, you may never know what may happen." A lightness in my chest grew over me. We're so close, hold on Captain...I'm coming to get you back to where you belong.

 **FRIDAY SEVEN O'CLOCK, EASTERN EDONIA.**

We made it to Edonia where she said Chris will be. I was getting ready to head to the bar where he'll be arriving in an hour. The team and I deemed it best if we don't go together, so it won't look suspicious. I was heading in first, alone, I grabbed the keys to the hummer issued by the B.S.A.A. Barry was still suspicious of the woman before we left on our flight, he wanted to make sure that this wasn't a trap.

I made my way downstairs and towards the parking lot, the hummer in sight. I was about to grab the handle on the door when the window rolled down. Promptly, I pulled my gun from my shirt out and aimed at the passenger in the driver seat. A head popped out, black hair poured over the ledge in waves like ink, green eyes laughing at me.

"Hey, what can I get for twenty dollars?" The woman leaned out of the window her eye's shining with laughter as she waved a twenty-dollar bill in front of my face. My eyebrows drawing together a frown etched on my mouth.

 _What is she doing here? How did she find me? Knowing her, she probably hacked into the B.S.A.A HQ again and tracked me here._

"What are you doing here? And how did you break into the vehicle?" My voice was laced with venom.

"Relax would you. As usual, you're like a dog, always barking and always suspicious of everybody." She flashed me a bored look as she put away her bill and rested her head on her hand.

"I said how Did you get in the car?" I felt the tug of a snarl on my upper lip as I leaned in closer.

"Put your gun away soldier." She rolled her eyes and leaned away from me. "I broke into the B.S.A.A system countless times, breaking into a locked vehicle was nothing." Although I glared at her, I was in a way...happy to see her. I shook that notion out of my head the moment I considered it. "Get in the car. I'll take you to see Chris."

"I'm not going anywhere with you until you answer some questions." I put my gun back in my holster standing tall and arms crossed. We stood there, locked in a silent battle, both too stubborn to submit. She huffed and mumbled something under her breath.

"Fine. Get in and we can talk." She pointed her thumb to the passenger seat beside her. I didn't budge from my spot. "What now?" She said exasperatedly.

"I'm not getting into that vehicle with you unless I drive." My eye's narrowed slightly. A lazy eyebrow raised and an amused look in her eye. I don't want her pulling any stunts while I ask her questions.

"What? The car your baby or something? Can't let no one else drive her?"She caressed the steering wheel her eyebrow raised in amusement.

"No. It's because I don't trust you." She clicked her tongue at me and tapped her fingernails on the window ledge.

"Clever man. I'm astonished you have some brains beneath that thick skull of yours" She pushed open the driver side door and scooted into the passenger seat.

I Stood there for a moment gazing at her, shrugging my shoulders I hopped in the driver's seat. I put the keys in the ignition threw it in gear and started off down the road. We rode in silence. I could feel her eyes glaring holes into my head as I drove, but shrugged her shoulders and looked away. I said I wanted to ask her questions, but here we are sitting in silence. This is a prime opportunity! I have her in my truck, and she agreed to answer some of my questions that have been burning holes in my mind since the day I met her.

She leaned forward and started pressing buttons, tuning it to a station she liked and turning up the volume. A rock song came on, and she soon started humming with the tune and tapping her fingers to the rhythm. I reached over and flicked the radio off, her head snapped towards me, an annoyed look on her face.

"Spoilsport." She muttered under her breath. "Don't you know how to relax and enjoy yourself?" It was my turn to shoot her an annoyed look, my eyes gleaming at her in a 'don't start with me.' kind of way. She rolled her eyes and focused on looking at the buildings passing by.

"You said you had questions you wanted to ask me...So, I'm waiting." I fidgeted in my seat, gripping the steering wheel tighter.

 _This woman's attitude is a piece of work. I should just handcuff her inside the truck and drag Chris in the back and call it a night._

"Who do you work for?" I kept my eyes fixed on the road before me.

"Myself. Next question." _Blunt. This is going to be fun._

"What do you do?" I gave her I sideways glance. She wore the same black jumpsuit she did the other times I've met her. Does she never take that mask off? The only time I saw her without it, was back in the facility.

"Many things." She seemed hesitant to say.

"Like?" I pried.

"Does it really matter?" She pivoted her head to stare at me, a look of scrutiny in her eyes. I met her gaze and narrowed my eyes.

"Yes. I need to know that I, uh, the B.S.A.A. can trust you. What kind of stuff do you do and why?"

"This sounds like an interview..."

"Just answer the question." I snapped.

"Well, it's like I said; I do many things. I gather intel, and I investigate suspicious activity. If someone hires me to do stuff, then I do it." She shrugged her shoulders.

"What do people hire you to do?" I flicked my eyes over her face.

"Kill mostly, but I get the odd job of gathering intel and investigating people. I mostly work for myself, though."

"Who hires you?" I shifted in my seat as she weighed the question.

"That's confidential." Her gaze lingered out the window. Okay...if she doesn't tell me that's fine, we'll get it from her when we arrest her.

"Who's side are you on? I mean, do you work for umbrella—or used to work for them? But, then again, you help us too. Why?" She tore her gaze from the window and rested it on my face. Her expression unreadable.

"I'm on no one's side. I don't really pick sides because I don't care what happens to either or. If I'm hired to do work for someone then I take it, I don't genuinely care who they work for or what they do, money is money."

"Even if it's the blood of the innocents you have to spill to get that money." My hands on the steering wheel tightened.

"No one is truly innocent, Nivans." She raised her chin.

"Not even children?" I drew in a quick breath.

"Not even children. They can be just as capable of any crime as well, it just depends on the environment we are raised in. Actually," She flicked her gaze to me. "Nearly all criminal behavior can be traced back to our childhood developments." I bobbed my head in interest.

"Really?"

"It's because children are easy to mold and shape. They're like sponges and absorb everything around them."I sat there quietly processing what she said.

The bar grew into sight, and I realized that I was still no closer to knowing who she was than I was before this conversation. I heard her shift in her seat as she noticed the bar as well. I parked the truck at the front of the bar, we sat in silence for a few moments just staring at the bar. This is it, Chris is inside that building and she was right beside me in this truck, I could still cuff her. It was a fleeting thought, gone before I even fully thought it. I had one final question before she left once again.

"What's your name?" Something dark flitted across her eyes, but it was gone in an instant before I could consider it closer.

"I think this ends your game of twenty questions." She unbuckled her seatbelt and hopped out of the truck. I flew out of the truck and rounded the front, grabbing a hold of her arm before she could take off.

She gawked at my sudden proximity but didn't brush me off, so I took it as an invitation to continue.

"Not your full name, even just a first name or a nickname—"

"I said your game of twenty questions was over." She brushed off my hand and made a move to walk away, but I stepped in front of her. I genuinely wanted to know what the big deal about knowing her name was.

"Why? You told me everything else. Why not your name?" I inquired. She let out a long tense breath and rubbed her eyes. I was wondering if she was just going to remain silent or just walk away.

"First rule to living in the not-so-preferable-world. Never tell anyone your real name." I gave her a questioning glance. "Names have power and giving someone your name is like giving them power over you. So that's why I don't have a name." She leaned her head back to meet my eyes.

"So, you don't have a name like...at all?" I chuckled. "What do people call you, though? Like...when they want to hire you?" I couldn't believe someone couldn't have a name, it's the most fundamental thing in our society! Even the worst of people had names.

"I don't have a name. So its hard to give them one." I snapped my mouth shut.

"H-how do you not have a name? Like not one at all? Not even as a child?"

 _She's got to be pulling my leg here_.

But, she just stood there and rocked on the balls of her feet, scanning the area for something. "Is this because of that rule you said?" She shook her head. "You literally never had a name? At all?" I was flabbergasted. How could someone go through life without a name? A name!

"Doesn't matter, I don't need one. It's like you pointed out; I'm a criminal, we don't need a name, we know who we are and what we do." I felt a tinge of pain in my chest. She tried to brush past me, but I grabbed her wrist. She froze mid strides and snapped her head towards me.

"Even bad people have names." The corners of her eyes crinkled. I couldn't see her mouth, but I knew she was smiling.

"It's better I don't have a name." She gently pried my hand off of her wrist and let it drop back to my side. " I could be anyone I want. Or no one at all." This time when she made to walk away, I didn't stop her. "I'm better off as a shadow, but not all of us are able to live that life, Piers Nivans."

"Will I see you again?" She tossed me back a sideways glance but kept walking off into the darkened alleyway.

"No." Her answer left me a little disappointed and I was scared to find out why. "It's time for this shadow to fade into the night. Goodbye, Mut—I mean, Piers."

Like the shadow that she was, she faded into the darkened alleyway without looking back. Leaving me a little heavy hearted and with more questions than I started out with. I tore my gaze off of the abandoned alleyway and turned to the door of the bar.

 _It's time to come home captain._


	7. Waiyip

**Chapter 7: Waiyip**

 **30th,** **June** **2013**

 **Neo Umbrella's Medical lab**

 **Her POV**

"Guards watching the front and the rear...how am I going to get in?" I scoped out the area with my binoculars. Guards were set up at the doors, and I'm betting there will be heavy security cameras covering every square inch of this place inside and out. Damn.

I pursued leads on Carla's whereabouts and those leads led me here. Oh, it looked conventional enough on the outside—That was their plan, but this mansion is hiding something deep below the ground and if my theory is correct...I'll find Sherry and Jake down there too. Recently learning of Mr. Jake Muller, I was curious as to why everyone was after him including that young girl— Sherry Birkin. I did my own investigation of the duo. I found little on this Jake guy aside from an extensive list of mercenary jobs and gurellia associations. But, if the DSO wants him, he must be valuable.

As for Miss. Birkin, well I read through some of her files briefly on the plane here. Her parents were scientists and part of what happened in Raccoon City. They injected her with the so-called G-Virus but were administered the cure before it could consume her. She made it out alive with the help of Leon Kennedy—of whom I heard much about but never had the pleasure of meeting. I tapped my finger irritably on the ground in front of me, annoyed at the thought in my head.

 _There's only one way to get_ in...the roof _. I won't be able to kill anyone—that will cause too much attention.I'm gonna have to sneak in undetected...if that's possible._

My objective slightly changed since I got here. Instead of bombing the place and ditching, I'm gonna have to get those two out of there.

Since when did I grow a conscious? My brows knitted together.

"Tch. Won't solve anything by just laying around." I jumped to my feet, planning my route in my head as I made my way towards the mansion.

I held my breath and made a dash to the mansion; bounding over shrubs and watching for the guards, I made it to the East wall. Pressing my back against the cool stone to catch my breath, I stood there barely a moment when I heard voice's coming closer. I quickly looked around for a hiding spot, but nothing was close by. Only a few pillars jutting slightly out of the wall to my left and just stone wall to my right. Shit. I glanced up in desperation, spotting a window on the second floor. I went into a crouch position, my hands at the ready. I sprang up at the pillar planting my feet and pushed off into a backflip landing on the window seal in a fluid motion. I pressed myself as close to the window and out of sight as I could.

The voices grew closer, and shadows began to form on the lawn below. I held my breath and commanded every muscle in my body not to move in fear of attracting attention. Two J'avo's came into sight, they leisurely walked by conducting their rounds of the grounds. As soon as they were out of sight, I released my breath. I switched my attention back to the window, trying to get it open to no avail.

 _Just going to have to get to the roof I guess._

I grabbed a hold of the window ledge overhead and hoisted myself up, careful not to lean too far and fall off. Steadying myself, I jolted upwards grabbing hold of the third story window's ledge and hoisted myself up. On that ledge, I notice the window was slightly opened. Using the opportunity, I grabbed a hold of the window and propped it open and popped my head through the opening to check for security.

 _...all clear._

I slid into the room, my senses alert for any sounds or movements. The room looked like a normal bedroom—aside from the lavish bed and drapery and expensive relics and décor, no one would guess a laboratory was just below the mansion. I spotted the door on the opposite side of the room, quickly, I padded across the marble floor towards it. Carefully opening it making sure not to make a sound, I poked my head out into the vast hallway.

The hallway was excessive, the way the light from the chandeliers bounced off the yellow walls made it appear as if they were made of gold. Delicate, bold designs of dragons and other various patterns adorned the walls, telling a story as they weaved across the golden walls. More expensive furniture and décor adorned the hall...all except the guards...odd?

 _Where is everybody?_

I took a pensive step out into the hall, swivelling my head around in search of any signs of life. Dumbfounded at finding no one. I'm either very fortunate, or something bad is going on. Clearing my way down the hallways and through a few doors, managing to avoid any contact as I made it to the security room.

The room was dark and sparsely decorated, aside from the security cameras, a few chairs and a filing cabinet, nothing else was in the room. I took a seat in one of the few chairs and began to go through the footage. Scanning from room to room, I noticed in one part of the laboratory guards were running around. Some of their bodies were splayed across the floors dead. I moved the cameras from room to room searching for the cause, just then the door burst open. I flew up from the chair knocking it over in the process, my gun drawn and aimed at the intruder. My eyes shot open wide as they met the intruder.

"YOU?!" I lowered my gun.

"Who the hell are you?" Icy blue eyes narrowed his eyes.

I huffed out a breath and put my gun back in its holster. The action surprised the man. "Well, this explains why everyone is in a frenzy around here." I squared my shoulders and locked eyes with his. "I'm here to get you and Sherry out of here."

"W-what? Sherry? She's here too?" He took a step forward his eyebrows shot up.

"Listen. We don't have the time to chit-chat and get to know one another. All you need to know is; I'm here to help you two." I turned my attention back to the computer screens trying to locate Sherry. Jake strolled up beside me, his eyes never wavering from my face, his whole body tense and ready for a fight if he sees any hint that I am lying. For some reason, something about this man seems familiar...something about his gaze. A ringing in my head brought on a pain, flashes of a blond-haired man sneering down at me made my skin crawl. Jake's voice prompted me back to the present moment.

"You never told me who you are. Who do you work for?" I blinked a few times, trying to regain my composure.

"You don't have to bother with that information. After we get out of here, I'm going my separate way." A sneer spread across his mouth.

"Well, I think it is crucial information to know who's assisting me." I sucked in a breath. Irritation growing over me.

 _This is why I work alone. Way too much of a hassle and too much chit-chat going on._

The camera focused on a room, J'avo shooting off bullets at an unseen target. I turned on the gun for the system and shot them all in the head. A whistle behind me perked my ears.

"Nice shootin'." A young blond haired woman came onto the screen. I could feel Jake's body tense beside me. He lunged towards the screen. "Sherry! She's here." Sherry made her way across the room to a lock pad, punching in a code, the doors swooshing open."Come on! This way."

We made it outside the security room to a locked door with a similar keypad with strange symbols placed on the screen. Jake quickly punched in the same symbols that Sherry did and the door made a clicking sound and swung open. We climbed our way through the ventilation system as quickly as we could avoid meeting anyone. We dropped down into a locker room, coming face to face with Sherry.

"Jake!" Unlike Jake who wore only pants, Sherry's outfit consisted of just two small medical gowns tied together. Jake averted his eyes in modesty, a smirk danced on my lips as a blush spread across the young man's face. Sherry ran behind an open locker, her voice carried over. "I'm sorry, what's your name?" Her gaze tracked me as I strolled over to the bench and laid down, one leg propped up while the other swung off to the side. I laced my hands behind my head, scanning the ceiling.

"Doesn't matter. What matters is us getting out of here. ASAP." Jake murmured something under his breath as he stalked by me trying to open lockers as he went. Finding one that contained clothes they both began to change. Sherry turned back to the clothes in the locker.

"But we should at least know your name? Who do you work for?" Jake shot over his shoulder.

"I don't have a name. I don't work for any organization either; I work for myself." I felt his gaze linger on me momentarily. He pondered my answer as he tried to see if I was lying. He shrugged his shoulders and returned to change his clothes.

"Well then, what do you do?" Sherry's voice piped up. I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

 _Great. More questions._

"Listen. I don't like it when people inquire about my intimate life. We have greater problems at hand. We have to find a way out, and now!" Jake turned towards me his eyes narrowed and his finger pointed at my face.

"Hey! Cut the cryptic crap and tell us who you are!"

"Jake!" She eyed him cautiously behind the locker, tossing me an apologetic look.

"We have a right to know! For all we know she could be working for another organization that wants to do testing on us too!"

"And what would my name tell you about me?" I sat up, my arm draped across my knee as I stared off into the wall. "All you need to know is that I'm here to help, and I know how it feels to be experimented on...and tortured." I cast my eyes down to the floor. Jake popped an eyebrow up.

"They experimented on you too? How did you escape?"

 _Talking, talking. So much talking going on and not enough moving!_

"That doesn't matter right now. Those J'avo know we're here and it's not going to be long until they come snooping down here." I sat up. "Those questions can be savef until after we get out of here."

Where are we anyway?" Sherry gawked at me.

"China." Jake and I said in unison.

"I know, but where?"

"Don't know, don't care." Jake grabbed the clothes in the locker and began to change.

"Waiyip." I answered.

Waiyip?" I nodded my head at the blond.

"I just know I'm done being their guinea pig." I listened to their convo in silence.

"What did they do to you?" Her voice had a slight waver in it as she spoke.

"Enough. They said they were going to use my antibody to enhance the c-virus."

 _Carla. She wants to just watch the world burn._

"Oh, no... What else did they say?" Her head turned to Jake.

"You know anything about an Albert Wesker?"

"What?" Her hesitation interested me. What _does_ she know of this Albert Wesker?

"I'll take that as a yes."

Jake went on to tell us about how Wesker had antibodies that were enhanced and could fend off any viruses. But he took it for granted and tried to destroy the world and create a new one with him being the ruler. Jake sat on the bench, his back to us. "And here I thought dear old dad was just a deadbeat who skipped out of town, but no...oh no, no, no, he was just a nut job! Who almost destroyed the whole world!" He waved his hands in exasperation.

 _Dad? This Albert Wesker was Jake's dad?_

I listened on as they both bickered about being crazy and that Jake finally realizes why he is the way he is, which irked Sherry.

"You can blame your father all you want. But at some point, you'll have to take responsibility for your _own_ actions." Sherry pushed by Jake and stormed out of the room, leaving us both in shocked silence. He looked to me, an annoyed look on his face.

"What?"

I shook my head and made my way to the door. "Nothing."

"I have to contact my superior and tell him where we are." Sherry surveyed the hallway.

"Okay, we'll find you a phone." We nodded our heads in agreement and made our way down the hall. It wasn't long before we met up with a group of armed J'avo. I quickly kicked down the closest one to me and slammed my knife into its head. But one got its hands around my neck while I was busy with another. The J'avo snapped back its head as a gunshot rang out and crumpled to the floor at my feet. I gawked at the J'avo then to a smug looking Jake pointing a gun in my direction.

"Not a bad shot." I lifted my knife, quickly aiming and flinging it past his face in one quick motion. It landed home in the J'avo's throat. Jake looked from the J'avo then to me. His smile widening.

"Not too bad yourself." We took on heavy fire as we maneuvered our way through the mansion. At one point we became heavily outnumbered.

"Jake! Sherry! I want you two to go on ahead. I have business to finish here." I won't let Carla escape...if she's even here. Even so, I have to get rid of this place. The information she has is too dangerous.

"What about you?" Sherry yelled over the gunfire.

"I'll be fine. Just get yourselves out of here." I picked up a flash grenade and flung it into the mob, giving Jake and Sherry time to run. While they did that, I hacked and sliced my way through the dwindling mod. I finally finished with the last one, my breathing labouring as I made my way to the laboratory.

The bright white room burned my eyes. Squinting through my lashes I made my way to the desks and looked through the files, finding Jake's on top. Quickly scanning through his file, it told of numerous experiments and information on his antibodies. I searched around the room, looking through cupboards and shelves. Finally, I came across an incubator with blood samples with Jake's name written on them. I grabbed one and shoved it into my pocket.

 _I'll look at this later—_

A click behind my head startled me. I jerked around in time to see Carla standing there, her gun loaded with a c-virus pointed at me. I reacted too slow, a shot went off and pierced me in the neck, causing me to yelp and land on the floor away from her. My vision started going blurry, as my head spun. I yanked out the needle and threw it at her feet. My neck was on fire.

Shit. _She got me..._

Carla's icy voice filled the room. "You have no idea what you got yourself into...Catherine." Her eyes mocked me as a smile touched her lips.

 _W-what? Catherine?_


	8. Here again

**Chapter 8: Here again**

 **Catherine's POV**

"So, you're Weskers little pet." She lowered the gun to her hip with a mocking grin plastered on her face.

"The hell you know about me?" My vision began clearing, but the edges were still fuzzy. My legs wobbled as I tried to stand, urging me to grab onto the counter for support.

"Hmmm...it looks like your other viruses are trying to counteract the c-virus...interesting. Too bad it will only cause your immune system to break down faster and kill you." A massive explosion shook the room causing me to lose my balance once more and fall to the floor. Carla took advantage of this opportunity to escape, but not before flashing me one last satanic grin.

"NO! Get back here." Another explosion shook the room, this time I grabbed the counter to stop myself from falling over. Voices and gunshots rang overhead.

 _Probably those B.S.A.A. lunatics..._

I climbed to my feet, making my vision swim. I pressed my hand to my neck, wincing as it brushed over the tender spot.

 _Fuck. I have to get out of here. I'll deal with what she said later, but not before leaving her a gift..._

I laid down land mines on the support beams of the laboratory and quickly made my escape through the vents. I had enough explosives to blow this building into the sky, but since I have company upstairs, I'll just crush the lab and all its data. My feet just touched the soft ground when an ear-deafening explosion flung me off my feet and slammed me onto the grass. I sat up to see the mansion shift and crack before settling back down, a thick cloud of dust pouring out.

 _I have to locate Carla...She has a lot of explaining to do._

I flicked on my radio.

"HQ to Alpha team proceeding to the point Ace of Spades."

A voice I knew all too well answered. "Roger. Dropping on the eight of clubs." Piers. A ghost of a smile brushed my lips. "We'll make our way to the Ace of spades and find those U.N. workers." I hacked into their system before I left, it looks like Chris is back. A relieved sigh escaped my mouth as I slumped back on the grass.

 _The trouble those two put me through._

I shook my head of thoughts of the B.S.A.A. It's time I find Simmons and Carla and settle this once and for all.

 _The ground is too chaotic with J'avo, B.S.A.A, and bystanders running around. I'll have to go by roofs. Carla couldn't have gotten far..._

I climbed to my feet and started off towards the hell-hole of the city. Fires and screams erupted into the air as BOW's and more took it over. My radio flicked back on.

"Bravo to HQ! We're taking some major heat over here! I don't think we'll make it in time to relieve Alpha team." Looks like the golden boy and the recovering drunk are taking on some intense heat. Well, nothing they can't handle.

"HQ to Bravo team, you'll have to hold them off on your own for a while."

I slipped a loose strand of hair behind my ear and huffed out a tense breath. The more steps I took towards the city, the more anxious I grew. What if they need my help? I shook my head and flicked the radio off and started off once more.

 _What happens to them is not my problem..._

I said that, but the anxious feeling in my chest didn't want to subside. With my teeth clenched together, I made a slight detour towards the pack of useless dogs.

 _I'm only assisting them just this once._

* * *

 **Piers' POV**

We made it to the Ace of spades on the rooftop, taking on heavy fire by J'avo. Chris and I held them off as best we could but with just the two of us, it was a struggle. I was in the middle of taking down a mutated J'avo when a gunshot rang out and slammed into it. Its head snapped back from the force and burned away before it could hit the ground. Confused, I flicked my eyes over to Chris, but to my surprise, the man had his back to me and was preoccupied with more noga's. Furrowing my brow, I turned behind me, trying to pinpoint where the shot came from. Most likely past the rooftop...Another shot rang out, passing by my ear followed by a grunt. I turned around in time to see a Noga burn away. My radio clicked on and an obviously annoyed female voice carried out.

"You scatterbrain! watch your back!" A smile touched my lips at th sound of her voice. Never thought I'd be this happy to hear it over my radio.

"Don't have to when you got it." More J'avo barged across the rooftop, but one by one they fell and burned away as more bullets pelted them.

"Stop Dilly-dallying in the middle of a fucking war!" I shifted my attention back to the J'avo surrounding us.

Chris and I had our hands full taking out the Noga and J'avo out on the rooftops while the woman's gunshot rang out overhead. One by one the J'avo fell to her precise shots, but after a while, they stopped. A closer shot sounded off just off to my right, I swivelled my head around and there she stood, gun raised and firing at a J'avo. She dropped the anti-material sniper rifle and picked up an assault rifle instead, sparing me a quick glance and a nod of her head before continuing. I saw Chris do a double take on our new guest, narrowing his eyes before turning to look at me in question. I gave him a reassuring nod and smile before turning back to the enemies. We had a moment of peace as the last Noga fell and burned away. I tore my eyes off the dead body and rested my gaze on the approaching woman.

"And what brings you, two gentlemen, up here this fine evening?" Chris stepped towards her, his posture rigid and stiff as he scanned the woman over.

"Thanks for the help." He hesitated. "And you might be?" Her eyes scrunched up in confusion. I guess Chris forgot about her as well.

" Captain, She was the woman from Edonia." I glanced her way, her eyebrow cocked up in confusion. "He has amnesia, due to a head injury he sustained from Edonia." She nodded her head in understanding. I turned back to Chris. "And she won't tell us who she is." Chris glanced up over my shoulder, which she returned with a wink. The three of us remained quiet as I blinked from one to the other in silent confusion. After a few heartbeats, Chris seemed to have recalled something because his stone cold expression turned to one of shock.

"Wait." He stumbled back. "You're the woman from the alleyway!" She gave a half shrug and a light, amused hum.

"Friday, eight o'clock. Don't forget." I reeled back a little shocked at the high pitch voice and turned to gaze up at Chris, but he cleared his throat and found something in the distance very interesting. I was about to inquire further but a group of J'avo burst through the balcony doors. All three of us snapped our guns up but froze when the sound of chopper blades cut the air.

"Hey, guys! Happy to see us?" It was Bravo team! All three head snapped up. "Bravo team! Weapons hot. Don't leave any of them standing!" They descended the rope landing all around us. A few of them had to double take when they glanced at the woman, casting Chris and I a confused glance.

"It's okay, she's with us." Chris gave them a nod of confirmation and took up their weapons.

We quickly eliminated the J'avo with the extra aid. I snapped my head around towards the woman to thank her, but she was already strolling to the edge of the building.

"Hey, wait!" In three quick strides, I was by her side. She snapped her head around towards me, halting with one foot on the edge of the roof. "I thought you said we weren't going to meet again?" She backed away from the ledge and pivoted her body to fully face me.

"I was in the area and overheard your radio transmission. I didn't want all my hard work of keeping you two idiots alive to go to waste." She gave me a dismissive wave of her hand. "But, I have other—more important matters to tend to, so this is goodbye." I grabbed her wrist before she could turn around. Her eyes went round with surprise as she gawked at my hand.

"What are you doing here?" I narrowed my gaze at her. "If you're here helping these—" She slapped my hand away and brought her gun up to relax on her shoulder as she rested her hand on her hip.

"Relax mutt. I'm here on personal matters. There's a payment I have to...pay forward." She leaped from the building, jumping off roofs and other balconies as she hit the ground and booked it back into the shadows. I stood there staring at where she disappeared to, my mind swirling with questions. I quickly shook off my haze and made my way back over to Chris. No point in thinking about that now, I have a job to do.

We barged our way inside and splitting up in search of the hostages. Chris and I made our way to the seventh floor in search of the last one. We got to the last hostage, nearly falling through the blown out floor and ambushed by a few J'avo in the process. When we finally made it downstairs, I passed the UN worker off to a medic to be looked over, but my eye caught onto a woman being looked over by the medic. Another member of Bravo team noticed my stare and came over to me.

"She made it down the stairs on her own." He nodded towards the shaken woman. "She said a masked lady took out the J'avo on her own, but more were coming in and she told the UN to make a run for it downstairs." My eyes shot open wide.

"What! Where's the other woman? Is she okay?" The Bravo member shook his head.

"Don't know, I haven't seen her. She might still be up there, but she better be quick, airstrikes are coming in taking this place down any minute now." The Bravo member squinted his eyes, his face tense as he stepped outside leaving me pensive and Chris concerned. I was about to make my way back up the stairs when a hand reached out and grabbed ahold of my arm. I snapped around to unleash my anger and frustration at being held back, but the curse died on my lips as I noticed it was Chris and he looked uneasy.

"This place is going to blow any second we have to leave."

"We can't abandon her here!" I tried to break free of his grasp but to no avail. "Captain! I can still make it, let go!" But his grasp tightened on my arm. His face in a firm harsh line. I reached for my radio. "This is Alpha team, we still have one person in the building! If you can hear me, tell us where you are!" Panic raised in my voice as the silence stretched on.

"We don't have the time." Chris began dragging me towards the exit when a panicky female voice yelled through my radio.

"Piers! I'm coming down now. J'avo surrounded me!" My heart stopped for a moment.

 _She's running out of time!_

"Get out of here! Airstrikes are coming in!" Another voice cut me off.

"HQ to alpha team, airstrikes are coming in. Get out of there now!" Chris tugged me along behind him making our way to the exit when an explosion hit, sending up smoke and dust into my eyes. I coughed and wiped away at the dust and debris on my face, my heart sinking as I looked on at the debris covering the only exit. Chris dropped his hand from my arm.

"Shit! What the hell do we do now?" Panic raised in his voice. That was our only way out and airstrikes are coming in at any moment!

"HQ to alpha team, there's another way out on the third-floor! But you better hurry!"

* * *

 **Catherine's POV**

I threw off the final J'avo and made a break for the windows. I could hear the jets flying overhead, the bombs on the base floor going off shook the foundation. The windows came into view just as the bombs dropped on the building, setting it ablaze with a blinding light. The last thing I recall was the floor letting go and the walls caving in around me into darkness.

I snapped awake and tried to move, but regretted the movement almost immediately when a sharp, burning pain flooded through me. I let my head drop back down on the cold ground, I could feel myself regenerating; the mixture of viruses conflicting in me made it harder to regenerate quicker, but I could feel new skin and bones being knitted back together. I sat up slowly, careful not to disturb the debris around me. My lungs tingled as I breathed in the dust and smoke of the rubble building. A coughing fit ripped through my lungs, and I flung my mask off as something warm dribbled down my chin and into my mask. I wiped it away with the back of my hand, noticing the blood smeared on my glove. I tried sitting up, but a shooting pain tore up my feet and knees. I tried to ease the pain by placing my hand down and taking the weight off of it but that too started to burn. I tore off my gloves, the blood freezing in my veins as I looked over my hands. Sores started to spread across the back of the hands and fingers, exposing the tissue underneath like an open wound. I squeezed my hands into fists, the pain flared up higher and I hissed out a breath. I removed my shoes and was met with the same thing. Blisters lined my feet and started trailing up my shins.

 _So, this is what Carla was trying to say. The viruses will break down my body slowly, starting with my tissue and immune system. At this rate, I won't have much time before I can't even walk anymore. If I'm going getting Carla, I have to do it fast._

Putting my shoe and gloves back on, I surveyed my surroundings in search for a way out. My eye caught onto a beam of light just overhead, I kept my eye on it as I started to tear away the debris and squeezed myself through. I took a well-needed lungful of air as my head popped out of the debris. Quickly, I dragged myself out of the collapsed building and stood up to survey the surrounding area for any signs of life. BSAA soldiers caught my attention, they were scouring the area for any BOW's or life forms. I ducked out of the way and made my way to someplace else before they noticed me.

I only got a little way before gunshots ricocheted into the ground at my feet. I snapped my head up at th sound of chopper blades cutting through the night sky. I rolled out of the way just as more bullets pelted the ground around me, my gun was out and fixed on the cockpit, my lip pulled up in a snarl at seeing the J'avo pilot inside. I fired off a few shots but the bullets just bounced off. Cursing under my breath, I jumped off the debris as bullets bounced everywhere. I took off down the street, jumping from whatever I could, but the chopper was persistent, shooting in front of me whenever I tried to duck for cover.

I dodged the bullets, trying to shake it off by running down narrow alleyways, but the damn thing wouldn't leave. I jumped up a fire exit stairwell trying to get ahead of it, but it took off out of reach as soon as I got close. It circled back around, taking up aim and firing a missile at me. I jumped to the building across from me, narrowly avoiding the impact as the missile exploded, sending out chunks of brick and rubble. The missile distracted the chopper long enough while I ran and found a spot to hide underneath an a/c unit. The chopper flew overhead, it's spotlight scanning the roofs but after a few moments, it did a B-line for another building. I jumped back to my feet, watching the chopper grow smaller into the distance. My radio flicked on as men's voices yelled through.

"Captain, it's Marco. That's an armoured chopper they've brought in. That rules out conventional arms." Another voice I've never heard before came on.

"We got to protect those two down there." The man's tense voice was cut out by a voice I _did_ recognize.

"Forget the chopper for now. Take out the J'avo." It was Chris. Seems like that chopper took off to go after them.

"Captain, Keaton here. I can't reach those two on the radio, they aren't responding. What should we do?"

"Take out the hostiles. After that, they're on their own." His voice was blunt. Who else was down there with them? A thought crossed my mind and I quickly scurried off the roof and started off towards the commotion.

 _It's probably Jake and Sherry! Neo-Umbrella probably chased after them once they escaped._

* * *

 **Piers's POV**

In an instant, J'avo swarmed Jake and Sherry. I took up my rifle and began to take down as many as I could, but that damn armoured chopper was in my way!

 _I need to find a way to bring that down, or this won't end in our favour._

The chopper swooped down for another round, firing close to Keaton and Marco. I switched positions to try and get a better shot, but my bullets did nothing to the chopper. Cursing under my breath I fired off at more J'avo, but my interference didn't go unnoticed by the chopper. The pilot swivelled his head in my direction and pointed the chopper right at me. I cursed under my breath and tried to find a way down, but I was trapped on the ledge with the chopper's spotlight fixed on me.

I held my breath anxiously awaiting as it lined up its shot on me. In a split second, a dark form leaped from the building and crash-landed on the nose of the chopper, sending it swivelling out of my way and firing the bullets just above my head. The chopper veered to the left trying to shake off the black form. The breath caught in my throat as I picked out the green eyes on the black form. Marco's voice cut in my ear.

"Hey! Its that woman again!"

"The same one from the mountain facility?" Jeff strained out through his teeth as he fought off another J'avo. A smile touched my lips.

"Tch, so she survived the explosion." Keaton hissed out. He was still sore about the whole knife to his throat incident back at the mountain facility. It's hard not to blame the guy.

"How's she taking that chopper down? The armour on it is too tough." Jeff was right. There was no way she could be able to shoot down that chopper, no matter how close she was.

Almost as if she heard me, her arm flew up over her head, something clutched tightly in her hand. Realization dawned on me as soon as she slapped the bomb to the cockpit. The pilot caught on to her plan and tried to tear her off, veering back and forth, trying to shake her off. She hit the nose of the chopper with her back, and before I knew it, I was jumping in the air with my arms outstretched to grab her. The bomb exploded just as her body knocked me to the ground propelling us to the side. I clutched desperately to her, covering her head to make sure she wouldn't hit it. Deeming it safe, I let my head plop to the ground as I let out a breath of relief. My arms clutched tightly to the shaken woman laying on my chest as I stared up at the night sky where the chopper once occupied. The moment didn't last long when A pair of hands clamped down on my upper arms and yanked me over the ledge just as the out of control chopper swung its tail into the building overhead. My eyes rounded as we tumbled over the ledge and I crash-landed on top of the woman with a grunt just as the chopper exploded and crashed to the ground. I covered the woman from the falling debris and metal shards as they rained down on top of us.

"Piers! You alright?!" My radio chattered in my ear with anxious voices.

I squeezed my eyes shut as a piece of metal from the chopper hit against my shoulder and side. My eyes reopen when I heard a moan underneath me. Green and hazel eyes locked on to each other, I laid there frozen, unsure of what to do. I stared in awe at the colour of her eyes, unaware of how close we became. The surprise in her eyes quickly faded and was replaced with one of embarrassment as she took in our position. She cleared her throat and flicked her eyes off of mine. Feeling my eyes gro round, I raised myself up on my elbows to try and ease some of my weight off of her but froze when her voice reverberated through my chest.

"I hate to sound dominatrix, but I liked it better when I was on top," She dug underneath her back, her eyes closing as she pulled out a large rock and threw it away and settled back down with a sigh."It was less painful." Her eyes crinkled at the corners with amusement but were quickly gone and replaced with their usual annoyed, hooded look. I gawked at the woman in silence, trying to find some words to say, but nothing came out. A hard hand pushed against my chest as she shoved me away. "Okay, you can get off me now; how many times do I have to remind you that you aren't my type?"

I squinted my eyes down at her and quickly jumped to my feet, and clearing my throat as an apology sipped out. She peeled herself off the ground and brushed off the dirt on her clothes. I tore my eyes off her slightly pink face and instead trailed over to the wrecked, burning chopper and the mess of debris around us. "That was some stunt you pulled there." I flicked my gaze back over to the woman. She inspected her handiwork with a hand on her hip and a nod of her head.

"Thought I'd keep it low key."

"What part of jumping from a balcony onto an armoured chopper and fixing it with a bomb was 'low key'?" I snorted.

"The part where you guys were screwed and I swooped in to save your ass once again." She cocked her head to the side. Why does she always want to pick a fight with me?

"Sorry, it got lost during the part where I saved _your_ ass again." A spark of amusement flicked over her eyes.

"Are you looking for a thank you?" I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at her.

"Maybe I am."

"if I recall; you haven't said thank you either." I felt the tug of a smile touch my lips as I jutted out my chin.

"Well, I guess I owe you thanks."

"As do I."

My eyebrows shot up in shock, but I quickly masked my surprise and my smile widened into a toothy grin. "Sorry, I didn't quite hear you. Mind repeating that." Her eyes narrowed to slits once more as she turned her face away and started towards Chris.

"Nice try, mutt." I felt a rumble in my chest, but it subsided when I noticed her favouring her left leg. I quickly stalked up to her and turned her around.

"You're injured. Let me take a look at it." She brushed off my hand and lifted her chin.

"I'm fine, its just a scratch." She got two steps in before she stumbled. I raced over and knelt by her side.

"You're not alright. Let me see." I tried to reach out for her leg but she stubbornly jerked away. Standing up and straightening her shoulders she glared down at me.

"I said it was just a scratch. Stop hovering over me like a small child, mutt." I crinkled my nose up at the sound of my nickname once more and shot back up in front of her.

"First off, quit it with the name calling and secondly, I was just concerned about your well being. You don't have to bite my head off." She levelled her gaze with my own.

"Thanks for the concern Nivans, but it's not wanted." She flicked her gaze over my shoulder and pushed past me towards my captain. I let out an agitated breath before stalking towards the duo.

Chris spared the woman and me a single glance before returning to glaring over the balcony at Jake and Sherry. They mumbled something to each other before jogging off out of sight.

"Captain, we can't let them go!"

"Our mission is to terminate the B.O.W's." His voice held an edge to it, but I pressed on.

"But Neo-Umbrella is after them. Shouldn't we—" Chris snapped his head towards me, his eyes hooded.

"I said, our mission is to terminate the B.O.W's." A slight chill ran down my spine at the look in my captain's eyes. He pushed by me and continued on towards the rest of the team signalling that this discussion was over. The woman remained silently beside me as she flicked her gaze from me to the back of the captains head.

"I don't recall him being that edgy before." A thinly curved eyebrow arched on her forehead.

"You should stick with us." She snapped her eyes off of Chris's head. Confusion written in her eyes.

"What? Why?"

"The streets aren't the safest place right now—especially when you're alone." A snort echoed through her mask.

"When have you ever cared about my well being before?" She crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her head to the side.

"I'd hate to see you get killed after I just saved your useless life." I threw her words back at her. She jerked her head back in shock and...amusement? She pondered the question for a moment before nodding her head.

"I don't have any leads anyways, may as well stick close to you guys. If I'm lucky, I might find a lead." I nodded my head in agreement.

"Don't fall behind," I said as I stalked towards an impatiently waiting Chris. She let out a snort of laughter behind me but didn't give any quickwitted comeback.


	9. Unlikely Partners

**Chapter 9: Unlikely Partners**

 **Catherine's POV**

That mutt is so nosy, he almost got a look at the viruses eating away at me. I don't want to be a liability, God knows with his all righteous, stuck up hero personality, he'd be angry as shit and tell me to leave. I winced as the pain in my feet began to flare up again, but I shrugged it off and kept close to Piers. I kept my distance with Chris; something about his personality seemed off. We weren't on friendly terms during Edonia, but now it seems like he's not on friendly terms with anyone! His little snippy comments to Piers irked me. Piers was right in going after Jake and Sherry, but Chris wouldn't hear of it.

I eased off a little as the pain chipped away at me, spreading to my knees now. Piers spared me a brief glance to make sure I was alright which I returned with a cocked up eyebrow and a warning glare. A muscle in his jaw twitched, and he jerked his head back to the front, a smile danced on my lips. It was just too easy to get under his skin.

I limped closer to the back next to Keaton, his stiff posture as I shifted closer to him was all the information I needed to know he was still angry about the mountain facility. I couldn't blame the guy; I would have stuck a knife in my neck already if I was in his position. The team advanced on but Keaton stayed back to check out a gloomy hallway.

"Hey, it's not smart to..." I didn't get a chance to finish when something grabbed Keaton and hoisted him in the air. My eyes went round with disbelief.

He cried out in pain, slamming into the ground and hitting the walls. I tried taking a step towards him, but his gun was going off, making it near impossible to approach him. A hand snaked its way around my arm and yanked me back. I tore my eyes off Keaton for a moment to glare at the back of Piers's head as he shields me from the barrage of bullets. My attention flashed back to Keaton when we slammed into the ground and were dragged backward and down the hall. Chris took off like a bullet after him followed by a cursing Piers than myself. I held my gun at the ready as I closed in on the angry voices.

"What the hell are you thinking pulling a kamikaze stunt like that?!" I skidded to a halt just inside the room and gawked up at a royally pissed off Piers. I've seen him angry before but that was nothing to the pissed off scowl he wore on his face now, I actually shrank away from him a bit.

"These are my men." Chris tossed his head over his shoulder and glared at Piers. "You follow my lead, or I'll find someone who will." I didn't genuinely care about the B.S.A.A.—let alone Piers, but he didn't deserve that crap from his captain. I stepped between the glouring men.

"And what? Follow your lead to their graves? I knew something was off about you, but have you lost your mind?" A set of eyes flicked to my face, a warning glare on the mutts face. Chris's eyes on the other hand, they narrowed to slits as he straightened up and puffed out his chest at me.

"I'm the leader here, don't forget that." Piers, reached out his hand in front of me, trying to nudge me behind him. But I stood firm. I wasn't afraid of this idiot and I sure as hell didn't need the mutts help.

"Don't forget that I'm not one of your men, Captain." I snarled out the last word. His mouth curled into a snarl as he jabbed a finger in my face. I felt Piers's hand clasp my arm and yank me behind him. I snapped him an irritated glare, but he kept his eyes fixed on his captain.

"As long as I'm here, you listen to me. Or I arrest you and hand you over to the B.S.A.A to deal with." He glared over Piers' shoulder at me. I was about to lunge at him and beat some sense into him but Piers, shot me a glare, motioning me to be silent.

"Do you even hear yourself?" His body went ridged as Chris stalked up to his face. His voice low and threatening.

"Fall in line, soldier." He spared me a glare before pushing past us and out the door. My eyes were fixed on the door he walked out of when a hard tug on my arm brought me back to a seething Piers.

"What were you thinking?" He hissed. "Stay out of this." I yanked back my arm and fixed him with a glare.

"Stay quiet and watch as he talks down to you? And gets us all killed you mean?" I scoffed. He looked taken aback but quickly shook it off.

"This isn't your problem."

"And you're not my superior." I turned away from him with a huff and made my way through the same door as Chris.

We regrouped. The atmosphere tense with bringing down this hostile and flaring emotion. We found an old elevator shaft with the cables still intact. Chris went first, followed by everyone else, leaving only Piers and I left.

"Ladies first." I bit back a snarky comment when my world tilted. I fought with all my strength not to stumble, but he was too perceptive. "Are you okay?" Concern etched on his face.

A giant shock of electricity bolted up and down my arms. I tried to stifle a grunt, thankful for the mask covering my mouth.

"Just a wave of fatigue, that's all." I shook off the pain and made my way carefully towards the wire and started climbing down. I heard him heave out a long breath before I felt the wire above me shake with his added weight.

My body protested with every movement I made. I suppressed a cry when my hand slipped and dragged on the wire, sending up a tearing feeling through my hand. Every now and then I'd steal a glance up at Piers, everytime I did, I'd catch him carefully peering at me. But as soon as I'd catch him looking he'd cough and look away. I suppressed a snort of amusement as I continued on.

A blood curling scream tore through the night air. I snapped my eyes down below to Reid just as the wire jolted. Something latched onto Reid and dragged him through the window. The wire jerked and flung along with him, propelling us straight into the balcony. The jerky movements added to the piercing pain throbbing through my limbs, I couldn't suppress my cry as my hands dropped the wire and I was airborne. A claw-like hand snatched me out of the air and hugged me close to someone. I latched onto their neck for dear life as we shot through the balcony and tumbled to the ground. My ribs and shoulders flared up with new stabbing pains, but I swallowed them down.

We slammed to the ground and rolled to a stop. I quickly let go of whoever it was that caught me and stifled a grunt of irritation when my eyes landed on weary hazel eyes. I jolted to my feet, ignoring the shooting pain it brought on and added some much-needed distance between myself and the mutt.

"You okay?" He jumped to his feet and checked me over for any injuries. I folded my arms across my chest and pivoted away from him.

"Yes. Thank you." I added in the last part as an afterthought. Just then, Chris's voice barked through the radio.

"Piers here. The woman and I are on the third floor." He gave me a once over again to double check I was okay, I rolled my eyes but remained silent. His shoulders and face tense with uncertainty. Marco's voice yelled through next.

"Marco here, I'm on the second floor. I can't find Jeff!" His voice taut with nerves.

"Calm down Marco, get a hold of yourself." Chris's flat tone answered back.

"I think that thing is here! I can hear him screaming. Hold on Jeff!"

"Marco, stay where you are, we'll come to you. That's an order. Everyone to the second floor!" We took one last glance at each other before taking off down the hall and stairs, running into Chris on the way.

We all made it—accept for Jeff and Reid. As we made our way through the door, we saw Jeff sprawled on the floor in a pool of his blood, not moving.

 _How many of us is this thing going to kill?!_

"Jeff!" Marco wailed. I let my eyes fall closed for a moment, honoring another fallen victim.

"Poor bastard." Chris got on his knee and gave the man a gentle squeeze on his shoulder before continuing.

The next room we made it to was a butcher's shop, with the meats of pigs and other animals strung up from the ceiling. I stuck close to Piers, my gun at the ready. Where ever this son of a bitch is, we'll be ready for it. I heard a sound, followed by Piers's yelling.

"CEILING!" A giant pink mouth with teeth bared down on us. We fired at the mouth, but nothing seemed to faze it, I gritted my teeth. Marco remained frozen on the spot when the giant snake-like thing came at him.

"NO!" Chris dove into the man, knocking both him out of the snakes grasp. They quickly recovered taking up aim. " 'bout time you showed your ugly face." All four of us aimed at the vulnerable mouth causing it to hiss and kick around. It managed to escape past us and down through the vents.

Taking a single breath, we followed it. We ended up in some sort of electrical room. Live wires dangled from the ceiling, sparking here and there.

"Don't let your guard down." Chris jumped into the center of the room, followed by Piers and myself. The impact shot an electric stabbing pain through my feet and legs, inducing me to buckle and slam to the floor.

Piers spun around, his eyes locked onto me laying on the floor, concern etched on his brow. I waved him off and climbed to my feet. I scanned the room searching for this giant B.O.W. I froze when I felt his back connect to mine, his voice vibrating against my back.

"Be careful and stay behind me." I scoffed and flung my head to the side.

"Speak for yourself, mutt." He pouted his lips at me, a warm sensation spreading through my abdomen. I shook the feeling and confused thoughts away when the hissing started up again.

I felt his body go stiff behind me as we scanned for the source. The dragging and hissing grew louder on my left. I flung my body towards the sound, my gun aimed and fixed on the snake.

"Watch out!" Piers barreled into me knocking me off balance. I dug my nails into his shoulders as he tumbled to the floor and out of the snake's way. We rolled to a stop with Piers draped over me.

How many times is this heavy oof going to tackle me to the floor?

I stiffened when Piers groaned in my ear. "Your claws are digging into my flesh!" I cocked my head to the side, our faces, a mere inch apart and gave him an irked look.

"Yeah, well, I'm not going to tell you what part of you is digging into the side of my abdomen." He laid there stunned.

"W-What!?"

"Just don't get too excited now." His jaw went slack. His cheeks turned a dusty shade of pink as understanding dawned on his face. He jumped to his feet, putting space between us. A smile breaking across my mouth at the sight.

My smile dropped when the hissing returned. Piers shot around behind him firing off rounds of bullets at the snake.

"Shit! It's hide toughened up! Bullets aren't doing anything to it."

"Then we have to find something that will!" Chris yelled with frustration.

The snake's gaze rested on me. I shoved Piers out of the way as the snake barreled towards me. I took off around the corner trying to lure it away running through a puddle as I did so. A loud shrieking sound from the snake made me snap my head around. Its back hit the broken wires above as it went through the water, causing an electric shock to pass through it.

 _The electricity is hurting it!_

"Everyone! The electricity hurts it! Drive it through the water. Marco plugin that cord again." I dodged out of the way of the snake as it thrashed after me.

"I'm on it!" As Marco, got to work on that, Piers came flying around the corner. His eyes widened in fear but returned to normal when they rested on me.

"Help me ambush the snake into that puddle of water." He glanced over my shoulder and towards the puddle, nodding in confirmation.

Chris fired the snake to agitating it, making it turn the corner beside Piers and I. We fixed our guns on its head and fired off, it hissed out in anger and darted towards us. Piers grabbed my hand and ran towards the puddle, the snake close on our heels. I ignored all the pain in my feet and forced my legs to move faster, the puddle coming into view. We threw ourselves on the other side of the puddle in time for the snake to hit the open wires and fry itself. It screamed and hissed at the top of its lungs, thrashing around as the current burned through its body, finally subduing it.

"Heh...We did it. We fried that son of a bitch." A sigh of relief sounded out of Marco. I heaved myself into a sitting position, resting my aching feet and limbs. I stifled a gasp when Piers leaned in close to my ear.

"Great idea with the water." I merely shrugged. Granting me one last look, he jumped to his feet and extended his hand towards me which I gingerly took. As soon as I put weight on my feet, a shooting pain shot through them making me buckle. Piers caught me before I could hit the ground, wrapping his arms around my waist and leaning my weight on him. "What's wrong?" I sensed the apprehension just below his calm outer appearance.

I gave him a reassuring tilt of my head and leaned off him, he kept a hand around my waist in case I fell again. I was cautious not to agitate the limbs any more than they already are and spared him a glance. "Just...bruised it. Nothing major, just stood on it weird." The lie rolled off my tongue so easily. I was afraid he'd inquire to take a look at it again. He searched my eyes for any hint that I was lying.

He senses something's up. He's too observant, to not notice I was lying.

I gave him a light squeeze on his arm to reassure him that I was fine. I softened my eyes to emphasize the point. His jaw relaxed and he pulled away, seemingly satisfied with my answer...for now.

It's only a matter of time before he finds out about my condition. But what's the big deal if he finds out anyway? It's not like they can command me to leave. But, what if they kill me? I have the virus inside me already mutating, what more of an excuse do they need to kill me? Maybe its best I keep it to myself unless I'm in dire need of assistance than maybe I'll tell them.

I still need to find a cure for this. The damn thing keeps spreading, it's only a matter of time before it hits my vital organs. What about those files at the facility? Something about Jake's blood seemed important.

I felt for the vile of blood in my belt pocket. It could be my only chance. Chris's voice cut through my thoughts. We both snapped our heads around towards the rusty, red-head, his face in a scowl.

"Let's keep moving!" He snapped at us before continuing through the door. I spared Piers one last glance, he looked as if he wanted to say something but changed his mind and stalked off. Odd.

We kicked down the door to an upper room. It was desolate except for a few crates and piles of junk. Piers's frustration boiled over again, he clicked his tongue and turned to face Chris, his voice strained.

"This is crazy! It isn't safe here. We need to pull out." Chris kept his back to us. I stood eyeballing the two men in silence, flicking my gaze over to Marco, who veered to my right, examining the windows. "Captain!" Marco screamed out in pain and all three sets of eyes were on him.

Sitting on the window sill was Carla! She gave me a once over before turning to Chris and Piers.

"Looking for me, boys? Welcome to China." Just like that she used her grappling gun and jumped out the window before any of us could respond.

"Ada!" Chris hissed out. I gaped at him confused, eyes narrowed in thought.

 _Ada? Does he not know that that isn't Ada Wong?_

Marco groaned in agony, my eyes shifting to the needle sticking out of his neck. Marco's body burst into flames before our eyes. His skin and flesh crystallizing into a cocoon. I stood frozen in place as Piers lifted his gun to his once comrade. I raised my gun mimicking Piers but froze when Chris cried out.

"Wait!" He latched onto Piers's shoulder, an urgent plea in his eyes. There's no choice Chris, that's no longer Marco.

"We've got no choice—we have to kill him!" His eyebrows knitted together, a line forming on his forehead. Chris grabbed Piers' gun, making Piers snap. "He'd do the same for us!" Uncertainty edged on Chris' face. The cocoon started to crack, some buzzing sound forming underneath. All three of us tensed up, ready for a fight, I stood there, gun aimed at it, leaning my weight from side to side.

The cacoon cracked open and out flew a hoard of giant insects and one that was large than the whole swarm.

"Aim for the queen!"

I did as Piers instructed me to do and started firing at the largest one. The bugs scattered and regrouped, at some points taking on the loose form of a human. It stretched out its 'hand' at me, firing off bullets into the horde, but all missed the queen. Piers finally took her out, scattering the smaller ones. The tension in the room was close to breaking point. Piers and I stood there silently looking on at what was left of Marco.

Chris stalked forward and picked up a pack of C4 Marco dropped. Without saying a word, he slammed it onto the locked door and took a step back. The explosion knocked the doors off their hinges and crashed to the floor with a loud clang. He didn't say a word as he stormed out of the room, leaving Piers and me looking at each other with uncertainty.

We all walked in muted silence for a while. I chanced a glance up at Piers, his eyes were trained on the back of his captains head. A scowl etched on his mouth. Chris halted, letting out a frustrated grunt as he slammed his fist into the wall, startling me out of my thoughts. Piers tried calming him down, hesitantly approaching the man.

"Chris, we need to stay calm." I flicked my eyes over to Chris. His chest rose and fell with rapid breaths, his hands squeezed into fists by his side. He jerked his face towards us, his eyes burning with rage.

"After what she's done to us? How many of our men are dead because of that bitch!" Chris' voice roared out. He stormed up to Piers's lowering his eyes to the younger man. Piers held his ground.

"I'm right there with you Captain, but your personal vendetta isn't gonna get us anywhere." A muscle in Chris's jaw twitched, and I quickly shot an arm between the two men. Easing Piers back. I raised my chin towards the red-head, my eyes holding firm with his.

"Shut up." He hissed. Piers tried pushing me behind him out of his captain's way, but I pushed him back, stepping in front of Chris.

"If you haven't been blinded by your anger, you could have prevented some of those deaths." I snarled.

Something snapped in Chris and the next instant my head was slammed against the wall, his hand held me off the floor in a death grip; anger dripping off of him in waves. Piers yelled for him to let me go, but that only angered him more and tightened the grip on my throat. I choked out for a breath of air, my useless legs dangling beneath me as I clawed at the hands around my throat. The edge of my vision began to grow fuzzy and darker. Piers's voice grew more distant with every passing moment.

"What about you, huh? We know nothing about you. We received reports that you were at that facility where Jake and Sherry were being held. Not to mention, you just so happened to be by with those J'avo chasing after those two." I clutched at his hands, trying to pry him off of me, but it was no use.

"Captain, let her go!" Piers clamped down on his arm trying to yank him off of me, but Chris shoved him off. I could feel myself losing consciousness, my sad attempts at prying his hands off of my neck grew weaker, my kicking stopped completely. "Captain, you're going to kill her!" Piers's panicked voice sounded like a whisper now, their faced faded in and out of focus in front of me.

"Good! It'll be a better treatment than what the B.S.A.A. And feds will do to her!" He growled.

The hands around my neck released, and I fell to my knees with a wheezing gasp. I choked and heaved in gasps of fresh air as I tried to regain my consciousness. Piers threw his weight against his captain, knocking him off balance and causing him to release me. When I did regain some composure, I tried to stand, but my deteriorating limbs protested and I slumped back onto the floor.

"What the fuck! Do you even care about the mission anymore?" Piers snapped up straight chest to chest with Chris.

"SHUT UP!"

"I feel sorry for all the men that died believing in you!" I messaged my tender throat, wincing as my hand brushed over the bruised area. I tried to speak out but my voice was too hoarse and weak to utter a word.

Chris grabbed a hold of Piers by the shoulders and flung him against the wall beside me. But Piers wasn't done yet. He grabbed a fistful of Chris's shirt, his teeth bared and eyebrows knitted together.

"What happened to the legendary Chris Redfield, huh?" He taunted on. "It's a good thing Finn's not around to see you this way." Chris froze with his hands on Piers's shoulders. They stared at each other in silence, both too stubborn to yield. After several tense moments, Chris final shoved Piers away, his face stone cold.

"I'm going after Ada." He walked away from a stunned Piers. "HQ this is alpha leader. I need a location on Ada Wong." I leaned my head against the cold wall, my vision spinning as the virus ate away at my insides.

The virus is getting stronger.

A gentle pair of hands picked me up and turned me around. Piers knelt down beside me scanning over my face and neck, his stern scowl softened as he skimmed over my bruised neck.

"Shit. You don't look good, here, let me help you up." His hands were surprisingly gentle as he hoisted me up on my feet, my legs burning from the added weight. I stifled a grunt and waved him off.

"I'm...fine...don't...worry about...me." My throat felt raw as I tried speaking. He didn't budge at first, his hands remaining fixed around my shoulders. "Please...I just want...a minute." With that request, he dropped his hands and stalked off towards Chris, sparing me a single glance over his shoulder as he went. I hated how I still felt his grip on my shoulders, burning my skin. I shook those crazy thoughts out of my head and took a steadying breath to clear my mind.

I stiffened when I felt my phone buzz. I flicked out my phone and skimmed over the text it was from an unknown number...

 _How does it feel to slowly die? Have you lost your mobility and vision yet?_

 _Do you feel your body slowly breaking apart?_

I gritted my teeth together and began hacking the connection. A sly smile spread across my face when my phone dinged with a location.

 _Got you know, bitch._

I placed my phone back into my pocket and started towards Piers and Chris to tell them I'm leaving. I overheard the end of their conversation as I closed in.

"I'm going with you." Piers's voice broke through. "Someones gotta keep an eye on you...Whether you want them to or not." Chris glanced over his shoulder at his Lieutenant. He didn't answer him, just turned and walked away. At the sound of my approach, Piers cocked his head over his shoulder, immediately his anger subsided as his eyes landed on me. I felt a twinge of something in my chest as I glance up into his hazel eyes.

"I'm splitting from here. I got some important...stuff to take care of." Piers flicked his eyes over to an impatiently awaiting Chris then back to my face. He nudged me farther down the hall so we'd be out of earshot.

"This isn't because of what just happened between Chris and you, is it? Because if it is, I just want to apologize to you now for the way he acted. He's not thinking clearly." The muscles in his face tense. I shook my head.

"No...well, sort of." his eyes widened slightly. "Listen. I have an important thing to take care of, immediately." I made a move to turn, but his hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Wait! I know last time we met you said we weren't going to see each other again, but," He fidgeted with his gun. "Do you think there's a chance we'll see each other again?" His voice raised with hope. A bitter smile spread on my lips as I looked into his searching eyes, they fell when I shook my head. His head lowered in disappointment—probably upset that he can't arrest me again. I repressed a light snort.

"Piers! Let's move out!" Chris locked his fierce gaze on us as he started making his way down the hall.

"I guess there will be a next time." He cocked up an eyebrow. "You'll have to arrest me one day and drag me to the feds or B.S.A.A." A lopsided smile grew on his lips. He nodded his head.

"That's right. I'll cuff you next time, right now isn't the best of times or places." He flashed me a cocky smile. I snorted and shook my head.

"Before I leave," My smile died on my lips. " you have to know that the woman you're looking for isn't—"

"PIERS!" The mutt cocked his head around and towards a fuming Chris.

"I have to leave, but next time we meet I'll definitely arrest you. Til next time." A chuckle escaped my lips as I leaned back on the open window behind me.

"Sure thing mutt, but before then you might want to work on your scatterbrain." He flashed me an amused smirk. "Til next time." With that, I flipped out of the window and landed on a small building below. The pain in my feet shot up, but I ignored it as Piers peered out of the window for a final wave goodbye.

If my hunch is wrong about Jake's blood being enough to cure me, then this might really be the last time I see him. Oh, well, better to leave it off on an extensive note then a gloomy death sentence.

 _See you around hotshot._

He disappeared out of the window. I whipped out my phone to follow the coordinates to Carla's location. I have a few questions for her; one being how she knows who I am—or who I possibly am. She seemed pretty positive she knew who I was. And what did she mean by Wesker's little pet?

 _I wonder if she knew me in my past...before I lost my memories..._

I was almost there. My phone beeped in my pocket as I rounded the corner. The location wasn't that far off from where Piers and Chris were located. Which was a blessing because I don't think I could have walked any farther with the condition my feet and limbs are in. The infection clawed its way up and past my elbow, a small, dull ache began in my shoulders and past my hips now.

 _I'm running out of time. If I don't do anything about this virus soon, I won't be able to reverse it._

I barged through the door to the roof and began scouring everywhere. A flashing light to my left stood out against the dark shadows. I swooped down to retrieve it. It was a cell phone. Turning it on revealed a message on the screen. I kept my eyes peeled for Carla, this could be a trap knowing her.

 _So nice of you to drop by. Were you expecting Ada? Or perhaps Carla?_

 _Unfortunately, both couldn't make it here tonight. I would have loved staying to chat for_

 _awhile, but I have plans you see, and you're in the way of me accomplishing them._

 _Simmons._

A beep behind me went off, followed by a click. "FUCK!" I threw myself off to the adjacent building. An ear-splitting explosion ripped through the air as debris and other objects came hurtling all around me, hitting and slamming into the ground. I sat up in time to see the building collapse into its self, ending with a spray of dust and debris.

Simmons set me up...It was never Carla that contacted me. Damn. Carla must have told him some stuff about me, so I'd be to busy with him to follow her.

I Slowly got up and dusted off the dirt and turned my radio back on. If Carla wasn't here, to begin with, then where would she be now? Tuning into the B.S.A.A radio, I listened in on any reports or sightings of Carla.

"HQ to alpha team! We spotted an aircraft carrier of unknown origin at the harbour. Chatter we picked up indicates it may belong to Neo-Umbrella."

"Alpha team! Copy that."

The harbour. That's where she's heading. If I can trap her there I can take her out. But Piers and Chris may give me a hard time or even worse, she might let it slip about my condition to them. I have to take the chance, even if it kills me in the end. Carla can't be allowed to live, shes too dangerous.

I ignored all the pain in my limbs as I took off over the roof, sliding down the emergency stairwell. It's too far for me to get there by foot, I'm going to have to steal a car. I swivelled my head around, landing on a parked black car just a little way off. Perfect. Breaking the window, I disabled the alarm system, then I got to work on hot wiring until finally, the engine roared to life. I slammed it into drive and took off towards the docks.I was nearly at the docks when the radio crackled to life.

"This is alpha team Piers Nivans to HQ. In hot pursuit of Ada Wong, she's heading to the harbour!"

"This is HQ to alpha team, Don't let her get to the harbour!"

"Copy that!" This is where it ends Carla.

I stopped the car, a little way from the docks, a giant carrier was sat there. Stepping out and hiding behind some crates, I sat and waited for Carla. It didn't take long, a red convertible pulled up at the carrier, a woman in a purple dress and red scarf stepped out. Carla. I felt my muscles clench.

 _J'avo will be guarding the inside, so I need to find a different way in than by the front._

An explosion inside the carrier stopped me in my tracks, I craned my neck around to try and see what happened. A wrecked military jeep laid on its side on fire, not far from it were two bodies slowly getting up.

 _For B.S.A.A.'s best driver, you'd think he'd be able to—I don't know...not wreck the truck?_

The one pleasant thing about his award-winning driving is that the J'avo will focus on them now. I took off to the side of the carrier. Jumping on crates and grabbing a hold of the railing to hoist myself up on the deck. As soon as I stood up, a hand grasped around and grabbed me. I spun them around and managed to plant one kick in when they twisted my arms around digging their nails across my sores. I hissed out in pain and crumpled to my knees. The hands immediately retracted and now a pair of gentle hands were on my back. I flicked my eyes up to whoever it was, my heart stopping for one moment.

"Carla!" No...Something was off about her. "Ada?" My jaw slacked as the woman bear hugged me.

"Hey, sweetheart. It's been ages. How you been?" I dropped my fist to my side. Ada! Ada is here? I shook my head, but the words wouldn't come out. "Let me take a look at you." She studied me head to toe. Her lips pursed.

"Ada, what are you doing here? There's this bitch, Carla—"

"What happened?" Her eyes shifted to my face, examining every inch. "What's wrong with your eyes—they're dull and clouded. And your skin! You're as white as a ghost!" She clamped her hands on my shoulders making me wince. She stiffened. Her eyes trailed over my arms, scanning for any sign of injury until she trailed to my limp hands. Carefully, she removed the glove, a small gasp escaped her lips as a hand flew up to her mouth.

"W-what—" She recoiled slightly. Her eyes strained as she searched my own.

"I was shot with the c-virus by Carla..." I rolled my sleeve back down and put my glove back on. "It doesn't hurt that much anymore—"

"YEAH! Because your nerves are dead! Look at it!" She jabbed a finger towards my hand.

She pulled up the sleeve of my suit as far as the elbow. I followed her eyes. My hand was now completely purple, except for the fingers—they started to take on a shade of black. Sores and open wounds covered the skin. A smell of death started to come from the infected limbs. This wasn't the best time to chit-chat.

"Ada—"

"What are we going to do? W-we have to find you a cure or something!" She paced around in front of me, deep in one of her usual rants.

"Ada, will you just listen? I stumbled to my feet trying to get the older woman's attention.

"You could die! What are you doing here? We need to get you medical attention." She made a move towards my wrist, but I jerked it away.

"I've already accepted that."

"What?!" She snapped out of her little daze and rested a seething gaze on me. "How can you just give up?" She flung her arms up.

"There's no cure and I'm already out of time, the least I can do is take out that bitch before I die." Ada shook her head. Her eyes cast to the floor.

"I don't believe it...You're just giving up." I clicked my tongue.

"I'm accepting my fate." I tried to move past her, but she shot out a hand, grabbing my wrist.

"That's a load of bull, and you know it." She hissed. Her eyes locked onto my own. Waves of anger rolled off her making me nauseous...or was that just the virus? "This is because of your memories, isn't it? I know not knowing who you are can be hard on a person. But completely ignoring yourself and others willing to care for you won't make you feel better."

"That has nothing to do with this!" Why is she getting so worked up about this? Sure I've known her for the past six, seven years. She was the first person I encountered after I had my accident, but she wasn't my mother.

"You always do this; you push people away when they try getting close to you or help you..." I had better things to do than stand around wasting time. I yanked my arm back to my side but Ada immediately grabbed my shoulders before I could turn away.

"I don't have time for this. Move!" I shoved her off of me, my chest heaved from trying to suppress my rage. I jabbed a finger in her face. "Stop pretending you know everything about me. You might have helped me out for the past six years, but a majority of that time I was on my own. I grew up alongside backstabbers, killers, and liers...of course, I don't trust people." I started for the door. Ada's soothing voice carried over, but I didn't stop to listen.

"You don't need to go looking in the past for people you forgot when you have people here and now that love you for the way you are." Her words stung because she was right, but I wasn't going to tell her that. I dragged open the door and continued my search for Carla.

A swish of purple swept by the hall ahead of me. I drew my lips back in a snarl when Carla scanned me over with a smirk before taking off. I bolted after her as fast as my infected legs could carry me. I lost my balance a few times and had to use the walls to assist me, but I kept at it. Rounding the corner where I saw her but no one was there. My eyes flicked to the elevator, that's the only place she could have gone. I jumped inside and pressed the button.

My breathing started to labor as I waited in the elevator. My world shifted again as my vision began to blur. I leaned myself against the wall as a coughing fit ripped through me. I could feel hot blood dripping down my chin, but I ignored it once the elevator doors dinged open. I commanded my body to move as soon as I laid eyes on Carla, that smirk still plastered on he fake face.

"Carla." I snarled. I jumped off the wall and stormed over to the woman, but my vision shifted again and I collapsed to the ground. My feet were unable to haul me any farther.

"I'm impressed Catherine, I didn't think you'd survive this long. Bravo." The edges of her face began to grow fuzzy as she knelt down beside me and snaked one of her fingers on my chin, jerking my head up to her eyes. "But it looks like you've run out of time."

"H...How do you know who I am?" Blood trickled from my lips but I focused on trying to stay awake, but it was a battle I was loosing quickly. My eyes flicked until I couldn't hold them open any longer and I blacked out.


	10. The Beginning

**Chapter 10 The beginning**

 **1997, Rockville Orphanage**

"She's a very troubled child." Miss. Thatcher's voice made me cringe. "She doesn't listen to a word we say. She blocks out everyone...except that new little boy that just arrived. Kevin Farmling." I stood behind the slightly opened door, listening to what Miss. Thatcher said about me again.

This morning stupid Benjamin was picking on Kevin again. He tripped him on the ground making him scrape his knee. I got angry and told Benjamin to get lost, but all he did was sneer at me and say that at least his parents died loving him. Unlike mine who hated me so much, they'd sell me for drug money just to be rid of me. I got furious and shoved him down and started to punch him in the face. By this time Miss. Thatcher came in and ripped me off of the now bloody and crying Benjamin. I tried telling her that Benjamin was teasing Kevin, but she just called me a devil child and grabbed me roughly by the arm and dragged me into the next room. She took her ruler out and started to beat me on the back with it, saying I need discipline...whatever that means. I muffled my cries when the ruler snapped across my back. I won't let them ever see me cry.

I heard Mrs. Patterson lean in her desk chair. "Did you lock her in her room? Increase the chores? Make her stand in the room alone?"

"Yes. Yes! But she doesn't listen!" Miss. Thatcher's voice squealed. I stuck my tongue out. Stupid old lady!

"Increase her beatings if you must. If this continues, we'll have to transfer her over to another place or to a psychiatric ward." I scrunched up my noes at the sound of more beatings. I don't know what the other word meant, but if it meant I would be leaving without Kevin, then it was bad.

Kevin was a shy boy about my age. His parents were killed about a year ago and he didn't talk to anyone. He was a prime target for Benjamine, he would always tease and bully him. I got tired of it, and I cornered him in the hall and told him that if he laid another finger on Kevin then I'd beat the snot out of him. From that day onward, Kevin would follow me around everywhere. He was my first friend I ever had...I can't lose Kevin! I tiptoed away from the door, making sure not to make a sound.

I told Kevin what I overheard as soon as I was alone with him. We both agreed life would be too difficult if the other leaves so, we decided to pack whatever belongings we had and make a run for it. That night we took our packed things—which wasn't a lot, aside from some clothing and a stuffed toy and broke out of the house while everyone was sleeping.

As soon as we hit the road, we took off in a run. Never looking back. We ran as far as we could, going through dark alleys, parks, and other places. We took a break under a bridge, sitting down side by side, we discussed how our lives will change for the better. Our plan was to get out of the city and to the next as fast as we could go. We had no money and no food or shelter, but we had our freedom, and that's all we cared about.

We were laughing under the bridge when a scuffling sound distracted us. I flew in front of Kevin to protect him. His eyes were already filled with tears as he shook behind me. A shadow loomed in the dark, making its way slowly towards us. I could hear Kevin's teeth chattering and my heart rate rising to my throat. I was frightened that Miss. Thatcher or Mrs. Patterson found us and was going to drag us back to the orphanage. I shuttered at the thought of the beatings she'd give me.

"Why, hello there children." The voice was scratchy but cheerful. An older man stepped out of the shadows, his back hunched over from a hard life. "What are you two doing out here on your own? It's unsafe."

The man stopped a few feet in front of us, stooping down on one knee. Up close the man was fairly dirty, his hands were wrinkly and covered in grime and his face was weather worn. A toothy smile played on his lips, his unkempt hair barely contained under his worn ball cap.

"We don't need your help." I stamped my foot down hard, giving him a snarl. He scratched at the side of his face, eyebrows raised and eyes wide.

"Now why are two children out under a bridge in the middle of the night? Your parents must be worried sick." This time it was Kevin who spoke. He poked his head over my shoulder, his voice trembling with barely contained fear.

"We don't have any parents...they died." I shot him an angry scowl making him shrink back behind me.

"No parents, huh...well, then where did you run away from?" He cocked up an unkempt eyebrow.

"The orphanage—" Kevin was mumbling until I shot in.

"Nowhere." The man looked at me then to Kevin." His face etched with some emotion I couldn't quite place.

"Don't send us back there mister! They'll beat her and send her away to a psycee-attrick-wrad and then Benjamin will bully me!" Kevin's eyes went round at the thought. I clenched my fists at my sides but remained quiet as the man reeled back in shock from Kevin's loud voice.

"The people at the Rockville orphanage?" We nodded in unison. "Beat you? And send you to a... psychiatric ward? Where in god's name did you hear that?"

"I overheard them talking. Miss. Thatcher always beats me and so does Mrs. Patterson. They always call me a devil child." I scrunched up my noes. My eyes flicked to the man as he let out a long tense breath.

"I've heard of those two before." Eyes cast down in front of him in thought. "Oh, dear...what a situation you two are in. What's your plan?" I was hesitant to say anything more to this man, but he didn't seem like he was going to send us back to the orphanage.

We told him our plan. He nodded quietly but remained silent. We sat in silence as the stranger rubbed his chin while deep in thought. Finally, he snapped his eyes back to us, a new sense of clarity in his gaze.

"Tell you what, it's unsafe for two young children to be by themselves outside. You can stay with me and a few of my friends until we can figure out a way to get you two out of here. Deal?" I could feel Kevin's eyes on my face as I thought over the man's proposal. After a moment's hesitation, I nodded my head in agreement. The man's smile immediately returned.

"Well then, now that's out of the way I should probably introduce myself." He snatched off his worn ballcap and gave an exaggerated bow. I could hear Kevin snickering behind me. "My name is Arthur. It's a pleasure to meet you two." He plopped his hat back on with a wink.

"I'm Catherine, but everyone calls me Cat. And this here, " I nudged Kevin in front of me. "Is my best friend, Kevin." Kevin gawked up at Arthur, he wasn't shaking anymore, but his eyes were still slightly red with a few tears he shed. The man gave us another toothy grin.

"Well nice to meet you Kevin and Cat. We should be going though, its not safe over here." He jerked his head to the side."Follow me."

He led us to a nearby alleyway, making sure to stay off the streets in case anyone saw us. The sound of people laughing seized our attention. We poked our heads out from behind Arthur's back and saw four men sitting close by a small fire and a makeshift fort. They all stopped laughing when we approached.

"Arthur." The bald man to our left shot us a questioning glance before resting it on Arthur. "who are they?" We stuck close to Arthur, weary of these new people. They didn't look dangerous, but you never know with looks.

"This here is Kevin and Catherine. They'll be staying with us tonight." He grabbed our hands and led us to one of the forts."Now you two sleep here, in the morning we'll talk more about what we are to do." We nodded and crawled inside the little fort. All the men remained silent as they gaped at us like we were some forbidden object or something

My eyelids began to flutter until they slowly closed, I could already hear Kevin's light breathing beside me as he slept. I focused on Arthur's mumbling as he chatted with the other men about our adventure. I could feel their hatred for Miss. Thatcher and Mrs. Patterson as they quietly cursed under their breath. That night as I moved over to get comfy, I thought how this was the first night in a long time that I actually felt...safe.

We ended up staying for a few days with Arthur and his friends; Lenny, Jack, Lee, and Greg. They were all nice—even Kevin felt comfortable with them. I was hesitant at first, I still didn't fully trust them, but as soon as Kevin felt comfortable I eased off. We soon came to realize they were all modest guys who had a bitter life and only had each other as their family. Most of the day we spent with Lenny and Greg, while Arthur, Jack, and Lee scrounged up some money to buy food. I never felt this comfortable in my whole life, it really felt like we were one big family. A smile cracked on my lips as I watched Kevin squealing as Lenny chased him around in another one of their make-believe games. I should have known my happiness couldn't last for very long. If I would have known what was going to happen, I would have taken Kevin and ran off. But, of course, how could I have known what was waiting for us?

It was our fourth night with everyone. We were all laughing around the fire about what happened today while Arthur was out in the city. But the laughter died as Lee snapped to his feet, his face firm as a group of men in black came strolling towards us. I flicked my eyes over to Arthur, his whole body tensed up as he watched the men grow closer. Jack threw himself in front of Kevin and me, sheltering us from the strangers.

"Can we help you, gentlemen?" Arthur's voice lost its sing-song sound. The boss of the group stopped short in front of everyone, his sharp blue eyes flicked over Kevin and myself.

"Those kids are kind of young to be on the streets, wouldn't ya say?" Something about that man made me shiver, maybe it was the sharp look in his eyes or the sinister smile pulling on his lips. Kevin grabbed my elbow in a death grip as he drew closer to my side.

"Cat, I'm scared. Those men keep smiling at us." He leaned in close to my ear.

"Don't worry Kevin. Everyone will protect us." I tried to keep my voice light, but I knew something was off about those men. I only hope everyone will be okay.

"They're my kids." Jack stood up, eyeing us to be quiet. "My wife died a few years ago, and it's been rough getting back on track." The group of men didn't seem convinced. The boss cocked up a blond eyebrow at Jack, his smile never faltering.

"Oh really? Because to me, those two look an awful lot like the two children that ran away the other night." The man to his right moved his hand behind his back, a glint of metal shone in the firelight. I felt Jack tense up at the sight of the gun. I shrank away, pulling Kevin behind me.

"Now, now gentlemen." Arthur held up his hands to calm everyone down. "We don't want any trouble." I could sense the tension in the air. I knew something was up when all the men began to draw matching guns out. Their smiles shifted to almost deranged. Fear clenched at my heart. I clutched Kevin's hand.

"I agree one hundred percent with you, sir." The man fixed Arthur with his gun. Arthur froze, his hands raised up in defense. "Now...Give us the children, and we'll be on our way." The man's eyes were deranged and wild. I felt myself shivering and my teeth chattering.

"What do you want with them?!" Lenny shot up from his seat. A few guns flicked to him. He eyeballed the guns but kept his snarl fixed on his face.

"None of your damn business." It was the first time one of the other men spoke. Arthur didn't look fazed by the men. He stood up taller and stuck his chin out.

"And if we don't? Those guns make an awful lot of noise...police will show up quickly." The man sneered and narrowed his eyes to slits.

"Let them come then." A gunshot mixed in with Kevin's ear-splitting scream jolted me. Arthur fell to the ground, his arms splayed out as he gazed off into space. My breathing hitched as I saw the blood pooling out of Arthur's head wound. Lenny bolted towards the group of men, screaming and yelling curses as he swung his fists.

More bullets rained around us, Jack tried to shield us from the sight, at one point grabbing us and trying to make a run for it down the alleyway. I no longer heard Lenny's screams or scuffling, only the gunshots cracked in the night.

Jack gasped as we crashed to the ground in a heap. Something warm trickled over my arm, I glance over to Jack and felt all the blood drain from my face. The back of his head was blown out and bits of his brains scattered over Kevin. The poor boy sat in a pool of the dead man's blood in horror as he picked off bits of brain. I swallowed the bile that rose in my mouth, but Kevin couldn't hold his back. Vomit mixed in with the blood and gore around him as tears stained his bloody cheeks. A set of sturdy boots clumped beside us, I tore my gaze up into the barrel of the blond man's gun.

"Get up! One wrong move and I put a bullet between your eyes." I managed to climb to my feet, my legs trembling as I did so. But poor Kevin was too shocked to move, he balled his eyes out making the man angrier. The man dragged Kevin back over to the rest of the guys, jamming his gun into my back as he did so. "MOVE!"

My feet moved on their own. We passed by the fire pit. Lenny and Jack slumped against the blood covered brick walls, blood smearing their faces to the point where I could barely recognize them. Lee was farther over, he laid slumped on the ground in a pool of blood close to Arthur. I felt hot tears stream down my face, but I was too scared to cry. It wasn't until we passed by Arthur that I let out a scream. He laid on the ground. Blood pooled around him as his mouth was slacked open in a silent scream. A hole in the middle of his head oozed blood. Kevin was too shocked to do anything, but I stumbled on the ground kicking my feet and screaming to get away. Tears blurring my vision. The blond man strolled up and knelt down beside me, a smile from ear to ear plastered on his face. But his eyes looked dead, not a trace of humor in them.

"This is what happens when you try to run away from me." He grabbed my head and compelled me to look at Arthur. "LOOK!" He moved his mouth close to my ear, I tried to pull away but the grip he had on my head was hurting me. "If one of you tries to run away, I'll drag you back to your cell and I gut your friend. Got it?!" He looked at me and Kevin. We both nodded in silent agreement. My tears started burning my cheeks and eyes, Kevin was beyond crying, his eyes glazed over as he stared at his feet. "Good. Let's go." He flung me into the arms of another man, his sullen face contoured into a snarl as he gripped my arm tighter.

They threw us into the back of their vehicles. I was too weak and tired to protest. My head hit the hard metal ground, followed by Kevin's frail grunts as he crashed down beside me. We drove off, leaving the bodies of our friends in a pool of their own blood. I slumped into a sitting position and stared at our temporary cells. Kevin's muffled cries broke my heart. I prompt him up, wrapping his skinny arms around me and let him bury his face into my neck as he whimpered and cried. Blood soaked the front of my shirt and coated my face, but I was too weary and shocked to care. We sat huddled in the cold, dark van wrapped in each other's arms.

 _This is all my fault. I shouldn't have run away..._

 **November 22, 1998, Sheena Island**

" _Warning! Outbreak! Warning!"_

The security system sounded in my ears. I escaped my cell and tried to find Kevin. A roar and stamping of some monster moving my way sent a new wave of fear over me. I ran into one of the labs and hid in one of the cupboards. The footsteps stamped closer to my hiding spot. Whatever it was that was outside, it breathed and groaned. My hands flew to my mouth to stifle a cry that wanted to rip through me. I caught my breath in fear that the monster would be able to overhear as tears started to trail down my cheeks. I let out a tense breath as the footsteps picked up again and started off in another direction.

 _I have to find Kevin quickly!_

After a safe amount of time, I poked my head out of the cupboard and scanned the lab for any sign of that monster. Clear. I shoved the cupboard open and resumed my search for Kevin. I rounded the corner towards the offices and halted outside an ajar door at the sound of whimpering. I carefully approached the desk inside the room and let out a relieved breath at seeing Kevin curled up in a ball.

"Kevin!" The little boy snapped up his head. His eyes round and red from crying. His little frame got skinnier over the months, reduced to little more than skin and bones.

"Cat? Is that you?" I padded up to my friend and thew my arms around him in a choking embrace.

"Kevin. Whats going on? What did they do to you?" I checked him over head to foot to make sure he was okay. My eyes froze on his leg, it was bleeding badly and probably infected. "Your...Leg..." My voice trailed off.

"M-my leg...I can't walk anymore! What's going to happen to me? Cat, I'm scared. I want to go home!" His voice cracked with more sobs. My heart broke imagining Kevin, being experimented on. My breathing hitched when those heavy footsteps started to approach once again.

"Kevin, we have to leave now!" His eyes went round as he nodded his head.

We scanned the room trying to find any way out, a vent overhead caught my attention. I scrambled on the desk and pried off the vent cover, sending it crashing to the ground. I caught my breath as I strained my ears to hear if the sound alerted the creature. My body froze as the footsteps grew quicker and louder. I threw myself off the desk in front of Kevin and started to haul him up just as the door to the office burst open and the creature let out a deafening roar. Kevin's scraggly hand grabbed my wrist and jerked me to the ground and shoved me under the desk. My head collided with the wood of the desk, dulling my senses.

I sat in a daze as the crunch of the footsteps raced towards Kevin. I could hear his teeth chattering from beneath the desk as he gaped at the creature coming towards him. He only had time to flick his eyes over to me before the creature dug his clawed hand into him. The sickening sound of crunching bones and splatter of blood as Kevin was flung against the wall stunned me into silence. The split second of silence was crushed when Kevin's body slumped down the wall and collapsed on the ground by my feet. I had to bite my tongue to stop a scream from tearing through me as his blood covered my feet. My eyes were glued to Kevin's twisted and mutilated body, I wanted to look away but I was frozen in place. For one moment, our eyes locked. His eyes, round with terror and etched with pain sent a shiver all across my body.

"C...Cat," Blood pooled out of his mouth as he tried to speak, the hollow wheeze of his lungs filling with blood cut through the air. "R-run—" The creature stomped on Kevin's head, painting the wall behind him with crimson blood and pieces of bone. I recoiled back as blood splattered across my face. All I could do was sit there with my mouth gaped open. I forced myself to swallow the rising bile in the back of my throat as I tasted the iron from his blood on my lips.

My gaze remained fixed on Kevin's mangled body as the creature swiveled around and stormed out of the room. I dared not move a muscle—not even to blink, even as he footsteps faded until all I could hear was my blood pumping in my ears. My mouth was still slacked open, I tried to make a sound but all that came out were just small chocked sobs. I slumped to the floor and flung my hands over my mouth as sobs tore through me. The room around me blurred as tears burned my eyes and cheeks.

 _Kevin. Shy, gentle Kevin, was dead...and it's all my fault._

I don't know how long I laid there. By the time I was done crying my throat was raw from sobbing and my eyes burned from my tears. My body felt weird like it was numb. I collected myself off the ground and started for the door, my feet dragged through the puddle of blood, leaving a trail of bloody footprints down the hallway.

My mind was blank. My body moved automatically like I was a robot with no destination or command to follow. I walked aimlessly through the labs and hallways until a male's voice sounded behind me.

"A survivor of the experiments?" I mechanically swiveled my head around to face the person, my breath catching in my throat as I locked with piercing red eyes. "You may be of some use to me..." A demonic smile cracked across his angular features. I don't remember what happened after that, my mind and body shut down and I collapsed to the floor in a dreamless sleep.

 **February 2003**

I was kidnapped off of Sheena Island by the infamous Albert Wesker. He was trying to get his hands on the T-virus thinking that I had it. We got off the island and landed in a mysterious base somewhere in Europe. He then tried extracting the T-virus out of me, only to learn that the virus I was exposed to was a prototype to a whole new virus. Wesker was furious he was nowhere closer to getting the T-virus than he was before. But, the research and files for this new virus were small and vague with only a handful of test subjects—myself and Kevin being just two of them. Aside from the virus being able to fight off diseases and being able to evolve and mutate at a rapid pace, nothing else was known about the after effects. Wesker was intrigued and kept me around to do further research.

The years following were excruciating and lonely. Wesker was adamant about seizing his hands on the G-virus. After uncountable experiments and testings, he grew bored of my unknown virus and turned his attention back to me and in a new horrifying way.

What started out as terrifying, soon became comforting. He manipulated me into thinking he cared about my well being and soon started to look at me lovingly and almost like a daughter. He trained me in the arts of combat and hacking. The training was brutal, but the loving reward of being praised and acknowledged blinded me from the truth and being so lonely for so many years had me desperate to gain love and affection from anyone, no matter the cost. My first mission was to acquire the T-virus, I jumped at the opportunity to please Wesker and set out immediately.

It was a success. I returned with the sample and a boatload of data with a smile on my face and blood on my hands, but it was all worth it just to see him smile and pat my head, telling me how proud he was of me. It wasn't long after this when I heard about Raccoon City, William Birkins, and his G-virus. Albert left to confront Birkin, acquiring samples of this new virus and returning to the facility with it. He told me he required me to help improve the sample, once again, my desperation to be useful and loved blinded me.

He conducted more painful tests, but he told me it was all going to be worth it in the end when the virus is complete. During this time, Wesker utilized the data I gathered from the facility and manipulated the company TRICELL with it. Wesker stayed in the shadows, pulling the strings as he gained more power and money from rival companies of Umbrella. While he worked with TRICELL, I went undercover to other rival companies playing off as lab assistant's and as secretaries to the powerful bosses. Helping Wesker by manipulating them from the sidelines and even sometimes killing them.

 **2006**

Wesker was getting out of hand by this point, his mind further deteriorating and becoming more abusive. I was fed up with his plans and following his orders, so I made plans to destroy his island facility. The plan was going fine, I set the bombs off undetected but an outbreak occurred, putting a dent in my plan of escaping. I had to fight off mutated workers and new prototypes of B.O.W.'s. The process was painstakingly slow, leaving me less and less time to escape before Wesker, learned that it was me that set the bombs. I made a dash for the balcony as the facility crumbled all around me. The second set of bombs went off, propelling me flying over the railing and into the rocky shore down below.

The freezing water tossed me against the rocks and below the surface, knocking the breath out of me. After flailing around unsuccessfully. I finally managed to crawl out of the water and start off in any random direction I could. I dragged my raw, sore feet along the road, my body rattled uncontrollably as the freezing water seeped into my bones. My limbs started to grow numb and weak, and I collapsed to the ground in a huff.

I awoke with a start and snapped up straight, immediately regretting it as my vision spun and head pounded. I pressed a hand to the side of my head and tried to recall what I was doing before I ended up in this strange room and unknown bed. My breath stopped when I couldn't remember anything, not what happened, where I was...Or who I was. My chest began to rise and fall in raspy breaths as panic tore at my throat.

"You're up. How are you feeling?" My eyes snapped to the black haired woman by the windows, her eyes bore into my skull. I shoved my hands under the bed covers.

"I...my head hurts." The woman cocked her head to the side in thought. She picked up a glass of water off the side table beside her and a little pill bottle.

"Here," She offered me the glass and a pill. "This will help with the headache. What were you doing on the side of an abandoned road like that?" Her smile was tender, but there was a sharp edge in her eyes that say something else. Who is this woman?

I shrugged my shoulders and gulped down the glass of water and pill in one gulp. She pursed her lips in thought as she examined my face. I squirmed under her stare but remained quiet.

"What's your name?" I scrunched my eyebrows together in thought. I really didn't know who I was or what I was doing. The panic in my throat raised once more. I think the woman sensed my anxiety and changed the subject. "Well, what are you going to do now?" I don't even know where I am or what my name is let alone what I'm going to do.

 _What am I going to do? I don't know anyone...or where I live. Should I contact the police? But what am I going to tell them?_

"I'm not sure." The bed dipped under the woman's weight.

"Well, I have two choices for you. I kick you out into the streets and you wander around aimlessly. Or you work for me. Which is it going to be?" It didn't really need much thinking over. Sure, I don't know her or what she does. But what other choice do I have? I nodded my head.

"When do I start?" A wolfish grin spread across her lips.

"Right now, sweetheart." She stood up from the bed and tossed me a bag across my legs. I cocked my head towards the bag and the to her.

"That's all the stuff you'll need. Get ready and meet me downstairs once you're done." She started towards the door but her hand froze on the handle. She swiveled her head over her shoulders and rested her sharp gaze on me. "Before I forget, my name is Ada. Ada Wong."


	11. Recall

**Chapter 11 Recall**

 **Catherine's POV**

It felt like I ran at top speed right into a brick wall. All my memories crashed down on me like an avalanche. I was too stunned to do anything but just lay there and gawk at Carla as she sneered down at me.

" I gathered files on a little girl that was seen working for Wesker and TRICELL. People questioned that you were his daughter, but my suspicions led me to think you were a test subject from Rockfort Island or Sheena Island. He hoped you contained a sample of the T-virus. I followed that lead and found some files on the names of test subjects used on the island, and my hunch was correct when your file was brought up." She let go of my chin and snapped up to her full height. I tried doing the same, but my limbs were still numb and unresponsive.

"With all the mixtures of viruses in your system, the new enhanced strain of the C-virus overpowered your immune system. The other viruses are trying to fight it off, but use up so much of their energy that the cells begin to wither away and die." Her laughter was cut off by the crash of the emergency exit door, followed by a roaring male voice.

"Ada!" I shifted to the side to get a better look at who was behind me. Two forms stormed towards us, their guns raised and mouths pulled back in a snarl.

Their eyes flicked from Carla to me, their faces etched with concern and confusion. The pain in my legs spiked back up forcing me to bite back a gasp of surprise, I screwed my eyes shut and tried to breathe through it. My eyes snapped open as a reassuring hand clamped down on my shoulder.

"What did you do to her?" Piers's voice held a hint of venom under it. My eyes popped back open and rested on the spiky-haired snipper beside me. His eyes burned with hatred as they glared holes in Carla.

"Piers..." My words died on my lips. My throat was parched and hoarse from the pain, making it difficult to speak. Piers spared me a single glance before shooting to his feet.

"What did you do to her?" He repeated.

"Still haven't had enough, huh?" My eyes flicked to Carla as she rested a lazy hand on her hip.

"Don't make me ask you again, Ada!" He fixed her with his gun, but she remained as calm as ever. A smirk danced on her lips.

"Hm, the smaller they are, the louder the bark." She flung her head back in a fit of laughter. Piers took a threatening step closer to her, but Chris put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. She finally regained her composure and positioned her eyes on me.

"I must say, Catherine. I didn't think with the new C-virus in your system you'd last this long. Do you feel that pain? That's the pain of your cells breaking down and dying. Soon you'll be nothing more but a lump of unrecognizable flesh." I could feel Chris and Piers's gaze fixed on the back of my skull. I guess it's too late now. They know what's wrong with me, now I have to find a way out of this, but first I deal with Carla.

I managed to crawl to my feet, a sturdy hand grasped my arm to help. I cranked my head to the side and noticed it was Piers, his eyes flicked between pity and borderline anger and resentment. As soon as I steadied myself on my feet, he yanked his hand away like my skin burned him.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be taking you out with me, you bitch." I stumbled to the side but caught myself before I could fall over. She hummed in amusement and flicked her gaze back over to the redhead behind me.

"Even after losing all your men...again. You still keep coming back for more, Chris." His jaw clenched and teeth bared. "With your track record I gotta say, I'd hate to be a member of your team, Chris." She hissed out his name.

"Don't listen to her Captain." Piers jumped in. All three sets of eyes glaring at this monster in front of us, but Carla, wasn't done yet.

"But where are my manners?" She crossed one arm over her chest. "I mean, really, I should be thanking your men, and you too Catherine...for being such great test subjects." She waved her gun with the c-virus in front of her. Chris roared and shot off one single shot, disarming Carla. He took one breath to calm himself before he spoke. My vision starting to blur once again and I stumbled a step back, gripping onto Piers' sleeve for support.

"Ever since Edonia, all I ever wanted was to see you dead. But this isn't about vengeance, it's about justice. It's over Ada." Both men shifted their weight keeping their guns pointed at her, but Carla didn't seem fazed by their words or actions.

"You're right, it is." She narrowed her eyes. "The aircraft carrier is preparing to launch." All three of us looked at each other for clarification.

"Launch?" Chris asked in a questioning voice.

"And the dead will flood the streets." She spread her arms. "Déjà vu, boys—Raccoon city revisited." I felt Piers tense under my grip. "But this time it won't be just one city. It'll be the whole world." A flash of light came up behind her, blinding me momentarily.

The sound of chopper blade's cut through the air, kicking up dust in my face. I lifted my arm to block most of it just as a single shot fired off at Carla, striking her in the chest. The chopper pulled away as fast as it came, leaving us all in shock. I tore my eyes off of where the chopper left and back over to Carla. She clutched at her chest as blood poured out and swayed on her feet. She kept her eyes fixed on the receding chopper in the distance.

"You got me. Well played." Her voice was strained and raspy. "But no one can stop it...now." Her voice trailed off just as her boot connected with the ledge and she tumbled back, leaving me speechless. Chris and Piers dashed over to the ledge, I nearly stumbled back to the ground but regained my footing. The two gawked as the sound of her body connecting to the ground below reached our ears. I felt my eyelids starting to flutter and my vision blurring once more, but I held on.

"Damn it!" Piers reeled around his back to Chris. "What the hell just happened?!" His eyes locked on the briefcase she was carrying and knelt down beside it. "It looks like a new strain."

"Just take whats left, we'll take it to HQ for analysis—Hey!" I could barely hear him over the sound of my blood pumping in my ears. I couldn't hold on any longer and my legs buckled as I fell to the ground. I could just make out Chris's tense face as I drifted in and out of consciousness. Piers flung his head around and was by my side in an instant. The muscle in his jaw twitched, but I could see that it was out of concern and not anger.

"What happened?!" The rise in his voice made me shrink away.

Chris shot him a startled look before looking to me. He took two pensive steps towards us before changing his mind. I stifled a gasp as Piers clamped his hands on my shoulders, the motion sent a stabbing pain all the way down my arms. I could feel him vibrating with barely contained rage as his eyes burned holes in my forehead. I shook off his grip and began to slowly and shakily peel off my gloves. I heard Piers stifle a grunt of surprise at my side as he gaped at my hands. My whole hand was black from the dead skin. Sores and blisters oozed an almost blackish blood.

This got Chris's attention. He snapped his eyes to my hands and dove to my side, placing a gentle hand on my back for support, his eyes trained to my infected limb. I chanced a glance up at Piers, expecting an earful of bitching from him, but was stunned when the man just stared at my hand in deep concentration. He plucked up my hand in his and began to carefully examine it from every angle. His jaw tensed every now and then, and a line would form on his brow. His hand shook as he rolled my sleeve up higher, revealing the broken blood vessels and more open sores up my arm. Both men tensed at the sight and cursed under their breaths.

I felt my chest begin to tighten, my breath coming out in shallow puffs as I tried to calm myself. Chris shot to his feet and began to pace, while Piers dropped my arm and remained reserved. The silence was deafening, I would much rather them yell at me than this. My lip trembled, but I fought my tears down. I snapped my eyes back to Piers at the sound of his curt voice.

"How long have you been infected?" There was a sharp glint in his eyes. I forced myself not to shrink away.

"Piers, I can explain..."

"How long?!" Chris froze in place and cocked his eyes to Piers, his features etched with worry. I let out a tense breath.

 _No point in lying to them now..._

"Since I got here...I infiltrated the mansion and rescued Jake and Sherry. She caught me off guard and shot me in the neck, I ran after her but lost track of her when I came to see you guys at the Ace of Spades." My eye caught his hands clutching at his sides, but his face remained impassive.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The hurt in his voice pulled at a cord in my chest, making me feel worse. I wasn't anticipating his voice to be that calm, it scared me more. "I asked you multiple times if something was wrong. Why didn't you say anything?" I hated how my voice wavered as I spoke.

"I...I didn't—I thought if I told you, you'd kill me...or worse." He grabbed my shoulders and hauled me towards him, his eyes burning with anger and resentment.

"I could have done something to help you!" Chris started towards him now, laying a hand on his arm.

"That's enough Piers—"

"No! We deserve to know what she was thinking when she put us all at risk with her selfish behaviour." The outburst from Piers surprised Chris and he jerked away, his eyes round with shock at being talked back to.  
"And what would you have done, Piers?" My voice prompted him back. He stumbled over his words in thought. I nudged him away and slowly climbed back to my aching feet. "There's nothing you can do, and I didn't trust you guys enough with that information, so I kept it to myself." Piers was on his feet in an instant.

"Anything would have been better than nothing at all." His voice was strained, and I couldn't help but crack a smile at his stubbornness and determination to help anyone.

"Don't tell me you're not starting to care about what happens to this criminal? Those are dangerous notions." My rumble of laughter faltered when he clicked his tongue and jerked his eyes away.

"You may not be part of the B.S.A.A," Chris cut in. His eyes and voice remained level as he spoke. "But you fought alongside us and assisted us before. Your well being is now our responsibility." Piers nodded his head in silent agreement. I flicked my eyes from one man to the other in confusion before huffing out a long breath.

"Don't get your hopes up wonder boys. I'm still infected with a virus without a cure, and I'm running short on time." They clenched their teeth and thinned their lips. They knew I was right, but they were just to damn persistent and optimistic to give up. "Listen. We don't have time to worry about me right now. That missile will launch any time now!" My voice cracked at the end.

"She's right. We need to contact HQ. We'll discuss this matter later." Chris's hand flew to his earpiece while Piers fixed me with a fierce gaze. I cocked my head to the side in a questioning glare, but all he did was shake his head and turn back to his captain."This is Alpha leader! I need a report on the missing vessels, ASAP."

"The city has been compromised, we've lost all contact with all local assets. We need more time!"

"We don't have more time! The terrorist assault was just a diversion! The real attack will spread the virus globally!" The line went quiet.

"Now what." Piers's forehead creased in impatience.

"Let's check the rear hanger. There's gotta be some planes back there." Piers stayed behind next to me as Chris made his way to the elevator doors.

"Give me your arm." I gawked at him in confusion angering him more. "Give me your arm, so I can help you to the elevator." I straightened my spine and levelled my chin as best I could as the pain snapped through me.

"I don't require your help. I'm more than capable of—"

"Can you stop being stubborn for one moment and let me help you?" I narrowed my eyes over the sniper. After a moment I shrugged my shoulders and lifted my arm towards him. With a satisfied smirk, he draped my arm across his shoulders and grabbed my waist with his other hand and gathered me close against him. I tried to ignore how his body felt pressed next to mine.

"I'm only allowing you to help me because we don't have the time to argue." I cocked my eyebrows up at the man as a snort escaped him.

"How considerate of you." He dragged me along inside the elevator. His hand on my hip would have felt pleasant if it wasn't for the viruses eating away at it.

I shifted my weight onto him making him stiffen and suck in a quiet breath, making m smirk. I sensed his eyes on me as I grabbed his hand on my hip and moved it higher. The immediate relief from the pressure sent a sigh out of me. I glanced up at the flushed man.

"Your hand was rubbing against one of my sores on my hip." His hand on my waist felt stiff and uncomfortable.

"Oh, s-sorry." He cleared his throat.

 _Who would have thought that B.S.A.A's golden boy and best lieutenant, could get uncomfortable just for putting his hand on my waist?_

"You look a little flushed. Am I too heavy?" Chris remained silent beside me, but I could feel his sideways gaze on us.

"Wh—No!" The pain was worth it after seeing Piers trying to remain in control. I let out a soft laugh, making him click his tongue.

The elevator doors dinged open, and it was all but too obvious to notice Piers's relief on his face. We quickly made our way to the rear hanger with minimal problems and spotting a plane. Piers's grip tightened around my waist as we made a run for it, careful not to go too fast in case I got dizzy and weak again. Sensing my discomfort and pain, he propped most of my weight on himself, giving me a moment's worth of comfort. We were all thinking the same thing when our eyes landed on the cockpit...three people, two seats. Someone was going to get left behind. I was about to volunteer—I'm sure there is another way off this carrier, or even Ada might still be here—

"I know what you're thinking and stop." Piers turned his face to mine, a stern scowl playing on his lips. I rolled my eyes at the stubborn idiot. "We aren't leaving you here. So get that idea out of your head."

"Piers they're only two—" His expression hardened.

"Then you can sit on my lap!" I raised an eyebrow at the man. His face slightly reddening as he realized how that sounded. "We can figure something out!"

"That's not going to work Piers. Listen, I can find another way off." He shook his head, his forehead creasing.

"No." My back stiffened as I glance up at him. He was done messing around.

"Piers's right." Chris strolled over to us, his eyes resting on my face. "We're not abandoning you here, so stop thinking about it." I snapped my mouth shut.

 _I was running out of time._ _I need a plan._ _If I go with them, I won't make it in time and everything will be for nothing._

I looked from one man to the other; my mind made up. "I'm not going with you two." Chris narrowed his eyes.

I didn't have to look at his face to know that he wasn't happy, the clenched hand around my waist and wrist told me everything I needed to know. I flicked my eyes up to Piers and fought back a flinch as my eyes landed on his barely contained rage. A vein had popped out on the side of his head and his jaw was set firm. He gave Chris a simple nod of his head. The older man gave a look of knowing and turned to make his way to the plane, leaving Piers and me alone. My eyes followed Chris as he hopped inside the plane and started up the engines, just as Piers's grip tightened once more, making me wince.

"Don't. Be. Ridiculous." He dragged me along as I tried to wiggle free. "You're coming with us, whether you like it or not!"

"Let go!" I thrashed about, but that only made his grip stronger. I dug my heels into the ground, but he kept going. "Piers, you're hurting me." I wasn't lying. It did hurt, but he either didn't hear me or didn't care.

Gunshots ricochet off the ground by our feet, making us split apart and snap around. J'avo poured out of the front of the hanger and the balcony's overhead, their guns fixed on us.

 _Great._ _Just what we needed._

"Shit!" Piers brought his gun up and started to fire at the incoming enemies. Picking them off one by one, but more rushed in to take their place.

"Piers! Catherine! Get in!" Chris shouted from inside the cockpit.

"Catherine, get on the plane. I'll hold them off!" He took out three more J'avo and started on the machine gunman up higher. I crinkled my nose and grabbed the handgun strapped inside its holster from Piers's thigh. His mouth brought back in a snarl as I started to open fire on the J'avo. I didn't bother trying to suppress the tug of a smile as it played on my lips.

"I know what you're thinking, and you better stop it. I'm not leaving you here." He snapped his eyes to me as I threw his words back at him. The lopsided smirk he flashed me made my heart fumble for a moment, startling me.

"Fine. Do what you want...all you ever do anyway." We had to find cover behind some cargo creates as bullets rained down around us."Captain! We could use your assistance!"

"I'm on it!" The plane started to roar to life. Steering it around, Chris wielded the machine guns on the plane to take out the enemies, but even with the extra guns, the J'avo kept pouring out. My breathing started to labour once again and my arms began to feel like lead. I waved off the feeling and pushed onward, raising my gun to an approaching J'avo and pulling the trigger, but nothing happened.

"Shit! I'm out of bullets." I tossed the gun down, about to prepare for a fist fight when a spotlight flooded the deck. Chopper blades cut through the air and bullets rapid firing down on the J'avo before it could reach me. I flung my head up to see who it was, but the spotlight cut off my view of whoever was inside. The unknown person swished the chopper up and around, mowing down more enemies that appeared.

"What's going on?! Who's that in the chopper?" Chris' voice boomed. No matter how I twisted my head, they remained out of my view.

"Well, whoever they are, we owe them thanks for helping."

The tail of the chopper came back around, knocking me into the back of it. I snapped my head up facing Piers. Fear crossed his face as he took off in a run towards me. "No!" He opened fire on the cockpit, but they zoomed out of the way, instead striking the side, causing the bullets to ricochet right off. Chris tried shooting down the chopper by hitting the blades, but the front end of the chopper swung forward, blinding him with the spotlight. Using the moment, it hurried off back towards the shore, leaving Piers and Chris stranded to fend off the J'avo on their own. I made my way to the front of the cockpit. Ada spared me a single glance and a scowl on her face.

"Ada! You have to turn back. They need our help."

"No. You're going back to the shore. I'll drop you off close to a team so they won't shoot at us thinking I'm Carla." I reached for my radio.

"Piers! Listen to me; I'm fine and I'm coming back—" Ada ripped my mask with my radio inside off my face. I tried grabbing it back but she held it out of reach. "Ada—"

"You're not going back! You're heading to the shore where medics will look after you."

"NO! They don't know what happened to me, they think I'm in danger. Please, take me back." I pleaded with her.

"They are highly trained B.S.A.A soldiers; they'll be fine, but you won't be!" Her voice firm, but I wasn't going to let her win this time. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at the older woman in front of me. She spared me a single glance but kept her eyes firmly in front of her.

"Ada." I made my voice as clip as I could. I wasn't going to run away and hide while those two were fighting to save China—No, the world! "What are the medics going to do?"

"We still have a chance. They're working on stuff right now. They could stabilize your condition." She was grasping at straws. I recognize the distress on her face and it tore at my heart. I remembered the blood sample in my belt pocket and fished it out. Ada shifted in her seat as she noticed my face. "What's wrong...What's that?" She flicked her eyes to the broken test tube of blood in my outstretched palm.

"Possibly my single hope for a cure..." The bottle...it broke. The thought of death loomed over my thoughts. There was no small chance anymore. It shattered like the sample in my palm. Ada's eyes glazed over as she watched me drop the sample to the floor.

"W-what?!" Something flashed overhead and towards the shore, cutting Ada off.

"What was that?" I had a bad feeling; it tore at my insides.

"It looked like some kind of...Missile." Piers's voice broke the stillness in the cockpit.

"It's heading for the city!" My head snapped to Ada. Her face was etched with concern and worry, no doubt what mine looked like.

"This is FOS, is anyone there?" An unknown woman's voice broke in.

 _FOS?_

"Chris Redfield with the B.S.A.A. here."

"Hold on, I'm patching you through to agent Leon Kennedy." Her voice was urgent and stressed. Ada let out a short hmphs beside me, but I didn't have time to look into that look because Chris's voice barged through the speaker.

" Leon? Leon, where are you!?" A brief silence before another man's voice came on.

"Chris! We're just outside of Tatchi, why?"

"Get the hell out of there!"

Our eyes locked onto a bright light over the city. We looked on in muted horror as the object that past by us—a missile, exploded. Sending out an enormous cloud of some blue gas all across the city down below. The only sound in the chopper was the blades ripping through the air overhead. Chris's voice broke the silence.

"Leon! Leon, are you alright?" Ada's eyes shot to me, her jaw set and eyes narrowed to slits.

"Yeah...but our situation just got worse, a whole lot worse." He was silent for a moment his breathing slowly coming through the radio. "Chris, I need you to listen to me. I need you to rescue two hostages from an underwater oil field. Agent Sherry Birkin...and Jake Muller. He's Albert Wesker's son." I heard the shock in Chris's voice.

"Wesker—?"

"Chris, he's got antibodies for the C-virus." Ada's hands clutched at the wheel as she spared the broken vile at my feet a fleeting glance.

"Alright. I'm on it. Leon, wait. There's something I have to tell you." He hesitated before continuing. "Ada Wong is dead." The line went quiet. I spared Ada a single questioning glance, but her face remained impassive.

"Copy." Leon's voice grew quiet and distant as he answered: "Sherry and Jake need you, don't let them down." The line went dead.

 _Jake and Sherry were caught again? If...if I go to the oil rig and get them, I might still have a chance to make a cure!_

"Ada. I have to go to that oil rig. If I get to Jake and Sherry I can get another blood sample and make a cure, even if it's not perfect just something to hold me off until I give it to the B.S.A.A. to perfect it." I thought she didn't hear me or was just ignoring me, but she finally heaved out a heavy sigh and threw my mask on my lap.

"Fine. But, I don't want you doing anything reckless. Just get the blood sample and leave." I snorted as I placed the mask back on.

"Me? Reckless? How absurd." She spared me a hostile glare which I returned with a roll of my eyes as I flicked on my radio. "Piers, Chris, you there?" There was hardly a moment after when Piers's strained voice cut in.

"You're alive! We were worried when you cut off the transmission and didn't answer. Where are you? Are you okay?"

 _Besides the virus eating away at my life and basically a whole city just got wiped out in front of me, I'd say I'm doing fine._

"Yeah, I'm fine. Listen! I need you to tell me where the oil rig is so I can get there."

"No! Get out of here, it's too dangerous for you—especially considering your state right now." He snapped over the radio.

"Piers, I don't have the time to argue about this. Jake's blood might be the only thing to save me. I need a sample of his blood to develop a cure. Even something to slow down the spreading of the virus long enough so a cure can be created." The line went secluded. I waited tensely for his answer. Finally, a long, tense breath came through.

"Fine. I'll send you our coordinates. We'll clear a path for you. Come find us when you get there." I relaxed my muscles.

"Thanks, Piers. I'll see you soon."

I began hacking their servers on my phone until I found the coordinates. We changed our direction and headed farther out to sea. The ride there was in tense silence, but it gave me time to consider things over. After a brief while, the rig came into view. Ada hovered over the platform next to a jet, probably Piers and Chris.

"Take my grappling gun and a handgun." She deposited the stuff into my hands and set her lips in a thin line before wrapping her arms around me. "And come back alive, sweetheart."

"Catherine." She glanced at me with confusion written on her face. "It's my name." Realization dawned on her face, a light smile touched her lips.

"Catherine?"

"I'll tell you about it when I get back." She gave me a slight nod of her head and a ghost of a smile before I jumped out of the helicopter and made a dash towards the elevator doors.

 _God, I better be right about this..._


	12. Hold onto Me

**Chapter 12 Hold onto me**

 **Catherine's POV**

"Fucking large ass facility. Where the hell are they?!" I've been trudging through these hallways for ages! I've managed to quietly subdue enemies for now. I can't keep this up any longer, that last one nearly killed me.

Voices and screams from events long ago bombarded my sense. It was like re-living the events all over again. I jerked myself back into the counter when the memory of Kevin getting his head smashed in, flicked across my mind. The involuntary action sent a shooting pain through my arms and spine, making me buckle to the ground in a fit of sputtering and bewilderment. The violent voices attacked me with curses and blaming me for their deaths. My hands clutched clumps of my hair as I tried to block the sounds out, but one voice raised above the rest.

"Hey! I know you can hear me! Where are you? Catherine?" The person was as uncomfortable uttering my name as I heard it.

Slowly, the voice diminished and I was left pressed against a cupboard, curled in a ball with my hands clamped over my head. The voice grew more and more desperate as time ticked by and I realized the voice was Piers in my radio. I quickly sat up straighter and wiped away a stray tear that fell on my cheek.

"Calm down wonder boy, I'm here. What do you want?" I shook off my wooziness and climbed back to my feet.

"Well then answer quicker!" He huffed out. "Where are you?" I scanned the room that I was in. It didn't look like a lab, probably just some sort of hallway. It's hard to tell with these facilities.

"I don't know—" Gunshots slammed into the counter behind me followed by angry voices. Piers's alarmed voice yelled through my radio, but I ignored him as I ducked for cover from the J'avo.

They blocked off my way back, but the way forward was locked. I'll have to run out and manually override the system to unlock it, but that'll take too long. Those enemies will tear me down before I even reach it. My eyes scanned the vicinity, looking for anything and fixed my gaze on a platform above. I fired off two more rounds. Hitting both approaching J'avo in between the eyes. then dashed towards the platform, using Ada's grappling gun to swing me up. I grabbed at the railing but a stray bullet slammed into my thigh. I bit back a scream and tossed a grenade from my belt over my shoulder and into the swarm of J'avo. Splattering them all along the floor and counters. Now that it was safe to take a break, I took a look at my leg. Rolling onto the balcony ledge I grazed my hand across the bleeding wound, retracting it away as a sharp pain shot through me.

 _Something's wrong. The bullet passed through the leg—it wasn't a deep shot, but yet, it still hasn't heald?_

The virus is taking over everything, my other viruses are stretched to their limits and can't afford to heal itself anymore. I clenched my jaw as I rolled to my feet and began looking for a new way out. My eyes landed on a door behind me. I tried putting weight on my injured leg but retracted it back as a searing pain burned through me. The first thing I should look for is some bandages to wrap this up with. I reached for my radio.

"Piers. I have something I have to do quickly. I'll meet up with you as soon as I'm done."

"No! Wait where you are. Once we find Jake and Sherry, we'll come to find you."

"No. I can't wait around. It'll be faster if I try locating you and Chris." I flicked off my radio before I could get an earful of the stubborn mules loud mouth and started limping towards the exit.

I'm not sure how long I limped around for but I managed to subdue a few more enemies in the meantime, but my strength was failing quickly. If I don't do something quick, I won't be able to move. I rounded another corner and came face to face with another door. I fumbled with the door mechanism until finally, it clicked, I had to shield my eyes from the bright room. The room consisted of mostly Lab equipment and computers. In the middle, however, there was a platform. I steadied my failing eyes on the two hunched over shapes strapped to the platform. Their heads snapped up at the sound of my approach, their eyes widening with disbelief, but quickly melted away to concern when they took in my condition.

"What happened to you?" Sherry's shrill voice pierced the silence. I limped closer to the duo, careful not to ram into anything.

"Don't worry about me. We have to get you two out of here ASAP. How do I remove your restraints?" There were no buttons on the platform they were strapped too, meaning that they must be somewhere else.

"How did you find us?" Jake cocked his head to the side.

"I got ears everywhere. I heard about two prisoners being held here and knew it was you two." I started towards the computers but only made it part way when my legs buckled. I tried grabbing onto the counter but ended up taking half the contents on top of the counter out with me. Vials, papers, and other stuff came crashing to the floor beside me as I gasped. My legs felt like I dipped them in hot lava and were about to fall off. Jake and Sherry's voices called out to me, their voices laced with concern.

"What's going on? What happened?" I could hear Jake thrash against his restraints in frustration.

"Jake...Jake, it's no use, the restraints are too tight." Sherry sighed in distress. I rolled onto my back, my chest rising and falling quickly as I tried to gasp for air, but the movements caused more pain in my chest. My vision started fading and all I could gather now was my blood coursing through my ears. Something cold stroked my hand, I clasped my fist around it and brought it to my face. I squinted my eyes to focus on the glass vial.

A loud warning sounded off followed by hurried footfalls. Hands grabbed me, gently shaking me. I could just make out shadows passing in front of my eyes, their muffled voices were drowned out by my heavy breathing and heartbeat.

"Shit. This looks bad." Jake's face flitted across my fading eyesight. A gentle hand touched around my wound on my leg, flaring the pain.

"This...it looks infected. I don't know what to do." Sherry's distraught voice rang out. "I can wrap It up to stop the bleeding, but that's probably all we can do." Jake scrounged up a piece of bandage from a cupboard behind us and tossed it to the blond. After she bandaged me up, Jake's voice piped up.

"Looks like I'm going to have to carry her." I felt a pair of hands wrap around me and hoist me into a set of sturdy arms. My breathing started to stabilize once more and my vision slowly began to go back to normal.

"W-wait..." My voice was gruff and muffled. I licked my tongue against my parched lips, tasting the iron on my lips. "Jake...I need a...blood sam...ple..." I fought to stay conscious, my eyes slowly focusing on the shaved-headed man.

"Why do you need a sample of my blood?" The pain dulled enough for me to focus.

"The virus is eating...away at...me." I showed him the vial in my hand. "If...I have a sample of your...Blood, I can manufacture...a cure." We started to move.

"We'll discuss this latter, right now we have to get you out of here before the virus spreads any further." Another lighter pair of footsteps padded alongside us.

"Jake's right. We'll get you out of her first."

 _They don't understand, my time is running out, if I don't manufacture a cure soon there won't be any time left._

Since I was being carried by Jake, I reluctantly got dragged along. The pain started to subside more as we kept going. By the time we reached this giant room with something dangling in the middle, I was adept to sit up and move around. My eyes focused on the dangling cocoon thing in the centre of this massive...incubator? This doesn't look good... My head snapped up at the sound of Sherry's voice.

"Chris!" Our pace picked up as a new set of hurried footsteps grew closer to us. My eyes immediately flicked to the distressed look on Piers's face as he sprinted towards us followed by Chris. They skidded to a stop right in front of Jake and me.

"What happened?" Piers demanded.

"She collapsed while trying to save us." His eyes flicked over to the blond woman, his eyebrows knitted together.

"I'm fine, the pain has passed and I am capable of standing on my own now. Jake, do you mind putting me down?" I kept my voice calm and neutral as to not anger anyone, but that was useless. Jake did as I asked after a moment's hesitation. I tested my weight on my feet, careful not to aggravate the wound anymore.

"Fine?" I heard the rising storm in his voice as he fixed me with his hazel eyes. "You're fine? You've been shot with an enhanced strain of the C-virus and are currently bleeding from a gunshot wound to your leg!" He flung his hand towards my bloodied bandage on my thigh.

"I can take care of myself, Piers. I've been doing it for years now, so stop barging in and commanding me what to do." I tossed my arms across my chest, keeping my eyes fixed on the shaking man in front of me.

"Do you not understand your predicament here?" Jake rolled his eyes as Piers continued on and started for the ledge, gawking at the massive cocoon hanging above us. Chris and Sherry looked as if they wanted to step in between us, but held back. I stalked right up to Piers's face, our noses almost brushing.

"I'm not some scatterbrained B.S.A.A idiot. I know what can happen to me and have accepted that possibility. So back off!"

"That's enough Piers!" Chris stepped in and yanked the mutt back behind him, sending me a threatening glare my way and back to Piers. I fumed but remained silent, clicking my tongue and looking away while Piers stood there vibrating with silent anger.

"Was that you guys that set us free?" Sherry desperately tried to dissipate the tension in the air, but Jake cut in.

"So you save the day once again." He kept his gaze fixed on the cocoon. There was a tense moment of silence before Chris piped up.

"I can see your father in you." I snapped my attention to the red-head, his eyes clear and to the point. I sensed the atmosphere change drastically. I'll agree with Chris; I do see a lot of Wesker in Jake, but nothing more than physically. Jake isn't as demented and twisted as his father was. Sherry once again tried steering the conversation away.

"How did you know where—" But Jake cut her off.

"Wait, hold on a second. You knew my father?" He held up a hand towards Sherry and started towards Chris. I shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. My eyes flicking to Piers, the anger from before quickly replaced with tension and unease. He noticed my gaze and gave a modest jerk of his head to the side, gesturing me to stand to the side and out of the way. I gave a light snort and rolled my eyes, resulting in that vein in his neck to pop up in fury.

"Ya, I did." Chris's voice didn't waver or hesitate, he stood tall and firm as he addressed Jake. "And I'm the one who killed him." I could hear the tension between the two snap, and in an instant, Jake's gun was fixed on the older man. Piers reacted a moment later, fixing his gun on Jake, his eyes narrowed to slits. Without missing a beat, I took two steps in between the men and right in front of Jake's gun.

"And I worked for him for a few years after he abducted me as a child." Something flicked over Jake's eyes but was gone before I could inquire about it. "I tried killing him too, well at least blow up one of his facilities." The hand on Jake's gun grew white. I could feel the eyes of everyone scorching my face, but I ignored them and held firm.

"I thought you didn't know him?" His voice jeered.

"Not when I met you, no. After I blew up the facility, I fell and hit my head, resulting in amnesia. I only recently recalled my past."

"Why would my father abduct you?" He cocked an eyebrow up at me. I felt the tension from Piers radiating off of him. He locked his gun on Jake in case he did anything idiotic.

"He thought I had the T-virus and experimented on me."

"Catherine." Piers hissed.

"Better put a leash on that puppy." His words put a smirk on my face.

"Listen. Your dad did some pretty fucked up shit-everyone wanted him dead, don't take it out on Chris. But if you insist on killing him, you're gonna have to shoot me first." A broad hand clamped down on my shoulder and shoved me right into Piers's arms. I gawked from Chris to Piers in confusion and gathered myself up, but not before Piers could shove me behind him.

"Don't _ever_ do that again!" He hissed over his shoulder at me, sparing me a single glance. I clicked my tongue but remained behind him.

"Don't blame her; she was just a child and was forced into things. But not me." Chris's calm voice sent a cold chill down my spine. Jake spared me a glance before returning to Chris. "Go ahead, shoot. You have every right to." Chris stepped closer to Jake. His face dead serious, as a grin spread across the younger man. He cocked the hammer on the gun back. "Just promise me you'll survive. The world depends on it."

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?!" Jake snarled at Chris. My eyes shifted from one man to the other in amusement. Chris remained the same, his face calm and collected even while having a loaded gun jammed in his face.

"Stop it!" Sherry shouted.

"Put the gun down! Now!" Piers's voice rang out, I could see the muscles in his back tense. Everyone was stretched to their thinnest, one wrong move and this place will become a war zone.

"Tell me, were you just...following orders, or was it personal." Jake's voice went muffled, his hooded eyes lowered and glared at Chris.

Chris pondered the question only for a moment. "Both."

"Jake, please. Stop!" Sherry pleaded with him.

"Before I put a bullet in your head!" Piers snarled. I remained silent as the yelling continued, unsure of what else I could do. A gunshot sounded off and slammed into the wall behind Chris, a single thin line of blood formed on his cheek. I didn't notice that I had grabbed Piers's arm when the bullet sounded. I gawked at the older man. He didn't flinch or move, his face remaining impassive as the whole event went down. Piers lowered his gun as I dropped his sleeve and breathed a sigh of relief.

"There are more important things at stake than you and me." Jake whispered.

The room around us began to crumble and moan, while the walls began to shake. Jake and Chris didn't budge, both still locked in place, staring each other down in a silent war.

"We gotta go!" Piers insisted.

"Jake!" Sherry tried seizing his attention.

"I know!" He snapped over his shoulder. Finally, he lowered his gun. All eyes snapped up at the giant cocoon dangling from the ceiling as it began to shake and crack.

"We have to get out of here, now! Come on!" Piers grabbed my hand and towed me along behind him as we made our way to a lift on the side of the walls. We jumped on it as it began to ascend up the long wall. I immediately tore my eyes down to our entwined hands and tried to jerk mine back, but Piers held on adamantly. I flicked my gaze up only to be met with hazel eyes.

"You can let go of my hand now. I can stand on the elevator without your help." I gave my hand a tug to emphasize my point. But he still didn't let off. I shifted uncomfortably under his silent scrutiny. "What?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"You're gonna do something stupid if I let go." A smirk touched the corner of his lips. I tugged my hand again, this time, he let go.

"Not like it's any of your problem, mutt." He leaned in close to my ear, his breath sent a chill over my skin as he whispered.

"As long as you're wanted by the B.S.A.A., _you are my problem_."

We were cut off by a loud cracking sound, then the cocoon burst open. A cold sweat broke out on the back of my neck as we watched the giant creature swivel its skeletal face towards us let out an ear-splitting screech and slammed down one of its massive hands on the platform. The impact crushed the platform, separating Jake and Sherry on one side. They scurried to the exit while Chris, Piers, and I fixed our guns on the creature as it tried to wiggle free of its cocoon.

"Jake! Wait!" I was shocked to hear Piers yell at the man. I cocked my head to the side to wait and see what he was going to say, but let out a yelp as someone scooped me up and flung me across the gaping hole and right into a stunned Jake. Probably more out of reflex, he caught me in his arms and gently deposited me down. I spun around to face Piers. His face was solemn as he glared at Jake and me.

"Did you just throw me across a gaping hole...like, eight stories off the ground?!" My jaw hung open, but he paid little attention to me.

 _I couldn't believe this asshole! He just threw me without warning!_

"Get her out of here and keep an eye on her in case she does something reckless." Who's he to talk about reckless? I scoffed. A hand grasped my upper arm and began to drag me away, but I held firm.

"Piers! Chris!" Both men stopped to look at me, their eyebrows raised. I gazed up at the giant B.O.W. "You idiots better not do anything stupid and reckless." Chris cracked a lopsided smile and a curt nod of his head, while Piers's smirk grew to a toothy grin.

"Don't worry; you aren't my type. And besides, its kinda hard when you aren't here." I shook my head and gave a light chuckle as Jake dragged me away and through the massive door.

"I mean it you two. Don't play the heroes, just come back."

The giant metal door slammed down in front of my face, separating me from the B.S.A.A Dogs. I tore my arm out of Jake's grasp and stared them both down.

"I'm not going with you two. I have something I need to do before I leave here."

"Are you crazy?!" Jake hissed. "If you stay behind, you'll die."

"Jake's right, Catherine." Sherry hesitated. I shook my head, my eyes drifting from one pair of eyes to the next.

"I need to find a lab to make a vaccine. If I leave with you both right now, I'll die! I won't make it in time—" My breaths came out in short puffs as my chest constricted. Sherry was by my side in a moment, her voice laced with fear.

"If we leave you here, you won't be strong enough to make the cure on your own. Piers wanted us to look after you and leave here together!" She lifted my face in her hands. I stared at her with slit eyes as the pain stabbed me repeatedly like waves crashing against rocks.

"Ya, that B.S.A.A dog asked me to look out for you. Not sure how well he'll take it when he gets back and sees that you're not with us." Sherry nodded her head in agreement with the man behind her. I managed to straighten myself back up. Eyes locked on Jake's.

"I'll be fine. I can make it out of here in time, but I have to leave now! I can't ask you guys to stay behind with me—" Another sharp pain stabbed me in the chest, knocking the air out of my lungs. "the world...needs you guys...they don't need me."

"That's not true—" Her eyes widening in fear.

"The way I see it. If I go with you two, I'll die. If I stay here, there's a chance I can make it in time, but if I don't...then I die. My options are very limited as you can see." I straightened my back through the pain and stalked away from Sherry right in front of Jake. I reached into my pocket and took out the vial. His eye's trailed from mine to the vial, gazing at it in silence. He gazed from me to Sherry, before shaking his head and bringing his eyes back to me.

"Tch! Fine." He grabbed his knife from his pocket, slicing his finger.

"Jake! We can't leave her here—" He took the vial from my hands and started to fill it up.

"We don't have any other options." He screwed the cap on and returned it to me. I looked on in awe at the red liquid sloshing inside, before tucking it away for safe keeping. Sherry looked pensively from Jake to me.

"Please, be safe." Caught off guard, she swung her arms around me in a tight hug. The action foreign and new. I hummed in amusement and returned the hug. The place started to whine and rattle around us.

"Sherry! We have to go." Jake said impatiently.

"We don't have time. Go, and _you_ be safe." I dropped my arms back to my sides and gazed at the blond. Her features tense and eyes glazed over with tears. I glanced at Jake, nodding my head. "Take care you two."

"You're making it sound like we won't see you again." I opened my mouth to retort, but he held up his hands in my face shaking his head. A small smile spreading across his face. "See ya when we get up there." I hummed in agreement.

"Right."And with that I turned and made my way down a winding hallway, leaving those two to fend for themselves.

The infrastructure jolted, tossing me off my feet and slamming into the glass barrier like I was nothing more but a leaf being tossed around in the wind. I shook my head. My body throbbed and shook, my feet felt like they were going to fall off at any moment and my eyesight diminished greatly. I struggled to get back up, my eyes noticed something outside the window. I froze halfway up, my eyes widened in disbelief. Across the way from me was a lab, I could see the incubators and lab equipment inside. I took off as quickly as I could, limping and dragging my useless limbs along with me. My vision began to fade in and out, breathing becoming a laboured chore due to the rapid movement, but I ignored it all and pushed on.

I finally made it to the lab, thrusting the doors opened. I quickly flicked my eyes over the lab equipment, completing a mental checklist of everything I'd need. I limped my way over to the computers and began running my fingers as fast as they were inclined to go, over the keyboard; searching for any data that could assist me with the cure. My heart caught in my throat. A file with Jake's name came up, I slammed down on the keys to get it open. The file spread across the screen, eyes widened as I read through the file. Everything was here... I quickly got to work with the lab equipment. Taking out the vial of blood and carefully administered it into the separator. I let that do its job as I scavenged through the cupboards looking for my supplies. The facility jolted again, sending pieces of debris crashing to the floor all around me. I grabbed a hold of the counter to steady myself, careful not to drop any of the supplies. I waited for the shaking to stop before attempting to move and brought everything that I thought would be useful back to the station. Scanning over the notes from the data and my supplies, I took a steady breath.

"Okay. Here goes nothing."

I picked up the syringe and started to separate the parts of blood in different flasks and started to add in my infected blood into the mixture. I took a small sample and put it under the microscope. I watched as the healthy blood and antibodies got to work on the infection. Quickly taking note of how long it took for Jake's antibodies to neutralize the infected cells. With those numbers, I tweaked and added more antibodies to the dosage, speeding up the poured off of my forehead as I administered the vaccine into the needle, I had just enough blood to vaccinate one adult. As I finished up with that, J'avo poured into the lab firing their guns off at me.

"Shit!" I pocketed the vaccine and made a jump for cover behind the counter, glass, and debris shattering all around me. I pulled out my gun and began firing on the J'avo, managing to take three out but more quickly came in and took their started gaining ground on me, forcing me to retreat back further into the lab and right up against the glass. I fixed my gun up on the closest J'avo and pulled the trigger, but it clicked.

"FUCK!" I threw away the gun and scanned the facility for an alternate route out, my eyes resting on the glass behind me.

I didn't have time to think, the J'avo are gaining up on me. I took up a nearby stool and unleashed it against the glass, shattering it into a million pieces and flung out the shattered opening. I wasn't fast enough. A sharp pain ripped through the side of my midsection, making me stumble. My foot slipped on the landing, flinging me over the railing and landing hard on a lower platform out of sight from the J'avo above. I laid on my stomach unable to move as a warm, wet feeling seeped from my midsection down to my left thigh. I attempted to raise myself up onto my elbows, but my arms gave out, slamming me back down onto the icy, rigid surface.

My head spun and my eyelids began to feel heavy. A cold feeling swept over my body, chilling me to the bones. I placed my hand on my abdomen and wrenched it to my face. I let out a pained curse when I saw my hand drenched in blood. The J'avo managed to shoot me in the back and tear right through me. I dropped my hand to the floor, my energy began to drain with every moment that passed. I fought the fatigue that slammed into me, but my eyelids fluttered as my vision faded in and out until I couldn't keep them open any longer.

My eyes shot open when a horrendous, crashing sound erupted from the ground level just below me. I managed to get up on my elbows and drag myself to the ledge before collapsing. That giant creature from before was bashing through the emergency flood doors below. My nerves flared when I spotted two figures running from it. I tried to stand up and get to my feet, but the pain from my wound shot up, crippling me just as my legs gave out. The virus has spread too far into them, every movement is like moving a thousand pounds with a noodle. I tried to call out, but my voice was too weak. I watched on in horror as the giant B.O.W burst through the doors and was on Piers and Chris's heels.

The monstrous B.O.W gained up, their bullets doing little to the creature as they desperately fought on. Agitation and desperation rolled off me as I could only lay there and watch. They dodged and ran as fast as they could. Their chests heaving from the exertion, but the B.O.W didn't seem like it was slowing down anytime soon.

"This thing just keeps coming back!" Piers's voice echoed over to me as he let off more rounds of bullets at the creatures face, flinging it into a fit of anger. It swung its head around to face Piers, letting out a screech, before running headlong at him. I caught my breath as Piers dropped a flash bomb in time to dodge and jump away to a safer distance.

"Keep aiming for the vitals!" Chris yelled in frustration.

The fight dragged on, wearing down the two men quickly. Every time they believed the B.O.W was down for good, it would regenerate and come back at them unfazed. They navigated it farther into the open and used everything they got into bringing it down. The creature finally began to crumble and fall to the ground, but one of its arms reached out and swiped Chris off his feet, launching him right into Piers. I cried out in horror as the two crashed to the floor below me in a tangled heap. The B.O.W regained its strength and rose from the ground, ready to charge at the vulnerable men. I forced every ounce of energy I had left into my legs and reached for my knife. Gathering a shaky breath, I threw myself from the platform and onto the unsuspecting creature below, thrusting my knife into one of its vital organs. The impact and exertion sent a wave of vertigo over me, but I shook it off as I thrust the knife deeper into its organ.

The creature bucked and thrashed about, swinging its massive arms around and nearly knocking into Piers and Chris again. They rolled out of the way in time before the hand slammed into the ground where they laid just moments prior. I held on with all the energy I could muster up in my body, but the blood loss and virus made it increasingly difficult. I screamed out in pain as the B.O.W reached around, grasping me in a death grip, but were cut off as the thing slammed me into the ground. I forced my eyes open, spotting Piers.

"NO!" His face contoured in pain and draining of blood. He tried making a run for me, but the B.O.W threw out its arm.

There was nothing either of them could have done. All they could do was look on in muted horror as the impact sent me tumbling away, throwing blood everywhere. I heard bones cracking and muscle tearing as I skidded to a halt by Piers's feet. Every breath I took felt like a thousand knives being rammed into my chest. I could feel my lungs being crushed, suffocating me slowly. The world started going mute, my hearing coming and going. I thought I heard Chris yelling as he took up firing again while Piers yelled my name.

 **3rd person POV**

"You son of a bitch!" Piers tore his eyes off Catherine's still, bloodied form. His eyes burning with rage. Snapping his gun back up, he started to fire off at the B.O.W making it screech and thrash about. It reared its self around and drove its arm right into Piers. Sending him flying against the wall over an exposed metal piece, impaling his right arm and sending out a blood-curdling scream. The B.O.W wasn't done yet, it grabbed a large metal box and whipped it past Chris and slamming into Piers's already damaged arm.

"Piers! No!" The B.O.W fixed its attention back to Chris, grabbing him in its death grip. He screamed and thrashed, but nothing seemed to help. It tore its gaze from Chris and took a step towards Catherine. "God, fuck! Piers! Catherine!—"

"NO—Gah!"

Piers tore his eyes from his impaled arm and down to the lifeless form on the ground. A bright red tube struck his eye; it was the enhanced c-virus at his feet. Sucking in a breath, he forced his feet under him and ripped his shoulder off the piece of metal. Hollering out in pain as he landed in front of the virus sample. Without hesitating he rammed the needle in his useless arm, the limb mutating into an enormous claw. As the mutation started to take over one side of his face, a bolt of electricity erupted from his arm, throwing the creature off its feet and dropping Chris to the ground. The older man recovered quickly, charging at Piers, his eyes widened in shock as he looked on at the mutated limb.

"Piers—Oh god! What did you do?" Piers swayed on his feet, the mutation digging deeper into him as he fought to stay in control. Chris reached out a hand and grabbed a hold of his partner, locking eyes as Piers grasped his captain's shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry Captain. I...did it for the B.S.A.A...I did it for...the future." His eyes trailed over his captain's shoulder to Catherine who hasn't moved from when the B.O.W slammed her into the ground. Piers pushed past his captain towards the woman, spotting the growing puddle of blood that pooled out from her wounds. "Cath...erine—gah!"

"Stay with me Piers. Fight it!" The B.O.W recovered from the impact and started to crawl back on its feet. The two men faced off with the creature; Piers aimed his arm while Chris took up his gun.

The B.O.W charged at the men, slipping and crashing to the ground whenever Piers let off another electrical charge at it. But it didn't stay down for long, It got back up and swiped its massive hand out at them, dodging it just barely. Piers evaded the attack. Pivoted around and firing off his electrical shock, stunning the creature long enough for Chris to run in and stab it in its vital organs. The B.O.W sent out another scream as it thrashed and clawed at the air until it went quiet and slammed to the floor at their feet.

Both men heaved with raspy breaths, looking on in silence at the corpse of the B.O.W. Piers tore his eye's off of the corpse and back onto Catherine. Making his way painfully and slowly to her, until he was close enough and collapsed at her side. It required all his effort just to stay in control, his face contouring in pain as the virus ate away at him. He placed a hand on the woman's face and let out a relieved breath as she stirred under his touch. Her eyes slowly cracked open. She let out a small gasp as her eyes landed on his infected arm and face.

"P-Piers...why?" She struggled to shape the words, barely coming out as a whisper. She reached up a shaky hand to his face. He leaned into the touch, savouring every instant as she gently traced the contours of his features, leaving smeared spots of blood as she did so. The substantial amount of blood loss dulled her senses and the pain drifted away to a dull pressure. Her eyes fluttering closed, sending her hand crashing to the floor.

"Piers!" A hurried set of footsteps came up behind him. His face fell and breath hitched when his eyes drifted to the lifeless woman at their feet, blood pooling all around her. He fell to his knees at her side. "N-no..." The facility groaned and shook again, debris falling all around them. He gave his lieutenant a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder before lifting the woman up into his arms. "Piers can you stand on your own?" The man tore his gaze off of the woman and onto his captains face, his jaw clenched shut.

"I-I...think so." He struggled to his feet, but after a few failed attempts he managed to stand and gave a weak nod of his head towards his captain, before resting his non-infected hand on the head of Catherine. "Hold on a little bit longer." He whispered before looking up at his captain. With a firm nod of his head before they took off down the escape route.

The facility shifted and crumbled under them, lurching the men into the walls. The trek was painstakingly slow due to the virus eating away at Piers, but they finally made it to the escape pods. Piers collapsed to the ground, the pain grew worse as he tried to fight to stay in control. He extended out his arm towards Chris as he was about to lay the woman on the floor. He spared only a moment before gently lowering the frail woman onto his partner's lap while he prepared an escape pod.

Piers gazed down at the still woman in his lap, her face set in a peaceful sleeping position. He trailed his fingers over her skin, it was so ashen white it was almost translucent to look at. Her breathing became so shallow, that he had to double check to make sure she was still breathing. He was more than positive she must have broken a few of her ribs and possibly her spine when the BOW slammed her into the ground. he reached down and gently placed his hand on her abdomen, the blood from her bullet wound seeped through and stained his hands with a sickening red liquid. A groan escaped his lips as he studied the wound. She stirred under the contact. Piers reached up to her head and combed his fingers through her blood matted hair, to soothe her pain. His breath hitched in his throat as her eyes blinked up at him. They weren't their "ordinary" green anymore; they were disoriented and glazed over, almost like cataracts, but they settled on his face with clarity. Her eyes pleaded with him as muffled sounds came from under her mask.

He carefully reached down to remove the barrier, tossing it to the side. His muscles tensed as he inspected the woman's face. Her mouth and chin were covered in blood; it dripped from her nose and lips in a thin streak, trailing down her long slender neck. She gasped for air as one of her hands weakly clutched at the front of his shirt. He chewed on his bottom lip as he considered what to do. Gently, he hoisted her up onto his chest, her head resting on his shoulder as he cradled her softly, careful not to aggravate her spine anymore than it was. He looked on in pain as her mouth opened and closed but no sounds came out, her lips trembled and quaked as her tongue swept over her bloodstained lips.

"Piers...I-I'm...so sorry," Her voice grave with emotion. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes as her body shuddered under him. She didn't have much time left. His heart broke at the sight of her deteriorating condition.

"Don't...talk—Tch." The virus coursing through his veins, burning a trail as it went.

"I-I didn't..." Her tears left a clear trail as they rolled down her face and down her chin. A raspy gasp escaped as she tried taking a breath. "Intend for you...to get...hurt—" He sucked in a breath and closed the distance between them, gently pressing his trembling mouth to hers. Her lips were ice cold and tasted like iron, but the sensation dulled his pain and warmed his chest. Her eyes closed as she settled into the kiss, a moan escaping her throat as she opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to roam inside her. He captured every sensation to memory; Her taste, her smell and the feeling of her lips on his. He pulled away and leaned his forehead onto hers, capturing her gaze.

"I chose to do this to myself." She raised one shaky hand to his face, trailing her fingers over his lips. He cocked his head to the side as a new expression formed on her face.

"Please...forgive me." Her voice broke with emotion. In a fleeting flash, she rammed something sharp into his infected arm. His eyes widened in shock as he let out a small cry. He tore his gaze from her eyes to her hand clutching the needle in his shoulder and injected some kind of serum into his body.

"What did you do?!" The corners of her mouth twitched up into a smile.

"Saved your...life...again..." Her hand fell lifelessly back down to her side. His arm clutched tighter around her as he looked over his shoulder then back to her. A sharp pain erupted from his arm but faded away and started to heat up and spread over his body. He lurched over as a scream escaped him. Chris came hurrying around the corner.

"Okay! I set the self-destruct, this place is—what happened!?" Chris rushed to his partner's side, his eyes locking onto the needle in his arm. A slight gurgling sound erupting from the woman as he tore his eyes off the needle and onto her. Her voice was barely audible as she spoke.

"A...cure..." She slumped her head against Piers's chest, her eyes closed.

A cold sweat formed on his brow as he scanned over Piers's face. Gently removing Catherine from his lap, Chris rushed her to the pod and sprinted back for his partner. He already began to look different. The virus on his face slowly began to fade, and his arm started to change a different color. He grasped his hand down in front of Piers. He took hold of the hand and hoisted himself up. Draping Piers's arm over his shoulders, he dragged the man with him to the pod, crashing to the floor as the doors closed behind them.

The pod groaned and lurched as it launched out of the facility. He carefully set his partner down next to the unconscious woman, sparing both a glance before he turned back to look out the window, his eyes widened in fear. Swimming from the depth was the B.O.W and it was charging quickly at them, hollering and thrashing.

"Shit. Hold on!" He grabbed a hold of the sides waiting for the impact, as Piers clutched to Catherine. It swam towards the pod, nearly latching onto it just as the bombs went off in the facility. The explosion caught the B.O.W and flung it to the right, jolting the pod as it escaped free. Just as it recovered, large masses of debris slammed into it, crushing it on the seabed below as it let out one final screech. A grunt from behind him followed by a thump sent the older man twirling around.

"Piers!" Piers stumbled on his hands and knees as he grabbed his arm while Chris dashed to his side, placing a supportive hand on his back. Piers cracked open an eye towards his captain, his face pale and sweaty. Already the vaccine started taking effect. His face started to return to normal and his arm began to shrink back down to its original form. He raised his gaze to the woman, his breath caught in his throat.

"C-Catherine?" Chris pensively shouted her name and removed his hand off of Piers's back placing both hands on her shoulders, giving her a slight shake...No response. Urgency rose in his voice, causing Pier's to snap his head up. His eyes glassy and tired but they widened in horror. "Catherine, stay awake." He laid a hand on her face but retracted it immediately; it was cold. He put his ear to her chest and listened closely, his eyes rounded in fear as he shifted his gaze to a tense Piers. "We're losing her!" The urgency in his voice set Piers into action. He ignored his pain and moved Chris out of the way.

"Catherine? Catherine, listen to me! Hold on!" He gently shook her. The pod breached the surface and the doors opened to reveal the sunrise, the light cast a bright light over their backs as they looked on at the woman. "Catherine, wake up!" He grabbed a hold of her hand, but it fell from his grip back down to her side. His eyes widened in fear as they turned to look at Chris.

The sound of chopper blades had Chris on his feet. He turned his back to the two and waved down the chopper while Piers hovered over Catherine, yelling her name and shaking her.

"P-Please...wake...up..." His eyes began growing heavy. He forced himself to stay awake, but the pain flared back up. He clenched his mouth shut to suppress a scream and looked on at Catherine's face. It grew foggy and distorted as the floor swayed under him until his head hit the floor. He grasped his hand in Catherine's. The cold of her skin sent a chill through his hand. His eyes grew duller until he couldn't hold on anymore and blacked out.


	13. Never Forget

**Chapter 13 Never Forget**

 **3rd Person**

Chris paced the length of the waiting room, his head twitching every time the doors opened, hoping it was about Piers or Catherine. He was running on fumes now; he hasn't left the hospital since they arrived here and that was well over twenty hours ago. Twenty tense hours of standing, sitting and pacing about in the waiting room of the emergency infected ward in the European B.S.A.A branch. We had to fly them out of China, the painstaking process almost cost Catherine her life. Her heart stopped twice in mid-flight, the strain of the viruses, exertion of running around, and major blood loss, strained her body too much. After twenty minutes, they managed to stabilize her—but only for a short while. Just as they were landing, her heart gave out again. They rushed her to the infection ward with Piers close behind. Leaving Chris alone in limbo, not knowing if they will live...or die.

Chris dragged his hands over his weary face, he could really go for a coffee right about now. He eyed the chair beside him then the clock on the wall then back to the chair. With a tense breath, he collapsed into the armchair, his eyes drifting closed almost immediately. The murmuring and distant chatter of people prompted him back. Chris's head snapped to the clock overhead, and let out a discouraged sigh as stretched his legs and arms out. The sound of the doors opening snapped him out of his thoughts. A woman with short hair wearing a white lab coat and clipboard came in. The red-head snapped out of the chair and stalked over to the noticeably tired woman.

"Rebecca! They told me you were here for some business. Thanks for helping." The woman looked worn out and tense, she gazed up at the older man with a weary spaced-out look. "How are they?" He asked cautiously. Rebecca flipped through her clipboard, her eyes narrowing as they scanned the data and notes. She let out an exhausted sigh before flicking her bloodshot eyes back up to Chris.

"We finally managed to stabilize Piers—his condition is improving substantially." Chris's shoulders relaxed tremendously. A sigh escaping his mouth as he whispered a silent prayer of gratitude. "Catherine is another story." Chris shot his eyes back down to the woman, holding his breath. He didn't like how pensive she looked. "We have her stable—For now. It took us an extensive amount of time..." She crossed her arms over her chest, propping one elbow up and resting her face in her hand as she recalled the last twenty hours. "Her heart stopped again, but we managed to get a heartbeat—honestly, I wouldn't get your hopes up on her." Chris's peaceful moment was batted away in an instant.

"What?" He scanned her face for answers, his body becoming rigid and stiff.

"Chris, when you transported her in here...she was a mess." Rebecca uncrossed her arms and began to look through her clipboard again. "Her charts show a substantial amount of blood loss—the least of our concerns here." She blinked her eyes up at the man. Her mouth set in a thin line, she returned to looking at her charts. "Her immune system is shot, her limbs were practically destroyed by the virus eating away at her, her heart is under so much stress...Chris, it'll be a miracle if she comes out of this alive." With every word falling out of Rebecca's mouth, Chris deflated a little more. "She's in a coma." Those words rattled him. His eyes snapped open and landed on her.

"Coma...when will she wake up? Is the virus out of her system?"

"I found traces of different viruses in her system. One being the G-virus, another I've never seen before." His back stiffened.

"Other...viruses?" He thought back to all the times he met with her. He pondered how she always seemed to come back without a scratch—and! All those out of place skills...it all made some sense to him now.

"The mixture of viruses clashed with the c-virus inducing a counter-reaction—Meaning instead of building her immune system up, it started to destroy her body. Although if it wasn't for the G-virus and the other unknown virus in her system she would have been long dead by now." A smile cracked her sleepy face. "Be thankful. That will presumably be the _only_ good news for her. As for the coma...to tell you the truth—I don't know. She could wake up anytime..." She lowered her head back down to Chris, biting her lower lip. "Or she could never wake up again." He collapsed into the chair behind him, defeated and exhausted. He rested his elbows on his legs, rubbing his hands over his face.

"What about...The unknown virus? what can you tell from it?" Rebecca took a seat beside him, resting a reassuring hand on his arm.

"Nothing yet, it's a mystery to us right now. Our best guess is that it came shortly during or after the T-virus—a branch off or test project of some. It helped a little in stabilizing her body during the attack of the C-virus." Chris remained silent as she spoke, nodding his head absently.

"What about Piers? His arm..."

"We salvaged it—but just barely." She rubbed her temples, feeling a headache coming on. "It took a lot of work, but we did it. But, he's going to need months or years of physical therapy to be able to fully use it again." Chris let out a sigh and leaned back into his chair, resting his head against the wall. Thankful for at least this little bit of good news. "He's going to need to stay here for about a week or so...I want to observe his condition, but so far he's improved tremendously." She climbed her way up from her seat, her eyes gazing down at the beaten up captain.

"Can I see him?" He asked hopefully. She offered him a wistful smile, tilting her head to the side.

"Not today—tomorrow maybe. For now, go get some rest. If anything changes I'll let you know right away." With that she turned on her heels and went back through the doors, leaving Chris alone once again.

He wiped his hands over his face once again. Reluctantly standing up and heading to his hotel room to get some sleep, since there is nothing more they can do right now. His greatest fear is having to tell Piers about Catherine. He wasn't blind, he suspects that there's something more between the two—mostly on Piers's side from what he could tell. She was more of an enigma. She's hard to read and understand...if she shares similar feelings, she hides it quite well.

 **Two days later...**

Chris sat opposite his partner and great friend, his hands tense in his lap. After two days—and many tests later, they finally permitted him to see Piers. His eyes dragged over the worn out man, His face pale and tired from all the testing and the c-virus working its way out of his system. He insisted a couple of times that he can come back later and let him sleep for a bit, but Piers was adamant about him not leaving. So, he took a seat opposite him and scanned him over. His arm was bandaged up from shoulder to fingers and wrapped tight across his chest, I.V and other tubes poured out of his other hand. He looked to Piers's face; his mouth was moving and his eyebrows knitted together, he heard the distant sound of someone shouting his name.

"Captain...Chris!" Chris blinked a few times, bringing his eyes back up to the younger man. "I asked you how Catherine is but you were just spacing out. Maybe you should go back and rest." Chris shook his head, his eyes cast down in thought. How was he going to explain Catherine's condition?

"Chris...?" A line forming across Piers's forehead as his eyes narrowed. Chris gathered his head to look at him. He may as well get it over with—and quickly.

"Catherine is stable...for now." A small smile touched Piers's lips as he leaned back into his pillow.

"Alive, huh? That's...great." A smile Chris hasn't seen before cracked at the younger man's lips. His body grew tenser by the moment; he didn't want to break this mood. His partner looked too happy, how could he ruin that? Piers's smile faded as his eyes rested on his tense captain. "What's wrong? She's stable—"

"She's in a coma." He said it. Blunt and to the point.

"Coma—" Piers reeled back a little, his eyes stunned open.

"There is a chance...a pretty big chance actually that she may not wake up." All the blood drained from the younger man's face. He sat up straighter, his mouth moving but no words came out. He wrenched his head away from his captain, not wanting to hear more, but Chris continued on. "She lost so much blood...and the virus ate away at her body, not to mention her heart being strained due to the lack of blood." Chris took a moment to steady his breathing. He looked over to Piers, his hand clenched at his side. "Rebecca said it would take a miracle for her to pull through...I-I'm sorry." Chris dropped his head. He knew how hard this must be for Piers. He won't deny that even he has taken a liking to the woman, something about her determination and hard head reminds him of his sister. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"They said that there is a chance she might not wake up." Piers returned his attention back to Chris, his eyes critical and narrowed. "There's still a chance she can wake up." Chris leaned forward, hands on his knees. His voice lowered, trying to calm down his partner.

Piers, I know you're upset but we have to deal with the idea that she may never—"

"Don't talk as if she's already dead! She can still wake up." A profound content in his voice shook Chris out of his doubts. A weary smile spreading across his worn-out face.

"You're right, Piers. I'm sorry, I'm just stressed and tired." He reached over and gave his partner a gentle squeeze on his shoulder. "Knowing her, she's probably going to wake up and start yelling at us to fuck off." This got a rise out of Piers. His eyes crinkled at the corners and nodded his head in agreement with him.

"Probably wake up and try to kill someone more like it, huh?" Chris gave Piers's shoulder a tighter squeeze as a rumble came from his throat, exploding into a genuine laugh.

"Just stay out of her way, she'll probably single you out and unleash all her anger on you." Piers shook his head, a chuckle escaping his mouth. He turned slightly to his right, causing pain to shoot up into his arm, making him wince. "Piers! You okay?" All the humor was gone from Chris's voice.

"Y-yeah just moved too fast. It'll pass in a moment." Piers caught the captains eyes wondering over his wrapped up arm. "I can't complain really, I willingly injected myself. If it wasn't for Catherine injecting me with the vaccine...well..." Piers shrugged his shoulder, casting his eyes around the room.

"I never thanked you for saving my life back there." Piers snapped his eyes back to Chris. "For a few moments I thought you weren't going to make it," Chris dropped his head into his hands. A bitter laugh escaping him. He jolted at the contact of a hand on his shoulder. He snapped his eyes back to a tense Piers.

"Sorry for causing so much trouble."

"Humph! You and that thickheaded, stubborn mule in the other room. Causing me so much trouble." Chris glance up, looking Piers in the eye, a glint of humor behind them.

"It won't happen again, sir." A chuckle escaping his lips.

"'I'll leave you to get some rest," Chris climbed back to his aching feet. "I'm gonna go check on Catherine for a bit." He trudged around the bed, his hand on the door handle when the sound of Piers's voice stopped him.

"Tell Catherine to quit being lazy and wake up for me would ya?" Chris pivoted around, meeting Piers's heartfelt gaze.

"Sure thing." A small smile reached the corners of his lips. "See ya tomorrow." With that, he shut the door behind him and made his way over to the sleeping woman's room.

It wasn't hard to find her room. He hesitantly stood outside her slightly ajar door, peeking his head in to take a look. His eyes rested on the sleeping form on the bed, the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she breathed was the only indication that she was alive. He stepped into the room, taking a seat by her side, gazing at her quietly as she slept. Tubes came out of her mouth, I.V and other medications pumping into her wrists. The only sound aside from her light breathing was the constant beeping of the medical equipment and life support. He glanced down at her arms. They were tightly bounded in gauze much like Piers's. He could guess that the same was done to her legs and abdomen as well, considering how far the virus ate away at her.

He watched her sleep for a moment or so, doing nothing more than just staring at her face. He never saw her face fully—Yes, he glimpsed her without her mask back in the facility, but he didn't have time to sit and dwell on those small facts at the time. As he gazed at her face, the events only days ago played through his mind. Recalling how she jumped down from that ledge right on top of that B.O.W's back, sent an unsettled feeling over him. When that thing threw her off right at their feet, he could still recall the intense heat of anger rising in him. The memory of them after Marco died, came rushing at him, how he treated her—slamming her into the wall and choking her, sent a wave of disgust over him. He screwed his eyes shut, trying to forget the memory.

"I'm sorry I doubted you." Chris rested his forehead in his hands as the guilt ate away at him. Saying sorry to her right now didn't ease the pain. "You saved my life, even though I doubted you and hurt you. You didn't hesitate to risk your life for me—for Piers." His voice thick with emotion as he looked back up at her sleeping face. "Not only did you put your life on the line once for us, but multiple times, and then after all that. Even though you knew you had the cure, you gave it Piers. Why?" The question hung in the air. Silence answered him. He scooted closer to the edge of his seat, resting a hand on her arm. "Why did you do it? Everything. Why?" He felt his pocket vibrate. Standing up, he took out his cell phone, the name on the screen blinked Claire. Chris heaved out a sigh. Slowly shaking his head, he leaned over her and planted a small kiss on her forehead and strolled to the door. Glancing over his shoulder just before he left.

 **One Year Later...**  
"Alright, Piers." I placed the weights back on the stand. "That's all we'll do today." Turning around and facing Dr. Amanda Tarness, I let my arms drop to the sides. "Are you going to visit your friend in the hospital again for a few days?" She looked up from her clipboard, a tender smile playing on her thin lips, a gleam in her eyes.

She knows about Catherine. As an employee of B.S.A.A's recovery wing, she's up to date on all our activity and files. For the past year now she's been helping me with my physical therapy, but over time I slipped into conversations about visiting a friend in the hospital once a month. She became curious as to who I'm constantly visiting and finally got a name out of me. Catherine's still in a coma, nothing's improved—except for her injuries, they healed up perfectly according to the shocked doctors. They say its due to the viruses in her. I was a little shocked to here she had two more viruses, one being the G-virus, but I guess that explained many things about her but raised more questions about her past as well. I travel to the European branch in England every month for a few days to go see her. They're still unsure if she'll wake up, but that hasn't deterred my hopes. I know she'll wake up. She's too stubborn to stay dead.

"Yeah, I'm heading out after I leave here, I'll be back in three days." The older woman chuckled quietly to herself, I raised a quizzical eyebrow. "What?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just thinking how close you two must be. How long have you been partners for?" A lively beat in her voice.

"Well...we aren't genuinely partners." I rubbed at the nape of my neck. Her eyebrows shot into her hairline, her mouth in the shape of an 'o'.

"Oh? So, who is she then? Does she work on a different team?" I shook my head, eager to leave. I crossed my arms and took a deep breath.

"N-no. She's more of a one-man—woman team. She doesn't work for the B.S.A.A or any organization that I know of to be truthful." I gave a half shrug before turning my gaze out the window. "I only really met her in Edonia on our mission, although at the time I only really heard her." I returned my gaze to Dr. Tarness, her head cocked to the side in question. "Before Edonia, she would sometimes hack our radios and give us Intel, no one knew who she was or who she worked for. Edonia was the first time I saw her. In China was when I really got to work with her, but other than the odd thing here and there...I know next to nothing about her." I fidgeted with the sleeve of my shirt, rocking back and forth on the balls of my feet. Dr. Tarness gave a toothy grin, her eyes crinkling at the sides.

"She must have left quite an impression on you if you go see her in the hospital every month." I felt my cheeks heating up and lowered my eyes to the floor, unable to look at her in the eye.

"Well, she saved my life a number of times...and I owe it to her, if she didn't inject the vaccine into my arm, then I would have died down in that facility. And as a wanted fugitive for the B.S.A.A, it's good that I keep an eye on her in case she does anything stupi-."

"That's not what I meant." My cheeks grew more flushed as her knowing eyes dug into me.

When I was in the hospital after the facility accident, I had a lot of time to think. I was prepared to die, and I knew it as soon as I injected myself with the virus. It was a sacrifice I was willing to make for the B.S.A.A and the future so when I kissed her I didn't think too much of it at the time. I thought I was going to die and just wanted my final moments to be worth something, without fear or rejection, and I just did it. I wasn't counting on getting out of there! Not alive at least. But while in the hospital I started to re-think my thoughts and feelings. She willingly sacrificed herself and her very life to save Chris and I and then gave me the vaccine she created for herself. Why? The more I thought about her actions, the more I thought back to mine. Sure my first thought of her as she just a criminal. But then I thought she could help me locate Chris. But then there were the times where I genuinely couldn't place my feelings towards her. Fear definitely stuck out, fear that she was going to die and fear that I was going to lose her...

"We see each other differently. It doesn't matter how I think of her, she probably hates me..." The guilt that she gave up her only hope of survival for me, ate away at my brain while I laid in that hospital bed.

"If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't be in this coma." I felt a gentle hand resting on my shoulder. I turned my head to the side. Dr. Tarness had a strained look on her face, her mouth pulled down in a frown.

"Piers." Her voice was soft but stern, she twisted me around to face her. "Stop beating yourself up over something you had no control over. From what I could tell by this Catherine, is that she willingly sacrificed her own health and life for you. Don't look at it like she had no choice." Her words sunk in. I stood in front of her frozen in place.

Over the months Chris, Jill and even Claire has assured me the same thing. I just brushed off their words as them just trying to make me feel better, but now...now I've come to terms with it. Dr. Tarness and everybody was right. Catherine is hard to understand, but she never helped anyone out of pity sake. I don't know why she helped us out all those times, but I won't believe she did it all for her own gain. I gave Dr. Tarness a lopsided grin.

"You're right. Thank you."

"Anytime, Piers."

"I'll see you next week?" The doctor shook her head, her ponytail swaying behind her.

"No. I think we're done, Piers. Your arm is reacting perfectly to the treatments. I think you're ready." The corners of my mouth twitched upward. I stared at my arm, flexing and relaxing the hand with little problem.

"Well, then thanks for everything Doctor."

"Just call me Amanda, Piers. And it was a pleasure working with you." I gave her a curt nod of my head.

"Alright. Thanks, Amanda...For everything." I started for the door when Amanda's voice called out my name. I stopped in my tracks and turned to face her. A smile on her lips and a soft glow in her eyes.

"Tell Catherine, I said hello." I nodded my head and started for the exit. My plane leaves shortly so, I better hurry to the airport if I'm going to make it in time.

 **Catherine's POV**

Kevin and I were running around in the field playing tag with each other. The wind blew through our hair as the sweet smell of summer tickled our noses. We chased each other around a giant oak tree, giggling as we came up with strange characters to a story. I jumped up onto six foreign looking rocks. Around the area of these rocks, nothing grew. I was jumping off them when some writing on them struck my eye. I leaned closer to get a better look when Kevin tackled me to the ground in a fit of laughter. My eyes rested on the hill where five figures stood waving their hands and shouting our names. I left the rocks, and we ran towards them laughing. Arthur broke into a run from the group, getting down on one knee and flinging his arms open, a smile spreading across his face. We ran into his arms, tackling the man to the ground, a barrel of laughter erupting from above us.

"Careful you two. Don't want to break the old man." Lenny's voice roared with laughter. Arthur humphed under us.

"I ain't that old you shrimp." The four others laughed as they came strolling over to us. Greg plucked me up and deposited me on his shoulders.

"Hey! I want to be picked up too!" Kevin's bottom lip jutted out.

"Here you go little buddy." Lenny swooped forward and threw the boy over his head and on his shoulders and jogged down the hill as Kevin burst into laughter.

"You ready pilot?" I stretched my arms out to my sides, a toothy smile playing on my lips.

"Ready, Co-pilot Greg." We zoomed down the slope, Greg making airplane sounds as we went. Lenny started chasing us, making gunshot sounds as we went.

We all played together in that field for hours, laughing and running about, until we collapsed under the tree when the sun began to set. I rested my back against the massive tree, silently watching everyone poke fun at each other and enjoying everyone's company. Before we knew it, the sun had set and the stars came out.

Kevin at some point came and sat beside me, his head resting on my shoulder. We gazed at the stars in silence, while the adults murmured to each other quietly. I felt Kevin's hand entwine its way into mine. I tore my eyes from the stars and looked into his.

"I love you, cat." His hand tightened on mine. "We'll be together forever, right?" I placed a kiss on his head. A smile spreading across my lips as I snuggled closer to him.

"I love you too, Kevin. We'll always be together, no matter what." He snuggled closer to me, our eyes growing heavy as we started to drift off to sleep.

A snap of a twig behind me seized my attention. All the voices cut off, replaced with loud yelling and gunshots. Kevin was ripped from my grasp, he cried and screamed while someone's arms wrapped around my waist and started to run. Greg was crying and yelling, I cranked my head around over his shoulder. My breath caught in my throat as my eyes landed on men dressed in black with red eyes and sharp teeth. I screamed as we tumbled to the ground away from each other, more gunshots rang out around us. I hoisted myself up onto my elbows, looking for Kevin and Greg. The field began fading as blackness clawed its way towards me, I frantically looked around for Kevin, calling his name with urgency. I heard his whimpering and sobbing, but I couldn't find him.

"Cat, help me! Cat!" I spun around trying to find where he was.

"Kevin! Kevin, where are you?" I cried and ran around in circles, but I couldn't pinpoint where his voice was coming from. My chest heaved and pinched with fear and froze when I saw a shadow move beside me.

Out of the blackness, one of those dark figures appeared, only his red eyes and toothy grin visible from the darkness. I let out a gasp as I stumbled on my back, kicking and screaming as I tried to get away from him, panic chocking my throat. He kept coming closer, the blackness at his heels, it consumed the stars and field around him. My back connected to something hard. I flung my hands out, eyes Petrified as I realized I was cornered with the tree behind me. The man called out my name as he came closer, Kevin's whimpering and sobbing came from the darkness all around me, sounding in my ears. I screwed my eyes shut and blocked my ears with my hands.

"GO AWAY! le-leave me alone." I cried. But the man just laughed and kept approaching me. "Kevin! Arthur! HEELLLLP!" I sobbed.

I chanced a glance, expecting to glimpse the man, but, he was nowhere to be seen. A faint orange glow to my side caught my attention. The fire burned bright, as my eyes adjusted to the light, My head snapped to one spot, laying on the concrete ground in a pool of blood was Arthur. I ran to him yelling his name, but he didn't move. I flung down beside him, frantically shaking him and screaming his name. Something wet and warm spread across my feet and knees. I put my hand down on the ground and back to my face. My mouth dropped open in a silent scream as deep, red, blood dripped down my hand and arm. I looked at my legs, a pool started to form around me. I shot up and hit the trunk of the tree, although it felt rough, I glance over and instead of seeing the dark wood texture of the tree, I was met with red old bricks. I snapped my head back around, my breath caught in my throat as I stood there terrorized with fear.

The darkness receded a little, the field melted away to the alleyway, exposing everyone's dead body on the ground covered in blood. The bodies began to move and shift their gazes to me. Sobs ripped through me, but my screams were chocked in my throat. Voices started to whisper through.

"H-how could you do this to us?"

"After everything we have done for you, Cat!" The voices grew louder and more aggressive. Blood splattered out of their mouths on the ground as they began to crawl towards me. I shook my head sobbing uncontrollably as I shakily stepped away from them.

"I-I didn't—mean...to kill you." I hiccuped.

"Don't mean fuck all, little girl! We're dead because of YOU!" Lenny crawled closer to my right. One of his eyes was shot out with a bullet. Blood oozed from the wound. A satanic smile on his face.

"P-please...stop!" I covered my head with my hands, as I continued to step away from them.

"This is all your fault!" Arthur scrambled to his feet, a giant hole in the middle of his forehead oozed blood into his eyes, but he didn't notice or care. They limped and crawled towards me slowly, their laughter deafening.

"I'm sorry! I'M SORRY! PLEASE!" I scrambled farther away as I cried out for anyone to help me. My back connected with something soft, I snapped my head up horrified at what it was. My eyes blinked a few times to adjust to the little light, a woman's annoyed eyes came into focus as they glared down at me.

"Cat go away. I don't want to look at you right now." Her cheeks were sunken in, and her complexion was off. Everything about her seemed odd. I darted a few steps away from her, my eyes scanning over his disheveled hair and clothing.

"M-mommy...?" I whimpered.

"Gonna cry little brat?" A masculine voice rose up. A pair of black eyes shone behind her, his mouth twisted into a haunting smile as the man came into focus. "I'll give you something to cry about, cat!" He rushed forward and grabbed my arm. I screamed and kicked at him, trying to get his arm off me.

"LET GO DADDY! I'm sorry!" I sobbed thrashing and ripping my arm free of his grasp, I turned and ran from them as they yelled and cursed me. The others limped and hollered at me yelling and threatening to kill me as well, but I ignored them all.

My foot connected with something soft and I connected to the ground. I laid on the ground but stiffened when what I tripped over began to move. My heart stopped when my eyes landed on Kevin's face. His body was twisted into an unnatural position. He clawed at my feet, crawling towards me, his stomach ripped open from a large gash. My limbs shook violently as his face began to bleed and distort into some fleshy and bony mess.

"How could you love anybody!" Blood poured from his face in thick wet clumps, eyes burning into my skull. "Do you even know what love is you _monster_?"

"Kevin. Why would you say that—"

"I died for you! I should have left you there and escaped while I could. My hand slipped. I tumbled over the ledge landing hard in the dirt. I stumbled to sit up, shaking my head and blinking the tears from my eyes. I fell off those rocks from earlier. They came into focus as the shadows receded farther away. I narrowed my eyes, and the words on the rocks began to take form.

 _Here lies Kevin Farmling, who died a needless death because of Catherine. May he rest in peace and she never forget what she did._

Fresh tears began to trail down my cheeks, as I read the other gravestones of my friends. They all said the same thing...damning me and cursing me for killing them. I scrambled a few feet away until my back hit something, again. This time a pair of hands grabbed me by the shoulders and flung me towards them.

"Hello, Catherine...miss me?"

"W-Wesker!"

"Look at all the people you killed Catherine." He grabbed my head and compelled me to look at the gravestones again. "LOOK AT THEM!" I thrashed in his arms.

"Why are you doing this?!" I choked back sobs, Tears streaming down my chin and onto the ground.

"What a monster you are. You're sick and twisted just like the rest of this damn world." He twisted me back around to face him, but staring back at me wasn't Wesker. His Red eyes morphed into hazel eyes and they dug into my flesh, His blond hair melted away to replace short, light brown. His full lips pulled back into a snarl.

"Piers!? W-what are you doing?" My jaw sank to the floor.

"Why the face little monster? Expecting someone else?" His voice was calm and leveled. "How could you kill your friends and loved ones like that?" He shook his head, eyes burning into my face.

"I-I didn't do it! I'M NOT A MONSTER!"

"How pathetic you are, girl. You think the world owes you an apology? When will you learn!" A maniacal laughter broke out of him. He rattled me back and forth, flinging my head with it. I clawed and punched at him, but this only made him mad. He shook me harder, screaming cruel names and more. I grabbed a hold of his sleeve and begged him to stop. His hands began growing softer and the shaking slowed down. His voice started to call my name in urgency. The distant sounds of beeping and people yelling grew louder until it became deafening.

My eyes snapped open, those same hazel eyes bore into mine, but instead of the maniacal look in them...they were shocked and anxious.

"Catherine!" I dug my nails into his sleeve as he gently swayed me. I screamed and swung at his face, narrowly avoiding his chin. "Jesus, Catherine! It's me! It's Piers!" I swung at him again, thrashing my legs at him. A few people I didn't recognize held me down but I continued to scream and yell at "Piers"

"You're not Piers! Wesker!" His eyes shot open wider, his head turned to the woman entering the room.

"We have to put her out. Hold her down!" She rushed to my side, something in her hand.

"No! Stop! Get away!" My voice was hoarse and monotonous. Piers was calming me down, as the lady stuck me with a needle. I thrashed and yelled but nothing helped. My limbs began feeling heavy, and my movements became sluggish. Piers still held onto me, shushing me and advising me to close my eyes and sleep. I tried fighting it, but my eyelids began growing heavier and within a few seconds I backed out.


	14. True Lies

**Chapter 14 True Lies**

 **Catherine's POV**

It was like a thick fog had settled over me. I slowly cracked open my drowsy eyes to a white ceiling and the sound of hospital equipment beeping in my ears. I snapped straight up, but regretting the quick action immediately after as everything began to spin and make my muscles ache. I pressed a hand to my head and took a steadying breath as I waited for everything to settle back down. My eyes flicked to the slouched body in the chair beside me, stiffening as I immediately recognized who it was.

"Piers?" It felt alien to use my voice like I drank a whole dessert. I licked my parched lips as I eyed the sleeping man in the chair and around the hospital room.

 _Where am I? What happened?_

It came crashing back. Everything. I brought my hands to my face and examined the light pink flesh and healthy skin. I threw back the covers to take a look at my legs and stiffened. Where the virus once ate away at the limbs and skin, everything was healthy as if nothing had happened to it at all. I tried recalling the events after I had made the vaccine. I remember being shot...and the B.O.W. I stabbed it with my knife. The harder I tried to remember, the more memories and flashbacks appeared to me. My lips began to tingle as if someone had brushed them, the sensation felt so real. I heard my breath hitch as I recalled being faintly coherent as Chris deposited me in Piers's lap, he removed my mask and...My eyes shot to the man in the chair. Heat rose to my face as my eyes drifted to his slightly opened mouth. I waved the memory out of my head, trying to cool down my face.

The sound of a chair being dragged across the floor and the hurried steps to the bed snapped me out of my thoughts. I swivelled my head around and landed on an anxious pair of hazel eyes as they scanned my face. I recoiled back at the proximity.

"Catherine!" God, I hated how my body reacted to the sound of him calling my name. I shook the feeling off and fixed my face into its usual glare.

"What am I doing here—actually, what are you doing here?" My glare dropped and turned into one of shock and surprise. It took me a moment to process the action as my head was pressed against him in a tight embrace. My mouth slack open with a question just at the tip of my tongue. What?

"You're alive." His breath on my ear sent a chill down my spine, but it was his words that snapped me out of my daze. "I knew you'd wake up." I shoved him away. The initial look of shock faded from his features as he glimpsed my face.

"Piers, what happened? The facility and the virus—" His hands clamped down on my shoulders—wait...his hands? "Piers, your arm!" He tore his eyes to his arm, a smile creeping up on his face. The mundane action making him look cute.

"I know you probably have lots of questions and I'll answer them for you, but just promise me you won't freak out again."

"Freak out? Why'd I freak out?" A bubble of laughter escaped my mouth but quickly died as I saw his solemn face evaluating me. "Okay, now _you're_ freaking me out. What happened—your arm—my virus?"

"You've been in a coma...for a year—Don't freak out!" He held his hands up to my face.

"I...well its hard not to!" He stood abruptly and raked a hand through his hair.

"You actually woke up yesterday." His voice was inaudible as if it pained him to state it.

"What? I don't remember—" Flashes of Piers's stressed face and the nurses beside him trying to restrain me as someone injected me with a sedative swept across my memories. "Oh..." Was the only thing I could say. I felt the bed dip and a gentle hand resting on my shoulder. I flicked my gaze up to that same face, but understanding replaced his stress.

"It's okay. I should have guessed something like that would have happened considering the events before you slipped into your coma. It surprised the hell out of me, though." He let out a bitter laugh.

"So...your arm?" He flexed and curled the hand as he stared at it like a foreign object he just noticed.

"The vaccine you made saved it—well, me. Thank you." He tore his eyes off of his hand and rested them on my face. My mouth twitching into a half smirk.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you. Mind repeating that?" He shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Glad to see you haven't changed while in your coma."

"Glad to see you're still the same old scatterbrained idiot." He gave me a look, something I haven't seen from him, ever. "What?" He cleared his throat and started for the window.

"Nothing." I pulled back the covers and padded towards the sniper, my legs felt weak from the lack of use but I ignored it.

"No, something's bothering you. What is it?" He kept his back to me as he spoke.

"What...what else do you remember down in the facility?" The question caught me off guard. That kiss came to mind but I wrenched it away. Piers cocked his head over his shoulder, his eyes narrowing at the prolonged pause from me. "Catherine?" I padded past him, the cold tile floors aiding me to keep cool and maintaining my focus off of that thought.

"Not much. Bits and pieces here and there. I remember jumping down and stabbing the B.O.W and then being carried somewhere...an escape pod." I locked my gaze onto my fidgeting hands in front of me. For some reason, I was too anxious to meet his gaze, but I could sense his eyes on me.

"Oh yeah? What else do you remember?" His voice sounded almost...Hesitant? I tried bringing up all the memories I had of that event, most of them were foggy and just snippets of conversation—and pain, lots of pain.

"Injecting you with the virus. I remember how much the virus started to eat away at your face—but what does it all matter anyway?" He stiffened beside me.

"N-no reason just wanted to see if your memories are intact."

"I remember feeling...sad." I jolted my head as he tilted my chin up, forcing me to face him. My eyes immediately trailed down to his lips but flicked them back up to his quizzical eyes.

"Sad?" He cocked an eyebrow. He was too close, his fingers burned my skin, but it felt...good?

"I...I was upset. It was because of me that you and Chris got hurt, and I thought the best way to help was to inject you with my vaccine. I didn't think I was going to survive anyways, so, I thought you still had a chance." He pivoted me to meet him fully.

"I told you not to feel responsible. I chose to inject myself." His quiet voice filled the room. I hadn't realized how close his face had gotten to mine until I could practically feel his breath on my skin. I pulled away and looked out the window. The sensation of his fingers lingered on my chin.

"And it was my choice to inject you with the vaccine." I hesitated a moment. "Why didn't you abandon me down in the facility if you thought I was going to die?"

I turned to look at him but he shifted his gaze away from me like he was having an internal fight with himself over something. After a few moments, he lifted his head back to me with confidence. His mouth opened to say something but froze when we heard the door open.

"I see you woke up." Our heads snapped to the door where a woman in a white lab coat was standing. "How are you feeling today, Catherine?" She stopped in front of me, sparing Piers a genuine smile.

"Confused, but fine." I fidgetted with my medical gown.

"My name is Dr. Chambers, but you may call me Rebecca. I'd like to go over your medical record with you." She gestured to the bed. With a nod of understanding, I stalked over and sat back down while Piers plopped down into the chair and leaned forward.

"Is everything fine Rebecca?" He folded his hands in front of him. I scanned over the doctor, I recall a Chambers in the B.S.A.A files. She's an advisor currently...Wonder why she's my doctor. Maybe it's because of my criminal background?

"Well, considering Miss. Catherine's state when she first came here, I'd say she's doing remarkably well." She gave me a tight lip smile before scanning over her clipboard in her hands. "Aside from your traumatic experience yesterday...your charts are all clear." I felt the tug of a smile on my lips.

"When can I leave?" A year was much too long for me. Being this close to the B.S.A.A and under watch wasn't my cup of tea, but I highly doubt they'll just let me walk out of here.

"Well..." She blinked to Piers for help. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and cleared his throat.

"Since you and the B.S.A.A don't have the most remarkable history together," He turned to look at me. "I'm assigned to watch over you and deliver you to the Northern Branch, so we can review your case." He chose his words carefully.

"You mean review my case and toss me in jail?"

"Well, at first that's what they were intending on doing," He straightened in the chair. "But considering your help in the China mission, they're prepared to ease your...punishment." He spat the word like it tasted crude in his mouth. I crinkled my nose and huffed.

"You mean I have to work for them until they think I've paid for my crimes? Like some servant and disposable plague?" He leaned towards me with his eyes narrowed.

"Catherine, they won't regard you like that. Chris and I pleaded your case to them, even Rebecca—"

"Dr. Chambers? She doesn't care about what I did," I flicked my eyes up to Rebecca. Her eyes fixed on me and a frown on her face. "She sees me as a science project. Something to jab needles into and play with. It's not my first time being someone's lab rat." I spat. "And as for the B.S.A.A, I guess I'm only valuable to them until I disclose everything and they have no further use for me. That's when they'll just notify everyone that I died during a mission when they'll actually just off me themselves. I know the game quite well Piers. I lived my whole life among monsters and fake people, so don't try to pepper your fake words with lies." He set his jaw. I could sense the tension in the air as both people tried to keep their cool. Obviously, Rebecca was better at hiding it, and she only gave me a smile and a tilt of her head.

"Catherine, you have so much to offer the world, not just the B.S.A.A and yourself." She placed her clipboard on the bed and leaned in closer. "We've barely studied your unknown virus in you, but we can already tell that its something we haven't witnessed before. You could save the life of so many people."

"And why should I care? What have these humans ever done for me besides toss me away, pawn me off, experiment on me, reject me and manipulate me? Nothing. All they ever saw me as was a problem. Well, guess what? I'm not their problem, but they aren't mine. If they want to turn on each other and make a mess, then fine, but I'm not going to clean it up." I turned to Piers, his mouth in a tight line as he surveyed my face. "You can haul me to the B.S.A.A, but I'm not going telling you guys anything. I'd rather rot in jail than help the people that stood around and did nothing while I was in need of help."

I recoiled back slightly as Piers bolted straight up from his chair, nearly knocking it over in the process. His chin jutted forward and the veins popping in his neck as he tore his eyes from me to Dr. Chambers. "Rebecca, please finish up your analysis without me. I'm going to get everything ready." The woman looked as taken aback as I did.

"Ready?"

"She seems to be sound of mind and ready to leave here, so I'm getting things ready to deliver her to the Northern branch." He didn't even glance my way once. He straightened his back and with a nod in Dr. Chambers's direction, he stormed out of the room leaving me wide-eyed and slacked jawed.

Rebecca didn't have much to ask me after that, I could tell she was a little put off by my outburst and just wanted to leave. After a few questions, she gave me a tightlipped smile and a nod of her head before disappearing, leaving me alone to think things over.

 _I probably shouldn't have said anything. Now trying to get away is going to be even more of a challenge._

I massaged my temples as a headache started to pound at my head. This was going to be one fun adventure. I huffed out a tense breath and glanced around the room. Not much was in here aside from a few pieces of medical equipment and a chair. I swivelled my head around and spotted a nightstand with some red flowers on them. I cocked my head and surveyed them closer. They're fresh—that's all I knew about them. I wonder who brought them. It couldn't have been Piers...could it?

I snapped my head back around to the door as Piers barged through. He stormed towards me with a duffle bag in hand and threw it on my lap before fixing me with a glare.

"Get changed and don't even think about trying anything stupid while you do it. I'll be waiting outside this door, if you're not done in five minutes I barge in and drag you away, half changed or not." Without even waiting for an answer from me, he turned on his heels and slammed the door, leaving me shocked and slacked jaw once again.

I murmured a few choice words under my breath and fixed my attention on the duffle bag on my lap. Inside was a basic B.S.A.A uniform with matching boots.

 _Put the criminal in the uniform, how ironic._

I quickly changed before the drama queen comes barging on in. I had time to spare and quickly looked around the room for anything I could use to help me, a knife, a way out...anything! My eyes darted to a bottle of Temazepam. That'll keep someone asleep for a while. I swiped the bottle and shoved it in the bag just in time as Piers stormed back in, his face fixed in a scowl as he eyed me in my new attire. I shot him an annoyed look over my shoulder.

"Ever hear of knocking?"

"Making sure you don't try to run away. Let's go." His emotionless tone irked me, but I remained silent as he held the door open for me. Letting out an annoyed breath, I stalked past him and down the hall.

We made it outside the hospital. The sweet smell of summer tickled my nose and wiped away the sterile smell of the hospital. I didn't get to enjoy the sensation for long before a hand clamped down on my wrist and dragged me away. I snapped my eyes to the back of Piers's head as he dragged me to a B.S.A.A issued black Hummer.

"I can walk without you having to hold my hand you know." No response. I tried jerking my wrist out of his grasp but that only made him tighten his hold on me and walk faster. We made it to the truck at last. He jerked open the passenger side door and shoved me inside without a word. "Touchy."

The driver's side door flew open as Piers hopped inside and slammed it, sparing me one final glare as he started the engine.

"I was going to give you a nasty look, but it appears you beat me to it." I cocked an eyebrow at the man. My smirk twitching as I saw the veins in his neck twitch once again and his jaw clench. I grew even more annoyed when he didn't acknowledge me and put the truck in drive and sped away.

The tension in the car was so thick, someone could choke and die on it. I scoffed at the thought and crossed my arms over my chest and looked out my window since the dog in the other seat wasn't going to be talking to me. I remembered the last time I was in this truck, the situation was so much different back then, less difficult and confusing as well. I let out an exasperated sigh and shifted my eyes back towards the ridged man as he drove. He sensed my gaze. His knuckles whitened on the steering wheel as he snapped his head towards me.

"What?" He hissed through clenched teeth. Well, at least he's finally talking to me again. I uncrossed my arms and propped my chin into my hand as I scrutinized him. His chest rose and fell in rapid movements.

"You seem a little edgy." I kept my voice cool and calm.

"Oh, really? What makes you think that?"

"You're being a bigger bitch than usual." I cracked a smile as he let out a tense long breath through his nose, but remained silent. My annoyance attaining it's limit.

"Are you pissed about what I said back in the hospital room? I don't really see why...you wanted to toss me in jail at every opportunity you could get back in Edonia. Why are you getting pissy now?" My voice taking on a more serious note. He kept his mouth clamped shut and eyes fixed ahead of him. "You knew from the start—when we first met that I had no intentions of helping you guys."

"That's bullshit." He snapped his eyes to me. "What about all those times you gave us leads and helped us out of tight spots? And that USB stick you gave Chris? That had lots of information in it that helped the B.S.A.A." I rolled my eyes.

"That was just on a whim for the most part, and the USB was a bargain deal. You guys help me out, and I give you the USB. I don't know if you're looking for hidden meanings behind everything I do, but you should really stop. Everything I do, I do it for myself. You know that—you always knew that." He cocked his head towards me, his eyes narrowed.

"Then what about those times in China? You went out of your way to save not just Chris and myself, but Jake and Sherry and that UN worker?" He tilted his head. A smug smile resting on his lips.

"Why do you care about what I do so much?" I snapped.

"Why is it so hard to admit you actually care?"

"Because then we'd both be wrong." He snapped his mouth shut and hissed under his breath.

"Unfuckingbelievable."

I Shifted in my seat towards him. "What's with you?"

"What?" He snarled.

"Ever since I woke up all you've been doing is asking me questions and probing at what I did. Why?" My voice cracked at the end.

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are! And you're being over analytical and nit-picking every trivial thing I do."

"I'm trying to help you!" He bared his teeth at me, his eyebrows lowered. "Chris and I argued and fought for you while you were sleeping at deaths doorstep for a year. They wanted to pull your plug and be rid of "one less problem", but Chris and I showed them the good that you did. I just can't fathom why you're so eager to toss a whole new life with freedom, out the window because your pride won't let you admit you care." My lip curled as I fought to retain the boiling anger down

"My pride—"

"Is it so bad to admit it and help us?"

"I don't owe you or the B.S.A.A and least of all the world anything."

"Why? What did we ever do to you besides help you?"

"Ha! Helped me?" I snorted. "You've always wanted to toss me in jail or kill me."

"I stayed by your side for a year making sure the B.S.A.A didn't pull your plug. What would you call that?"

"I never asked you to keep me alive and keep watch over me like a trained dog." Our argument was cut short when he pulled into the parking space in front of a massive hotel.

"Well, it's too bad for you then because you're alive and are going to help the B.S.A.A." He slammed his door and proceeded to drag me out of my seat before I had a chance to move. I quickly grabbed my bag before he dragged me off through the hotel doors. He didn't let go of my arm until we were in the companies reserved room with the door locked behind us.

"Let me go!" I stumbled out of his grasp and fixed him with a levelled stare. "Stop grabbing and dragging me around like a doll!" His top lip curled into a snarl.

"Since you call yourself a criminal, I'm going to treat you like one. So, get used to this." I stormed up to his face, my chest heaving with agitation as I gazed into his dark eyes.

"I can take the whole security bullshit from you, but drop the condescending attitude, it's pissing me off!" He opened his mouth, but I turned on my heels and stomped to one of the bedroom doors and slammed it behind me.

"Fucking dog! And his stupid fucking obnoxious attitude." I threw my bag on the chair and tossed myself onto the queen sized bed with a huff. "Why is he so sore I won't help them?" There was no point in asking these questions, he wasn't going to refute them anyways. I decided to take a shower; the smell of hospital on me was making me sick.

After my shower, I began thinking over my plan of escape. It won't easy. They presumably have this place guarded and bugged in case I try anything. It doesn't help that B.S.A.A's lapdog is on the other side of my door. If I'm getting out of here, I'm going to have to get closer to Piers, make him trust me and let down his guard. An idea flitted across my mind and I let out a huff of agitation. I can apologize to him and tell him I've changed my mind. I can just picture his smug little face as I apologize now. I gritted my teeth and reminded myself that it's my only way out of here. With another huff, I stormed to my door and threw it open.

I spotted him at the table on his phone. He jerked his head up at the sound of my door being opened and quickly told the person on the other line that he had to go. I promoted my shoulders back and raised my chin as I walked up to him, a serene expression settled over his face as I stopped in front of him. He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow as I argued to myself over the right way to initiate the conversation.

"I just wanted to...apologize for what I said earlier." The words tasted like acid on my tongue, but his genuine reaction made it all worth it. His round eyes and slack face made his look almost adorable. I shook that thought away and pressed on. "You and Chris worked hard to keep me alive and risked your jobs to do it. I just wanted to...thank you and...I'm...I'm sorry." I flicked my eyes up to a quiet Piers. His lips pressed tightly together as he thought over my apology. I rolled on the balls of my feet and glanced around the room to distract me. After a few moments of tense silence, I flicked my eyes back to him as he hummed in approval.

"Apology accepted, but this doesn't change anything." He crossed his arms and squinted his eyes at me.

"What if I told you I changed my mind and wish to help the B.S.A.A?" He reeled back, a dumbfounded look on his face.

"I'd say why the change of mind?"

"I thought over what you said, and you were right; I can't throw away this chance at freedom because of my pride." _After I escape here, I'm never helping the B.S.A.A again! Making me grovel to this stupid—_

"Okay." His voice rattled me from my thoughts. "See? That wasn't so hard to admit now was it?" I snapped my eyes back up to him again, a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

"W-what?" I stiffened. He took out his phone and spared me a single sideways glance. His smirk growing more evidently on his face.

"Admitting you were wrong and that you actually care." I stamped my foot in a huff and jabbed a finger in his face, my body trembling with rage.

"Just because I agreed to help you guys doesn't mean I care about you or them! I'm just doing this because prison doesn't really appeal to me." He shook his head, his smile only faltering when the person on the other end of the line answered. With a huff, I turned on my heels and stormed back into my room.

 _That ignorant little—it's fine, the plan worked and now he's calling his superior to tell him the good news._

I sank onto the couch by the window and looked at the city down below. Gradually, my body began settling down and the rage passed. A knock on my door startled me. I turned around in time to see Piers leaning against my doorframe with his arms crossed.

"I see you're learning to knock now. That's an excellent start." He gave me a tightlipped smile, plucked himself off the doorframe and strolled over to me.

"Chris is letting the heads of B.S.A.A know that you changed your mind."

"I Can't wait for the interrogation." I rolled my eyes.

"Catherine, you can't blame them for being a little suspicious of you. After all, you are a wanted criminal and you hacked our database on a number of occasions. This is just a precaution." His eyes never wavered from my face as he spoke. I turned myself fully on the couch to face him.

"Why do you trust me then?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Because I know you better than them, probably even better than yourself." He turned his palm up with a half shrug of his shoulders. I reeled back slightly at his honesty.

"You don't know me..." My voice trailed off at the end. I focused on my fidgety hands in my lap. Footsteps grew closer to me.

"I have a fairly good idea." I snapped my eyes back onto his face as he leaned in closer, his eyes quickly darting down to my lips but quickly refocused on my eyes. I took an unsteady intake of air and pushed myself off the couch and face Piers.

"I'm starved. I haven't had actual food in over a year." A glint of something passed quickly over his eyes but was gone in an instant. He nodded his head and raked a hand through his hair.

"Okay. How about I order you room service?" I shook my head.

"Where's a good burger joint around here? I never had a burger before, and I want to try one." He blinked a few times, his face slack. "What?"

"You never had a burger?" His shocked voice shook with amusement. "Why does that not surprise me?" He shook his head with a chuckle.

"Hey, it's not my fault. I was always moving around and busy with other things; I never had time to do a lot of other stuff. And besides, I need to get an outfit for my interrogation." I crossed my arms.

"What's wrong with what you're wearing?" He flicked over the B.S.A.A uniform I wore.

"As much as I love the uniform, I'd like to go as me when I meet them—before I sign my life over to them, and this uniform." I plucked at the shirt with distaste. He tapped a finger on his chin as he considered it over. After a brief moment, he let out a long breath, nodded his head and tried to look unimpressed.

"Fine. But don't even think of trying anything funny." A broad smile broke out across my face, and I couldn't help but bounce with the excitement of going someplace different.

"I won't. You can trust me." He snorted and turned to walk out of my room.

"That would be the worst thing I could do."

We left the hotel right away and on our way to the stores. The ride there was quiet but I didn't care because I was to busy looking at all the stores as we drove by. I told him I needed an outfit for my "interrogation with the B.S.A.A" but in actuality, I do need something to wear when I ditch this place; the uniform is too easily identifiable. It was weird going shopping in a city; I hardly ever did anything like this. I was always busy with work and just flat out avoided crowded places.

"Here we are." He parked the hummer and hopped out.

Stores lined the streets while people roamed the area in small groups and on their own. Everyone was laughing and talking and just having a considerable time enjoying the sunny day. I spotted a nice clothing store across the way and started for it, but didn't get far when a hand grabbed my arm.

"Hold on there." Piers strained to reel me back to his side. "You can't just go running off on your own." I raised my chin to him.

"Well then keep up. I'm going to that store over there." I pointed to the store. He eyed the small boutique and nodded his head.

"Fine. Let's go." He towed me along towards the small boutique, keeping his eyes peeled as he went. I was too excited to care what the dog was doing and just let him drag me along.

I didn't find anything I liked at the first store and moved on to another few down the road. After a few hours of bickering and name calling and the odd person giving us weird looks and giggling, we finally made it to another store. A sales lady immediately approached us but stumbled as she laid eyes on my own, but quickly regained her composer and flashed us her sales smile.

"Hello, can I help you look for anything today?" I ignored her reaction and offered a small smile.

"Just looking for a more formal outfit." The sales lady gave a nod of her head and quickly flicked her eyes up to a bored Piers.

"I'll just wait over here until you're done." He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder by the front and began to stroll away. A giggle erupted behind me.

"Men are never patient when it comes to shopping." The sales lady shook her head, but her eyes trailed after Piers as he browsed at a display of clothes.

"Yes, especially him," I jutted my chin over to Piers. "He's forever impatient, but get's even grouchier than usual when we shop." I made sure to talk loud so he'd overhear me. He jolted his eyes over his shoulder, pinning me with a glare. With a satisfying smirk, I turned around to face the sales lady.

"How long have you two been together?" I froze, my eyebrows jolting up in surprise.

"We aren't...we aren't together." The woman blushed slightly and coughed.

"I'm sorry, I thought the two of you were..."

"Nope. No." I waved my hands in front of her, an awkward laugh escaping me. "We're...we're just..."

"Friends?"

"Partners."

"Oh...have you been partners for long?" She prompted me to the back where more displays were lined up. They had a few things that struck my eye, and I went to explore them.

"No...no fairly new, but it feels like it's been a long time." I picked up a nice grey top.

"Well, you seem to get along well." I put the top to the side and moved on to a black top, nodding my head in agreement.

"Ya. For the most part at least." I flicked my eyes up to Piers. He found something amusing by one of the racks and glanced up my way. Noticing I was eyeballing him, he quickly coughed and moved onto another rack.

"The black will make your eyes pop, but the grey looks nice with your complexion." The sales lady held up the two tops, surveying them closer. I tore my eyes off of Piers and back to the woman with a smile.

"I'll take both."

After that we found matching pants to go with my tops and a pair of shoes. I purchased my items and headed over to Piers who was impatiently tapping his foot and staring at his watch. He jerked his head up at the sound of my approach.

"Find something you like?" I held up my bags with a smile. "Good. We'll get dinner and eat it at the hotel." I furrowed my brows but kept silent. I dumped my bags into the back seat. After we grabbed are to-go bags and started on our way back to the hotel. I tapped my finger to a good song as it played on the radio. I glanced over to Piers as I sensed someone staring.

"What did I do this time?" I let out a tense breath. He cleared his throat and shifted in his seat.

"N-nothin. Why do you ask?" I furrowed my brows at the man.

"Because you keep eyeballing me with a serious face. I must have done something to piss you off." He shrugged his shoulders but kept his eyes trained ahead of him.

"Nope. Nothing at all...partner." He snuck a glance out of the corner of his eyes with a smirk.

"You overheard that didn't you?" I rolled my eyes. "I had to tell her something. I couldn't quite tell her I'm a criminal, and he's just the delivery boy taking me to HQ to interrogate me."

"We aren't your enemy Catherine. Not like how you imagine anyways." I cocked an eyebrow up.

"Oh, really? Cause from what you told me, they wanted me dead the moment they heard I was in a coma!" He shifted again in his seat as the light changed.

"That was before Chris and I filled them in on what you did. Now they're more willing to ease your crimes."

"People like that don't change their minds about people like me. They say one thing but mean another." I gazed out my window.

"I did." I tore my gaze out from the window and onto his face. It remained impassive as he stared at the road in front of him.

The hotel came into view and he parked the hummer in a spot. I made a reach for the bags, but he stopped me once again.

"I got them. Take the food up." I did as he said and grabbed the burgers and made my way up the stairs, Piers following close behind like the guard dog that he is.

While Piers placed my bags in my room, I set the table. The burger was good, I couldn't believe what I was missing, but of course, Piers made sure to tell me this too. It was serene for a while. I didn't know what to really say to him, so I continued to eat my burger and study the B.S.A.A penthouse.

"Why are you so angry at the world?" Piers's voice startled me, nearly making me knock over my plate. I swivelled my head around and rested my gaze on him. "I mean...what happened that made you hate everyone so much?" He picked at his fires but didn't eat one.

"I don't want to talk about it." Was all I said as I ate another fry off my plate. Piers let out a long breath and settled back in his chair as he examined me. His eyebrows furrowed and arms crossed.

"you're making it hard for me to help you when you keep brushing people off." He flicked a fry into his mouth.

"Maybe I don't want your help."

"Why won't you talk about it? It might help to talk to someone about it." I shoved my plate away and steadied my gaze on his stone face.

"Because I don't want to." He propped his elbows on the table and leaned in closer.

"If we're going to be working together, I think I 'ought to know more about you." I scrunched my nose in distaste.

"Why? I don't really know anything about you outside of your B.S.A.A records."

"Because you never asked."

"It's because I don't care." He snapped his mouth shut. His jaw twitching as he took a steadying breath.

"But I care." There he goes saying things that I can't interpret. I let my shoulders drop.

"When I woke up from my accident about seven years ago, I was introduced to this life. It was the only life I perceived; growing up with criminals and sketchy people was all I was accustomed to. Ada taught me some tricks.—"

"Ada? Ada Wong?!" He slammed his hands on the table.

"Yes. Ada Wong found me after...my accident and let me live with her. She's not evil Piers."

"She killed my teams! How is she not evil?" His lip curled into a snarl as his eyes narrowed to slits. I shook my head, my voice remaining steady.

"That wasn't her in Edonia or China. That was a woman named Carla, one of Simmons's freak experiments. Ada was the one that rescued me in the chopper on the harbour." His shoulders relaxed slightly, but his snarl still remained on his face. "She's the only friend I have and know. She'd never do anything like that to the B.S.A.A." His cellphone on the table started to ring but he ignored it and pressed on.

"Are you telling me Ada Wong is alive and you knew about all of this?!" His voice growled with anger, but I pressed on in a neutral tone.

"As far as I'm aware, yes. But I was in a coma for a year, so I'm unsure of her whereabouts." I shrugged my shoulders and ate another fry as Piers studied my face for any hint of lies. He settled back in his chair, giving me one final glare before shaking his head.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" He pressed on.

"I tired, but stuff always popped up." He gave me a skeptical look. "I would have told you!" After a few fleeting moments, he nodded his head and continued to eat.

"I know you would have. I trust you."

"Well, that's a dumb thing to do, but it doesn't surprise me you would do something dumb."

"Nah, you're not my type." He gave me a sly smirk and popped another fry in his mouth. I grabbed a fry and tossed it at him, hitting him right in the forehead. He shot his eyes to mine, his eyes smiling as he popped the fry into his mouth.

"Better watch what you say over there mutt."

"Or what? You gonna kill me?" Sarcasm dripping from every word he spoke.

"I just might—" I was cut off as a fry hit me on the nose. I stared wide-eyed at Piers with his smug tight-lipped smile on his mouth as he ate another fry. A smile tugged at the corner of my own mouth.

I gathered up another fry and flung it at him, but he was quick and dodged it.

"Ha! You miss—" Another fry smacked him just below the eye. He blinked a few times up to me and this time picked up a handful of fries and tossed them at me. I tried blocking them with my hand, but it was no use, they flew all over the place and hit me in the face. A snort of laughter escaped my mouth as I picked up some of my fires and returned the favour. Our food fight continued as we started to throw more fires, one getting caught in my hair and another going down Piers's shirt. Our game ended with us trying to reach over and grab the other's wrists and try stopping each other. My hand slipped, and Piers's plate of food splattered on his lap. I pulled away and shot up from my chair.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..." He waved me off. His eyes raised to my face, tears from laughing so hard shined in the corners.

"it's...it's fine. I'll go wash up. Be right back." He grabbed the plate and gently deposited it on the table before hopping up and going to the bathroom.

I started on cleaning up the food on the ground. A stupid smile plastered on my face as I knelt down and picked up the remains of his burger and our fries. I deposited the leftovers onto his plate and was about to reach down for more when a message on his phone seized my attention.

 _One message from the B.S.A.A..._

Curious. I checked over my shoulder to make sure Piers wasn't there. Upon hearing the sink in the bathroom running I plucked up his phone and easily figured out the password and played the message. A broad male's voice boomed out of the speaker.

"Good work today Piers. While you kept, the woman busy, we assembled our team and are preparing to leave shortly. The rest of the heads agree with the plan and will be ready to execute their move. Keep her busy for another few hours in the meantime until our team arrives." The messaged, beeped and turned off. I stood there frozen with the cellphone gripped tightly in my hands, my knuckles turning white from gripping too hard. I slammed the phone down in a fit of fury and ripped the food and plates up and tossed them in the trash

 _He lied to me! He tricked me! That arrogant son of a bitch!_

I stormed to my room, my hands clutched tightly at my sides. I retrieved my bag and tore it open and dug around for the bottle of pills. Letting out a satisfied humph when I wrenched them out. I promptly took some and jogged to the kitchen, making sure he was still in the bathroom. Quickly, I took out two glasses and poured water in them and crushed up the pills and placed them in one glass.

 _If he wants to play this game then fine...but two can play it._

The door to the bathroom opened, and footsteps quickly grew louder. I took a steadying breath and plastered on a happy smile as I turned around to face Piers. He ended up changing out of his uniform into a white t-shirt and another pair of B.S.A.A issued pants. His smile reached his eyes as he saw me standing in the kitchen.

"It was just easier to change into something else. Thanks for cleaning up." I presented him the glass of water; he gladly took it and took a swig while I sipped on my own.

I tried to suppress my anger as I observed him flit around the room and towards the windows. I haven't realized it got dark outside until now. The moon peeked out from behind the clouds, casting a gentle light over Piers, enhancing the angles of his face and body. I cursed myself for checking him out and strolled over to him, scrutinizing him out of the corner of my eye.

He twirled his glass of water in his hands. I noticed the muscles in his jaw working as he pondered something through. I could have ended it there, said goodnight and have waited for the medication to kick in. I should have, but I couldn't will myself to go...even if I was mad at him...and hurt. I turned my gaze back to the moon to try and clear my thoughts when he cleared his throat and shifted closer to me. His body heat radiating off of him and warming my arm.

"It's such a nice night tonight." He finally broke the stillness. I tore my eyes from the moon and onto his face, his eyes were already resting on me.

"Ya, it is. No matter where I was in the world, I always enjoyed looking up at the night sky. It always brought me peace just by looking at the vast stars and darkness." He turned towards me, a smile touching his eyes.

"You enjoy looking at the darkness?" Humour laced his voice.

I tried to keep my voice calm and took a steadying breath. "Even the brightest light needs darkness in order to shine brighter. One can't exist without the other."

"Oh...I guess that makes sense." He leaned in closer. His eyes trailing down my nose to my lips. I could feel my heart rate rising the longer he stared. I cleared my throat and took a slight step away, hoping that would calm me down. I tried focusing on my anger, I was supposed to be angry with him! The clink of his glass interrupted my thoughts. He placed his glass on the small table beside him, his eyes glueing me to my spot. All my attempts at trying to remain mad vanished in a second. I fumbled with my words as he grew closer.

"Th, thanks for today." He froze, his hooded eyes darkened slightly, making a strange heat rise in my stomach. When I didn't continue further, he closed the distance between us some more, making me nervous. "I...I mean, for taking me out, out...and buying..." My words trailed off when his hand brushed a stray hair away from my face. I stiffened when his hand lingered on my face.

 _Angry...supposed to be angry. Remember what he did. Don't fall for...this._

I felt myself lean in closer and my eyes fall closed as he lowered his face to mine. Before our lips met, his phone rang, startling me back to reality. I stumbled out of his grasp, wide-eyed and shaking.

"I'm...I'm going to head to bed. It's been a long day for me." He gave me one last look before nodding his head reluctantly.

"Ya, good idea..I'm going to stay up for a bit." He hesitated and glanced over my shoulder to my room. "It's not that I don't trust you, but seeing the circumstances, I'm gonna have to lock your door." I stiffened momentarily but nodded my head with a sigh.

"Ya, I understand." He followed close behind me as I trailed to my room. After saying our awkward good nights, he locked my door. I stood staring at the door long after he locked it, my mind a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions. I fought with myself and questioned what I was doing, before finally giving in and making my way over to my bed.

 _Good night, Piers..._

The moonlight carried into my room, casting long dark shadows in the corners and across the walls. I quietly sat with my eyes closed, my breathing and heart rate slowed down to a gentle, calm pulse. I snapped out of my meditative state at the sound of a creak to my right. I grew still, my breathing hitched as I listened. I opened my eyes to scan the room, but nothing was there. I laid my head back down and returned to my meditation, but another creak...a closer creaking sound startled me again. I snapped up and looked closer in the shadows, but saw nothing. I was getting ready to lay back down and brush it off as me being paranoid when I heard a whisper. My breath caught in my throat.

 _Cat. Cat, it's me...Don't tell me you forgot about your best friend?_

There was nothing I could do. I laid frozen as the creaking started on the opposite side of the bed, the voice of the adolescent boy growing clearer.

 _Aw Cat, how could you forget your best pal...considering you killed me?_

"S-stop it..."

 _Stop it? Why?You deserve it deserve this pain and same pain and fear I felt before you killed me._

The creaking grew closer to the bed. I tried to scream out, but my voice wouldn't work. I laid there, tears streaming down my cheeks as the voice of Kevin carried on.

 _Who are you going to scream for help from? That nice man in the other room that you drugged? So Typical of you, you going to kill him too?_

"Stop it!" I squeezed my eyes shut and covered my head with my hands. The voice laughed at me, sending chills down my spine. My heart was in my throat, a cold sweat broke over my body as I tried to stay calm.

 _Stop it? Stop crying Cat. Monsters don't cry, and that's what you are..._

An eerie stillness grew over the room. The pounding of my heart grew louder in my ears as I threatened to break down.

"You're a monster." The voice whispered in my ear, the feel of their breath on my skin sent me over the edge.

I screamed at the top of my lungs and flew out of my bed and slammed into the ground, kicking and swinging my arms as I dragged myself away. My tears stung my eyes and burned my cheeks. The sound of a door being kicked in roared over my screams. A pair of hands on my upper arms startled me. I kicked at the person trying to get away.

"NO! STAY BACK!" My foot connected with something soft and I heard a grunt.

"Catherine! It's me! It's Piers!" I cracked open my eyes. Scared hazel eyes bore into mine.

"P...Piers?" A sob escaped my throat. His arms wrapped tighter around me as he scanned the room for any sign of danger.

"What happened?" His tense voice was laced with a hint of fear as he finally tore his eyes off the room and rested them on me. I could hardly breathe, my tears blinded me and my sobs cut off my breath. I tried to calm myself down, but it wasn't working.

"Voi...voice...K...Kevin!...I...I—"

"Catherine look at me." He gently placed his hands on the side of my face, so I'd be forced to look at him. "No one is here. It was just a bad dream." He wiped away my tears with his thumb. "You're okay."

I raised my shaky arms and wrapped them around his neck and cried into his shoulder. He stiffened at the contact but immediately wrapped his arms in a tight, comforting embrace around me. He settled his back against the bed and started talking about his times in the B.S.A.A with Chris. Most of them were funny little memories with the red-head. The warmth of his arms and his soothing voice calmed me, and slowly I began to settle back own. I don't know how long we sat there, but I started taking notice when Piers would yawn. A twinge of guilt ate at me, and I shifted away from him.

"If you're tired, you can go to bed. I'll be alright now." He examined my face but didn't move his arms, instead, a small smile plastered on his face. In a quick movement, he scooped me up and gently laid me on the bed. My initial shock was subsided as Piers plopped down into the chair by the bed. I cocked my head and furrowed my brows in confusion. "Aren't you going to bed?" He shook his head and shifted in the chair, so he could rest his elbow on the arm of the chair and plop his face into his hand. His eyes drooped as the pills took effect.

"No. I'll watch over you while you sleep—in case you have another nightmare—" A yawn cut him off. I scooted over to the other side of the bed and pointed at the vacant spot. He watched me with curiosity as I did so.

"You can sleep on that side. It'll be comfier than the chair—but you better not snore or I'll kick you." An amused smile spread across his tired face, but he shook his head.

"Nah, this is just like those times in the hospital. I'd sleep in the chair while you were in your coma." My eyes widened slightly after hearing that, but I masked my shock as he went on. "Besides, I've slept in worse conditions than this." He fought to keep his eyes open, but it was a losing battle and soon he was asleep. A small sigh escaped my lips as a crooked smile formed.

"Good night, idiot." The only reply I got was soft snoring from him. My eyes began growing heavier and soon I fell asleep. This time no voices disturbed me except for the mutts snoring.


	15. Highway to Freedom

**Chapter 15**

 **Piers's POV**

I jolted awake in the armchair by the bed, my mind hazy and confused. The events of last night slowly came back and my eyes immediately snapped to the empty bed and trailed to the opened bedroom door. My heart caught in my throat as I bolted up right from the chair and noticed that Catherine's bags from yesterday were missing. I started around the bed but stopped short when my foot kicked something across the floor. With a raised eyebrow I picked up the bottle and make sense of the inscription on the side.

 _Temazepam..._

"Sleeping...pills—"

 _Last night! That explains why I was tired—she drugged me in order to escape?!_

My knuckles turned white and hurt from gripping the pill bottle. I flung it on the couch, the contents of the bottle spilling over the floor with a rattle. I stormed through the kitchen and made a quick sweep of the room. Nothing. Dammit. God fucking dammit!

 _I messed up. Catherine's gone and could be anywhere by now._ I stiffened.  
 _  
What do I tell Chris? The B.S.A.A? Fuck. Fuck. FUCK.  
_  
I turned to the wall beside me and slammed my fist into it. The sharp pain quickly dulled and did little to ease my anger. I raked my shaking hands through my hair and took a calming breath to clear my mind.

 _She manipulated me...tricked me! And I actually went along—I'm such a fucking idiot! I genuinely thought that she—_

A blinking light on the table seized my attention, and I rushed over. My phone showed I missed ten calls! I ran through the messages, starting with the first one last night.

"Good work today Piers." It was Barry. "While you kept, the woman busy, we assembled our team and are preparing to leave shortly. The rest of the heads agree with the plan and will be ready to execute their move. Keep her busy for another few hours in the meantime until our team arrives." His booming voice was cut off by a beep. I read the time of the message; it was during dinner last night...the phone call while we were arguing! My face paled. There was no way she might have...listened to the message? I thought back to yesterday. She seemed normal—well normal enough for her. Even at dinner she was laughing and joking around. My chest tightened.

 _She must have gone through my phone when I was in the bathroom...crap!_

I reviewed the other messages, most were from Barry updating me on our "plan", but some were from Chris who seemed worried that I wasn't answering my phone. I jolted when my phone rang. I quickly pressed the talk button and brought it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Piers! It's about time you picked up. What happened?" Barry's strained voice echoed in my ear.

"Sir, she's gone. She escaped sometime last night or early this morning." There was a prolonged pause on the end and I waited for his outburst and yelling to start, but was surprised at how level his voice was.

"How?" I stalked up and down the length of the table raking my hand through my hair.

"She slipped some sleeping pills into my drink last night. She stole them from the hospital when I wasn't looking." I shrank away as Barry screamed through the phone.

"But you were required to lock her door!"

"She had an accident last night. I...she started screaming bloody murder in her room and I thought someone was killing her or something. But it turned out she had had a bad nightmare and was huddled on the floor like a petrified animal. So I offered to stay until she fell asleep, but the sleeping pills knocked me out." I balled my fists at my sides and furrowed my brows. She fucking used me and played me like one of her games!

"Piers," Barry's steel voice brought me back to the present. "I knew I should have sent someone else for this mission. She knows you too well, and you let your guard down with her." The disappointment was prominent in his voice and it hit me right in the gut.

"Sir, I can fix this. Just allow me—"

"Fix it? How are you going to fix this Nivans? She's a trained assassin and a top-notch criminal! She broke into our systems without batting an eye and stole from the Fed's like it was nothing more than a children's game to her! What I require you to do is get back here and let my team find her." I set my jaw and levelled my head.

"Sir, with all due respect, I believe I can find her; I'm already here and set to go. I can check the security cameras to see when she left and start from there. Just please allow me to fix this." A long tense breath carried over the phone.

"Fine. But don't let me down again Nivans. Bring her back at any cost. She's a dangerous woman but can't be trusted." The line went dead. I let my eyes fall closed as I brought in a steadying breath. I jolted again as the phone went off. I furrowed my brows and read the contact name on the phone, my eyes going round as Chris's name blinked on the screen.

"Captain?" There was barely a pause after I spoke before he started going off.

"Piers! What happened over there? Catherine escaped? How?!" He bombarded me with question after question, barely allowing me to get a word in.

"It's all my fault—I let my guard down!" I could hear Chris murmuring to someone on the other end and his heavy footsteps as he hurried off somewhere—no doubt to Barry's office. "She slipped me some sleeping pills and used the opportunity to escape. God, I'm such an idiot!" I stormed over to my room and picked up my B.S.A.A shirt and keys. I rummaged around searching for my gun; I know I left it by my keys—I froze. She took my gun! I let out a string of curses and stormed down to the hummer. All the while, Chris tried to calm me down.

"Piers don't beat yourself up over this. Catherine isn't a normal criminal, she knows the in's and out's of this life and how to escape. But where did she get the pills from?" I charged out of the elevator and started for the main lobby desk to ask for the security footage.

"The hospital no doubt. She hid them in her bag probably." I flashed the lady at the front desk my B.S.A.A badge and asked to see the manager. With a firm nod of her head, she ran off to the back.

"How did she manage to put them in your drink? Weren't you paying attention to her every move?" He sounded perplexed and confused. I felt my upper lip twitch and my shoulders tense.

"Well, I...we...We were having dinner. I spilled something on my shirt so I went to the washroom to change and when I came back she gave me a glass of water." Chris cleared his throat, a questioning tone in his voice.

"Since when were you two on such good terms as to have dinner together?" I buried my face in my hand.

"I was trying to stay on good terms with her. I thought it better to keep her happy so she wouldn't think of attempting anything like this! But she was playing me from the start!" I hissed. The manager came back, and I asked to see his security footage in the last eight hours. "Chris, she saw the message Barry left me last night. She must have gotten anxious and made her move to leave." Chris let a curse out under his breath.

"I told Barry not to get involved in this. It would only freak her out and bolt, and that's precisely what she did." There was a faint pause. "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm looking over the security footage right now to see if I can find out what direction she left in or any clues at all." I squinted at the screens as the manager played through the footage. There was a lot of people coming in and out of the hotel all last night because of a wedding, making it difficult to locate—There! "Pause right there!" I jabbed a finger at the screen.

I squinted my eyes to get a better look at the woman in the video. I immediately recognized her hair and face and the new black top and pants she bought yesterday. Her dufflebage—or my bag was draped over her shoulder as she casually strolled into the parking lot. I checked the time in the corner of the screen. 6:48 a.m.

 _Nearly an hour and a half ago._

I played the video to see where she was heading, ignoring Chris's strained voice in my ear. I noticed she was purposely avoiding the cameras and trying to keep to the shadows—clever. I couldn't find anything else. She managed to avoid the cameras and disappear. Fuck!

"Piers. Piers!" I straightened back up at the sound of Chris's agitated voice. I quickly thanked the manager and returned to the lobby.

"The cameras only captured her leaving the lobby and part way through the parking lot. She was avoiding the cameras as best she could so its impossible to see where she went." Chris let out another string of curses on the other line.

"What now? We have no way of tracking her or any clue to where she could be going. For all we know she could be out of the country by now." I kicked at the ground in frustration.

"I'd like to talk to your manager here. Someone has stolen my car!" I snapped my head around back towards a furious middle-aged man. He slammed his fist on the desk and kept demanding to see the manager. "It was there last night. Someone must have stolen it early this morning!" I almost stumbled over the coffee table as I jogged towards the man.

"Excuse me, sir?" He jolted towards me. His brows furrowed and his mouth pulled into a snarl but quickly diminished as he spotted my uniform. "Your car, can you tell me where you parked it last night?" He cocked his head to the side but complied.

"At the furthest part of the parking lot. I park farther away so no one scratches it. So much for that thought, though." He shook his head. He parked his car in the same area as Catherine was heading!

"What make is your car? License plate number?" He looked dumbfounded but nevertheless provided me with the information."Chris, I think I got a lead. Get B.S.A.A to track and locate a missing black Volkswagen CC. License plate number WGB 27 283. Catherine might have hijacked it." Chris's boss voice turned on as he ordered the car information off to someone.

"We got a hit! Looks like the car was spotted heading down M2 and A2. She's heading for the channel tunnel out of England!"

 _She's trying to get out of England!_

"I need the police to postpone the departure! I'm heading there now!" I hung up and dashed to my truck and took off towards the channel transportation.

I hope I wasn't too late. It's almost a two-hour drive, so she should be there already. I floored the gas and dodged the traffic, swerving in and out of the busy early traffic jam. I cranked on my radio to listen to the police updates.

"This is officer Hudson. Car spotted heading down M2 and A2 about half an hour ago. On pursuit now!"

"Copy that Officer Hudson. Barricades being set up now. Prepare for the hostile target. The woman is dangerous and could be armed."

 _Shit. That's all we need now. Catherine's desperate, she might end up doing something stupid and get herself killed._

I made the drive in an hour. Swerving into the port I jumped out of my truck and started for the barricade where the police stood guard for any sign of the stolen car and Catherine.

"Excuse me, officers," I held up my B.S.A.A issued badge. "Any sign of the stolen CC?" They straightened their backs at the sign of the badge. Their eyes slightly widening.

"No, not yet." The older of the officers answered. "But what is The B.S.A.A doing here?" I stuffed the badge back into my pocket and held firm.

"The woman in the car is a wanted criminal for The B.S.A.A. She mustn't be harmed in any way and has to be taken alive. Is that clear?" The older officer didn't look too pleased with being told what to do but compiled anyway with a firm nod of his head. "Is the transportation halted?" The officer shook his head.

"No. An important shipment is being delivered but can't be held off, but we searched the compartment for any sign of her. She won't get through our barrier." Before I could utter another word their radios went off.

"Sightings of the stolen vehicle! It's located in a back alley two blocks from your location!" Everyone froze as they strained to hear the radio.

"Approaching the vehicle now!" Another officer yelled through. I held my breath and clutched my hands. "It's empty! The suspect is nowhere to be seen! I repeat, Suspect is not here!"

 _What?! She's not there...The channel!_

I took off towards my hummer and sped off down the ramp towards the docking station. If my hunch is correct, she probably ditched the car and found another one. She knew she'd be tracked using the car and that they'd be looking for it. I hit the breaks and bolted out of the truck, taking off towards the entrance to the station at top speed. My chest heaved with the exertion and my legs burned, but I shoved the thought away and kept going.

I made it to the loading station just as it was taking off. My hopes were dashed within moments.

"No!" I skidded to a halt. My lungs burning for air as I bent over staring at the departing train. I froze and could only stare at the woman with black hair and glowing green eyes smirked at me through one of the windows. She gave a faint wave of her hand, her smile twisting into anger as our eyes locked. I made it two steps before the train bolted away, leaving me gawking and in disbelief. "FUCK!" I raked my shaking hands through my hair.

 _Fuck. Fuck. FUCK! I was so close!_

I tore out my cell phone and punched in Chris's number. It rang only once before the man answered.

"Chris. She got on the train. I need a blockade at the exit in France. Now!" I barely had had the words out of my mouth before he started barking orders over his end.

"Piers, I'll contact you once I get news."

"Copy that." I hit end on the phone. Now all I could do was wait and see if they arrest her in France. I stared at my watch, waiting for the next train to arrive.

 **Catherine's POV**

The look on that idiot's face was priceless, and he deserved every last bit of it. Did he genuinely think I was stupid enough to use the same car? No matter how much I tried to hate him, the pain in my chest deceived me. I turned away from the window with a snort and slowly eyed the compartment inside the train. Cars and motorcycles lined the inside. The ride won't be that long and knowing Piers, he already called ahead for another barricade in France. I need an escape route off of here before we dock. Approaching footsteps set me into action.

A patrol guard came around, searching the cars and corners for me. I ducked out of sight and made my way towards a transport off to my right, skirting around the parked vehicles as I went. I knelt down by one of the tires in wait. The footsteps padded closer, growing louder with every step. I calmed my breathing and flexed my hands just as a foot came down beside me. I threw out my hand, clasping onto his ankle and jerking him under the transport beside me. I quickly knocked him out before he could make a noise. I stripped his uniform off and put it on, tying my hair back in a low bun to appear professional.

Satisfied with the result, I stuffed the unconscious guard under the transport and made my way to the front with my bag slung over my shoulder. I still had another twenty minutes before we arrive, giving me ample time to think of my next move.

 _I have to get to Ada's safe house in Denmark and plan my next move from there._

The train started slowing down. I focused my gaze ahead as I prepared for the next trial in my mission to start. The train came to a complete stop and the doors began to open. I sucked in a calming breath and plastered on my fake smile for the people as I stepped out. Without delay, I was met with an employee there.

"Is everything secured and ready to move?" The splendid thing about my line of work is the languages you pick up on when you move so often.

"Yes, sir. The cargo was checked and all vehicles check out, no sigh of the hostile." He eyed my bag over my shoulder. "This bag was left in the back, where would you like me to put it."

"In the lost and found." The man gave a curt nod towards a door and carried on with his duties. I passed by the employee and slowly made my way to the exit, only to be grabbed by my upper arm and jerked back.

"Nice try, but we already got a radio commision that you were on the train." He had a good grip on my arm, but I got my leg behind him and easily flipped him over and onto his back, knocking him out cold.  
 _  
So much for silent and stealth._

I jogged down the docking station and barged through the exit door and kept going. I slowed to a steady walk at the sight of the French police. They were going to every vehicle and checking every passenger like a hawk. I skirted out of their sight and made my way up to the station's exit without looking back. Blend in and disappear just like a shadow.

I made it past them without so much as a raised eyebrow in my direction. No one suspected me in the uniform and I booked it to a nearby street in search of another ride. I gripped my bag strap tighter and kept my eyes peeled for a suitable ride. If I had my cash, I could easily rent or buy one, but seeing how I have nothing on me, stealing will have to do. But before I do that, I have to ditch the uniform. I piled into an alleyway and ripped off the uniform and stuffed it into a trash bin and initiated my search for a vehicle. A smile crept up on my lips as I spotted a black Saab. Perfect.

I nearly made it out when a truck just missed T-boning me on my driver's side. I jerked my face up to the driver ready to unleash a string of curses, but my body froze. Something of a dangerous glint passed over Piers's eyes as he rested them on my face. I couldn't help the smile that spread on my face as I flung the car in reverse and slammed on the gas. The tires screeched as I peeled off the road and away from him. Unfortunately, being B.S.A.A's best driver meant that he wasn't going to be as easy to shake off. His hummer roared behind me and all I could think of was how in the seven hells did he get here so fast?!

I flung the car to the left and down a narrow street where the hummer couldn't fit. His truck screeched to a stop and spun around down another side street. Police cars soon popping up around me. Great. I dodged around them, narrowly missing a couple as they were walking across the street. I cranked the wheel to the right, trying to shake off the three cops that appeared out of nowhere. A round-about came up ahead and I clipped through it, avoiding a truck as it smashed into the second police car behind me. I took a glance in my rearview mirror, my upper lip twitching as I saw the B.S.A.A hummer plow through the wreckage at top speed. I lost the third police car and the first one swerved into an intersection getting knocked around by a few civilian cars. That only leaves Piers and me. I shifted the car and floored the gas, swerving through the narrow roads. A few times I thought I'd lost him until the truck would come plowing from my side urging me to swerve out of the way. I bubble of laughter escaped my mouth. I was conflicted, I should feel agitated or angry right now, but all I could do was smile as our game went on.

I slammed the stick into a higher gear and dodged the heavy traffic, hoping to elude him. But the persistent mutt didn't get the title for the best driver for nothing. He rammed my trunk, narrowly propelling me into oncoming traffic. I jerked the car to the right, slamming into the side of his truck and veering him into a few fruit stands. I used the distraction to turn down a few alleyways and shake him off. After a few moments of tension, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I finally got rid of him.

 _I need a new car._

I ditched the Saab when I deemed it safe enough to pull over in search of another getaway vehicle. I picked up a silver sports car and started for Denmark. A twinge of disappointment pierced my chest as I glanced in the rearview mirror but didn't see the hummer. I gripped the steering wheel in my death grip as I shoved those feelings aside and conjured up my anger for him and fed off of that instead.

I drove for five hours, my shoulders tensing whenever a police siren or car sped past me. My eyes narrowed, something was up ahead blocking the road. I slowed the car down as I approached. Vehicle stop.

"Shit. Now, what do I do?" The police officer waved me over. I cautiously made my way beside him, trying to remain neutral and calm. I rolled down my window and flashed the middle-aged man my biggest smile. "Good day, officer." His brown eyes narrowed as they scanned me over, crinkling at the sides as a crease formed over his brow.

"Good afternoon, ma'am. I'm gonna have to search your vehicle, would you mind handing me the car keys and placing your hands on the steering wheel? This will only take a moment. " I dropped my smile to a frown and gave him a fake look of worry and concern.

"Is there anything wrong, officer?" I complied and dropped my keys into his hands. Suspicion rested in his eyes as he leaned in closer, scanning the passenger seat.

"Just a routine check ma'am. Nothing to worry about." He clicked open the door behind me.

Bullshit. So, the government is getting desperate? Having all the law enforcement searching for me now. Well isn't that just great?

"So where are you heading?" I heard a rustling sound coming from behind me.

"Visiting family for a little while." I kept calm and natural. My eyes shifted to the rearview mirror, eyeing the police officer as he rummaged through my bag. He froze momentarily as he pulled out my B.S.A.A uniform and gun.

"Ma'am," He approached the window, my gun and the B.S.A.A uniform in his hands. I gave him a small grin. "Are you aware that having a loaded weapon with the safety off in your vehicle is against the law?" I gave him a startled look, my smile fading as I looked over at my gun.

"Oh, I'm sorry, officer. I just got off work and was anxious to go see my family. I guess I forgot about the gun in my bag." I faked a gasp of shock. Something in his demeanour changed, his eyes shifted slightly as they locked onto mine. He suspects something. If I'm right about the government getting desperate to find me, then these officers are probably looking for me as well.

"I'm sorry, but I'll still have to write you up for it and confiscate your weapon." He turned away from me to head to his cruiser, but I had my hand on the door handle, ready to take him down when his radio crackled to life. I froze.

"This is Officer, Stephenson. Suspects vehicle has been located, but no driver inside. A 2010 silver charger license plate number AZJ 612 988 was reported stolen about forty minutes ago near the abandon Saab." My eyes narrowed on the back of the officer, his shoulder tensing at the mention of the stolen car. I glimpsed him shift slightly to turn around, but stopped. His hand reached for his radio on his shoulder. His voice low as he spoke.

"This is officer, Rolan. I have a—"

I kicked the door open, impacting the officer and knocking him over. He scrambled onto his back, his eyes wide with shock as I dove straight on top of his chest. I went for his gun, but his hand clasped around my wrist and twisted it in an uncomfortable position, making me cry out. I reeled in my other hand close to my chest and unleashed it across his face. I felt the cartilage of his nose, crunch. The radio crackled to life, officers shouting his name and asking him what's going on. His eyes squeezed shut in pain as blood flowed like a river out of his nose. His hands flew to his face, giving me space to grab his gun. His knee kicked up and beat me in the ribs just as I had the gun in my hand. The action knocked the wind out of me momentarily and the gun fumbled to the ground by his head. Before I could even register the first hit, his fist collided with the side of my face, knocking me off of him. I jumped up spinning back around to confront him, the gun in his hands. I clasped one hand on his wrist, pivoting myself around and knocking my elbow into his temple, he collapsed to his knees, dropping the gun.

I swiped up the gun and grabbed a handful of his hair, snapping back his head so I could look at his face. Blood still poured out of his nose, his mouth brought back in an angry snarl, his teeth bloody from the blood dripping in his mouth. His eyes narrowed to slits as I put the barrel of the gun to his temple.

"Tell your fellow officers that there is nothing wrong here. You haven't seen the car or me. Or I'll put a bullet in that head of yours." I hissed into his ear, cocking back the hammer on the gun, hitting my point home. He tried to twist around and elbow me in the ribs, but I blocked his arm. Collecting my leg, I stepped down hard on his ankle, snapping the bone. He convulsed, crying out and flinging his arms around, trying to get a grip on me. I let go of his hair and tossed him to the ground. He turned to face me. His eyes narrowed dangerously to slits while his hand flung to his broken ankle.

"You crazy bitch! You won't get away with this!" Blood sprayed out of his mouth as he screamed. I placed my foot on his chest and kicked him back to the ground. Aiming my gun at his face, he froze as he looked up at me.

"Oh, you ain't seen nothing yet officer. I'm not asking you again. Tell them you saw nothing." He didn't budge. My mouth turned down into a firm line, eyebrows drew together. I knelt down and grabbed the front of his uniform giving him a powerful jerk. "Let me rephrase it for you. You either tell your fellow officers you saw nothing and that there is nothing else to report here. Or I shatter your legs and knock you out, and then I start killing more innocent people. Take your pick." His eyes widened in shock but quickly returned to scowling at me. He placed the radio in front of his mouth. I gave him one last nudge of my gun to reassure him I wasn't fucking around. He took a measured breath, steadying himself as he spoke.

"This is Officer, Rolan. No signs of the stolen charger or the suspect. Over." I ripped the radio from his hand, snapping the wire off and tossing it away. He looked at the radio laying on the ground and back to me, a forced smile spreading across my face.

"Thanks for your cooperation. I think you should take the rest of the day off." His jaw dropped open and eyes widened in fear.

"Wait—" I bashed him over the head with the butt of my gun, knocking him out. I straightened up, throwing his gun at his feet and picked up my own, shoving it in the back of my pants waistline. I sat back in the car and sped off from the scene.

 _I have to hurry now. They'll find out sooner or later about the officer. I have to put as much distance as I can, between myself and them._

It was another day of hard driving and avoiding more vehicle stops from there on out. The B.S.A.A weren't fucking around anymore, they were willing to do whatever it took to ensure my arrest. I gave an amused hum as I thought of Piers's face when he realizes that I won. He's such a sore loser that I can bet that he's enduring this badly.

I pulled up the long private driveway of Ada's safe home, the early mist in the morning cast a serene silence over the land. The only sound I could hear was the stones crunching under my tires. I was going to call before I came here, but I didn't trust any of the phones. Hopefully, she won't mind me barging on in unannounced. My shoulders dropped as I parked the car and climbed out.

 _She's likely going to be royally pissed when she sees me, but that's a problem for later._

I made my way inside the mansion and started for the living room, lugging my bag over my shoulder as I went. I froze mid-step as someone cleared their throat behind me. I swivelled my head around to find a crossed Ada. She tried appearing angry, but her eyes gave her away. A small smile broke out across my lips.

"Hey, Ada—" I jolted as a hard slap landed on the side of my face. I was expecting a reaction like that, but it still hurt nonetheless. I rubbed the tender cheek.

"Where have you been?! I thought you were dead!" Her eyes blazed with hell's fire, but her tears in the corners told me she was relieved. She stormed up to my face, scanning me up and down.

"Ada, I'm sorry. I was apparently in a coma for a year in the B.S.A.A's infected ward." Her face went slack. "I only woke up the other day. I would have been here sooner, but getting away from the B.S.A.A was a slight chore." I stiffened as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around me and pulled me close.

"Thank God you're safe." Her voice trembled with unshed tears. "You sure you're fine?" She pulled me to arm's length, double checking me over for any signs of the virus. I gave a slight lopsided smirk.

"Yes, mother. I'm fine." She flicked me on the forehead and dropped my arms. She nudged her head towards the living room.

"Let's sit down and talk." Her business voice shined through and I couldn't help but laugh. It's been so long since I've heard her voice. We sat down in the well-decorated room, the early morning sun burned through the fog and engulfed the room in a warm glow. "I've been busy with work this past year. I didn't hear anything on the news or radios about your escape. How did you do it?" She levelled her eyes at my own.

"The mutt—I mean, Piers, was charged with looking after me. Their plan was to take me to the North American branch and deal with my crimes. I swiped some sleeping pills from the hospital and when he wasn't looking, put them in his drink." I lowered my gaze to my hands in listlessness, a futile attempt to banish any memories of our time together. Every laugh we shared and comforting word we spoke to each other. The unsettling feeling in my chest aggravated me and I don't understand what these feeling mean, aggravating me further.

"Seems sloppy for a top SOA to be allowed to be drugged by a highly wanted criminal, don't you think?" She raised an amused eyebrow. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat but didn't meet her gaze.

"I guess so..." Ada tapped a finger on her knee. I could sense her eyes digging into my face as she thought. I know she was suspicious of my attitude, but I couldn't tell her what was wrong because not even I fathomed what was wrong. I should be shaking with laughter and making fun of the idiot, but for some reason...I couldn't persuade myself to do either of those things.

"Sweetheart," A gentle hand clasped my own and I finally lifted my gaze up to hers. A questioning look in her eyes. "What's wrong? You don't seem like yourself at all. Is it the virus?" I didn't like her probing around, mostly because it made me uncomfortable to confront these feelings and so...vulnerable.

"No. Nothing is wrong." Her smile cracked her lips again as she leaned closer to investigate my face, which started to heat up.

"You're not thinking of the SOA are you?" Her smirk turned into a Cheshire grin. I snorted and tossed my head to the side, thankful for the steadiness in my voice.

"Why would I think of that idiot? If anything, I'm thinking of his face when I got away on the train."

"What did he look like?" I narrowed my eyes in thought.

"Anger...definitley anger. Frustration...hurt." She snatched onto the last one. Triumph in her eyes.

"Hurt? Why would he be hurt? It's not like you two were close or anything."

Were we close? Sure we partnered up a few times and had each other backs in China, but that doesn't make us close.

I only half shrugged my shoulders and returned to staring at my twitching hands in my lap. Everything he said and did was just a lie to get me to trust him. It's not like he actually cared! Who would care about a criminal anyway? So why does it still hurt?

"Don't shrug your shoulders. Look at me." She tilted my chin back so our eyes met. Her finger twitched as she saw the slight glisten in the corner of my eye. I blinked the tears that were quickly forming away and straightened up my spine.

"We aren't close. I was mistaken, it wasn't hurt—just anger." I dashed to my feet before she could stop me. I picked up my bag and started to my bedroom. "I'm exhausted. Night." I didn't look back as I spoke. I ascended the stairs to my room, slammed the door behind me and collapsed on the bed with a huff. I crossed my arms over my chest with a grunt and furrowed my brows.  
 _  
I hate these feelings...whatever they are. And it stops right now.  
_  
I picked myself up and crossed my legs as I dug through my—his bag. I took out my bag of clothing and laid them on the bed beside me, neatly folded. I picked through the B.S.A.A uniform. I gazed at it with my hands on my waist, my brows furrowed in thought. I snorted and threw the uniform in the corner of my room and resumed to scrounging through the bag. My hand connected with another bag, I raised an eyebrow at my stuff on the bed. All my stuff was there, what was in this bag? I plucked the bag out and rummaged through it, my curiosity growing as I felt the fabric inside. A sound like a snort and a grunt escaped my lips as I pulled out the pink dress. Questions bubbled in my mind and vanished as I remembered the store where I bought my clothes from. I felt the blood drain from my face.

 _The idiot purchased this when I was busy with the sales lady. That's why he told me to grab the food instead of the bags, he didn't want me to see it...but why?_

I couldn't help the stupid smile that grew on my lips as I examined the dress. Considering my line of work and my love for black, I was astonished when I thought it was appealing. I loved the way the sleeves were off the shoulders connecting in the middle in a sweetheart neckline. The bag clunked on my shin, something else was in there. I put the dress down and pulled out a pair of high heels. Putting my initial shock to the side; I was impressed.

 _He has a good eye for style. Well played Nivans. Well played._

What was he playing at? Was this part of his plan as well? Trying to make me look good before they arrest me? My anger boiled over again. Shoving my smile down, I tossed the dress back into the bag and rammed it away with a huff and leaned my head against my headboard.

 _But two can play at this game, mutt._

My eyes fluttered closed, my breath relaxing.

 _Where am I...?_

My eyes fluttered open and focused on the plain, white ceiling above me. I jolted upright and looked around the vaguely familiar child's room. I dragged my hand ran across the faded patchy quilt, stopping over the bulky rip on the left side. The rip I accidentally put there when Kevin and I were playing one day. Confusion flicked across my face. I kicked my legs out of the old, narrow bed, my feet striking the cold wooden floors. The walls were the same dingy, pale yellow like it was the day Kevin and I ran away. Scribbled pictures of two children laughing and playing in a castle fighting dragons, and other pictures of the same two children riding horses were taped to the wall. My eyes landed in the corner on the little box of toys with my favourite teddy poking out. Not one thing has moved since the night we ran away, not a speck of dust...or a toy out of place

My eyes flicked to the door, light crept through from underneath. I cocked my head to the side and padded over to the door. Laying my hand on the old brass knob I gave it a tug, the hinges creaked and groaned as the door swung open. I was expecting to see Kevin's bedroom door across from mine but was taken aback to see instead Mrs. Patterson's office door on the main floor. My breath hitched in my throat at the sound of voices murmuring. I quietly padded across the front entrance towards the door, straining my ears to listen. My heart hammered in my chest as the voices grew louder and clearer with every step I took towards the office door. The high, strained voices bickered back and forth, snapping and hissing at one another like two cats fighting. The door was slightly ajar, giving me room to peek inside.

There stood two women, their backs to me as they continued arguing back and forth over the treatment of someone. I reached my hand up to the door, about to nudge it open when one of the women said something that made me freeze in place.

"She's a very troubled child." Miss. Thatcher's voice sent a shiver down my spine; like nails on a chalkboard. "She doesn't listen to a word we say. She blocks out everyone...except that new little boy that just arrived. Kevin Farmling." I stood behind the slightly opened door, listening to what Miss. Thatcher said about me. I recognized this conversation...it was the same one I overheard that day, all those years ago. I swallowed a lump of apprehension in my throat and pushed open the door.

The office was just as it always was; dark and tediously organized. The two women didn't notice my arrival and continued talking about me.

"Did you lock her in her room? Increase the chores? Make her stand in the room alone?" Mrs. Patterson's voice was level, threatening and deep. A large contrast too Miss. Thatcher's shrill high voice.

"Yes. Yes! But she doesn't listen!" Miss. Thatcher's hands flailed in the air.

I clasped my fists at my side, storming towards Miss. Thatcher and clamped my hand down roughly on her shoulder, and spinning her around to face me. A scream caught in my throat, as I recoiled away from her. Miss. Thatcher's mouth gaped open like a dead fish, the remaining teeth she did have were rotten to the point of a putrid black and green colour. Her mouth oozed blood and some other black substance. The stench made me gag, I felt bile rising in the back of my throat, but quickly swallowed it. Her sagging face was almost melting off of her. Her razor-sharp cheekbones poking through the skin. Her eyes—if that's what I could call them, were deeply sunken in and clouded over in a white film. She stared off into the distance above my head like a blind woman would.

"DEVIL CHILD!" The sound of her voice made me recoil, bumping into the side table and knocking over the lamp. Her once pin straight posture, was now bent over at a crippling angle, making her look like the messenger of death itself. Her claw-like hands grabbed a hold of my shoulders, violently rattling me back and forth with so much force it sent my head snapping back. "What are you doing here? You unwanted parasite. Leave us be!" Blood and some of that black substance sprayed on my face as she screamed at me. I shoved my face to the side to get away from the vile smell. She moved her claw hands from my shoulders to my neck, locking me in place with her choke hold.

I tried shoving her off me, the blood and blackened substance sticking to my hands. I swallowed a whimper and shoved harder, but the woman—as dead as she looked, had a death grip on me. My eyes trailed over Miss. Thatcher's shoulders and landed on Mrs. Patterson. My scream caught in my throat as Miss. Thatcher choked me. Blood splattered across the wall behind the desk while Mrs. Patterson sat in her chair. Her upper torso draped over her desk at an awkward angle, a giant hole where the back of her head used to be. I took a closer look and noticed a thin layer of dust covering the woman. The rotten smell of decomposing flesh hit me again, making my nose scrunch up. Her eyes were just as sunken in and glossed over as Miss. Thatcher's and her mouth cracked open in a silent scream. Blackened blood pooled over her desk and onto the floor by her feet, soaking her favourite black shoes. My eyes trailed to the floor, poking out from behind the desk was a shotgun with one bullet casing laying at her feet.

I ripped and thrashed in Miss. Thatcher's death grip, screaming to get away. I promoted my leg up, bringing my foot to her chest as hard as I could. The force propelled her into the desk, a loud cracking sound from her back sliced the air. I could only stand there staring with my mouth gaped open and my hands trembling uncontrollably as she screamed and thrashed about, trying to regain her balance. I turned on my heels and ran out of the office as fast as my feet could transport me. I could hear Miss. Thatcher spewing out curses as she tried to stand herself back up.

I barged through the front doors and flew down the steps. The midday sun vanished and been replaced nearly by complete darkness. I spun around to face the doors again, Miss. Thatcher's voice still cursing and screaming in the distance, asking where I am. My heel connected with something hard and I lost my balance, flinging me to the ground. I cracked open my eyes to see what I tripped over. My horrified scream caught in my throat as soon as it landed on the corpse of Kevin. My eyes immediately shooting towards his unrecognizable, crushed in skull. The body thrashed. What I presumed to be what's left of his eyes, turn and landed on me. Even though his head was crushed, his voice still came out clear as ever.

"Cat." He groaned out. I started hyperventilating, my breathing becoming erratic. I thrashed and kicked myself away from him, crawling as far away as I could. "I'm scared Cat. I'm here all alone...come join me." He clawed his way towards me, a twisted, deformed smile, cracked across his smashed in face.

As I thrashed and crawled away, my hand hit something else. My breath caught in my throat once more, as whatever I touched started to move. Hesitantly glancing down and over my shoulder, my eyes rounded in horror as they landed on the corpse of Arthur. I sprang to my feet, stumbling away as he began to groan as well. I could still hear Kevin dragging himself over towards me, hissing angrily at being left alone. More groaning started, followed by more dragging behind Kevin.

Out of the darkness loomed the bodies of Lenny, Greg, Lee, and Jack. They hissed and groaned as they crawled themselves towards me, blood oozing out of their bullet wounds and painting the alleyway ground with crimson blood. I backed myself up against the brick wall, frozen in place. My knees shook and my shoulders heaved from my sobbing, the alleyway started to form around me, slowly caving in and suffocating me. I thought they were going to reach out and drag me away until my eye caught onto something to the far right...light! I made a dash towards it, jumping over the bodies as I went. They reached out with their bony hands and tried to grab a hold of my feet, but I kicked them away. I barreled through the dark alleyway and kept on running without looking back.

The brick wall faded away and trees started to pop up all around me. Slowly, as I ran, more shapes took form. Shrubs, grass and the sounds of birds and water running filled my senses. I slowed to a jog, taking it all in around me. My eyes caught onto a field, a lone shadow stood in the clearing by the treeline, their back to me. My eyes rested on the B.S.A.A logo on their sleeve and I sagged with relief.

"Piers!" My throat was hoarse and sore, but I kept yelling. "Piers! It's me, Catherine!" He didn't turn around as I approached him. I slowed my pace to a stop, a small smile cracking my lips. "Thank God I found you. You wouldn't believe what I—" I reached out my hand on his shoulder, gently turning him towards me. He recoiled in disgust as our eyes met, his mouth turned down in a fierce frown as his eyes narrowed to slits. He swatted my hand off of his shoulder.

"Don't touch me you monster!" My sob hitched in my throat as a lump formed. I let my hand dropped back to my side.

"W...what—" My tears froze on my face, as a chill set in around me.

"Don't touch me, you disgusting monster. How could you kill all your friends and family and just abandon them...there..." His words died on his lips. His face drained of blood and his face went slack. He reached a hand to his chest and brought it back up to his face. His eyes widened in shock as they landed on his bloody hands. I stumbled back in shock. I ripped my eyes from his bloody hand down to his chest. My eyebrows shot up as I glimpse blood pouring out of a bullet wound. Something hard and metal clanged to the ground. Both sets of eyes shot to the gun that fell from my blood covered hands, my jaw slack as I tried to make sense of what happened. Piers's eyes were round with fear and disbelief.

"H...how could you...Cat?" He stumbled and fell to the ground, his breathing ragged and coming out in gasps.

"N-no...NO!" I dropped to my knees by his side, placing my hands on his wound trying to stop the bleeding. The blood drained from his face, turning his skin ashen white. I cried and apologized, my hands shaking uncontrollably as I tried helping him. He looked back up to my face, his sullen voice shook as he spoke.

"Y...you did...th...this...y..you alwa..ys do this...H—how...could...y...ou..." The prickling feeling of tears in my eyes grew stronger until I couldn't hold them back. They escaped down my cheek like a river as his eyes fluttered closed. My hands froze over his chest. The air around me dropped to an icy cold as my eyes widened in horror. My body wouldn't listen to me as I tried to move.

"Piers...Piers? Piers, Wake up! You can't die—" Sobs ripped through me as I begged him, placing my hands on the side of his face. I hunched myself over him, wrapping my shaking arms around him as I cried.

The sound of someone clapping slowly made me jerk my head up. Through my hazy tears, I could see red eyes staring back at me through the shadows. I let go of Piers and sat up, glaring at the intruder. My heart stopped when the blond-haired man stepped out of the shadows, his voice silky smooth and calm as he spoke.

"Way to go, Cat. Another person dead...because of you." A crooked smile spread on his lips.

"Wesker!" I shot to my feet, my fists balled tightly at my sides. "Go away!" My voice cracked with emotion as another sob slipped out of my mouth and more tears streamed down my face. I quickly wiped them away, but new ones took their place. This seemed to amuse him more. He strolled lazily towards me, stopping in front of my face.

"Go away? What are you, Cat, Five?" His eyes possessed a sinister glow behind them. He placed his hand up and grabbed a hold of my chin in a death grip, forcing me to look up at him. He leaned his face right down to mine, his voice in a hush but stern tone. "As long as you live, I'm not going anywhere." I ripped my chin out of his grasp, but his claw-like hands snaked around my neck, holding me in place. "When are you going to learn you and I are the same?" I squirmed in his grasp, his hand clasping tighter around my neck, extracting the air out of my lungs. I lifted my eyes shakily to his face.

"I'm nothing like you, you mon—" A shriek cut me off as his grip tightened. A toothy grin marked the side of his mouth.

"Monster? Tut-tut, Cat, you disappoint me." He let go of my neck and clasped both of his hands on the sides of my face. "All those brains have gone to waste inside that dense, little head of yours. All that power flowing in your veins, and yet, you still waste your potential on cheap sentiment and human morals." I swung out my fist, but he batted it away like a cat, batting away a fly. I stood there helplessly in his death grip, listening to his tainted words. "You don't genuinely believe those words you say...do you? What difference is there between you and me? Nothing! That's what." He hissed in my ear, the smell of iron on his breath.

I strained my face away from his. "N-no...you're wrong! I'm nothing like you." This amused him greatly. He tossed his head back in a fit of laughter, causing a chill to run up and down my spine.

"Yes. Yes! You are." He shot his blood red eyes back to mine, freezing me in my spot.

 _I don't want to hear what he has to say anymore._ _I want him to leave me alone!_

"You know it's true...I kill those pathetic, useless abominations called humans and so do you..." He twisted me around, twisting my arm behind my back, while his other hand wrenched my head down to look at Piers. He hasn't moved an inch, his face white as snow and forever etched in pain. My lips started to tremble as new tears pricked at the corners of my eyes. "Look at him." I tried to look away, but his grip on me held me in place. "I said Look at him!" His voice hissed in my ear sent a bitter chill over me. "I'm the monster, Cat? Who killed your family, huh? Those degenerate people you called friends, huh?! And who killed him?" He jerked his chin at Piers's body at my feet. My vision blurred as more tears swelled over and down my cheeks. "They died because of _your_ weakness." The world around me started going black. Wesker's hands slipped off and away from me, leaving me alone, but his laughter still remained, echoing all around me.

"N-no! It wasn't my fault!" My body began trembling uncontrollably, ragged sharp gasp shot through my chest as images of the alleyway and Kevin being crushed rushed through my head. Wesker's distant voice circled around me.

"You call me a monster Cat, but why not take a look in the mirror." His voice echoed all around me, taunting me.

"NO!" I wailed out in despair. My legs threatened to collapse under me at any moment.

"Everything you hate and despise in me, Cat...are the things you can't face in _yourself_." The world around me started to spin, voices of everyone in my life yelling and screaming at me clawed at the air. The ground under my feet gave out. I tumbled to the ground, the world going black as my head hit the hard dirt. The sounds of the voices yelling, screaming and even Wesker's laughing, started to fade until there was nothing left but darkness.

I snapped awake, the back of my head colliding with the headboard sending a sharp pain through my skull. It was all just a dream...It felt so real. I massaged at my temples and dragged my weary hands down my face, freezing as they landed on my damp cheeks. I propped my self up into a sitting position, my stiff muscles protested with every movement. I dragged myself out of bed and to my mirror, giving a startled gasp as I looked on at my red puffy eyes. A whispering voice echoed in my head.

 _What a weak, pathetic, little girl you are._

A sickening laughter ripped through the air as red eyes shone in the dark. I clawed at my face, trying to make it stop. Whimpers blurted out of me, but no matter where I looked, those red eyes found me.

 _Shut up. Shut up! SHUT UP!_

Is the monster going to cry? Too bad.

STOP!

Everything you despise in me is what you despise in yourself, little monster.

My fists soared through the air and slammed into the mirror. Shards of glass tore through my hands, sending a thick line of blood down my arms and splattering onto the floor. Some of the shards flew in my hair, but I ignored it all and stood there with my head hung low as my tears flowed.  
 _  
Is this what going crazy feels like? If I would have known this was going to happen, I would have begged them to kill me while in my coma._

Movement downstairs startled me out of my daze, and I perked my head up. I brushed out the shards in my hair and off my clothing. The wounds on my hand already closed as I descended the stairs and headed to the kitchen.

Ada sat at the table with a mug of coffee raised to her lips as she read over a file in her other hand. She turned her attention to me at the sound of my approach, a calculating looking in, her eye as she saw my eyes.

"Rough sleep?" I poured myself a cup of coffee and plopped myself into the chair across from her.

"Bad dream." She placed her mug down and crossed her hands in front of her.

"I know, I overheard you this morning. Do you want to talk about it?" I gave her a half shrug of my shoulder and sipped on my coffee.

"It was just a dream; it doesn't mean anything," I say that, but the emotions I felt were so raw and real like it did happen. The ghosts of my past keep haunting me, even in sleep.

"It might help to talk about it." She pressed further. With a long tense sigh, I finally levelled my gaze with her own and licked my parched lips.

"Do...Do you ever get frightened that your relationship with Leon could one day get him killed?" She reeled back, startled by the question. I could tell by her slack face that she wasn't expecting me to ask such a question. She composed herself and settled her shocked look as she pondered the question for a hidden meaning. A small smirk danced on her lips.

"Leon is a capable man. He puts himself in life-threatening situations every day. I trust in his abilities and strength that he'll be able to get himself out of any situation he's put into. That's what trust is; believing in someone and having no doubt of their capabilities. But what does this have to do with your dream?" She leaned in closer and placed a hand on my own.

"Could you and Leon ever be together?" There was a lengthy pause.

"Leon and I have a job to do—Two different jobs to do. We know what we have to do and what's expected of us. The world needs Leon, and I have my work, but that doesn't mean we will ever give up or abandon each other. That's what friendship is; knowing that the other has something they need to do on their own and we can only support them—even if it's from afar."

"But won't you be sad?" She gave me a bitter smile.

"If it was up to me, I'd tear the world down and go to him, but I care too much for him to do that to him."

"Why?" I cocked my head.

"He'd be upset and angry if I did that," She stared out the window, a distant smile on her face. "Of course he'd also be happy, but that happiness won't last long. He takes his job and duty seriously-I could never be that selfish to hurt others just in order to get what I want. Putting others before yourself is what family and friends do." She flicked her eyes back to me, her grip on my hand tightening. "But, Leon and I also waited too long, and our journey was a lot messier. You're still young and your burdens are less. Don't wait around trying to make the rest of the world happy at the expense of your own."

"Trust is essential, you said so yourself." I tugged my hand away from hers, a blank stare resting on her face. "Lying isn't the most glorious foundation for any relationship of any kind."

"Sometimes we lie to the ones we love to protect them, even if we have to break their trust." My upper lip twitched.

"Doesn't matter. I'd much rather them tell me the truth, no matter how much it hurts, instead of lying to my face." I crossed my arms over my chest and tore my gaze to the floor.

"I'm sure they had their reasons." Ada leaned back in her chair. I could feel her gaze on my face, but I kept quiet and content. I could feel my anger building up again, and I shoved it back down to a low burn. I heaved a sigh and gazed back up to Ada.

"What's that?" I tilted my chin towards the file on the counter. A bitter smile had touched Ada's lips before she flicked her eyes to the file by her elbow.

"Looks like another facility has popped up." My eyebrows shot up. I straightened my spine at the thought of another job.

"Where?"

"Russia. They've been trying to manufacture the enhanced strain of the C-virus and testing it out. I was going to investigate it, that's why I came here." I nodded my head.

"I'm coming with you." Her only response was a faint smile and a nod of her head. I jumped to my feet and started for the stairs as I thought of what I was going to pack.

I took out my small suitcase and began going through my guns and knives, packing them in first, then my clothes. I decided to bring the new tops I got from the other day. I neatly packed them at the bottom and searched my drawers for anything else I may need. My eyes trailed to the bag with the dress on my bed. I snorted and resumed looking through my drawers. I cursed myself everytime my eyes trailed back over to the bag. Finally done with myself, I stormed over to the bed, grabbed the bag with the dress and shoved it into my suitcase. I zipped it up and left down the stairs in a huff.

 _I'll bring it in case I may need a formal attire._

With our bags packed and ready to go, we headed for Russia. Maybe getting back into my old routine will clear my mind.


	16. Descent, Desperation, Determination

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I hope you're all enjoying the revised version. Leave a review to let me know! it would be much appreciated. Stay fabulous and enjoy chapter 16!

 **Chapter 16** Descent, Desperation, Determination

 **Catherine's POV**

The sterile smell of the lab caught in my throat. I always hated that smell. It was too clean, a sickening clean, which was ironic considering it was supposed to keep the sickness and diseases away. I tried getting my attention off of the smell and fixed the collar on my white lab coat. Ada and I successfully infiltrated the Russian facility, and we played it off as the new researchers that were hired a few weeks earlier. We've been snooping around the facility off and on for almost two months now, and that time seemed to drag. I was growing bored here, I missed the action with The B.S.A.A—which shocked me, I never thought I'd miss our little run in's together.

My heels clicked on the cold tile floors as I dug in my pocket for my lab and office key. Today I want to take a look at those files they locked up. Something strange is going on here, and I want to find out what it is they're hiding. My vision blurred and the hallway shifted under me. I reached out and grab the wall before I collapsed to the floor. I shut my eyes and took in a steadying breath until the feeling passed over.

 _Damn dreams making it hard to get a decent nights rest._

After another few intakes of breath, the room settled back down. I picked myself off the wall and continued on my way once more. Those nightmares have been getting worse for the last two weeks now, all the same; Kevin's there and same with the orphanage and the alleyway. Even Piers was in them. They always end up with me waking up in a fit of tears and confusion, which ends with anger because I don't understand why the dreams bother me so much. The door I was looking for came into view, and I picked up my pace and gripped the key in my hand tighter.

 _Time to collect some answers._

I stuck the key in the lock and gave it a twist, the satisfying sound of the click made me hum. The door creaked open and I stepped into the darkened room, the stale air hit my nose almost immediately and I crinkled my nose and face in disgust. I flicked the lights on and surveyed the room.

The back wall was line floor to ceiling with file cabinets. I scanned over the desk to my right and the small table to my left, but my interest was solely on the cabinets. I was in front of them in two large strides. I quickly got to work on the files inside, some were just plain research, others were dead-end leads on new viruses and journals for the c-virus. Nothing I don't already know, I huffed out my cheeks. After an hour of searching through the archives of data and information, my eyes landed on a separate drawer. Inside were files of researchers and lab technicians, my hand brushed across a foreign name. Linard Fischer. I gathered his file out and opened it to his picture. The file dropped from my hands and splattered on the floor, I choked on my breath as my eyes landed on the man's photo.

His features were slightly altered like he underwent surgery to alter his appearance, but I would recognise his face anywhere.

"Goldman." His name on my lips tasted vile and repulsive. It made me want to vomit, but I swallowed it back down and picked up the file. "Why the hell is Goldman alive?! And more importantly—why is there a file of him here?" I pulled the file to my face and began scanning the contents.

 _Founder of FRI—Fischer Research Institute. Head researcher of geneticis and neuroscience. Fischer has helped pave the way for medical advancements and research, his charitable donations to the field have aided us in new vaccines and medical treatment to the field._

 _Yeah, right. Advancements for his own selfish needs._

Another picture was stuck inside the file. I pulled it out and examined it. The muscles in my face tensed.

 _Simmons! So, he and Goldman were buddies. When I get my hands on that pile of useless flesh I'm gonna carve out his organs and hang him by the neck with them._

 _That's right Cat; your anger is your strength. Kill Goldman. It's what he deserves after what he did to us. You don't want me to have to remind you of what your weakness does to others now do you? Your weakness got you carried off to those orphanages, killed your friends...killed me Cat. Turn that weakness into your anger Cat! Your strength! Kill him Cat. Kill HIM!_

"He and the family will pay for what they did." A click behind me startled me. I snapped up and hid the file behind my back. I let out a sigh of relief when my eyes landed on Ada.

"Hey, what did you find?" Her eyes trailed down to the file in my hand, her eyebrows arched in curiosity. I shifted away from her, hiding the file out if sight and cleared my throat.

"Just useless data and information on stuff we already know about. How about you?" A Cheshire grin formed on her lips as she waved a data stick in front of me. "What's that?"

"Research for the enhanced strain of the C-virus. It's still in the works. Barely out of the theoretical stages, but they're planning on recreating it just like what we anticipated they'd do." I clenched at the file until my knuckles ached.

 _What people won't do for power, and money is appaling. Oh well, as soon as we get enough information we'll expose them and let The B.S.A.A handle them. Just wish I could be here when the mutt reeks havoc on this place._

A sharp, bitter pain pierced my chest at the mention of the idiot.

 _We don't have time for those feelings now Cat, unless you want to kill another one of your friends? His voice scraped against my mind. I tried to throw up my walls to block him out, but he was resilient, he tore them down with his words like they were made of nothing but cards._

 _No._

 _You remember the dark place you were once, Cat?_

 _Y...yes._

 _Good, cause unless you want to go back there forget about everyone else and just listen to me. Kill Goldman. It will fix everything. Unless you don't love me Cat._

 _No. NO!_

 _Then do as I say and everything will be alright._

"Catherine!" I jerked my attention back to Ada. Her scowl deepened when I didn't acknowledge her again. "Jeez! I've been calling your name, but you were just mumbling to yourself. Are you sure you're alright?" She shifted her weight onto her other leg as she scanned me head to toe.

"Yes. I'm fine." I snapped.

"Okay, I was just asking." She mumbled.

"I don't need you to worry about me. Stop nosing around my business." I didn't wait for her to reply, I turned on my heels and stomped out of the room and towards my personal office and room.

I tossed the file onto my desk and stalked the length of the room as I thought out my plan of action. I could just pack up and leave, what's holding me here? Ada has everything under control.

 _Go, Cat. Leave here and get Goldman. I shivered as his voice invaded my thoughts._

 _God, I'm crazy..._

 _You're not crazy Cat. The only crazy thing here is you're loitering around here while Goldman is living!_

 _He's right. I can't let Goldman live, that conniving monster is probably cooking up something again._

I plucked out my bag and began packing my stuff inside.

 _Ada's fine, she won't need me here and she'll understand._

My hand paused over the pink dress. I plucked it up and examined it closer. The smooth fabric slipped through my fingers like fine silk. A twinge of guilt ate at me. I couldn't leave, not when Ada and everyone needed me. I threw the dress into the bag and tossed the bag into the wardrobe.

 _When will you learn Cat? These useless emotions will only get you hurt. I ignored the voice and returned to my research._

 **Two weeks later...**

I hauled my bag over my shoulder and made my way out of the facility, only looking back when I got a safe distance away. The building caught fire like a pile of dry wood. Men and woman screamed and yelled as they tried to flee the building before it collapsed onto them. Ada would be fine—she always is.

I had had enough of waiting around, Kevin's voice pried at me day and night, urging me to leave and track down Goldman. The more he spoke the more it made sense. I couldn't just wait around until he did something bad again, I have to act now and fix what he ruined!

With a huff, I stormed away from the building, leaving it to burn behind me. The screams cut off by the large explosion, it shook the earth and brightened up the night sky like a campfire.

 _I'm coming for you, Goldman..._

 **3rd Person POV**

The two captains sat in silence, the air of tension nearly at its breaking point. Chris dragged a hand over his tired face while Jill waited patiently for his reply.

"Chris, you're going to have to talk to him eventually." Jill crossed her arms and eyed her longtime friend and partner from across his desk. Chris waited another moment before finally sighing and nodding his head.

"You're right I should just get it over with now." The redhead dreaded the impending one on one talk with Piers. He could already hear the opposition from the man at the notion of this whole thing. But it wasn't his fault. Piers did this to himself, and as captain, it's his responsibility to put a stop to this.

"Chris," Jill's soothing voice piped up. "I know you don't want to have to do this, but it's for his own good. He's going to run himself into the ground if he keeps this up any longer, and as his friend, he'll be more likely to listen to you." Chris merely shook his head, causing Jill to frown.

"It's Piers we're talking about here; he's way too stubborn to give in easily. And, considering it's dealing with Catherine's case, he's not gonna like the idea even less." His shoulders sagged with apprehension. He tried pawning the load off onto Jill, but the woman wouldn't have any of it and stood firm that it's better if he does it.

"What's the big deal with him and this woman anyway? Like, I get that he's pissed that she escaped, but he seems almost...obsessed with this case. This whole thing reminds me of when you took off and Piers was working around the clock trying to find you." Guilt washed over him. The thought that he put his partner and friend through so much trouble made him wince.

"If you would have asked me that question during the time she was in the hospital, then I would have said it's because he likes her." Jill reeled back, slightly off-put by the statement.

"But?"

"But now. Now he just seems...angry and bitter." Chris conjured up the memory of when Piers first arrived back at B.S.A.A. The image of the man's face forever burned in his memory. "I've...we've seen a lot in our time, Jill, but I won't forget the look on Piers's face when he first arrived back." He placed his elbows on the desk and rested his face in his hand. "I've never seen him look so furious before. He was so livid, Jill and...bitter. It scared me." Jill remained frozen to her spot as she eyeballed Chris.

"It affected you that bad, huh?" He clicked his tongue.

"Me? It affected him a hell of a lot more than me." He heaved another sigh and tossed his head back before closing his eyes. "What a mess this is."

"He had to like her of all people." She shifted in her seat. "Does she like him?" Chris snapped his attention back to Jill, his eyebrows arched in surprise. "What? I was just asking." She gave a half shrug of her shoulders.

He hadn't a clue. It was easier to notice on Piers's part, the way he'd fuss over her in China and while she was in her coma. But Catherine? She was an enigma.

"I don't know—possibly? If she does, she hides it well. But," He shifted in his seat. "She did save his life a few times, that's gotta count for something...right?"

"Well, let's just hope this settles down soon. I'd hate seeing Pier get hurt more than he already has." She picked herself up and started for the door, but stopped and looked over her shoulder at the slouched over captain deep in thought. "Her outer shell seems cold and thick, but underneath, it seems like her heart is in the right place."

"Oh, you'd love her. She has a great personality." Jill let out a snort and rolled her eyes. She abruptly left it at that and returned to her work so the captain could have some time alone.

As soon as Jill left, Chris let out a breath he hadn't know he was holding and sank further into his chair. His mind raced with memories and speculations, all of which left him running in circles and more confused than he started out. He hadn't the faintest idea who Catherine is and what she's really like, but he hoped that Jill was right about her. He only hoped she returned even a fraction of Piers's feelings so it felt like it wasn't all for nothing. He saw the chemistry between the two—heck! They made great partners...when they weren't bickering with each other.

He shook his head of these pointless thoughts—no point in thinking about what she would have done and what she thinks when she isn't even here! Reluctantly, Chris picked himself up and dragged his feet to the door.

"Let's just get this over with." The trouble those two put him through. He let out a snort as he dragged himself down to Pier's office.

 **Piers's POV**

A knock on my office door startled me out of my concentration. I lowered the file I was reading away from my face and gave a half annoyed "Come in." I blinked my eyes up from the file to see who had disturbed me and froze when Chris strolled in. I had got halfway up from my desk before he waved me to sit back down. Chris's gaze lingered on my cluttered desk, a single eyebrow arched on his face. Shifting back into my seat, I pushed the file to the side and folded my hands on the cluttered desk. Excuses bubbling in my mind evaporated as I saw the steadfast look in my captain's eye.

"Piers." Chris stopped by my desk, his arms folded tightly across his chest.

"You better not be here just to get out of doing your paperwork again."

"We need to talk." His tone caught me off guard and unsettled me.

"Sure."

"You've been reassigned." I froze and blinked at Chris like he spoke nonsense.

"What?"

"I said you've been reassigned. Catherine's case will be handed off to someone else—" I bolted up from my desk, the feeling of a scowl pulled at my lips.

"What?! Why!?" Chris eased back, his hands held out in front of him.

"Easy Piers, this is for your own good."

"My own good? How?" Chris lowered his hands and straightened back up to his full height, his voice taking on that hard edge once more.

"You've been going way overboard with her case. Just look at you," He shoved his hand towards me. "You look like shit. Your eyes are red, and the bags under your eyes have bags. Not to mention your office." He flicked his eyes over the files strewn about over my desk. I clicked my tongue.

"I was just reorganizing them and running through the old leads. I feel fine, I've been sleeping."

"I don't care. This has gone on long enough and Jill and I believe it's best that you hand this off to someone else." I stiffened at the mention of my other superior's name.

"Jill?"

"She came to talk to me earlier. She's just as bothered and anxious about you as I am, and we both agree it's time we said enough." I skirted out from behind my desk, stopping inches away from Chris's face.

"It was my fault that Catherine got away and managed to elude us for this long. It's my responsibility to fix my mistakes and bring her back." The muscles in Chris's jaw twitched.

"Piers, Don't." His voice threatened. "Just give me the files and go home for the day." I made no move leave or give him the files. I crossed my arms over my chest and held firm. No way was I going to hand off my hard work and problems for someone else to fix.

"Chris—"

"Piers I'm warning you. Don't start with me on this one. Your personal feelings have gotten in the way of this case." I clenched my teeth.

"My personal...feelings?" All I got was a firm nod from the older man. "You gotta be kid—"

"Piers, I know this has taken a large toll on you—and I understand. When I lost Jill I didn't want to believe she was dead and I worked myself nearly into the ground trying to find her. But this Piers, this won't solve anything. Working round the clock seven days a week for months without a new solid lead, it's time to say enough." Every word he said gabbed at me, and I clenched my fists at my side.

"No, you don't know how this feels. Jill was and still is your partner. I was charged with bringing Catherine into the B.S.A.A, and I let her slip from my fingers because I let my guard down. Now I'm paying for my mistakes." I turned away from him. "I was so close, but I fucked up the last moment and she got away." I raked a tense hand through my hair.

 _She drugged and used me to get away, taunted me as she made her getaway from the train. The final blow, after all that work and effort, she got away from our car chase like it was nothing more than a game. She managed to wreck my B.S.A.A reputation—the reputation I worked so hard to build up, in one day and I was too careless to notice the warning signs._

"Piers, it's okay to mess up—everyone does at some point, but what you mustn't do is linger on those mistakes. Move on." He gave my shoulder a firm shake and eyed the files on my desk over my shoulder.

I followed his gaze. Finally, I nodded weakly and opened my mouth to agree to hand off the case to someone else when Chris's phone rang in his pocket. He cleared his throat and quietly apologized as he dug out his work phone, a hard line on his face forming as he gazed at the number.

"Captain?" No answer. "Chris?"

"I don't recognize this number, but whoever they are, they know my work number." He rubbed his chin in confusion. He let the phone ring twice more before finally putting it to his ear. "Redfield." His work tone clicked on. His eyes shifted as the other person began to talk. "How did you get this num—" His body tensed, something flicked across his face but was gone before I could examine it further.

I grew curious and made a move to ask him who it was, but he straightened up and pushed past me towards my desk. He grabbed a pen and pad and began quickly scribbling something down before shoving the note in my face. I felt my eyes go round as I read the note.

 _This woman knows Catherine._

He crumpled up the note, tossed it into the waste bin and placed the phone on my desk and pressed the speaker.

"—Please you have to find her. I don't know where else to ask." I only caught the last bit of the woman's conversation, but it was enough to toss me into gear.

"Who are you and how do you know Catherine?" I placed my hands on the desk and leaned in closer to the phone, all my senses tuned into the woman's voice.

"I can't tell you who I am—for Catherine's sake, but let's just say I am well acquainted with her." Something about the woman's voice triggered something inside me like I heard it before.

"We need to know who you are or can't trust what you have to say." I only half listened to Chris, I was still trying to figure out who the woman reminded me of.

"Something is wrong with her. I can't find her and you're all I got." It clicked. I felt the blood drain from my face. It didn't even register that I spoke out loud.

"Ada...Wong..." I heard Chris shift beside me. "It is you...isn't it?" The woman on the line went eerily quiet. "I thought Catherine was just lying, but...it's true."

"What? Ada Wong?" Chris leaned across the desk. He eyed me like I grew two heads. "No. She's dead."

"Depending on how I answer your question, might I first ask; will my answer dictate if you help me or not?" Chris slammed a fist on the desk, startling me.

"Impossible! Ada Wong is dead. We both saw her die. There's no way that you could possibly be—"

"The woman you killed wasn't Ada Wong. Her real name was Carla Radames, and she was an experiment created by Simmons." The room went a deafening quiet. I chanced a glance up at Chris, his face morphed from anger to shock to fear, all in seconds. Finally, after what felt like an eternity of silence, Chris spoke up.

"Im...impossible."

"I wouldn't be talking to you if it was." She emphasized every word with a sharp, cold undertone.

"But why would Sim—"

"That doesn't matter right now." Her sharp voice cut him off. "What does matter is finding Catherine." I vigorously nodded my head in agreement. I didn't care right now that what I knew about Ada was wrong, I only care about what she has to say right now.

"I thought you and Catherine were close? Why did she leave?" Ada impatiently clicked her tongue.

"If you'd let me finish then maybe I can tell you!" She took a brief pause to collect herself. "Catherine came to me a few days after she had escaped The B.S.A.A. During that time, I was ready to leave for Russia."

"Russia?" Chris's eyes focused on the phone, his muscles in his face working.

"Yes, Russia. I got wind of another rising facility trying to recreate the enhanced strain of the C-virus—"

"What?!" The muscle in my shoulders tensed.

"It's okay. Catherine and I went undercover there to find out more information, we took the lab out before we left. That was also the last time I saw her." Bitterness and fear rising steadily in her voice. I shook my head slowly.

"But that doesn't explain why she left. Did she have another mission? Or—you don't think they captured her do you?!" My throat tightened with apprehension. But, Catherine is a capable woman. She wouldn't be captured that easily.

"No. This is very unlike her." Chris shifted his weight beside me; I almost forgot about the other man entirely.

"Did she...mention anything to you? Drop any clues or hints?" Chris tried making sense of everything. He crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his head to the side in thought. The excessive pause on Ada's end put me on edge.

"We were looking through files one day," Her voice grew distant. "She was fine—happy—well, happy as could be at the time, and...normal. That is until she picked up a file and read it." I leaned closer.

"What happened?" I kept my voice low, out of fear or concern...I don't know.

"She freaked out and grew angry."

"Angry?" Chris narrowed his eyes.

"She blamed The Family and this...Linard guy. She said, "The Family will pay for helping him, and so will he." Chris and I bolted straight up at the same moment and fixed each other with a knowing look.

"The Family." We both said in unison.

"She's referring to Simmons."

"Impossible." Chris flicked his eyes back to the phone. "Simmons is dead—I watched him die."

"But then..." Chris's voice trailed off.

"Who's this...Linard guy? And how does she know him?" I shifted my weight onto my other foot.

"Not a clue. I tried looking up files on the name, but it is a popular name and I don't know if it's a first name or surname. But one thing is for sure, she recognized him right away, and she looked furious."

Chris took up the pen once again and began jotting down notes and the name. "Are you sure you have no other clues or...?" He let the question hang.

"There is...one more thing—but it could be just nothing." Her voice grew hesitant.

"Anything is better than nothing." Chris paused with the pen in his hand and fixed his eyes back onto the phone. I cocked my head to the side and placed my hands back on the desk and leaned in closer to hear her better. My nerves and senses on end waiting for her to continue.

"After that day with the file, Catherine grew...more hostile." Hostile? I flicked my attention back as Ada's voice piped back up. "She constantly snapped and yelled at the other employees. She hardly slept and when she did it was in fits. I tried asking her about it, but she just yelled and screamed at me to leave her alone. She grew more restless and constantly kept repeating that "they will pay" over and over again." There was a short pause. "It wasn't long after when an outbreak happened in the lab and she vanished." I froze.

What the hell kind of behaviour is that? Sure, she was always one ready to fight, but this is something else. I don't like it.

Fear clawed at my throat, rising quicker with every passing second. I raked my brain for any hidden meanings or the name Linard in our conversations we had together, but nothing came up. My thoughts were interrupted by men yelling in another language roared over the phone.

"I have to go, but I'll keep in contact with you if I find something new." The line went dead before I could blink. I stood frozen in place and staring at the phone until Chris broke the silence that hung in the room like a cloud of smoke.

"Shit. Fuck!" I snapped my eyes to the pacing man beside me, a hand raking through his hair as his jaw muscles worked.

"Chris?"

"What the fucking hell was that?!" He jabbed a finger towards the phone on the desk, his eyes ablaze. "Ada Wong is alive and you knew about it?" I took a step back, unsure of what to say.

"When Catherine told me I thought she was just joking! Everything happened so fast and—shit! This is just so fucking messed up." I ran my palms over my face as I tried to sort out everything.

 _I fucked up again! what's wrong with me? I never used to fuck up this much. I have to get my head on straight and fix this mess before it's too late._

"Well for once Catherine was telling the truth." Chris heaved out a long tense breath.

"Don't blame this on Catherine, she told me about Ada and I just swatted it off. I'm gonna fix this." Chris froze mid-step and fixed his blazing eyes on my face.

"Fix this? Jesus, Piers, how the hell are we gonna fix this? This just keeps getting better and better as the months drag on. Now Ada is alive and she and Catherine are telling us that Ada is innocent and that some freak sideshow experiment is to blame?" I straightened my spine and held my head higher.

"Yes. And I believe them." Chris's face fell and shook his head. "Captain, we need to find Catherine, something is wrong here—I don't know what, but it feels like something big." I pleaded with my captain. I learned to trust my gut years ago, and right now it's telling me a storm is coming and if we don't act soon it could blow up in our faces. Chris narrowed his eyes at me, weighing his options in his head. Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, he nodded.

"We need to get this," He waved the notepad in his hand. "to Barry. We'll tell him what we know and we'll go from there." With a curt nod, we filed out of the office and made our way to Barry's. "You're really putting your neck on the line here. If this falls through, I don't know how much I can protect you when the higher up's start pointing fingers." It was a risk I was willing to take.

"I know, but I have to try."

We made it to Barry's office, luckily, the man was there and we were able to fill him in on everything.

"Redfield, are you sure?"

Chris gave a half shrug of his shoulders. "I was there, I heard everything." Barry knocked a file to the side in frustration as he leaned back in his chair. I tapped my finger tensely at my side as I waited for the man to answer.

"Impossible—ridiculous. Why would she show herself now? She knows that The B.S.A.A is out for her. So why is she contacting one of the heads of B.S.A.A personally?!" He slammed a fist on the desk. His face red with rage.

"She seems desperate." Both sets of eyes flicked to me. "Catherine and she are apparently close friends. Now that Catherine is missing Ada is growing desperate to find her, she's willing to turn to us for help." I said with conviction.

"The B.S.A.A want's Catherine thrown in jail for her crimes—let alone the Feds! Is Ada willing to risk her friend getting caught and thrown in jail? No. No, this sounds like a trap." He shook his head profoundly. I clenched my teeth and was prepared to set the record straight with Barry when a heavy hand clamped down on my shoulder. I tore my eyes off the man at the desk and fixed them on a concerned Chris. He gave me a faint nod and tilt of his head.

"What if it's not? Ada claimed that the two of them were investigating a new facility in Russia when she called us, men yelling in Russian could be heard over her voice. Even if we don't follow up on the leads of this Linard guy, we should still follow up on this facility."

"Fine. But I'm going to talk to the European branch about them sending one of their divisions out there." My eyes went round.

"What? That's not your decision—"

"Piers quiet down or I'll take you off the case for good." I snapped my mouth shut but didn't drop my glare I threw Barry's way. "While their team investigates that, our alpha team is going to follow up on a new lead." I jolted to attention. I could feel Chris tense up beside me.

"New lead?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes. I have a feeling I know what Linard she was talking about." My ears strained to their fullest to catch every word he said. "Linard Fischer. Founder of F.R.I—or FRI."

" _FREE_?"

"FRI. Fischer Reseach Institute. The research in genetics and brain mechanics in Switzerland. A lot of strange things started happening when this place appeared."

"Strange things?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Ever since this institute has been built the number of missing children's reports have gone up in and around Switzerland. Not to mention that Fischer is very secluded and keeps out of the media's attention. No one really knows what he looks like." How does no one know what he looks like?

"Is he tied to The Family?" Barry raised his hands in a gesture of uncertainty.

"Not sure. Really, no one knows anything about Linard Fischer. One day he was just there. But enough with these questions. Chris, I'm sending you and your team to Switzerland to investigate this man. I'm going to send an agent ahead of you to check out the institute to get some background information on it."

"I have another idea." Barry lifted his gaze from the files on his desk and fixed Chris with a questioning glare. But Chris didn't see it, he was too busy eyeing me with a questioning stare which made me shift uncomfortably. "Piers, you're going to take my place and take the team to Switzerland while I stay here." Barry kicked his chair out from under him and slammed his hands on the desk.

"What?!" I was equally as confused as Barry. What was Chris getting at? The nod of certainty from the older man grew prominent as whatever thought he had settled in.

"Piers, I told you back in the underwater facility that I want you to take my place as captain. And I intend to keep my word." He shifted to Barry, the man's mouth slacked open in confusion. "It's time someone else took my place as captain and there is no one better than Piers to do the job."

 _What? Me...captain?_

"Chris, sir. I don't think I can—"

"Piers if I wasn't certain, then I wouldn't have brought it up. You survived this long haven't you? I wouldn't want anyone else taking my place." He gave a firm pat on my shoulder, a smile spreading across his lips.

"Redfield, are you sure about this—especially right now?"

"Why not? It's a perfect time. Piers know's Catherine better than anyone else here, if she's there she'll trust him better than anyone else." I gave a small snort at the statement, which didn't go unnoticed by Chris. He gave me a sideways glance but kept on going. "Of course, that is, Piers want's to? Unless you'd rather stay here?" I stumbled out of his grip, studying his face for any hint of a joke or hidden meaning.

"That's correct. Piers is being taken off this case." Barry shoved in. I clicked my tongue between the two men, my fists clenching at my sides.

"But, if Piers decides to take up the offer then you'll be in charge of the case." The captain tilted his head to the side and gave a quick grin. Bastard. I snapped my mouth shut as I thought over the proposition. I know he's only trying to help me, but did he have to make it so drastic?

"Fine." I finally spat out. "I'll do it." A genuine smile reaching Chris's eyes spread over his features.

"Great." He slapped an arm around my shoulders in a congratulatory celebration and gave me a quick shake. "I'll fill you in on what you are to do and if you need assistance, I'll only be a radio call away." Chris threw Barry a glance over his shoulder, to which he replied with a quick dismissive hand wave.

Chris lead me out of the office, I was in too much shock to speak, my legs barely wanted to move. I let Chris drag me a little further away before I slipped out of his grip and confronted him. My eyebrows drew together. The older man trailed off from whatever he was talking about and eyed me.

"I know you were trying to help me, but did you have to make me Captain?" Chris relaxed his face, a small grin spreading over one side.

"Piers, I meant what I said back in the facility. I'd have no other person take my place other than you." He turned to face me fully, his smile faltering as he continued. "Besides, one of us has to go there or else they'll just throw Catherine in jail, or worse—kill her on spot. You know her better than anyone, she'll listen to you. I would go myself, but there's the chance she won't listen to me, and since you were kicked off the case, I had no other choice but to make you captain." I shook my head.

"Are you forgetting that Catherine probably hates me? How do you know she won't just try killing me when I find her—that's if she's there?" Chris's smile returned, but something in his eyes settled on me, I couldn't place what exactly.

"I have a good feeling about this lead Piers. And besides, I know she'll listen to you." He gave my upper arm a reassuring squeeze and a nod of his head over my shoulder. "Now let's go get you set up and ready to leave... _Captain_."


	17. Overlook Castle

**Chapter 17 Overlook Castle**

 **Piers's POV**

Alpha team was assembled and ready to leave any moment now. I waited by the plane for my team to get here, the tug of a smile moved my lips. _My_ team. A sense of triumphant washed over me as the thought sunk in. I, Captain, Piers Nivans, will be leading my first mission in just a few moments. My mind spun with emotions, questions and fears. I released a breath I hadn't realized I was holding and blinked up at the sunrise. Red. Blood red. It was like it was for telling the approaching storm—I sensed it, it prickled at my skin and gnawed at my mind like a hungry beast.

 _What could have motivated her to flick her switch and just bolt?_ _Who's Linard Fischer to her, and how does he fit in with this mess?_

"Captain." My eyes swivelled to the young soldier by my side, his pale blue eyes looked so niave—not yet war-torn. But there was something inside this boy's eyes that reminded me of someone. My throat tightened.

 _I've seen this look before, in Finn's eyes._

"Kyle, good to see you. Is the team ready?" Kyle straightened his back and puffed out his chest.

"Thank you, sir. It's good to see you too—and a pleasure to be here. The team is ready to leave whenever you are, Captain." I gave a single, curt nod and a small smile.

"Okay, tell the team we're heading out."

"Yes, sir." Kyle trailed off towards the rest of the team, they all cocked their heads to the side as he reached them.

I observed the men pat each other on the backs and helmets, the smiles on their faces brimming with excitement. This was their first real mission, and I could sense their anticipation about doing something other than training. While excitement grew in them, doubt latched on and ate away at me like a plague.  
 _  
_ _How did Chris manage to do this every time?_ _The lives of these men reside in my hands...one wrong move—one wrong decision is all it takes._ _Am I really ready for this?_

I shook my head of these thoughts, drew a reassuring breath and trailed after my team inside the plane.

Once inside, I settled down and opened the case file Chris had provided for me to look over. At once, I laid eyes on a black haired woman in a white lab coat, her piercing green eyes stuck out like a sore thumb. _Catherine_. I gripped the picture tighter as if it too, would run away from me. It's been three months since I last saw her.

She looked different—Worn out and edgy. Her hair was tied back in a loose, low bun, a few strands fell away and framed her face. I brought my face closer to the picture to get a better view— this is probably the best photo of her that I've ever seen! I examined the picture from every angle, turning it this way and that way as if it would give me a better view of her. My eyes flicked to the notes that were attached to the photo. It stated the photo was captured at a Russian lab facility.

 _So, Ada was telling the truth._

I took Ada's side the day she called—mostly because I just wanted to find Catherine, but something inside me believed what she said. It didn't change the fact that I'm still amazed that she did, in fact, tell the truth about her whereabout's and Intel that she gave us. It scared me more than anything.

 _How desperate does she have to be to risk not just her own life and safety, but Catherine's life, to turn and contact us for help?_ _How dangerous of a situation is Catherine in to believe that only we can save her?_

The thought's set me on the edge of my seat and sent a bitter chill through my body. I shifted my gaze from the photo and onto my teammates. Ray slouched off to the side, his eyes closed as he caught up on some sleep.

Kyle—The youngest of the four and our second sniper. A tug of a smile pulled at my lips again. I was excited to have another sniper on the team. I watched as his face shifted with interest and attention as he chatted amongst Jamie—explosive expert. Both men were fully engrossed in their conversation which got Taylor's attention next to them.

The oldest of the four, and by far the most skilled, added in his own opinion and nod of his head to the duo. I read up on his file, his older brother was stationed on Echo's team back in China. The entire team was wiped out. A twinge of pitty ate at me as I gazed at the man sitting across from me now. Unlike Kyle, Taylor's eyes were hardened, his face was worn and he looked older than he was—even though he and I were almost the same age. The death of his brother took a toll on the man, hardening him and his resolve to stop Bioterrorism and umbrella once and for all.

My eyes wandered back over to the picture in my hand. I eyeballed it a moment longer before giving it a quick kiss and gently placing it in my pocket over my chest for safe keeping. I exhaled a long tired breath and leaned my head back on the seat and shifted my gaze out the window. I made up my mind, and I'm not going back on it now—This is something I have to do. I'm going to tell her how I feel when I see her next—just once, and I don't care what she has to say about it. That's a lie, of course, I want her to care...and maybe even feel the same way. My shoulders slumped forward as I watched the sun break through the clouds. Its gentle rays spread across my face in a warm, comforting embrace, washing away my doubts and warming me.

 _Please, be in Switzerland._ _I can't do another three months of searching and wondering where you are and if you're all right._  
 **  
** **Catherine's POV**

"Good morning, doctor Aaron. How are you this morning?"

The high pitch voice grated on my nerves as I walked past the front desk. The secretary offered me a tight-lipped smile, her blond curly hair fell over her hooded eyes. I paused to acknowledge her greeting with a small tilt of my head and forced smile.

"Morning, Gabby." My voice was curt. I wasn't in the mood to deal with her flaunting and shallow personality this morning. "I'm doing fine, I'm heading down to the lab right now." The blonde batted her eyelashes at me. I took a quick sweep of her as I passed by the large desk. She wore too much makeup, and her clothes were so revealing that I didn't even know how she gets away with breaking the dress code.

 _She probably slept with everyone so they'd keep their mouths shut._

I gave a snort of disgust and tried to stop myself from rolling my eyes. Gabby arched a pencilled in eyebrow at me with her signature pouty lips that made all the men flaunt over her. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes again.

"Don't you wear anything other than black?" Her eyes lazily trailed over my black outfit. This time I couldn't help but roll my eyes in boredom. "Why don't I help you pick out some colorful—"

"No thanks. I like my black." She propped her elbows on her desk and rested her chin in her hands.

"Well, I could help you with your makeup one day if you'd like? Imagine all the heads you could turn if you just put a little effort into your looks." I clenched my fists at my side and tried to stay calm as she twirled a slender finger around a loose lock of hair. Her full lips turned slightly upward. I plastered on a fake smile and met her eyes with an icy glare.

"Thanks, Gabby, that means a lot coming from you. But I don't wear makeup. I prefer leaving the makeup for the freaks in the circus, but thanks for asking." I could feel the heat radiating from her. The fake smile she wore faltered as she narrowed her eyes at me and clicked her tongue. With one final smug smirk, I turned on my heels and made my way towards the lab entrance. Leaving a fuming Gabby muttering insults at her desk.

 _God, I wanna fucking kill that fake bitch._

I made my way towards the main offices, nodding my head and extending my salutations to the odd person that passed by. I've been under the guise of a scientist named, Stacy Aaron for the past few weeks hoping to locate Goldman, but to no avail. He hasn't shown up once since I've been here. I clenched my jaw shut and balled my fists as I made my way down the hall. I did a double take on one office in particular—it was the head researchers office and the door was ajar...odd? He never leaves his office door open. I started for the door, hesitating outside before peeking in. I gave a light knock on the wooden door, but no reply came. A light lopsided grin started on my lips as I pushed the door open and made my way into the vacant office.

 _He must have been called away to an urgent meeting._ _I can snoop around and look for anything on Goldman._

I skimmed the office for any sign that Dr. Bryner was recently here. His desk—Meticulously clean, had not one paper out of place. His library full of medical reports and volumes of boring mumbo-jumbo lined the wall to my left. Satisfied that the office looked long deserted, I patted around his desk, plopped down and started to skim through his files in one of his drawers. Most of the files were just reports on the research— nothing I don't already know. I tossed those files back inside and moved my attention over to his desktop. It needed a password to access it. I tapped my nails on the keyboard in thought. I tried typing in his name...wrong password. Damn. I tried the name of the company...wrong password. Fuck. I sunk deeper into the chair and let out an annoyed breath.

 _Shit._ _This is my only chance to get information on Goldman...I can't let this opportunity slip by._

My eyes drifted over to the picture on Dr. Bryner's desk, it was a picture of him and his wife. He talked about her on a few occasions that I met him, her name was...Lara. I straightened my spine and narrowed my eyes as my fingers flitted across the keyboard. I gave a celebratory hum when all his files popped up. I promptly began to search through the files, most of them were just his research papers, medical reports, testings and the virus samples. One file seized my attention. I clicked it open and a mass number of files, codes, reports and transaction accounts popped up. Files on the research from the Russian facility Ada and I were at, flooded the screen

 _The two are...connected?_

Another file listed under Goldman seized my attention. I slammed the mouse button over the file; I could feel myself vibrating with anticipation. The file contained photos of Goldman, research discoveries and his large donations he made to the medical fields. Dr. Bryner was in almost all of these reports as well—cited under a partner with Goldman.

 _Looks like he's trying to give himself a compelling image, so no one would suspect him of anything...it's risky, seeing how famous his face was when he was part of Umbrella._

Emails came up addressing Linard, they talked about advancements they were having with the new virus and Bryner want's to show it to him. Linard—Goldman replied with him wanting Dr. Bryner to meet him at the main facility?

 _I thought this was the main facility?_

My eyes widened in disbelief. I skimmed through the addresses for the reports—it's not for this building...it's not even in the same town!

 _He has more than one facility here._ _That's why I've never seen him._ _This one is just a decoy in case anyone suspects him of anything._

I shot up from the desk at the sound of the security door being opened. I shut the computer off and quickly slipped out of the office and down the hall. I turned the corner and shot my eyes back over my shoulder in time to See Dr. Bryner making his way to his office. He momentarily paused at the opened door, his head shot up and scanned the hallway. I ducked out of sight just as his eyes landed in my direction and quickly started for the labs, trying not to attract any unwanted attention.

 _I have to get out of here quickly. Dr. Bryner suspects something and it's only a matter of time before they see me on the camera's snooping around._ _I have to find the main facility._ _Goldman will be there._ _And when I find him..._

A toothy grin danced on my lips as I made my way out through the emergency exit stairwells and to my car.

 _Your time is ticking Goldman, just you wait till I get you._

 **Piers's POV**

Chris?" I made my way to the briefing room to update my team on what's to be done when Chris called me. I pressed my phone to my ear.

"Piers, I found something that you need to know." I froze mid-step. "Linard Fischer's real name is Vincent Goldman." The name rang a bell, but I couldn't quite place the face. "He used to work for Umbrella." The name still didn't click in. "Do you recall the Sheena Island incident?"

"I recall there being an outbreak and the whole Island had to be terminated." I searched my memories for any research I looked up of The B.S.A.A history.

"Vincent Goldman ran the facility. He was in charge of running experiments and enhancing the T-virus." It finally clicked in.

"I thought he was dead?" I resumed my walk down the hall. Chris's tense sigh echoed through the speaker.

"So did everyone else."

"But how does he connect in all this and to Catherine?" I get the umbrella connection, but, How does Catherine fit in with all of this?" There was a hesitant pause on Chris's line.

"back in 1997 and 98, Goldman abducted young children and experimented on them on the island. He used them to test and enhance the T-virus. Nearly all the children he tested on died. An outbreak happened and infected the vast majority of the island." His voice grew distant. I could hear the emotion from Chris as he spoke of the children.

 _Sick bastard._

The thought disgusted me. "Nearly all the children? So some survived?" I prompted.

"Only two survived. Their names are Lott and Lilly Klein—siblings." The blood froze in my veins.

"What if Catherine was one of the child experiments, and she managed to find her way off the island?!" I balled my fists at my sides as I imagined a child Catherine being subjected to that torture.

"Impossible. The island was terminated after Ark got off the island with the two children. Goldman was presumed dead after that."

 _This doesn't add up! How does Catherine fit in with all of this then?_

I kicked at the ground underneath me, questions kept bombarding my mind. "Well, she seemed pretty adamant on knowing Goldman and wanting to get revenge for what he did." An idea hit me. "Maybe, she knew one of the abducted children that were killed?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. One thing I do know for sure, don't let your guard down Piers, this man is capable of anything. I'll keep you posted if we find anything else. HQ out." I tucked my phone back into my pocket and headed for the briefing room.

As soon as I walked inside all talking ceased and all eyes shifted to me. With a steadying intake of air, I clasped my hands behind me and stood tall. My eyes landed on Europe's Charlie team. They thought it best if we had back up in case we needed it.

"Listen up. My name is Captain Piers Nivans, and it's my job to make sure we all get through this alive and safely. No one is expendable." I met each and every stare. "Here at the B.S.A.A, it's our job to rid the world of bioterrorism, and Strange and deadly activity has been going on here. We have reasons to believe that it involves B.O.W's and illegal research of the C-virus." I switched my attention to the projector behind me. On the screen, a picture of the FRI building sat.

"This is FRI—Fischer Research Institute. Owned and run by Linard Fischer, or now formerly known as Vincent Goldman. He used to work for Umbrella and caused the Sheena Island outbreak back in 1998." The room grew ridged. "Our agent was sent here before us to gather intel, and what we gathered was FRI is just a cover-up. The real research lab is located here," I clicked the next slide. There stood the imposing, old castle on the mountainside overlooking the city down below. "At übersehen Castle. This is where we'll be heading. It's secured with guards and security cameras, so we'll have to use the cover of night to aid us." I shifted my weight and pressed the next slide.

I noticed a few of the men lean forward and narrow their eyes as Catherine's picture popped up on screen. I licked my tongue over my lips and cleared my throat. "The woman on the screen's name is Catherine. We still know little to nothing about her, aside from her assistance in the China attack and her connection to Vincent Goldman now. We suspect she's somewhere here in Switzerland, possibly at either FRI or übersehen castle. If we come across her, she is not to be harmed but will be placed under arrest if she doesn't cooperate. Is that clear?" I fixed my gaze on the men.

"Yes, sir." They said in unison. With a faint nod, I pushed back my shoulders.

"Alright, go get some rest. We leave in twenty-two hours." The men jumped to their feet and filed out of the room quietly. Leaving me to my thoughts.

 _My first briefing with my team. I think it went well._

I sank into one of the chairs exhaustedly and shifted my attention back to the screen to study Catherine's picture once more.

I bowed my head in shame and guilt. "This wasn't how I imagined all this would turn out. I never meant to hurt you." I plucked my eyes from the floor and back onto the photo. It felt like her cold, frozen stare was criticizing me, tearing me apart and searching my thoughts for lies. I gathered myself out of the chair and straightened up as much as I could before turning my back on the picture and making my way to my quarters.

"Alright! Move out." We stormed through the wide-open field, the moonless night concealing us in its shadows. The only sound was the faint thump of our feet padding on the ground and the faint sounds of crickets chirping. We moved as one, our breath, our movements and our minds, all synced.

The Castle slowly came into view. I could just faintly make out the black outline on the mountainside. My eyes snapped to two shadows over the ledge, darting in and around the rocks. I gave the signal for everyone to get into formation; after doing it hundreds of times in training it was as simple as breathing to them now. The two hostiles grew closer. The faint gleam of metal reflected off their weapons.

"Left!" Taylor reacted almost instantly. He raised his gun and took out the both of them in one smooth motion. I gave the signal for the rest of the team to stop and scout the vicinity for any more hostiles.

"We're in prime position for them to fire at us, don't show them your back—Kyle!"

I detected another hostile on top of a stone wall, his weapon pointed at the back of the boys head. I sighted in my gun and fired off one shot as quick as I could, the impact knocked the hostile of his feet. Kyle crumpled to the ground, a sense of dread washing over me. I dropped to my knees and searched for any wound, his face ashen white. I let out a relieved breath when I found the bullet lodged in his vest.

"You lucky bastard. It didn't hit you." Still, in shock, the only response he could manage was a wobbly nod of his head.

"You okay, Kyle?" Jamie extended the young man a hand to his feet. "You look a little spooked." Kyle regained some of his composure and brushed off his fellow soldier's hands.

"Yeah. I'm good, let's keep going." He shook off the remainder of his shock and headed towards the hostile that laid sprawled on the ground. Taylor was already over there scanning the body, his face set in a stern scowl.

"Captain, you should come check this out." I pushed past Kyle and followed Taylor's gaze towards the dead man. Immediately, I noticed why Taylor seemed unnerved. I knelt down by the corpse, my eyes glued to its mutated limb at its side.

"J'avo..."

"I thought the enhanced c-virus was eradicated?" Ray stopped a few paces behind me, his uneasy eyes focused on the corpse. The rest of the team followed suit, all their faces grim and tense.

"It was supposed to be...after we killed Ada—I mean, Carla." I shook my head and climbed back to my full height and drew in a long breath.

"What do we do now, Captain?" Taylor's chard gaze rested on me.

"We stick to the plan. Take extra care of where you step and keep your eyes peeled." I lifted my finger to my radio. "This is alpha team leader Captain Nivans. We've just encountered a J'avo created from the enhanced strain of the C-virus."

"So she wasn't lying then." Chris's taut voice cut through. I didn't have to ask who he was speaking of, the man was still uncertain of how to handle the whole Ada and Carla situation.

"Looks like it. But Ada didn't disclose anything about the Russian facility actually having created a successful recreation of the enhanced strain." My eyes flicked to the mutated man at my feet.

"No. No, she didn't, but we don't have to know now." Chris was right, and I was staring at the evidence first hand. "Looks like Barry's hunch was right, Linard—Goldman is behind all of this. The European division found the lab early yesterday morning—well, what remained of it anyway." Chris huffed. "Looks like the Russian facility and this place are connected somehow."

"I'll search the castle for any evidence. Alpha leader out." I returned my attention back to my team, their eyes lost in the dark. "Keep moving."

 **Catherine's POV**  
 _  
J'avo? They look like the ones created with the enhanced c-virus strain. What's Goldman doing with them?_

I dropped down from the high stone walls and cleared my way through the front garden. I know something's up—even if I didn't see the J'avo, the number of guards circling this place reeks of something suspicious. I laid my eyes for the first time on the mansion. I use mansion loosely, this place looks more like a castle. It's massive!

Stone walls block it in from the world, which is hard considering it's basically on top of it. The mountain cliffside delivers the castle a complete view of the city down below, like a dark shadow looming over everyone. The stones looked ancient, covered in moss and darkened with age. It's ironic. Here was Goldman trying to hide himself away from the worlds prying eyes, and yet, he hides in plain sight? I shook my head and maneuvered my way through the main garden towards the back, avoiding the heavily armed J'avo's at the same time.

The narrow trail opened up to the back garden and what I could barely make out as the ancestral graveyard. I cranked my attention upwards. A balcony peeked out through the night from the second floor, overlooking the garden and the mountain scenery. With a hesitant step, I started towards it, ready to make a break from the balcony when a gentle thump to my right made me halt.

A guard making his rounds strolled through the edge of the garden, luckily, he had his back to me. I reached around my back and took out my knife, sucked in a large breath to steady my heart rate and made a swift dash for the guard. I clasped a hand around his mouth, startling him. He thrashed and swung out his hands, getting a grip on my upper arm and throwing me off. I quickly recovered, throwing out my leg right into his outstretched hand and kicking his gun away. I forced my foot back down, this time landing a blow to the side of his knee, he buckled to the ground. I reached up with one hand and snapped his neck before his cries alerted the other guards and let his body slump to the ground. Working fast, I dragged the body into the shadows and began my climb up to the balcony.

My feet touched the cold, marble flooring. Ducking into the shadows, I scanned the area to make sure no one was there. Clear. I let out a tense breath and climbed back to my feet. Out of the corner of my eye, a shadow moved down by the tree line, then another. I snapped my attention down to the base of the mountain, twisting and shifting my weight to get a better view, but it was obstructed by the stone wall. I shrugged my shoulders and marked it off as the guards making their rounds and started for the balcony doors—They were unlocked. A hum of satisfaction escaped my lips as the door swung open, revealing an ample bedroom— probably the master bedroom.

I tiptoed through the dark room, the giant canopy bed gleamed in the little light that came through the glass doors. The antique furniture appeared black in the night, but I could just make out the large stone fireplace on the opposite wall. I shifted my attention off the décor and onto the large wooden doors and started towards them. I laid a gentle hand on the handle before giving it a tug, It creaked with protest from the force causing me to suck in a breath and grow still. I listened for any movements or voices but found neither.

I popped into the hallway, tiptoeing down the wooden floors as quietly as I could. I shrank in the shadows at the sound of scratching and clicking coming from the walls. My eyes darted around the desolate hall for the source. I froze in my steps at the sound of whispering and children giggling. I cranked my head around, trying to locate the sounds, My heartbeat booming in my ears. I let out a startles gasp when my back touched something solid and cold. I spun around, nearly losing my balance as my eyes met cold, grey eyes. I pushed away my silly fears and let out a relieved breath when the stone statue came into focus. I froze again when the sounds of chattering and laughter came from behind me. I spun on my heels and zeroed in on a partly open door. Cautiously peeking inside I held my breath as I scoured the room and listened for any movement. Nothing.

I made my way into the darkened room and took note of the small child's bed and toys. My eyes flicked to the child-size table by my shins and the crayon's littered on top. Children's pictures tapes to the wall caught my attention and I made my way towards them. I had to squint my eyes to make out the shapes, but I could see a little girl in all of them. She was inside the castle and the gardens, some of them were her in a forest but in all of them, she always looked sad. One photo caught my eye. It was the little girl and she was inside...a laboratory? She was crying on a table while a blond haired man in a lab coat was holding something sharp. I squinted my eyes even more and leaned in closer to get a better view when the creaking sound I heard earlier came right behind me. I didn't have time to react, a heavy object slammed into my back, propelling me face first into the wall. I landed hard on the floor, taking out the little table with me. I cursed out loud and rubbed my forehead when a child-like voice cut through the dark.

"Who are you and what do you want? " My eyes went round at the shrill voice. I stumbled to my feet and blinked my eyes from the little girl to the small chair at my feet, then back to her. The frown etched on her little mouth, grew larger. "Excuse me! Are you listening to me?" She stamped her foot down.

"Who are you?" The little girl stamped her foot down harder again and huffed out.

"I asked you first!"

I gave a snort and shifted my weight onto one leg. "And I asked you second." I folded my arms across my chest as I locked eyes with the little girl. She couldn't be older than nine I guessed.

"My name is, Florence Cambron, and you're trespassing in my home." She locked her steely gaze on my face.

"Oh, well, I'm Catherine." I started for the door passing by Florence. She jerked her head around and clicked her tongue.

 _Just my luck to be stuck with some brat. I can't leave her, she'll alert the guards and then everything I organized will have been for nothing...I could kill—_

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"Then talk." I kept my voice clip. She crinkled her nose as I poked my head out of the door to check the hallway for anyone approaching.

"Can I call you Cat?" I threw her an icy glare over my shoulder, making her freeze in place.

" _Never_ call me that again, understood?" My voice almost a growl. She nodded her head faintly, more so out of fear than out of understanding. I let out a tired breath and turned my full attention to the girl. "Is there anyone else up here with you?"

"No. It's just me." I heard her shift her weight, the floor creaking under her as she did.

"I head whispering and giggling. It's okay, I won't hurt you."

"Whispering and giggling?" She sounded confused. "I didn't hear anything."

"I, I heard it while in the hall...no one else is with you?"

She shook her head, not a trace of a lie on her face. "No. Just me."

 _Odd. I know I heard more than one person while in the hall._

"So...what are you doing here?" Her voice grew small and hesitant. "Are you like Miss. Artella, she always comes to visit my father for work?" Her eyes grew suspicious, there was a sharp edge to them almost...hostile and angry. My eyebrows knitted together.

"Miss. Artella? You talking about Gabby?" She gave a faint nod of her head, her dusty blond hair flopped into her eyes. "Gabby—I mean Miss. Artella visits your father...for work? What kinda work?" I wasn't aware that idiot was capable of doing actual useful work.

"I don't know," She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly."But it must be a lot of work because she sometimes spends the night here." I felt myself go oh.

 _I guess I was partly right about Gabby then—wait...who's her father? She doesn't mean Goldman, does she? I could ask her, but she would get suspicious of me then. If I play along and say I work with her father also...maybe I could gain her trust._

"Yeah, I work with your father. I'm the new assistant researcher down at FRI, I gathered some unusual things and I had to come here to show your father right away. Do you know where he is?" I knelt down in front of her, forgetting about the hallway. She narrowed her eyes in deep thought, taking in all I said.

"I don't see my father very often. He says it's because he's very busy." She tapped a slender finger on her chin. "But he might be in his office." I felt a smile forming on my lips, I take back everything I said about this girl.

"Could you show me where it is? I haven't been here before and don't want to get lost." I let out an awkward chuckle.

"Father gets upset when I go sneaking about." She dropped her head and twidled her thumbs. "but if you're with me he'll understand." With a quick smile and nod of my head, we started off down the hallway, quietly making our way down the grand staircase and through the main lounge. We didn't bump into a soul on the way which slightly put me off, but then again maybe the guards are only stationed outside?

"Where is everyone? This place is dead."

"Gone home for the night mostly. The guards are outside patrolling. My father doesn't like lots of people here." Something bugged me about this girl, she never mentioned her mother, just her father.

"Where's your mother? She must stay in the castle too?" Her grip tightened around my wrist, she didn't look back as she spoke.

"My mommy is dead. I live with just my father here." My eyes went round, I didn't say anything as we headed down another set of intricate hallways and down a flight of stairs. We rounded a corner and were met with an onslaught of J'avo.

"Shit!" I shoved Florence behind me and shot my gun up, ready for a shootout. The hollow sound of someone clapping irritated me, I felt my jaw clench as the man clapping came into view. My eyes narrowed in confusion when instead of firing at me the J'avo cleared a small path between themselves to allow a figure to get by.

"Congratulations on getting by all my guards and breaking into my home," A cruel smile played on Goldman's lips. "But forgive me, who might you be—"

"Daddy!" Florence tried to shoot past me, but I shot out an arm to stop her. Her cheerful eyes melted into their hard edge when they shifted to me. "He's my daddy. He won't hurt us." Every muscle in my body went ridged.

 _Daddy? but her last name isn't Goldman or even Fischer._

"Daddy, this is Catherine, she says she works for you at FRI." Goldman's eyes trailed from Florence and rested on me. Realization creeping up on Goldman's face as he examined me closer.

"You used to work at the Russian facility. Tell me, what do you want with me?" I tightened the grip on my gun.

"I figured you wouldn't remember me. After all, I was just a child the last time you saw me. Does Sheena Island ring a bell?" His crooked smile widened on his face, something almost dark flashed in his eyes.

"Sheena Island. Catherine...Catherine." He tapped a finger to his chin as he thought about the name before giving me a fake apologetic look. "Sorry, my dear, but I don't recall a Catherine. Too many kids to remember you see." I clicked my tongue and brought my lip back into a snarl.

"You sick bastard!" My rage boiled stronger inside me. I tore my gaze off of Goldman and landed on a cowering Florence by my side. She stayed impassive and quiet while Goldman and I talked, but now she's my key. "Maybe this will help you to remember." I snatched her up in my arms and held the barrel of my gun to her head. Her cries of protest silence the moment the barrel touched her temple. I extended him a tight-lipped smile, but it quickly fell away at the sound of Goldman's rumble of laughter.

"Go ahead! Shoot her. She's just one of my lab rats—just like you were, Catherine Stone." A crooked smile quickly spread across his face, a sinister feeling radiated from him making my hand waver.

"But I thought—"

"Adoption my dear. After Sheena Island, I needed another lab rat to test out my experiments on." His eyes narrowed to slits as his crooked smile grew larger. His face looked almost...demented. Florence broke out of my grasp, I didn't even bother trying to grab her back. Her body shook and quivered from holding back her tears. My heart went out to her, she's just like I was back on Sheena Island, being used by the same monster.

"D...Daddy—"

"Don't you get it? I'm not your dad you unwanted brat!" Florence recoiled back as if she'd been slapped. Her soft whimpering reached Goldman's ears only enraged him more. "Your mother didn't want you, so if you want to blame someone—blame her for not wanting a useless child."

Every word he spat out of his vile mouth was like a slap in the face. I saw myself in this cowering, defenceless child. Both unwanted by her parents and thrown away like we were nothing more than trash, then seized by this monster to be used and tormented with. This man—no, this monster tormented and killed children for his own sick gains and gets to live his life without any consequences. But the people he tormented, and the lives he ruined have to live with what he's done and suffer for it for the rest of our lives. This is why I hate the world; there's no justice in it, the sick and corrupt get rewarded while the weak and defenceless get punished.

Before I could make a move, an alarm sounded off overhead making me flinch. The look on Goldman's face changed, becoming sinister and dark. "Forgive me, but it seems like I have some unwanted parasites to eliminate. It was nice meeting you again Catherine, but it seems like you haven't changed at all since you were a little girl." Amusement flickered across his eyes as he retreated back into the darkness behind his J'avo. "You're still as weak and useless now as you were back then."

I took one step but stumbled as the J'avo took up aim at Florence and I. Reaching out and grabbing her by the arm, I flung her through the doors of the room beside us. She landed hard on her rear end, but her cries of protests were cut short as the J'avo unleashed all hell onto me. Their bullets slammed into the wall just as I flung myself out of the way. I somersaulted my way back up to my feet, my gun already fixed on the J'avo. I fired off three shots, hitting two in the head and injuring another. I shielded Florence from most of the onslaught. Some of the bullets grazed my arms and leg, slamming into the floor by her hands and body. The commotion making her scream and flee to the corner of the room and cower with her arms over her head.

One bullet lodged itself into my upper thigh, knocking me off balance and sending me to the ground with a grunt. I didn't have time to react to that bullet when I nearly dodged to the side too late as more bullets rained down on me. I brought my gun back up and took out the last J'avo just as it got to the entrance of the office. It dropped to the ground with a wet thunk.

The bullet wound in my thigh and the smaller wounds on my arms and legs healed almost instantly. I brushed off the debris on my clothes and cast my eyes around the destroyed office. Bullets ripped holes into the woodwork and blood pooled in and around the room like a flood. Crying reached my ears and I nearly forgot about the huddles child cowering in the corner. Swiftly, I made my way to her and knelt down. She flinched as I laid a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay now. You're safe—"

"Get away from me!" She slapped my hand away, nearly knocking me on my rump. "You're just as evil as he is!" Being compared to Goldman felt like a stab to the heart. I'm not like that monster!...am I?

"I wasn't really going to hurt you; I was just trying to get Goldman to talk." She rested her puffy red eyes on my face, her cheeks tear stained.

"That's how it always is—" A sob cut her off. "It's always about what you want, and he wants! You don't care if others get hurt as long as you get what you want." She swiped away at the fresh tears pooling in her eyes, but it was no use, more took their place and trailed down her face.

 _N...No. I'm not like him! I'm nothing like that monster!_

Florence pushed to her feet, the fury in her eyes as she glared down at me made my breath catch in my throat. "I hate you! I HATE ALL OF YOU!" Before I could blink she stormed out of the office through the other door in the corner, leaving me stunned. My mouth was frozen open.

 _What have I done? I've become what I feared most._

 **Piers's POV**

We ended up finding a way inside the castle, it was rough going since we had to quietly take out all the guards without alerting the others. We maneuvered down the massive hallways and through what I assumed to be was a cellar.

"Alpha team, this is Charlie team leader do you have a copy?" My hand flew to my radio.

"This is alpha team leader. I have a copy."

"We're under attack!" Gunshots rang out through the radio. Men screamed and yelled over top of each other, making it hard to understand what was being said. "We need assistance—oh God! NO!" The radio cut out.

"Charlie team, do you have a copy? Charlie team?!" A low growl emanated from me followed by a cry of agony.

I snapped my head around to this mutated feline looking thing grabbing a hold of Jamie by the leg. The rest of the team already had their guns on it.

"Take it out!" Gunshots rained down on the beast, making it holler and thrash about, dropping Jamie to the ground. The man crumpled in on himself as he cradled his torn leg.

The B.O.W's skin was tough, our bullets did little to the creature as it thrashed and roared in anger. It jumped to the side, evading our bullets and almost taunting us.

"Captain! Our bullets aren't doing anything to it!" We need a new plan. An idea struck me. I grabbed the grenade from my belt. The others' eyes flicked to me, realization dawning on them.

"Get behind me!" They scrambled out of the way just as I launched the grenade, hitting the creature in the face and setting off the explosive. The room shook, plaster and chunks of rocks rained down on us, covering the beast with debris and knocking it down for good.

We stood in silence for a few moments waiting to see if the B.O.W would get back up again. Fortunately, it didn't. Kyle and Ray tended to Jamie, his wounds weren't as bad as we initially thought—thank God. While those two were busy doing that, I made my way towards the carcass of the creature.

"What kind of B.O.W is that?" Taylor trailed up behind me, his eyes fixed on the creature at my feet. I narrowed my eyes and shook my head.

"I have no clue—"

"Alpha team, do you have a copy?" Our radio's sounded off in my ear once again. Chris's tense voice sounded borderline fearful—which almost never happened.

"Chris, what happened?"

"Piers, we can't get a hold of Charlie team. We need you to find them and see if they require assistance." I trailed my eyes over to Jamie, the man climbed to his feet and tested his weight on his injured leg. He winced but presented me a firm nod of his head.

"Where was their last recorded location?"

"The back of the castle—in the main gardens." The radio clicked off.

"Move out!" We climbed our way out of the cellar and through the twisting hallways. My brow knitted together.

We rounded another corner, I halted as my eyes landed on the sprawled out bodies of deceased J'avo on the ground. The walls were plastered and ripped to bits with bullet holes, the floor stained a crimson red from all the blood. Taylor swooped down and dipped a finger in the blood. He jolted back to his feet, his gun fixed on the hallway.

"Still warm. Whoever or whatever it was that did this, wasn't long ago." I trained my gun to the room adjacent to me, the body of another J'avo laid halfway inside it. I noticed the bullet wounds littering its body. It was a Who, not a what at least.

"Some...somebody...help." My hand flew to my radio as the weak voice carried on. "B-back...up. We need...ba...ck...u...p." Charlie team! That didn't sound good.

"Charlie team, hold on, we're com—" A shadow in the room darted by. I flung my gun up; my finger ready on the trigger as I pushed the door to get a better view. My blood ran cold as the figure darted to the opposite door in the office. "C-Catherine?!" She tossed me a single glance before disappearing through the door. I started after her, but Taylor's voice made me halt.

"Captain!" I snapped my eyes back to the man. His eyebrows drawn together in urgency. "Charlie team needs us!" My head swivelled between the empty doorframe where Catherine just disappeared through and back to Taylor. "Captain!" His strained voice shook me out of my confusion.

"Hurry! Come on!" I darted down the hallway with more determination.

 _She's here. She's really here. After all this searching I finally found her. But now I might lose her again if I don't hurry and help Charlie team._

I barged through the garden doors and sprinted through the garden, coming to a skidding halt as a scream ripped through the night. I turned to my left and bolted towards it. The smell of blood and death hit my face as soon as I turned the corner. My eyes trailed over the bodies that littered the whole garden. J'avo, B.O.W's and what was left of Charlie team made up the bodies. Blood sprayed the plants, drenching them through.

My eyes immediately flicked to the B.O.W as it clamped its jaws around the neck of a Charlie team member. I fired off one shot, hitting the thing in the eye and inciting it to roar in pain and drop the man to the ground. The wet thump as the man hit the ground made me cringe. I put that feeling to the side and fired off more rounds as the beast trampled towards me. I dodged to the side just as its jaw clamped down right where my head was a moment earlier. I rolled to my feet and fired off at its head. The rest of my team finally caught up and joined the battle. We bombarded the thing with bullets until it finally gave way and crashed to the ground.

I paid it little attention as I booked it towards the gurgling man. I crashed to my knees by his head, his neck was torn open, blood gushed out and pooled around us. His round eyes clenched shut as he tried taking a breath while his hand flailed out, grasping my jacket sleeve. He tried speaking but all that came out was sputtering and gurgling. Within a moment, his eyes fluttered closed and his hand dropped back to his side. I bowed my head in a moment of silence. The rest of my team remained quiet and to the side, their silence spoke volumes. They recognize the dangers we face, but it doesn't take away the shock once we see it.

 _If I got here sooner, if I didn't hesitate instead of chasing after Catherine, I could have saved him. They believed in me, and I let them down._

I clenched my jaw shut and climbed to my feet while I radioed head to HQ. "This is alpha team leader. We didn't make it in time to save Charlie, team. We're heading back inside the castle. Over and out." I turned to face my team, their heads hung low with grief but looked up as they felt my stares on their faces. I locked eyes with each man, resting on Kyle's as the man kept his fixed on the solider at my feet, a single tear trailing down his cheek. "Save your tears for later Kyle. We'll make sure whoever did this to them will pay and that their death wasn't all for nothing." Each man gave a firm nod and a curt yes.

 _I can't let my feelings, and actions interfere anymore. I'm putting my team in danger everytime I do._

"Let's go!" I stormed past them and back towards the garden doors.


	18. Unveil the truth

A/N: Hey everyone! something funky is happening with FF right now as probably many of you already know. I haven't been able to upload any new documents so I've just used an already uploaded document and copied over the new file into it. I'd just like to give a shoutout to SandNinjaBunny! thank you for the comments and I'm glad to hear that you are loving the capters! Cheers!

 **Chapter 18 Unveil the truth**

 **Catherine's POV**

 _What's Piers doing here? Like, I know why? But, Why? Why, Piers? Why does it have to be him?_

My hand snaked its way across my throat as I dragged my feet down the darkened hallway. My eyes drifted over my shoulder every few steps to make sure he wasn't following me. To my relief, he wasn't. I don't know what I would do if he had followed me, a part of me wished he had. A shiver ran up and down my spine at the confession and I froze in my steps.

 _I want him to come back. I want him to find me, so he can fix this—like he always does. Is it so wrong to think that? To want?_

My body started shivering, then full out shaking. I wrapped my arms around myself in a final hope to stop the shaking, but nothing I did work. My shallow breathing rang in the deserted, gloomy hallway.

I just want him to hold and kiss me and tell me it's going to be alright, just like he did back in China. I'm fed up with standing in the shadows and being angry. I just want to be normal and live an ordinary life with friends and family—Someone who I can lean on and tell them everything. Someone that loves me just as much as I love them...someone like, Piers—

I blinked and froze. For the first time in a long...long while, everything went quiet. I reproached the thought with a scoff, but the more times I mulled it over in my mind, the more terrified I became.

 _How could I...I mean, it's not possible—it's laughable! The thought that He and I...like that. I mean, I'm meant to hate the guy!_

A cold set in—a damp, cold. A cold I knew all too well. I tried shutting him out, but it was no use.  
 _  
Oh, Cat. Cat, Cat, Cat...have you learned nothing?_ I swallowed the thick lump in my throat as Kevin clicked his tongue. _What happens to all those you love, huh? What about me, Cat?  
_  
I felt dirty—ashamed for even hoping for so much. I slumped to the floor in a sniffling mess.

 _Do I mean so little to you Cat? Was my death that insignificant that you'd just forget all about me and run to some...lying fraud? I get it Cat, everything I've done for you was pointless and useless! Go ahead, run. Run to him Cat, but while you're running to him try not to forget that all you love dies.  
_  
Images of Piers laying in a pool of his own blood flickered across my eyes.

 _Think about that while he's whispering attractive lies into your ear to make you trust him!_

S...stop it...

You can Cat, of course you can. His voice cooed. Just don't forget what I've done for you...

I snapped my head up at the sound of glass shattering. On shaky legs, I hauled myself to my feet and wiped away a stray tear that escaped down my cheek, and made my way down the hallway. I forced myself to breathe as quietly as I could as I rounded the next corner, poking my head around to make sure no one was there.

A cloud cleared, casting a ray of moonlight through the windows and lighting up the drabby hallway. My eyes immediately rested on the growing puddle of blood on the floor then to the dead J'avo with the torn out neck. Cautiously, I approached the corpse to get a better view but stumbled as soon as the stench of blood and flesh hit my nostrils. I crinkled my nose and blinked my eyes to the shattered glass mirror on the wall above the body. Jagged pieces hung like knives from the frame, a piece came loose and crashed to the floor with an unnatural loudness. I winced.

Kneeling down by the corpse's side, I inspected the excessive wounds on the body. The number of puncture wounds and what I assumed to be claw marks carved all over the J'avos midsection and throat stunned me. Whatever had done this, it was surely massive. I pressed my lips into a tight line and drew my eyebrows together as I thought about it more.

 _If these are Goldman's men and creations...why are they attacking one another? It makes no sense.  
_  
A sense of dread washed over me, the feeling gripped at my throat. I froze. The growing feeling of being watched ate away at me. I could sense a pair of eyes trailing over me from somewhere in the shadows, just out of sight. Steadily, I raised my eyes to the other end of the hallway. I choked back a gasp as two glowing, yellow eyes glared out from the darkness close to the floor. I reached around for my gun, freezing once more as the sound of heavy, raspy breathing reached my ears. This was no J'avo. This was something bigger and much, much more dangerous. My hand rested on the hilt of my weapon, ready for action at the slightest movement.

The pair of eyes swooped way up towards the ceiling, not once averting off of my face and not once making a sound. In a flash, I was back to my full height with my gun pointed at the creature. It let out a deformed, scratchy growl before dashing out of the shadows and headlong towards me. I only had time to fire off three rounds before this, this...thing nearly knocked me down. I rolled out of the way just as it slammed into the mirror and wall, letting out an even louder roar. It spun itself around to confront me, its mouth breaking open to reveal another row of teeth inside, all dripping with god knows what. I got a better look at its face. I didn't know where to place it, it looked animalistic—a bear maybe...a deformed, manged bear. It reared on its hind legs, towering over me as it let out a deafening roar before charging at me again. I cursed under my breath and let loose more rounds at its face, but that only angered the thing more. It swung out a skeletal clawed hand towards me. I evaded it a little late, one claw caught me across the chest and flung me to the floor. I was on my feet right away firing more rounds off. It shrieked and threw its mouth open. I took the opportunity and fired off into its mouth, sending the creature to the floor.

I let out a relieved breath and examined the body. This was a new B.O.W, nothing I've seen before that's for sure. I perked my ears up at the crackle and sputter of a speakerphone overhead.

"I hope you like my pets." Goldman's voice rang through. "Don't take it personally if they try attacking you, they're just really hungry." He broke into a manic fit of laughter before bidding us a good night.

 _Fucking nutcase. I should probably hurry in case I run into any more of his freaks._

After winding around the hallways for what felt like an eternity, I finally came across an office. Well...an extravagant office I should say. The large bay windows stretched high underneath the vaulted ceilings where a large crystal chandelier hung. Sitting in front of the scenic view was an enormous wooden desk. My eyes flicked from one spot of the magnificent room to the next, finding it hard to rest my eyes on one spot. They finally rested on the large, ancient, stone fireplace on the opposite wall and their intricate flower designs on each end. I made my way over to the desk in search of documents or anything that might be useful in locating Goldman.

 _He was broadcasting over a speakerphone...I don't see any equipment or speaker in here...damn.  
_  
I kicked at the ground in frustration. I had to hurry. The longer I take to find Goldman, the greater the chances of him getting away! I paced up and down by the desk, my hands raking through my dishevelled hair as I tried thinking of a plan. This castle is massive, the number of hallways and rooms are astounding.

 _Goldman knows this place better than I do, he might already be out of here and broadcasting from another building! No, no!  
_  
I gathered up the statue at the end of the desk over my head and chucked it to the ground at my feet with a grunt. The statue shattered into dozens of pieces all around me, some sliced across my wet cheeks from my angry tears. I crumpled to the floor in defeat.

 _Goldman can't get away, he just can't. He gets away then no more Kevin. Come on Catherine, think...THINK._

Tick Tok Cat. He's slipping from your grasp.

Let me think!

I kicked a piece away of the statue by my feet with a roar, my eyes taking in the floral design on the stone flooring. It looked...familiar. My eyes flicked to the fireplace and the two designs resting on each end. Almost a match—but the line work to form the leafs were off. My eyes trailed back over to the tiles and stopped to admire a few to my right. Their designs matched that of the fireplace. curious, I picked myself up off the floor to inspect them closer. They definitely matched.

I stomped over the tiles to check for any difference in sound...none. I marched my way over to the fireplace to inspect it. The designs were carved into the stone, nothing unusual about...I squinted over the other design.

 _It's out of alignment If I move—_

A faint click sounded behind me followed by a scraping sound. I flung around in time to see the four tiles cave away into the flooring to reveal a hidden passage. A faint smile moved my lips as I descended the newly discovered stairwell.

The poorly lit stone walls gave way to metal support beams and flooring. I shifted my weight as I neared a metal lift with a lever inside. Without sparing a moment, I climbed in and pulled the lever. Without delay, the cage doors shut and began descending deeper down the damp, dark tunnel. Every so often, the lights would shine brighter, giving me a better view of this shaft. It looked newer—definitely built after the castle was...was it Goldman? It didn't really matter...after all, I'm just gonna kill him anyways and leave. But the thought still gnawing at me.

 _What is Goldman planning?_

The cage came to a halt and the doors swung open revealing a warehouse, stockpiled with crates, equipment and cages. I started towards the closest pile of crates and made out words written in Russian and Cantonese spread along the sides. I quickly translated them into Eden facility...that was the same name of the facility in Russia. I read some more of the crates, some were linked to the facility in Edonia and even China! What was he doing with all of these crates of stuff?

Footsteps started growing louder. I snapped my head up, over the crates a group of J'avo came running towards me.

"Ah, shit—" I jerked myself back down behind the protection of the crates just as a barrage of bullets flew at me. "Great, they have guns."

I plucked out my own gun and peeked around the corner to achieve a better look at what I was dealing with. I counted four altogether. With a quick breath, I loaded and aimed, taking out the first one running towards me with a single shot. The J'avo crumpled to the floor, taking out another one behind it at the same time. A clank sounded behind me. I swivelled my head and narrowed my eyes at a metal object by my feet.

"Shit!" Jumping to my feet, I bolted and rolled to my right just as the explosive detonated, sending me flying to the ground and raining pieces of crates everywhere. A sharp pain shot through my lower leg, I dragged my eyes off of the J'avo onto the piece of wood lodged inside my shin. "F...fuck." I gripped my hand around it tightly, giving it a firm yank. The piece let go and clanked to the ground covered in blood. I didn't have time to look at the wound, more J'avo skirted around the blown-out crates and fixed me with their guns.

Bullets ricochet around me, kicking up sparks and dust. Jumping to my feet, I limped as fast as my injured leg could carry me to cover. Another set of crates was my only hope and I made a dash for it. A stray bullet slammed into my shoulder, knocking me off my feet and throwing me to the ground behind the crates. I choked on my breath as I hit the floor, gasping and wheezing as pain shot through me. I regained my energy and shot off at the J'avo, taking two out this time. I spared my leg and shoulder a swift glance, they were healing, but not as fast as I'd like them too. I fired off more shots at the last J'avo, missing the target. More sounds and footsteps carried over my shoulder. I ripped my eyes from the J'avo in front of me to another group charging behind me. I cursed under my breath and leaped to my feet. The wound on my shin was almost healed, I could feel the bone knitting back together. I scanned the area for any way out, my desperation growing with every bullet that passed by my head. A vent ahead was my only hope. I sucked in a lung full of breath and made a dash for it.

The new group of J'avo yelled out and pointed at me, more bullets crashed into the floor at my feet and whizzed by my face. I dove to the ground and began kicking at the vent cover. The thing was on tight, I cursed louder and kicked harder. The J'avo gained up on me, firing bullets and charging closer with their knives clenched in their fists. The last one from the first group caught up first. Bringing up my gun as I kicked in the vent cover, I took it out. It slammed into a heap only a few meters away from where I sat. I spared the other group a glance—getting closer! I kicked harder as the bullets grazed my cheek and back. Finally, the vent cover let go and I scrambled inside and made my way a fair distance inside and around the nearest bend. I could hear the J'avo screaming and yelling at the vent opening followed by an explosion, knocking me off my hands and knees as the vent shook. I held my breath and laid as still as I could. The J'avo remained quiet for a few breaths before their footsteps carried off. I release my breath with a sigh of relief and carried on inside the vent.

 **Piers's POV**

"I hope you like my pets. Don't take it personally if they try attacking you, they're just really hungry."

 _The fucking bastard, he's toying with us!  
_  
We charged our way back inside the castle. I want to go after Catherine; she might know what's going on here. We trailed down the intricate hallways and back to where those dead J'avo laid sprawled on the ground. I spared them only a single sideways glance as I tromped through the room I last saw Catherine in and made my way to the back door. There was another hallway on the other side of the door. I gave my team a faint nod and started down it, everyone on their guard, guns at the ready and shoulders tense for any movement.

My light landed on a body up ahead. For the briefest moment, I was terrified that it was Catherine, but the thought vanished out of my mind as I laid eyes on the J'avo's face. My shoulders sagged with relief.

"J'avo. Still slightly warm." Taylor knelt down beside the torn apart J'avo, blood filled the cracks in the wood flooring and pooled around us.

My eyes flicked to the claw-like wounds over the midsection. "Are those...claw marks?" I knelt down beside Taylor and twisted my head from side to side to get a better look.

"Captain!" I shot up at the sound of Ray's voice. My eyes caught the man's light and froze on the bulky form only a little way up ahead. My fingers tightened on my gun, but the beast didn't move. Hesitantly, I stepped towards it but noticed the blood dripping from its wounds.

"It's okay. It's dead." I lowered my gun and brought my light on it to get a better view of what type of B.O.W it was. I was stumped, I haven't seen this one before, much like the other ones running around in this castle. My eyes landed on the bullet wounds in the face and over the body.

"Do you think that woman killed it?" Kyle's voice piped up over my shoulder. I kept my eyes locked on the beast in front of me, inspecting the wounds once more.

"Could have been." It likely was her. She came down this way and the corpses are still warm—so it wasn't that long ago. I snapped to my feet at the sound of a crash down a nearby hallway. All our guns snapped up and fixed ahead, ready for another fight.

I made the first move, and I cautiously moved into the darkened hallway. My heart raced—It could be Catherine. A humanoid shadow flickered in front of my light and down the hallway followed by a voice.

"Piers? Piers go away!" My eyes shot open at the sound of Catherine's voice. A new-found hope formed in my chest as I took off after her. I rounded the corner, but her shadow rounded the one up ahead just as I did, always ahead of me. I stormed down the halls faster. Taylor's voice yelled at me to slow down and wait, but I was getting closer to her. I couldn't stop now! Every corner I took, the closer I got to her. Her voice yelled at me to leave her alone and get lost, but it only powered me to run faster. I rounded another corner but came face to face with a dead end. I rounded on my heels thinking she went down the other end of the hall when scratching came behind me. I swivelled my head back around to overlook the dead end.

 _A Concealed door!_

I dashed towards the wall and started tapping around to see where the door was, but stopped as heavy boots trudged around the corner. I snapped my eyes up to an angry Taylor clearing his way towards me. Shame replaced my excitement as I locked eyes on the rest of my team. I opened my mouth to apologize, but was cut off by a click. We tore our eyes to the ceiling just as metal bars clanked down between myself and my team, corning me with the dead end.

Taylor raced to the bars and tried to pry them loose, but to no avail. A bad feeling licked the back of my neck. Flashes of Edonia came rushing back to the front of my mind. Images of Finn screaming and pleading for Chris were cut off by Taylor's voice.

"Captain."

"So nice of you gentlemen to join me today." Our guns snapped up at the other end of the darkened hallway where the female voice came from. "The show is about to begin." I felt my mouth clamp shut as Catherine appeared out of the darkness, a twisted smile playing on her lips. I lowered my gun as I rested my eyes on her face. "Thank you for playing along with my game Piers; I couldn't have done this without you." What was she saying?

"Ca-Catherine!" I tugged at the bars, but they wouldn't budge. A chill ran up and down my spine as her twisted smile grew on her face—a smile I have never seen her wear before. It chocked the air out of my lungs.

"Stop where you are and put your hands up where I can see them." Taylor's voice snarled with impatience. She acted like she hadn't heard him at all and kept on strolling towards us with her smile growing ever more evident on her face.

"Catherine, stop. What're you doing?" I warned her, but she just laughed.

"Why having fun of course." A pout formed on her lips as Taylor lifted his gun higher.

"Lady, I'm warning you! Stop!"

"Wait, Taylor, we need her alive!"

"She's not giving us much of a choice Captain!"

"Catherine, Stop! They'll shoot you." This time she froze in place, I let out a silent prayer of thanks.

"So, scared." Sarcasm dripped from her lips. It started off rough but slowly grew. All our eyes trailed off of Catherine onto the darkness behind her. The growling grew louder with every breath. I felt myself stiffen as two pairs of glowing yellow eyes gleamed back towards us. Out of the dark loomed two more of those B.O.W's, their teeth bared as they stalked closer to Catherine.

"Catherine!" I rammed against the bars, my hand outstretched as if I could reach her from here. I heard Taylor grunt and the rest of my team tense up as the B.O.W's grew closer, halting right beside Catherine. I narrowed my eyes.  
 _  
What the..._

"I really hope you enjoy the show." She broke off into a fit of laughter and receded back inside the cover of the darkness behind the B.O.W's. My head swirled with questions and confusion. But snapped back to the present as the B.O.W's lunged forward. Kyle slammed against the wall and slumped to the ground in a heap. I could only look on in horror as one tackled Ray to the floor and another towards Jamie. I slammed my fists and body against the bars, screaming and yelling for my team.

"NO! God, fucking dammit!" I peeled back my lips in a snarl as I caught sight of Catherine's glowing eyes in the dark. "Catherine!" I hissed. It was as if someone had wrapped a hand around my heart and tore it, shattering it and sinking into the pit of my stomach all at once.

Everything slowed down. Taylor stood over a bleeding frantic Kyle. Jamie fended off a B.O.W with the stock of his gun while Ray screamed out my name with his outstretched hand towards me. I ignored it all. All I could see was Catherine's manic eyes and satisfied smile as she gazed at me. I snapped my gun towards her. My heart clenching as I prepared to fire.

 _Why did it come to this?_

Right before I could fire off, a clank sounded off and the floor beneath me gave way, propelling me down into a pit. The last thing I recall was the screams, roaring and gunshots ringing overhead as the darkness swallowed me up. My final thought switching to Catherine, the only thing I could think of was:

 _Why?_

Everything hurt. My back, my head...my chest. I cracked open an eye and glanced around the room. I had to blink a few times before I could make heads or tails of where I was. It looked like some sort of dungeon of some kind. I pried myself off of the dirt floor, my head spinning from the sudden movement and my muscles ached in protest. Gently, I rubbed at the tender spot on my head, wincing as it landed on my bruise. I blinked up overhead, noticing the trap doors. I gathered myself off of the floor and stretched. In an instant, everything crashed back down on me. My shoulders sagged and a new tension formed in the centre of my chest. A tense long breath escaped my mouth. I perked back up and flew my hand to my radio. I almost forgot about Chris and my team!

"This is alpha team leader to HQ. Do you have a copy?" Barely a heartbeat passed before Chris's frantic voice roared through.

"Piers! I thought you were dead. What happened?" Where do I begin?

"Chris, we were ambushed." He let out a long sigh.

"I didn't want to believe it...but it's true then?"

"Chris," My voice grew distant. "Catherine ambushed us." A string of curses from the other line made me feel worse.

"Taylor told me what happened." This perked me up. "—Don't worry, they're all fine, bruised and beat up...but fine. Piers, what the hell happened?" My moment of relief was dashed away as I thought back to what happened.

"I don't know! I chased her down the hall, and she cornered me with these sets of bars. She started laughing and the next thing I knew, B.O.W's were attacking my team and she stood there laughing." I raked a hand through my hair, wincing as I hit the tender spot again. Chris's silence unnerved me. "Chris?"

"Piers...new orders came in from HQ." He sounded tense and displeased.

"What...what are they?"

"You are no longer taking Catherine into B.S.A.A." I opened my mouth to protest but was cut off by Chris. "Your new orders are to eliminate her on the spot, no talking, no taking her in for questioning."

"Chris, I can't—no. I can't do that! It's Catherine!"

"Those are your orders. You might not like them...neither do I, but, the mission comes first Piers. These are the choices you have to make as a captain. You might not agree with it, but you know it's for the greater good. HQ out." All I could do was stare at the wall in silence.

 _How has it come to this? How could they ask something like that from me? This is a mess. God fucking dammit, this is a mess._

"Captain?" My radio cut through the silence once more. "Captain, you there?" I cleared my throat and pressed the radio.

"Taylor?" I could hear the relief in his voice as he answered.

"We thought we lost you when you fell through those trap doors. Where are you?" I glanced around the room once more.

"A dungeon...I think—Taylor is everyone—"

"We're all fine, sir." The question was on the tip of my tongue, but I could barely will myself to ask it.

"Catherine—the woman...Is she?..."

"Sorry, Sir. She got away." I never thought I'd be happy to hear my team failed. My shoulder sagged forward.

"It's...it's fine. Listen. New orders came in from HQ. We are not to bring the woman with us...kill her on site." I willed myself to spit the words out, they tasted vile in my mouth.

"Yes, Sir. Hold on tight we'll find a way down to you." The radio clicked off, and I was left alone once again. My eyes fell shut as I prayed I ran into her first so I could talk to her.

I reopened my eyes at the low sound of scuffling coming up ahead. I drew my gun out and darted around the corner.

"Don't shoot!" My eyes dropped down to the huddled girl with her hands covering over her head. "Please, don't shoot." Her glistening eyes filled with unshed tears as she locked onto me. I lowered my gun and dropped down to one knee.

"Hey, are you okay?" I flicked my eyes over the young girl, checking for any signs of injuries. She gave a faint nod of her head, her eyes downcast. "What's your name?"

"Florence." What was a young child doing down in a place like this—alone?

A gentle smile reached the corners of my lips. "Hi, Florence. You can call me Piers. What happened to you?" She batted her eyes up to my face, a distant look in her eyes as she spoke.

"The lady brought me down here."

"Lady? What lady?"

"Catherine." The room shifted. All I could do was just stare at Florence as I tried working my mouth.

"W...what? Are you sure?" She nodded her head. I let out a pained breath.

"I asked her what she was going to do with me, and she told me; if I tell you, I will have to kill you! Then she gave me a glare, like this." She jabbed a little finger at me and narrowed her eyes to a hard glint. I didn't know what to feel. Why would Catherine do all this? It doesn't make sense!

"How long have you been here for?" She took a handful of her skirt in her hands and crunched it up, her eyes lazily drooping down in thought.

"I don't know... I escaped, but those evil...Things started chasing me." Her big eyes darted back up to mine, her shoulders shaking as more tears glistened in her eyes and started to trail down her cheeks. "I got scared and ran down here." I gently wiped her tears away with my thumb and assured her over again that it was okay.

She offered me a toothy smile and wrapped her arms around my waist in a bear hug and buried her face in the front of my shirt. I stiffened at the action. "Thank you, Piers. I can show you the way out." She jumped back up, grabbed my hand and started to tow me along down the gloomy hallway. Her mood swing caught me off guard, but I let her haul me along. My eyes scanning the area for any threats.

We trudged along for some time now, winding and twisting our way through the underground tunnels. Florence was a well behaved little girl—considering the circumstances that we're in, she kept reserved and hid when I instructed her to. I just couldn't wrap my head around all of this. How could Catherine do this? We finally found a set of stairs that lead us up to what looked like an incubator room of some sort. Medical equipment occupied every corner of the room. I noticed an observation room connected to one side, the windows showing even more equipment in it.

 _An underground facility...I knew it. Goldman is kidnapping children again and probably experimenting on them with the enhanced strain of the c-virus. Sick bastard!_

I was thrown off my feet and slammed into the cupboards across the room before I could realize what was happening. I hit the floor with a thunk, all my muscles tensing and aching as I tried to pry myself back up. My eyes snapped open as a loud roar ripped through the air, followed by Florence's heretic screams. I fixed my gaze on the massive B.O.W throwing Florence to the floor. I tried getting to my feet, but a sharp pain shot through my leg, causing me to trip and fall back to the floor. The B.O.W caught Florence in its mouth and dragged her out of the room while she wailed and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Florence! Gah!" The sharp pain came back. I picked myself up and ran to my gun, but froze in my tracks at the sound of a man's voice.

"Looks like a little rat got inside the lab hehehehe! Oh well...my pet will take care of you after he's done with that brat." My eyes scanned the room, twisting and turning around to locate where the voice was coming from. My eyes landed back on the large viewing window, a man probably in his forties stood over a microphone, a crazed smile on his face. I raised my gun to the man.

"Goldman." He looked a little taken aback but quickly regained his composure. " What did you do to Florence?" A toothy grin spread across Goldman's face.

"Don't worry, she'll be just fine. Hehe...hehehe" I felt my upper lip twitch up in a snarl. My eyes narrowed.

"What are you playing at?" I snapped my gun up to the window, but it didn't faze him and continued to laugh. "Stop fucking around! Where's Florence?!" The venom in my voice shut him up. He straightened his tie and clamped his hands behind his back.

"Can't you tell by looking? I'm finishing what Simmons and I started. My research back on Sheena Island wasn't complete, but now, now I've set my sights higher. Thanks to Simmons and his c-virus, I took a damaged sample of the enhanced strain and started my research here. Soon I'll take out The family, and then—" He hunched over into a fit of coughing, his shoulders heaving to catch a breath.

"The family? How are you connected with the family?" I yelled out, taking a step closer to the window, my gun never wavering from the deranged man.

"I was friends with Simmons for years. We shared the same ideas... too bad the rest of The Family didn't." He regained himself, the coughing subsided and he raised his head to me. He wiped a drop away of blood on his lip with the back of his hand. "They sent a spy from The Family to watch over me, Dr. Bryner, but little did they know that Bryner was on my side. After they took out Simmons, we had to become more...secretive so, I had FRI built to cover for any suspicions they had of me. Too bad you'll be dead before you can tell anyone though hehehe"

"And what about Catherine? Where does she fit in all of this?" I dropped my voice to a threatening growl. Goldman looked slightly confused and cocked his head to the side.

"Catherine? What about the whiney bitch?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I know Catherine knows who you are and that she's been tracking you down and working at two of your facilities, so quit the bullshit!" Goldman met my hard stare, a ghost of a deranged smile spreading over his ashen features.

A clang behind me sounded off. I snapped my head around; my gun ready. The B.O.W came back, its teeth bared and eyes narrowed as they landed on me.

"Sorry I can't watch the show, I have pressing matters to adhere to." I shot a glance over my shoulder just as Goldman shut the door behind him, leaving the B.O.W and myself alone. I brought back my attention to the creature as a low rumble and growl escaped from its vile mouth before charging at me.

I reacted too late, one of the BOW's paws caught my leg, throwing me to the ground, and pinning me underneath it. I reached up to stop its mouth from snapping down on my neck. But, the weight of the B.O.W and its sheer size made it a great deal more difficult. I couldn't reach for my gun, one wrong move and I'm dead. I cranked my head to the side just as one of my hands slipped and its teeth snapped at the air by my ear. My arms shook, I grit my teeth together, using the last of my adrenaline to hold it off of me. I hissed out between my teeth as its claws dug deep gashes into my shoulders, the smell of iron hit my nose like a wall. Just when my arms gave out, all the weight lifted off of me. I grabbed my gun and shot to my feet. Confusion gnawing at me as the B.O.W bolted out of the room.

 _The hell?_

I took off out of the room, expecting to see the B.O.W or even Florence, but was shocked to see neither. I lowered my gun but jolted as a sharp pain shot through my shoulder. I hissed out as I yanked my arm around to get a look at it. Blood splattered the floor at my feet. The B.O.W left a large gash on my left arm, blood spilling out of it like a river. I lowered my arm and clicked on my radio.

"HQ, do you have a copy?"

"Piers, what's going on?" Chris's voice rang through.

"I ran into our friend Goldman, but got attacked by a BOW before I could do anything." A tense breath escaped the older man. "Before I ran into Goldman, I found a little girl named Florence, does she match up with any of the missing person's cases?" My eyes scanned the hallway floor...not a trace of blood. Odd.

"I'll have to check back with you on that one. Where did you find her?" His voice filled with curiosity.

"After I had woken up, I ran into her in the halls. She said Catherine abducted her."

"God, dammit!" There was a faint pause. "The more we go on, the more evidence is lined up against her." I lowered my head. "But, I'll get back to you on the missing children's cases. HQ out."

 _Why are you doing this? Is it because of me? I have to find her—and talk to her! I don't care what happened, I need to know what's going on._

I straightened back up and started down the hall with more resolve.


	19. End Game

A/N: Okay, so this chapter is a little long (lol) I was debating on cutting it in half, but I felt like it would flow beter as a whole chapter. A lot happens in here and I apologize, but I hope you like it, I was a bit iffy on some things and just the way it was written, but I feel like its as good as I can make it. Thank you SandNinjaBunny for the comments! They were lovely. and sorry for the slight delay on this chapter...school work kept piling up lol. Well I'll stop blabbering. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 19 End Game**

Catherine's POV

I jumped down from the vent right into a well-lit hallway. I swivelled my head around to take in my surroundings—it was a lot brighter than the gloomy castle that's for sure. The white walls and fluorescent lights made it almost too bright, it reminded me too much of Sheena Island with their medical equipment and sterile hospital smell. I scrunched up my nose and waved the horrid memories away and got back to thinking of a course of action.

Clicking on the tile flooring grew closer and faster behind me. I spun around on my heels just as a B.O.W collided into me, knocking me on my back and bashing my head. The thing went ludicrous, snapping and tearing at the air above my face, trying to sink its blackened teeth into my flesh. I held the thing off with my hands, but the damn thing was so big and heavy that my arms began to give out. It roared and growled in my face, digging its claws into my side, making me wince. I tried reaching for my gun but the moment I secured my hands on it the B.O.W snapped at me again. I had to fend it off with a punch to the face, it reeled back with a growl before narrowly sinking its teeth into my skull. I snapped my head to the side, hearing its teeth clamp together and its ragged breath in my ear. I gave the thing another punch to the face, squirmed underneath it and came up into a roll with my gun pointed at its head.

"Die, bitch." My bullets tore at its head, burying one in its eye and another breaking the thing's jaw, it hung there uselessly. The beast didn't go down. It roared and screamed in pain as I belted it with more bullets, dodging to the side as it swung its claws at me.

 _The things persistent!_

My bullets did little damage to this thing and it just keeps coming back for more. I can't hold it off much longer, I'm already running out of bullets. I rolled out of the way as another claw came at my throat. My eyes shifted towards a set of windows overlooking a bay area. I bolted around the B.O.W, firing off more rounds as I went, the thing roared and charged close behind me. My heart hammered in my chest as its breath was nearly on the back of my neck. In the final moment, I jumped as high as I could go. I grabbed the low piping in the open ceiling, flipping myself up in time to see the B.O.W try to skid to a halt. It tripped and crashed through the windows, flailing as it crashed into the loading docks below. Deeming it safe, I jumped down and leaned over the shattered window. There at the bottom mixed between the bulky equipment and concrete flooring laid the body of the B.O.W.  
 _  
Good riddance._

I turned on my heels and made my way down the other end of the hall before the sound alerted more of the J'avo or B.O.W's. Making my way down the hallway, I spotted a set of observation windows revealing the inside of a darkened lab. My eyes shifted to the nameplate on the wall outside the door.  
 _  
subject containment incubators. Curious name._

I operated the button on the panel by the door; they swooshed open immediately. With a smile and a hum, I strolled inside. As soon as I saw what was inside, my smile dropped from my face. My eyes went round as I studied the containers lined up on either side of me. A more careful look showed them filled with the bodies of dead children, well, what was once the bodies of children.

The incubators were filled with some luminescent blue liquid, giving the room an eerie bright blue glow. The forms curled in on themselves like shrivelled up corpses. Their sickly skin—the skin that was left on them, was ashen white or a pale bluish-purple colour. It peeled off them, revealing scales and tumours underneath, or just scraggly bones. Mutations, that's what they were. A hand flew to my mouth as I tried hiding my gasp. Their faces, twisted and frozen in agony, their eyes glazed over and looking off in the distant sent a cold chill over my body. The panels under the incubators read out their medical files, some were only six years old. My eyes flicked to one girl. She was only eight years old, yet she looked familiar. Her face reminded me of a little girl I knew a long time ago. My heart hammered in my throat. My limbs shook, threatening to give out under me at any moment but I fought to stay in control.

Images of the children in Sheena Island took hold of my mind. Shoved into small cages, screaming and crying out for their mothers to save them—as if anyone was coming to save us, I always thought to myself. Crying filled my head, I squeezed my eyes shut to try and block them out.

 _Sheena Island..._

I'm so tired...but I can't shut my eyes. I'm so terrified but sleep's the only time when I feel peaceful. I don't hear the crying or feel the pain. Why won't anyone come for us?

Sniffling and crying hit my ears. It's always like this. The children never stop crying whether it's from pain, hunger or longing. They cry because that's all they can do. I peeled my tired eyes open. No matter how much I slept—that's if I can stay asleep, I still wake up tired. I scanned the cages for the skeletal figure with the white and red striped shirt. I felt my pulse quicken. My eyes darted around the cage, hoping he was just sitting in the shadows.

"Kevin? Kevin?!" I ran to my bars, wrapping my hands around the cold metal. Twisting and turning on my toes to get a better view of his cage.

"They took him for more experiments while you were asleep." I cast my eyes towards the hoarse voice coming from the cage beside Kevin's.

A little girl, a little older than myself sat up shakily in her makeshift bed. Her hollow, red eyes peered through the dark, enclosure. My heart dropped. That's the fourth time this week that they chose him. He can't take much more if this continues. I slumped my head against the bars.

"Did they say anything else? What were they doing? How long he'll be?" The girl shrugged her shoulders and laid her head back down, obviously too weak and tired to talk anymore.

My nerves were on edge. I paced around my cell, waiting and hoping it wouldn't be much longer. I stopped mid-stride and snapped my head up at the sound of someone crying out. I peered down the enclosure and towards Tammy and her little brother, Jeremy. Everyone grew quiet, all other crying and whimpering ceased, even the girl across from me crawled out of her bed to check out the commotion.

"Tammy! Tammy, get up!" Little Jeremy's scrawny hands clutched at his sister's shoulder, shaking it violently and faster every moment. "TAMMY. You have to get up now!" The little boy blabbered, tears streaked his face and his shoulders shook with sobs. A few of the other children clutched each other as if that would ward off death. Others cast their eyes to the floor, whatever hope they had left or built up that day was crushed.

The guards heard the screaming and came to inspect They pried the screaming boy off his sister and hauled her out, abandoning the wailing child to scream and cry. Everyone slowly turned and resumed what they were doing, but I couldn't shake the image out of my mind. I glanced back over at the boy again, his high pitch screaming gave out to a hoarse, weak plea. He gave up on reaching through the bars and laid on the ground, his muddy hands concealing his face. It's not that we all didn't care about the boy, we were just too scared to help because we were all thinking the same thing. _Who's next?_

The door swung open again, everyone grew still. The guards stomped by our cages and deposited a limp form into Kevin's cell before quickly leaving once again without saying a word. I dashed to the bars, my eyes glued to the limp form on the cold ground.

"Kevin!" He didn't move. I fidgeted uncomfortably on the ground, every fear I could think of clamped down on my head like a tiger's jaw clamps down on its prey. "Kevin, are you okay?" Still no answer. I hugged the bars as tightly as I could, pressing myself closer to them to get as even as just an inch closer to Kevin. I sat there for hours, tensely waiting for him to wake up.

My eyes snapped open. I must have dozed off at some point because when I looked over, Kevin was sitting up against the wall, his eyes cast to the floor. He looked like death. His hair was matted against his forehead, his eyes sunken in and disoriented, I could just notice his whole body shaking.

"Kevin?" His eyes snapped to my face. "What did they do to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it." His voice was curt and distant. I didn't want to press him anymore. I was just content to see he was okay. I leaned my head against the bars and shut my eyes, my stomach began to clench and cry out in protest. It must be getting close to dinner by now. The food is barely edible, but it's our only meal of the day, and to me, it was better than starving to death.

The guards came back. They deposited the food into our cells, but before I could take a fork full, they grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out of my cell. I thrashed and screamed, biting their arms and hands as they dragged me out of the enclosure. They slapped me hard across the face, stunning me. I gave up the fight and let them drag me away. Tears stung my eyes as I looked on at Kevin's horrid face, his eyes glued to my own in a silent prayer.

No...no, I don't want to do this...I want to go back home, I want to get out of here. I want Arthur and all my friends. I want my mommy! I WANT MY MOMMY!

"Restrain her! I don't want her moving and squirming when I'm working." The blond haired man stepped towards the medical table, inspecting his tools as the guards slammed me down onto the table and tied me up. My teeth chattered as silent tears rolled down my cheeks. "Okay. Now hold still or this is gonna be a lot more painful for you." My breath caught in my throat when he turned around to face me with that deranged smile on his face.

 _It...hurts...everything...hurts._

My eyes cracked open to my dark damp cell. I tried to sit up but immediately regretted it, my head spun a million miles and my muscles screamed out in protest.

"Cat! You're awake!" I settled my eyes on where I thought the voice was coming from, squeezing them shut and snapping them open a few times to stop the spinning. Gradually, Kevin's face took form, his eyebrows turned up and his eye round with fear.

"W-what...happened?...it...hurts...everything..." My throat felt raw and parched like I swallowed a desert. What did they do to me?

"Probably the same thing that happened to me. You've been asleep for a whole day, they thought you were dead—"

"A whole day?!" I fell on my hands and knees.

"Yeah, they dropped you off about a few hours after they took you. Do you remember anything?" Blurry images flashed across my face, vivid voices and screaming followed suit. That's when it all came back to me.

"Y-yeah...they stuck me with needles...and...cut me. What do they want with us?!" A new wave of pain set in. It was like hot water coursing through my veins and someone chocking me, it was unbearable. I fell to the floor with a soft thump, my eyes drowsy.

"Cat. Cat! Stay awake, Cat. Don't fall asleep. Please!" I listened to Kevin's erratic voice; it cracked at the end like he was screaming for a long time. I swivelled my head to face him, a lopsided smile on my lips.

"It's okay Kevin. I won't fall asleep. But can I ask you something?" My chest constricted, the burning grew worse and I felt like I could burst into flames at any moment.

"Sure. Anything, Cat." I licked my lips, trying to relieve some of the dryness in my mouth.

"Can...can you tell me a story to help take my mind off the pain?" A smile cracked over Kevin's mouth.

"Sure, Cat." He got himself comfortable and cleared his throat. " Once upon a time, there were these two kids. They were best friends and went everywhere together, through the bad times...and the good times..." Tears trailed down Kevin's cheeks as he continued on. "One day, while starting off on their adventure to the sun kingdom, they were captured by evil wizards. All hope was lost, but the kids never gave up because they had each other to protect them..." He went on telling me his adventure story, I never tired of watching his face light up when he told me one of his stories. The way he moved and acted out the scenes always made me believe that I was right there with the characters.

"Did they escape the evil wizards?" I ignored the growing pain in my abdomen. Kevin's face changed, he brought his eyes down from the ceiling and rested them on my face, a distant gaze crossing over his sunken features.

"Yeah...they did. And they went on having more adventures together."

Soon after his story, Jeremy died. He didn't move from that spot on the ground since his sister's body was taken away. He wasted away so quickly. He didn't cry, nor speak to anyone, he just simply shut his eyes and never opened them again. And it made me think of Kevin's story; will we make it out of here like those kids? The crying started again, and it answered my question for me.

 _No. Nobody is coming for us...who would?_

I ripped my eyes open again, my cheeks wet with tears I hadn't known I cried. I wiped them away with the back of my shaky hands and took a long breath to calm myself down. I tore my eyes off of the still body inside the incubators and strolled farther inside the lab. My eyes skimming over the panels under on the incubators, I studied the children's names quietly to myself as I passed. Some of the children were as old as eleven years old, one, not older than four.

 _Sick bastard._

I stopped dead in my tracks in front of one incubator. It was empty...I read the name on the panel. I felt my mouth gape open and my eyes go round.

 **Florence Cambron.  
Status: Alive  
Mutation: Complete.**  
 _  
Mutation, complete? Wha...what?_

At the end of the rows of incubators sat a large computer. I tore my eyes from the name on the screen and marched my way over to the desk chair. Files on a project nicknamed Goldilocks came up. I clicked on the file and up popped data and research on the enhanced c-virus. Next to it was an unknown strain; it shared a similar structure but the overall makeup was completely different. Data on brain activity and neuroscience and social neuroscience filled the screen. Files on every patient in the incubators such as date of birth, racial background and physiological history were part of the files as well. From my understanding, it looks like Goldman was trying to enhance the brain activity using a new strain of virus. From the research, he was having a hard time stabilizing the virus and obtaining a compatible brain. I quickly stuck in my USB stick and copied the files over so I could do further research on this later. The screen cut to black. I tried switching it back on, type some codes in...anything, but nothing seemed to work.

"Haven't you ever heard the phrase curiosity killed the cat, before?" I snapped my head around at the low voice. My eyes landing on the small form slowly creeping through the shadows.

"Yeah, but satisfaction brought it back, Florence." The blue light emanating from the incubators cast a haunting glow upon her face, making her appear older. I shot up from the desk, her eyes taking up a crazed glint. She cocked her head back and let loose a manic laugh, sending chills down my spine.

I shuddered in place, too shocked to even say anything as all the children's eyes in the incubators snapped open and locked onto me. They banged their tiny claw-like hands on the glass, anxious to get out. My eyes shot to Florence, she stopped laughing and stood in the middle of the room glaring at me. My body took an involuntary step back, as I tried to put as much space between her and I as I could. The laughing and banging from the children grew louder and louder, it banged in my head like a bell signalling the end. I screwed my eyes shut and covered my ears. I tried blocking out the sounds and the visions of the dead children from Sheena Island as they bombarded my thoughts.

"The fuck are you?!" All the laughing and banging stopped. I cracked open a hesitant eye but recoiled back as Florence's smiling face stood a mere inch away from my own.

"My daddy's newest creation. I'm stronger and more powerful than any of these useless B. " Her cute high pitch voice was gone and replaced with a scratchy, depleted sound. My eyes narrowed to slits. I whipped out my gun and aimed it squarely at her head. She didn't even blink.

"Goldman is not your dad. And what do you mean by newest creation?" One of her eyes twitched.

"Yes, he is. Why else would he have me live in the castle without caging me?" A hostile, crazed edge to her eyes made me uncomfortable. Even if she wasn't his child, they sure resemble each other a lot. "I'm made from an enhanced strain—a new era of humans." I cocked up a quizzical brow at her. "Daddy looked over all the research papers and data for the past viruses. Instead of focusing on the physical strength, he focused on the brain." I cocked my gun back, giving her a silent warning to stay back. "Haven't you ever stopped to wonder how the J'avo and B. know how to find you so fast?"

"That was...you?" My throat felt parched, making my voice small and raspy. "H-how—"

"Enhanced brain activity, mind control...whatever you want to call it. I can tap into the minds of all the B. here...even yours" Her crooked smile grew larger on her face, but her eyes remained cold and dead as they jabbed at me, sending a cold chill through my body.

 _Goldman has taken this too far. What does he plan to do with this power?_

I clicked my tongue. "Yeah? In that case, why haven't you?" Her dead smile only grew on her face.

"Because I want to play with you more." My gun wavered in my hand.

"What?"

"I hate you. I want you to suffer and pay, just like everyone else. Daddy was happy before you came here and ruined everything. It's all your fault he's furious with me now!" The blood drained from my face when I locked eyes with Piers through the lab windows.

"Oh Good, he's here." I flicked my gaze on Florence, giving her an odd look as her tears trailed down her cheeks and she began shaking. Before I could ask her what she was doing, my gun was shot out of my hands. I snapped my eyes up to a seething Piers, his gun pointed directly at my face.  
 **  
Piers POV  
**  
"Put your hands where I can see them and don't even think of trying anything funny!" I stepped between her and Florence, giving the girl a quick once-over. Tears stained her face as her shoulders shuddered with heavy sobs. I returned my attention back to a stunned Catherine, I gave her a glare to tell her I wasn't fucking around.

"Piers wait. She's—"

"I said put your hands up! I'm not going to tell you again!" She recoiled back a step but did as I demanded. It took all my energy not to lose control. I still wanted answers from her.

"Piers, she's one of them!" I narrowed my eyes as I searched her face.

"The fuck are you talking about?"

"She," She jabbed a finger at a trembling Florence behind me. "She's a B.O.W! She's working with Goldman." I flicked my eyes from Catherine to the young girl clutching at my leg with tears glistening in her eyes.

"Why should I trust anything you say?" She recoiled away as if I'd struck her. "After everything that you've done and put me through?! Why should I believe anything that comes out of your mouth?" Her voice grew muffled and hoarse.

"Piers, I...I don't know what—" I clenched my hand around the gun until my knuckles turned white. My body vibrated with hatred.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Catherine!" I scoffed. "You don't know? Well, how about I remind you then?" I stepped in front of her, my eyes never wavering from her face. "You drugged me and escaped from the B.S.A.A." She made a move to say something but I cut her off before she could get a word in. "You highjacked and stole vehicles and then refused to come back quietly, resulting in a high-speed chase across France! You assaulted an officer and conspired against the B.S.A.A by working at an illegal facility. I track you down here, and you're working at another illegal facility responsible for the creation of more B. and the C-virus. And if that wasn't enough, I catch you trying to kill a young girl at point-blank range. But let's not forget the big tried killing my team and me." Her face grew paler with every accusation I tossed at her.

"I never tried killing you or your team! Why would I do that to you?" The muscles in my jaw twitched.

"Oh, I don't know, why don't you tell me that?" I snapped. She crinkled her nose and shoved her hands on her hips.

"Piers, I never. Tried. To. Kill. You." She emphasized each word carefully. "Why would I kill you? I saved your life on a few occasions! Let alone aided you and your teams when they needed help. And might I add I gave you my vaccine that saved your life, and! Many other lives?" I shook my head in frustration.

"No matter what you say I can't unsee what I witnessed. And what I witnessed was you trying to kill my team and me, Catherine." She got right up to my face now, her eyes blazing.

"Piers, I don't know what you're talking about! I haven't run into your team aside from that moment upstairs when I turned and walked away! Why won't you believe me?"

"Because I saw you!" I growled.

"Then you saw wrong!"

"I know what I saw."

"I came here to kill Goldman, until that," She jabbed a finger over my shoulder to a cowering Florence. "When that thing down there attacked me! And then you walked in. If you just look at the panel over here—"

"She tried killing me!" My eyes shot to the crying girl at my side.

"Shut up you lying piece of—"

"Enough, Catherine!" She slammed her mouth shut, but her face looked hurt. "I'm done with your lying. God, dammit!" I raked a hand through my hair. What was I going to do? The B.S.A.A wants her dead, and I can't just pretend I didn't see her, but I can't just kill her! Jesus. "The fuck am I supposed to do Catherine? You want me to kill you? Because that's where this is leading to."

"I want you to believe me!"

"How am I expected to do that when what I saw contradicts what you say?" I heaved out a breath as our silent battle lagged on. Finally, she let out a huff.

"You owe me an explanation as well. I want you to explain why you lied to me that night. I heard that message. You lied to me!" I deflated under her words.

"Catherine, I never meant—"

"Never meant what? What Piers? Tell me!"

"It wasn't my plan! Barry ordered it. I was just—"

"Just following orders. Ya, I know." She twisted her face away. "That's all its ever about, your work and orders. You gonna follow your orders now and kill me?" Her voice tettered on tears. I didn't know what to say to that. She finally blinked back towards me, something crossing her eyes. "Can I ask you one question?" I didn't respond but lifted my eyes to her face. "Down in the underwater facility, was that kiss part of your orders?"

 _She...remembers..._

I gaped at her, my eyes searching her tear stained face for any hidden meaning. "No. No, it wasn't." I could barely get my voice above a whisper. A bitter smile touched her lips. "Catherine, just please, tell me the truth."

"I did tell you the truth, but you won't listen to me!"

"I'm finding it hard to believe what you say. I'm trying to believe you, honest. But tell me how I'm to believe that what I saw was wrong?"

"Because..."

"Because?" I prompted her.

"Because I lo—" She froze and turned away from me.

"Because of what? What were you going to say?" I grabbed her shoulder and tried to turn her around to face me, but she shoved me away.

"No. Go away! Just...Because." Dread thwarted her face as I studied her eyes.

"No. Tell me." She wouldn't glance at me and instead moved away, but I wasn't done with this conversation yet. I grabbed her arm, but she jerked it out of my grasp and bit back a snarl. "No. I want to hear what you were about to say. Because of what?" I clasped my hand on her wrist and dragged her back towards me. She yelled and cursed for me to go away, but I wasn't done yet. I want to know what she was about to say.

Piers, let go! I wasn't about to say anything." She latched onto my bad shoulder, making me hiss out in pain. After a graze to the side of my face and another punch to the side, I managed to turn her around.

"Tell me what you were about to—"

A loud bang sounded off, followed by a sharp pain in my side. I pulled my hand to my face to reveal blood. Catherine's face contoured in fear and shock, her gun clattered from her hands and onto the metal floor at my feet.

"Piers! Are you okay? Look at me!" The pain burned like fire, my vision shifting as I tried to focus on her face. "Please no, no, no, no. Be alright. I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry!" Her frantic voice rang in my ears.

My legs buckling under me sending me to the cold floor. I tried to sit up, but she shoved me back down, instructing me to breathe and stay calm. She lifted my shirt to get a better view, her face trying to remain calm as she inspected the wound.

"It went through at least." I hissed as she dragged her hand close to the wound. "It hit your side, so I don't think any organs were damaged. Don't move." With a yank, she pulled out her knife and dragged the blade down her palm.

"What the hell—"

I yelled out as she pressed her hand to the wound. The stinging subsided quickly, replaced with a numbing, warm feeling. It was over in an instant, She removed her hand and wiped the remaining blood on her thigh. "There. Good as new." She let out a tense breath.

I gaped down to my side, not a bullet wound or scar in sight. "What did you do?" I dragged a finger over the skin, fascinated by it.

"Healed you." Her voice grew distant as she tried to stand up, but I seized her arm. Her eyes shot open wide as they landed on me.

"H-how? What, What just...happened?"

"I didn't mean for that to happen. You have to believe me, Piers." I raised my eyes from the healed wound as her shaky voice cracked.

"Thank you." I wasn't expecting that from her— I wasn't expecting to get shot!

"Oh, now you're thanking me? What happened to your accusations and yelling?" She snapped. I rolled into a sitting position, my hand resting on her upper arm.

"Catherine, I meant it."

"Piers, I—"

"Where's Florence?" My eyes snapped open and scanned the room for the girl. Panic filled my chest as I couldn't find her. "Florence? Florence!" I stalked around the room for her.

"You won't find her here. She's gone." My eyes rested on Catherine. She strolled over towards the incubator, tossing me a glance over her shoulder, then back to whatever it was she was looking at.

Curious, I started towards her, pausing just behind her. She gave me a sideways glance and flicked them back to the panel in front of her.

"This was what I wanted to show you." I followed her gaze, the blood freezing in my veins as I read Florence's name. I shook my head.

"What does this mean? What is this?" I finally took note of the incubators and what laid inside them. Children, dead children.

"She's a new B.O.W. I tried telling you, but you wouldn't listen to me." Her words jabbed at my chest. I rested my eyes back onto her face.

"You were...telling the truth."

"Of course I told the truth. When have I not told the truth with you?" I was taken aback by her statement.

"Alright, so I was wrong...I'm...I'm sorry I doubted you." Instead of a sly remark or a smug face like I was expecting, a weak smile spread across her lips.

"It's okay. I probably wouldn't have believed me either if I was in your place."

"So, what does all of this mean? I know she's a B.O.W, but what kind exactly? Is she like Carla?" She shook her head and returned her stare to the deceased children.

"No. She's something more, something...different, I don't know what for sure but something tells me it's far worse than we know." Her statement and look in her eye made me uncomfortable. I shifted closer to her. Her eyes fixed on my radio as Taylor's voice cracked through.

"Captain! We found a way to the underground facility. We just made it passed the warehouse. What's your current location?" Her eyes widened slightly and her body leaned closer to the exit with every word Taylor spoke. I kept my eyes locked on her as I spoke.

"Taylor, I'm in a lab—a room with incubators of some sort. It's not far off from the warehouse."

"Copy that. Stay put, we'll come to you." The radio clicked off, leaving us in a deafening silence.

"I should go." My eyes snapped at Catherine's pensive face. "If they find me here with you—"

"I'll explain everything to them!" I blurted out. I hadn't realized I grabbed a hold of her wrist.

"Piers." She pleaded, but I held firm.

"They'll understand once I tell them everything. Just give me a chance to explain to them." She shook her head and inched her way closer to the exit. My hand dropped to my side as I tried to think of any way to get her to stay.

"Piers, you know that won't work. You have orders to follow, and I have things I need to do on my own."

"I won't let them hurt you, Cat. You can trust me." As soon as the words were out of my mouth something dark shifted across her face. Her entire body and aura changed as if a dark storm settled over her. Fear and anger blazed across her face but was quickly hidden behind her calm mask.

"I have to leave." She turned on her heels and raced out of the room.

"Catherine! Catherine, wait!" But it was no use. She bolted out of the lab and down the hall before I could get another word in, leaving me confused and alone in the middle of the hall. "What was that..." My words died on my lips as the sound of hurried footsteps raced towards me.

"Captain!" Taylor, bolted down the hall towards me, relief washing over their faces.

"Taylor, is everyone alright?" They skidded to a stop in front of me, their heavy panting cut up by their nodding heads.

"J'avo found us in the warehouse. We took them out just after we radioed you. What's wrong? Did something happen?" He examined my face with narrowed eyes.

"I found some things in this lab." I jabbed a finger over my shoulder towards the lab, my eyes drifting down the hall where Catherine disappeared down only moments earlier. As much as I wanted to chase after her, I had a job to do and a team to lead. I gestured for them to follow me inside the lab, their eyes immediately resting on the deceased children.

"What..."

"Goldman's experiments. Well, failed ones at least." They crowded the incubators, their eyes shifting from confusion to awe and then finally resting on disgust.

"What did he do to them?" Kyle piped up first, his eyes still scanning the body of the young girl.

"He was testing out a new virus by using the enhanced strain of the c-virus." Kyle's eyes shifted to the names on the panels.

"These names...they're...the children from the missing cases we read. So Goldman kidnapped them."

"Yes, but that wasn't what I wanted to show you." I trailed over to the one empty container.

"Why's this one empty?" Taylor inquired over my shoulder.

"Because she was the only one to survive the experiments. Her name is Florence, and I've run into her a little while ago." They went silent. "She's not much older than eight or nine years old but is partial to blame for this mess tonight. We need to find her before she does anything else."

"How much harm could an eight-year-old girl do?" Ray cocked an eyebrow up at me.

"A lot. She's a B.O.W with an enhanced strain in her system. We don't know what she's fully capable of accomplishing, and I don't want to wait around to find out."

A loud blast and a small vibration shook through the room followed by an alarm sounding off. A woman's robotic voice informed us an outbreak occurred in one of the labs and that we needed to leave. With a single look from one another, we bolted out of the room and made our way down the bright hallway.

I skidded to a halt just as the windows behind me shattered, a large creature burst through and clamped its jaw on Jamie's head. The man screamed in pain as the creature tore at him. Ray had his gun up first, firing off at the things face. It roared and reared up high and bolted through another set of observation lab windows with Jamie in tow.

"JAMIE! NOOOOOOOO!" Ray bolted after it.

"RAY! Wait, it's too dangerous!" But my cries fell on deaf ears. I picked up my gun and took off after the man.

I barged into the lab; the whole room was in disarray. Torn, live wires dangled and sparked from the ceiling and glass and blood filled the lab floor. Medical equipment was overturned about like trash and covered in blood. Fear clawed at my throat as more screaming and gunshots rang from the back of the lab. I charged towards it with my gun raised and ready to fire.

I was met with a massacre. Blood soaked everything, the walls, the floor and the snout of the B.O.W that loomed over a bleeding Ray. My eyes flicked to Jamie's lifeless body sprawled on the ground a few paces away. I shot up my gun but before I could manage to fire off a single shot, the thing climbed to its back, bony legs. It Loomed over Ray and let out a blood-curdling scream. It crashed down on top of the man, pummeling and mutilating him while his deafening screams scratched at my ears.

"NOOOO!" My bullets did nothing. They bounced off the things bony skull like it was nothing more than just a pebble.

It flipped and threw Ray around in the air like a rag doll. His body connected to the ground with so much force, I heard the cracking of bones and blood splattering from across the room. The screaming and flailing stopped. The B.O.W dropped a lifeless Ray to the ground before locking eyes with me.

"You fucking bastard!" Taylor's voice rang over the roaring while bullets slammed into its mangled, bony flesh. I tossed my head over my shoulder. Taylor barged down the lab with Kyle close behind. His gun firing off at the mangled beast before me. Kyle rounded up beside me and we pelted the B.O.W while Taylor went to check on Jamie.

I managed to roll to the side as it swiped one of its paws overhead, the sound of the air swooshing passed by my ear. With its back to me, I aimed for the organ on its back. It screamed and roared in pain as my bullets pelted it, sending it into a frenzied state. Its slitted eyes landed on me. With a roar it lurched forward and charged, I evaded as it lashed out its claws towards me, rolling just out of reach. The thing tried to pivot, but slammed into the chemical hood, crashing through the safety glass. Chemical vapours wafted overhead and spilled across its face.

"Captain, hold on!" Taylor swiped an explosive and hurled it the BOW. My eyes widened in fear as I sprang to my feet and threw myself behind a counter just at the explosive detonated.

The chemicals ignited over its flesh setting it ablaze. The sound that emanated from that creature cut through the air. It reared its massive head, wailing and thrashing about. The fire and chemicals melted its flesh, sending a nauseating smell into the air. The emergency sprinklers went off, dousing us with cold wet water; it did little for the BOW who was now nearly engulfed in flames. It thrashed its head back and forth, tripping over debris from the explosion and catching itself onto the loose wiring. A new tortured sound of pain erupted from its mouth as it tried to free itself. It thrashed and roared in pain until it crashed to the floor in silence, its skin so hot it melted to the floor. I climbed to my feet, keeping a safe distance away from the unrecognizable corpse.

"Ray! Jamie!" My eyes snapped to Kyle. The young soldier threw himself to his knees beside Ray, who hasn't moved an inch since he was thrown to the ground.

My heart dropped. This wasn't good, I've witnessed this too many times to know the outcome. I knelt beside Kyle. His hands shook as he tried to stop the bleeding.

"I-is he going to be fine?! Stay with me, Ray!" Kyle's eyes rounded with fear. Ray's eyes were closed, there was so much blood everywhere, it stained Kyle's hands and the floor. I lifted a finger to his neck checking for a pulse, my worst fears came true when I couldn't find one. With my eyes shut and head hung low, I shook my head in silence.

"We lost him." Was the only words I could mutter. The poor kid didn't want to believe it. He shook his head furiously. Tears glistened in his eyes.

"NO! He's alive, we just need to stop the bleeding." He fumbled around with some bandages, trying to stop the bleeding, but to no avail. The shaking in his hands grew worse, blood pooled through the bandages and over his hands, his shoulders slumped with disrepair.

"Kyle," I tried to keep my voice calm.

"We can't just leave him!" Kyle shot his head around to me. My eyes shot up at the sound of approaching footsteps. Covered in blood, Taylor's eyes darkened. He cast a single glance over his shoulder towards Jamie and shook his head before kneeling down beside the hysterical younger man and gave his shoulder a gentle shake.

"I know you're upset, Kyle, but you know we can't take him with us. We have to move fast if we're going to catch the person who's responsible for their deaths." Kyle shot his gaze from Taylor to Ray, then over to Jamie, his head lowered in defeat. He sucked in a sharp breath, wiped away a stray tear and climbed to his feet. "Don't worry, their deaths weren't for nothing."

I charged out of the lab and continued along down the hallway. My feet crunched under the shattered glass the B.O.W broke through as we twisted down the halls. A set of metal doors grew into sight. As we neared, screaming ripped over the alarm sounding overhead followed up growls and roaring. The doors crashed open, sending a body crashing to the floor by our feet. We skidded to a stop, my eyes giving the J'avo a glance. I stiffened. It was torn apart, its mutilated body poured blood out across the floor. I threw Taylor and Kyle a glance before stepping over the dead body and making my way inside the lab.

We crashed through the doors, my eyes instantly taking in the sight before us. The bodies of J'avo were strewn about, their mangled bodies littered with puncture wounds and torn off limbs. And in the centre of it all stood a smiling Florence hovering over Goldman, his eyes frantic as he took in the sight.

"Goldman! Florence!" Their eyes locked onto us as we grew closer. Florence's smile widened into a sinister smirk as she laid eyes on me.

"Piers, so nice of you to join us. I was just chatting with my father before you burst in." She eyed Goldman as he clutched at his stomach. The muscles in his face clenched and twitched as he bit back a scream of pain. He cracked open an eye.

"You fucking bitch! What'er you doing?" She casually flicked her eyes from me to the wiggling man at her feet.

"Daddy's been naughty, so I'm teaching you a lesson." She reached for Goldman's throat, wrapping her tiny hand around it and hoisted him high above her head with ease. I could sense Taylor and Kyle shift uneasily behind me. I fixed my gun on the girl to give her a silent warning.

"Put him down, Florence." Her face darkened. The air in the room charged with electricity as her crazed, hooded eyes landed on me.

"I'm sick and tired of being told what to do!" Her childlike voice gave way to a demented, gravelly voice. With a single leap, she bounded up to the metal grates nearly two stories high, Goldman clutched tightly in her hand. "I'll let my pets deal with you while I deal with my father." Goldman could only wriggle and fight in vain as she climbed the walls into the safety of the darkness.

I snapped my gun on her, but my finger wouldn't move. I fought desperately to try and pull the trigger. Grunts and swearing raised behind me as Taylor and Kyle struggled to shoot as well. What the hell was going on? Why can't I shoot?!

"Struggle all you want, you'll never break free of my grasp." Her voice echoed off the walls. "I' more powerful than you can imagine." Her voice trailed by my ear making me twitch and snap around, but to my amazement, she wasn't there. Laughter cut through the tension like a blade.

"The fuck are you?!" Taylor barked.

We froze at the sound of dragging and children's laughter. It circled around us, but no matter where we looked, nothing was there. Tension and fear clawed at my throat. The voices sang and taunted us, whispering in our ears. I twisted my head around to try and locate the sound but was only met with Taylor and Kyle's confused gaping eyes.

"Where's that sound coming from?" Taylor's hoarse voice was barely audible over the giggling.

The dragging grew louder and closer, the disembodied giggling turned to full on laughter as the metal doors burst open behind us. I felt the blood drain from my face as I laid eyes on the mutated children making their way towards us.

"The children...from the lab." I breathed out. "But, they were dead." The sound of their bodies dragging and their claws scratching the floor grated on my ears and made my skin crawl.

"They don't look so dead now." Taylor raised his gun, but I stopped him.

"Wait!" I jerked my face from the Children to Taylor's twisted face.

"They're B. ! We have to kill them!" I held on tighter, my eyes shifting from the children to Taylor's slitted eyes. "They aren't children anymore!" He shook off my hand and opened fired on the children. The impact of the bullets hurled them off their feet and crashed to the floor with a splat. A sickening feeling washed over me. He ceased fire as they laid in a bloodied pile at our feet.

I pivoted around to look for Florence but froze as the sound of children's laughter and singing. I snapped my eyes back to the children, my jaw clenching as the bodies rose and clawed their way back up.

"The hell?!" Kyle blurted out. I wanted to say the same thing but didn't get a chance once Florence's voice sounded again.

"They can't be killed, idiots. They're already dead!" She broke off into a manic laughter accompanied by the other children. I opened fire with more force this time. "My army of the dead will rip you to bits!"

One of the children flew towards me but slammed into the ground as my bullets pelted it. Its face bloodied to a pulp, stood back up and resumed its attack. I dodged out of the way as it swung by my head.

"Captain! What do we do?" I hadn't a clue. No matter how much we ripped and tore at their bodies they just kept getting back up. Their sickening giggles and singing stabbed at me. One of the children launched at Taylor, snapping its blackened teeth as the man tried to pry it off. He cranked his fist back and landed a punch on its head, knocking the child to the ground. "Captain!"

My hand clutched at my gun as I contemplated of what to do. I cranked my head around trying to find anything. At last, I shifted my gaze to my belt with explosives. Fire. Fire can kill them!

"Taylor! Kyle!" They spared me a glance before fending off the hoards of children. "Group them up!" After struggling to group them together close enough, I clicked out my grenade and hurled it into the swarm of growling and giggling children.

My heart clamped at the sight as the children were engulfed in flames. The explosion cut through their giggles, filling them with screams of pain. The smouldering of decaying flesh turned my stomach. Florence roared overhead as the bodies turned to dust.

"NOOOOOO!" A crash overhead snapped our attention off the children and onto a fuming Florence. Goldman lay sputtering and wheezing at her feet. "How dare you!" Her fury subsided and was replaced once more with a Cheshire smile. "I have something else to take care of you!"

Florence picked a stunned Goldman back up and dashed towards another set of doors. I got one step in but stopped as the sound of hissing grew louder under the grates at our feet. I jumped back, my gun fixed on whatever was coming up over the sides and through the grates. The large lizard-shaped thing climbed over the sides and darted across the room and off the walls on two legs, spitting a vile, black substance at our feet. Their piercing eyes locked onto us as it let out an ear-splitting screech. We opened fire, pelting them and tearing at their flesh, but they still came. Taylor nearly dodged too late as one snapped at the air by his face and swiped its claws at him. Kyle got pelted with the side of one of their scraggly tails, barely missing the sharp claw on the end and knocked him to the ground by my feet.

"The hell are those things?!" Kyle scrambled to his feet, continuing to fire off more rounds of bullets.

"Verdugo." I narrowed my eyes at one of the creatures. Great.

One of them locked me in its piercing gaze and let lose another screech. Its jaw cracked down, splitting its cheeks open to reveal a set of jagged blackened teeth. Its orange reptilian eyes dilated as they landed on Kyle and me. Fixing my gun on the creature, I pelted them with more bullets, but their exoskeleton and skin were too thick; the bullets barely did a thing. I knocked Kyle out of the way just as one of their claws tried to spear through him, sending the boy crashing to the floor. I snapped my attention to the snarling beast in front of me. I raised my gun but was knocked off my feet as another Verdugo whipped its tail across my back and sending me tumbling to the ground. Roar and screams stilled the air. I snapped back up, prepared for another swing to come but none did.

"Captain, duck!" I did as Taylor yelled and rolled to the side just as an explosion shook the grates. I rolled to my feet in time to see the Verdugo's burst into flame and fall through the blown out grates, crashing down below with a sickening screech.

"Nice one, Taylor." He gave me a curt nod before returning his gaze to the open pit in front of us.

I made my way over to the children, my eyes softening as I laid eyes on the remains.

 _This...this was all done by that little girl?_

"Do you think they'll come back like the children did?"

 _How much power does she have?_

"Captain?" I perked back up at the sound of Taylor's concerned voice.

"No...at least I don't think so." I turned to my men. Worry etched on their weary faces as they kept a guarded eye on the gaping hole. "The children were just manipulated by Florence. As long as she's not here, they shouldn't." I flicked my eyes to the little bodies once more. The short life they lived was ended by torment and pain. I only wish they find peace now. "Let's go put an end to this."

 **Catherine's POV**

"FLORENCE!" She snapped her head up as I skidded to a halt, my gun raised. "Stop!"

" _You_. This is all your fault!" She let her grip on Goldman go. He fell to his knees gasping and wheezing. "All this...it's because of you!" I looked on in horror as Goldman climbed to his feet and dashed off down the hall.

I shifted my gun to him, but my eyes went round with horror as my hand holding the gun started to tremble. I fought and heaved as the hand started to turn move on its own, trying to aim my gun at me. I clenched my teeth and tried to fend off the invasion. It was like my body was a puppet being pulled around by its strings. A startled gasp escaped me as my gun went off, hitting me in the shoulder. The force let go and I collapsed to the floor. I clutched at my shoulder, but a vicious hand clamped down on my chin and ripped my head up. I bit back another gasp as glowing green eyes landed on my own.

"Wh...what are you?" I stared back at a precise image of myself. I tried checking over my—her shoulder to see where Florence was but snapped my attention back to the imposture in front of me.

"I'm you." The voice sounded like Florence, but she looked like me. How?

"What? But...how?" A toothy smile spread across her face, a malicious glint burning in her crazed eyes.

"I told you; I'm the new ear of B.O.W. I'm stronger, faster and smarter than the others. Changing form is just one of the many things I'm capable of doing." It all clicked in now.

"It was you! You attacked Piers and his team!" Her smile widened, making me shift.

"Yes, it was me that attacked his team. I did it so he'd come after you. I just didn't account for him to change his mind." Her face contoured as if she tasted something bitter. "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. I'm gonna leave that to Piers. That stubborn man and his team are still alive. They'll find their way here eventually, and when they do, they're going to be in for a big...surprise." She broke out in a crazed laugh.

With a snarl, I ripped my chin out of her grasp and made a move to stand, but was shoved backwards and pinned to the ground. That eerie feeling of being pulled and manipulated consumed me. I dragged my eyes back up to Florence.

"Tsk, tsk, Cat. I can't have you doing that. I have other plans for you." The grip on my body tightened, ripping the air out of my lungs.

"Y...your...pl—an won't...work." The grip loosened enough for me to catch my breath, but I still couldn't move. "Piers will see right through it and kill you." The glint in her eyes shined brighter.

"I beg to differ." She grabbed me by the throat and flung me across the room, striking the side of my head against the wall before crashing the floor. I rubbed the side of my head and flicked my gaze back over to Florence.

"You don't know Piers like I do. He won't fall for this." I grunted.

"He didn't believe you before. What makes you think he will now? You're nothing but a wasted. Useless. Nobody!" She slammed me harder against the wall with every word she hissed out, making my vision blur and head hurt. On shaky legs, I climbed to my feet and fixed her with a steady gaze.

"Is that what Goldman told you? That you were useless and weak?" She flinched.

"I'm not weak! He's weak—you're weak!" She roared. "I'm more powerful than anyone, and he'll see that soon enough!"

"Goldman never loved you. You were always an experiment to him, don't you see that?" Her form flickered, reverting momentarily back to the litter girl.

 _She can only maintain the image if she concentrates!_

"No! He loves me. I'm the only one that survived. I was the only one to gladly go through all of that because it made him happy!"

"His happiness was all for himself." Tears trailed down her puffy cheeks. "Did you really believe that all of this," I jabbed a finger at the medical equipment on the tables. "Was for your happiness? Goldman only cares about himself. He gets his way by using people, that's what he did to me, and that's what he's doing to you." Her form shattered. My eyes sunk to the crying girl at my feet, a pang of pity struck me in my chest. It was just like her. We were both used and manipulated by the same crazed man. Hatred flared up as I cursed Goldman.

"No! Stop!" I flung across the room, smashing into the counter full of glass canisters and flasks. I hissed out through clenched teeth as I picked myself off the floor, picking out glass shards out of my arm and legs.

"You know it's true. But it doesn't have to end the way you think it does." I gave her a weak smile and offered my hand. She glared at it through her tear filled eyes, her bottom lip trembled. "We can leave here together. Just take my hand." Relief passed through me as she raised her hand to take my own, but froze. A dark glint passed over her eyes, snuffing out the small light that shined there only moments earlier. She contoured her face as the glint flared into hatred, making me swallow.

"You're just like him. Using nice words to fool me, but I won't let anyone use me again!" She dashed towards me with her hands outstretched. I only had time to blink before her hands wrapped themselves around my throat.

Stumbling back, I hit the side of the counter and fell to the floor with Florence snarling on top of me. I tried prying her off, but she was too strong! I wiggled and fought, but nothing I did worked. Her childlike features took on a bony appearance, with sunken in, deranged eyes and ash white skin. She painted her face with a skeletal smile.

"I change my mind. I'll kill you myself!" Her hands shifted and grew, becoming elongated to match her bony face. They scratched at my throat and clamped down harder making me wheeze.

I felt around beside me, clicking my tongue as my hand wrapped around a shard of glass. I unleashed it onto Florence, striking her high in the shoulder. Her grip on my neck let go as she screeched in pain. Using the moment, I tossed her off of me and rolled to my feet, clutching my neck as I gasped for breath. I searched the room looking for anything to help me stop the girl.

"See! You are just like him!" I flung my head back to Florence. She picked herself up off the floor and ripped out the glass shard and clutched at her bloodied shoulder, wincing as her hand grazed over the closing wound. I spotted my gun on the floor between us and made a headlong dash to it.

"Stay back Florence. You don't have to do this." Her eyes trailed down to the gun in my shaky hand, her face twisting in disgust.

"Then drop the gun." She clicked her tongue at my hesitation and took the momentum to take control of my arm.

I flinched making the gun go off. Her smirk dropped, confusion and pain etched her weary face. My gun clattered from my hands as she stumbled back clutching at the bullet wound in her chest. We stood frozen in horror as she tried making sense of what had happened. Her legs gave way, and she stumbled to the floor in the growing pool of her blood. My mind reeled with a thousand thoughts as I stared at the poor child gasping for breath at my feet. I bent down to lay a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"F...Florence, I...I'm—"

I didn't get to finish. The wound closed in a blink, her tortured face turned up once again to her Cheshire smile. "Idiot. As if a gunshot to the chest would kill me!" I was on my back with Florence choking me before I realized it. "You're such a stupid girl, just like daddy said." Her nails dug into my skin, ripping and tearing into my throat making me scream. I tried shoving her off of me, but she was too determined. How could this little girl be so strong?

I tossed my head to the side, my eye seizing the discarded gun beside me. I tossed my hand out but was once again met with resistance from Florence. Her grip on my mind and muscles weren't as strong as it was earlier, she struggled to hold me down. With a grunt, I broke free of her mind control and reached for the gun, knocking the little girl to the floor in the process. I jumped to my feet and aimed the gun square in her face. She froze. The look of terror rose once again in her eyes as she looked down the barrel of my gun.

"Forgive me."

"Wait!" I paused only a second before the crack of the gunshot sounded off, silencing whatever she was about to say. Her head flung back at the impact, flinging her to the floor at my feet. I let out a tense breath I hadn't realized I was holding and lowered my shaking arm.

"I...I'm sorry." I can't believe I did that. I couldn't wrap my mind around it. I turned away but froze. I gave her one last look, I couldn't help but notice the peaceful expression on her face. "Be at peace now." I turned on my heels and made my way to the exit where Goldman escaped out of, storming down the twisting halls as I followed his blood trail.

 _That sick bastard will pay for all of this! Hold on a little longer Kevin, I almost have him._

Offices lined the hallway, but only one door was left ajar, I quickly barged through it. My eyes scanned the room looking for any alternate door or hatch. I noticed a small trail of blood on the floor. Following it led right towards the desk, a bloody handprint splattered on the side. I felt around underneath the ledge, a smile quirked on my lips as I felt a switch. I clicked it and a small door in the back wall creaked open to reveal a stairwell.

My eye caught on the blood dripping along the steps and the handprints painting the walls. Heavy breathing sounded off the walls. He was close. I pushed on faster, skipping two steps at a time. I reached the top of the steps and was met with a small ladder and a hatch. I quickly ascended them and burst through the hatch door.

I had to squint my eyes to adjust to the dark room. I leaped out of the hatch and gave the room a swift scan. I was in an old crypt of some sort. A beam of light hit my face. A door cracked open with blood painted on the sides stood just ahead of me. I bolted towards it, shoving it open and laying eyes on the ancient family cemetery.

I clicked my tongue when I zoned in on Goldman's receding back limping and weaving as fast as he could around the graves. I bolted after him.

"Goldman!" He tossed his head over his shoulder, his face slacked and drained of blood as he spotted me. He tried running faster but connected with the side fo a tombstone, flinging him to the ground.

I reached him just as he crawled to his feet, shoving him back down into the dirt where he belonged. His eyes rounded with fear as I grabbed a fistful of the front of his shirt. The tug of a smile pulled at my lips as I took in his appearance.

"Looks like your little experiment backfired on you, Vincent."

"I should have killed you when you were a sniffling, whiny brat." He spat.

"Well, you didn't, but I'm not making the same mistake you did." My fist connected with his nose, the sound of cartilage breaking sounded in my ear. Goldman's head snapped back, hitting the dirt with a grunt.

"You still upset about that? Your friend, Kyle—"

"Kevin! His name was Kevin, and he's dead because of you!" A chuckle escaped his lips, blood from his broken nose poured into his mouth.

"And you've come here to settle the score. You don't have it in you. You're still a useless, whiny brat like you were back then." I silenced his laugh with a punch to the mouth, breaking a few of his teeth. He groaned and cursed, spraying blood over the place.

"I'm not like that little girl anymore." He cocked up an eyebrow.

"Speaking of little girls. Have you seen Florence lately? She's my new favourite, too bad she's just as whiny as you are." His eyes searched my face, a slow, steady smile spread across his bloody mouth. "You killed her, didn't you?" I shifted my eyes away. A roar of laughter sounded off. "looks like you and I aren't that different after all, hypocrite. Here you are judging me for killing children when you're doing the same." I gave him a shake.

"That was different, she didn't give me a choice." Goldman shrugged his shoulders. His breathing laboured now.

"No choice? Everyone has a choice, Cat. You chose to killer her, just like you chose to lead the life you did. No one forced you to be the way you are, so stop pawning your mistakes off onto others." He scoffed. "I told you; you haven't changed one bit, brat."

"And what about Florence? You did the same thing to her."

"The worlds a dark place, you of all people should know that. It's a dog eat dog world, only the strong flourish and the weak die. Look at you, you probably didn't live a modest life. You got here because you didn't, you killed, you stole. What's so different from what I did and what you did? You saw Florence as your enemy and you killed her, the stronger one won and you get to live and see another day."

 _N-no...he's wrong._

"You want to kill me, don't you? Because I killed your friend. And the best part about all of this is no matter if you kill me, he'll still be dead, and you'll still be you." I landed another punch to his mouth.

"You're wrong!"

"It's a sick world Catherine, better get used to it."

"I'm nothing like you! You kill people because they're in your way. You don't care about anyone but yourself." I hissed. Goldman only hummed with amusement.

"I kill people and it's wrong, you kill people and it's justified. If you're so sure about that, then why not go tell the world, huh?" He shook his head. "You won't because you know I'm right."

"I know I'm right about something," I fixed him with my glare, making him squirm in my grasp. "The world will be a little brighter with you gone." I didn't let him reply.

I gathered him up and hurled him against the closest tombstone, his head connecting to the cold stone with a wet thunk.

"That one was for Kevin." He tried to claw away, but my foot connected to the side of his head, sending him on his back with a grunt. "That one was for the men you killed in the alleyway when you abducted me." His eyes filled with terror. I grabbed another fistful of his shirt and connected my fist to his jaw, shattering it. "That was for Florence and all the other children you killed!" Blood pooled around him, staining his face and getting into his eyes.

He moaned and cried out for me to stop. "Why should I stop when you didn't stop for me? For any of the others you killed?!" I landed another punch to his head. "Stop whining you brat!" The virus inside him tried healing itself, but it took over his body to the point where it did more harm to him than good. His bones remained half mended and broken, cuts scabbed over but were reopened with every punch and kick I sent him. He thrashed in my grip, sending dirt and blood over my face, but I didn't care. My hands grew raw from the constant abuse. I located a rock beside me, and with a smirk reached for it. Goldman cracked open a swollen eye, and through the blood and tears, they landed on the rock. He shook and cried for me to stop.

"How. Does. It. Feel. To. Be. Helpless?!" I connected the stone to his face with every word. Relief and satisfaction consumed me with every second. For the first time in years, I've never felt this alive and satisfied. Even Kevin's voice didn't bicker in my head.

I finally dropped the rock in the bloodied dirt by Goldman's head. He lay motionless under me as I steadied my heaving breath. The happiness and satisfaction soon faded, replaced with a damp cold and empty feeling.

 _When did it get so cold outside?_

I picked myself up off Goldman and stared helplessly around me, searching...for what? I don't know. My moment of triumph and power fell away, buried deep under the pain and loneliness that weighed down on my shoulders like a dark cloak. What I'd give to hear Kevin's annoying voice right about now telling me to keep going, but I knew it wouldn't happen. Kevin is dead. Nothing I do will bring him back. My hands shook as I lifted them to my face to inspect. A scream ripped out of my hoarse throat, rattling me to my core as I collapsed to the ground in a fit of tears and sobs.

"I'm sorry Kevin! I'm SORRY!" I hiccupped and sobbed into my hands, mixing my tears with the blood. A metallic taste touched my lips, sending more sobs through me. My eye seized the gun by my feet. It must have fallen out of my waistband during the scuffle. Without a moment's hesitation, I plucked it up. The metal felt cold in my hand.

Drawing in a long breath, I put the barrel to my head but hesitated. Hazel eyes drifted across my memory, his many faces. A pang squeezed at my heart as the memory of our dinner together bombarded me. Another sob ripped through me.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I just...can't do it. I can't do this anymore." I pulled the trigger. Those hazel eyes were the last thing I remember as the crack of a gunshot sounded off.


	20. Devils don't fly

**A/N:** Hello again everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I know from reading some of the commetns most you weren't expecting that ending lol. But nonetheless here is chapter 20! Woooo! I hope you enjoy. Stay fab.

 **Piers's POV**

I skidded to a halt by the body. My eyes narrowing as I took in the sight of Florence. Only two people could be accountable for this. And where one is, the other is likely to be too. I picked up my pace once again as I followed the blood trail out into the hall and tracked it into an office.

I scanned the vicinity for any life forms, but only came face to face with a vacant room.

"Captain." My eyes snapped to Kyle, he jutted his chin towards the bloodied desk. I manoeuvred my way towards it, noticing the bloody handprints. I found a switch, as soon as I clicked it a swooshing sounded overhead. I jerked up as the concealed door opened.

Inside the blood trail continued, handprints and blobs of blood painted the walls and steps. I quickened my pace, the bad feeling in the pit of my stomach grew stronger with every passing second. My thoughts drifted over to Catherine. There was little to nothing she wouldn't do if she and Goldman were alone. The fear propelled me faster up the steps until I came to a hatch and ladder.

The hatch was already open. Propping myself up, I jumped out and scanned the room. A...morgue? Or something by the looks of it. My eyes darted to the opened door and the cemetery that peeked out just beyond. My worst fears snapped at the sound of a gunshot. I didn't bother waiting for Kyle of Taylor, I dashed out of the morgue, my heart dropped as I spotted the two bodies up ahead. I charged through the cemetery, dodging and sweeping by the tombstones. I briefly took in the sight before me. First, my eyes flicked to the barely unrecognizable Goldman by my feet, his face was bashed into the point where I could barely tell it was him. My eyes fixed on the black-haired woman and my heart sank.

"Catherine!" I fell to my knees by her side, my breath catching in my throat at the sight of her state. Blood poured out of a wound to the side of her head, a gun lay discarded by her outstretched hand. Everything went still. I gently shook her shoulder. "Catherine?" No response. My hands trembled as I cupped her cheek. "Catherine?" I said with more force, but still no response. I choked back the rising horrid fear and uncertainty and hoisted her into my arms, rocking her gently.

"Catherine. Catherine, please, just wake up. Please, don't do this to me...not now." I pushed back a stray hair covering her face, tucking it neatly behind her ear and gazed down at her sleeping expression. Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes, I tried blinking them away but the feeling remained. "Please don't do this to me. Open your eyes...come on...just open them. Please." I gave a cry of relief as she stirred in my arms. "Catherine. Come back...come back. It's okay, It's over now. I'm here...I'm here." I hugged her close to me and let my eyes fall shut in a silent prayer of thanks.

Footsteps quickened behind me, followed by Taylor's tense voice. "Captain?" I spared the man a single glance before returning to Catherine. "Captain, that's—"

"Call ahead to HQ, let them know we need a chopper and a medic now!"

"But Captain, she—"

"Now!" I set my glare on the man making him shift, but he did as I asked and radioed ahead. While Taylor was busy with that, Kyle and I tried to stop the bleeding on her head. I couldn't help but notice the uneasy stares the two men were giving me as I treated her wounds, but they didn't say a word about it. I neither cared nor had the time to address their thoughts and opinions about the unconscious girl in my arms at the moment.

It wasn't long before chopper blades cut through the night air. I rushed Catherine inside, never once letting her out of my grip during the ride to the hospital. Medics met us just as the chopper set down. They picked Catherine out of my arms and wheeled her into the surgery room, leaving me to wait alone.

Never in all my years in battle have I ever felt this tense and unnerved as I did waiting in that room. I paced up and down the set of chairs, my eyes darting to the doors every few minutes in hope of news. Hours passed, and I sank into the chair, exhausted and helpless. I called Chris to let him know what happened. After the extensive explanation, he said he wanted to fly over to get a thorough explanation from Catherine. It wasn't until another few hours later that the door swung open. I was on my feet in a flash and by the exhausted doctor's side.

"How is she?" All my nerves were on end as I tensely waited for the doctor's reply. He flicked his droopy eyes up to my face, his mouth in a firm line, making it difficult to read his emotions.

"She'll live." My shoulders slumped under my sigh. I rested my gaze back on the doctor, a curious look in his eye told me something was bothering him. "There's...there's something I'd like to ask you."

"Y-yes?" I caught my breath.

"The girl...is she..." I nodded my head, waiting for him to continue. "A B.O.W?" I jolted up right at the question. "Her wounds I mean, the exterior wound healed right away, but the injury to the brain...that will take another day or two—with her...abilites, to heal." With all the running around and surgery, no one got around to telling the guy about her healing abilities. A small smile cracked the corner of my lips.

"No—well, not the way you're thinking of it as. She has multiple strains in her system, yes, but she's not a threat if that's what you're concerned about." The doctor's muscles in his face eased.

"That was my only concern. You understand right? I can't have a B.O.W in this hospital. It'll...unnerve the staff and patients"

"She's not a threat." With a curt nod, the doctor ushered me to sit down in the chair.

"Like I mentioned, the exterior wound has already healed, it was the damage to the brain that worried me." Observing my tense face, he quickly added. "She'll be fine, I have no doubt that her...healing abilities will clear that up within a few days. Although I don't know the long-term results. In a regular patient, the wound would have killed them. But in the case that they did survive. The damage to the brain would have resulted in motor skills being affected, high irritability, the inability to decide right from wrong, and so on. But seeing how Catherine is a special case, I'd like to evaluate her for testing in the next day or so to make sure nothing is permanently damaged." I nodded weakly. "There's just one more thing I'd like to take note of. The wound to the head was self-inflicted." My eyes rounded.

"What?" _She did this to herself?_ _But...why?_

"On top of everything else, I'd like to keep note of her mental state once she wakes up. Suicidal people that survived an attempt can get very erratic and unstable. Once she's healed physically, I want to make sure she's well enough mentally before I can permit her to leave. She'll also need constant supervision for the months to follow, so you might want to look into personal care as soon as you can." I didn't know what to say, so I just nodded. The doctor rested a reassuring hand on my shoulder, his eyes softening as they met my own. "I know this is a lot to take in all at once. But rest assured we'll do everything we can to make sure she is properly taken care of. Would you like to see her now?"

I jumped at the offer without a moment's hesitation. "Yes."

He led me to a private section of the hospital with a few doors located in the hall. He pointed to one of them. "That one's her's. I have another surgery planned, but if anything comes up call one of the nurses and I'll stop by as soon as I can. She's under many painkillers right now, so she won't be awake until possibly tomorrow. With that, he turned on his heels back down the hall. I quickly made my way to the door, the nostalgic feeling of when I came to visit her while she was in a coma hit me. I shrugged off the feeling. This time, I knew she would wake up.

I opened the door, my eyes immediately trailing to the woman on the bed. All my whirlwind of emotions from the past twelve hours crashed down on me. I reached the side of her bed, pulled up the chair and scooted it as close to her side as I could. Running my hand down the side of her face, I stopped at the side of her head. Like the doctor said, it was completely healed. I let my hand linger on her cheek, my mind filled with the events of last night and thoughts of what's to come now. I leaned over her and placed a peck on her forehead.

"Why did you do it?" My question hung in the air like a cloud of smoke over me. Her face started growing fuzzy. I hunched over, resting my head on her arm, my eyelids growing heavier until I couldn't keep them open any longer.

Someone shook my shoulder, snapping me awake. I jerked myself up and rested my blurry eyes on Chris.

"Chris?"

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you up." He shifted his weary eyes to Catherine. Pain, anger and confusion shifted behind his gaze. I blinked out the sleep in my eyes and stretched.

"What time is it?" My back popped and cracked from my sleeping position.

"a little after 4 p.m." The older man grabbed a chair and scooted beside me, running a weary hand across his face. He looked exhausted.

"4 p.m. You got here fast."

"It's Thursday, Piers. You've probably been asleep for a day. Not like you didn't deserve it." My eyes widened in shock.  
 _  
_ _A day!_ _I've been asleep for a whole day?!_

"Mind telling me what the hell happened?" I flicked an eye to the retired captain, an eyebrow cocked up on his forehead.

"She did it to herself."

"Wh...what?"

"She shot herself, Chris." The muscles in his face twitched as he mulled over the information.

"The hell happened that night? She tried killing you and then she bashes in Goldman's face with a rock and puts a bullet in her head?" He turned to confront me. A dark shadow resting under his eyes. "Piers, You know we'll have to arrest her once she's well enough, and when that happens..." I jolted out of my chair.

"She didn't try killing me. When I met her down in the lab, she had no idea what I was talking about."

"Piers, She might have helped us out in China, but that doesn't excuse what she did. I highly doubt lying is beneath her by this point."

"Don't talk as if you know her!" I snapped.

"And you do?" I clamped my mouth shut and glared at my old Captain. "You think working with her for a few hours in China and eating dinner with her once means you know her? I know just as much as you do about her, and what I know is that she's content to lie, manipulate and use people to get what she—" My fist struck the side of the man's jaw, shooting him back a step. His hand flew to the side of his face, resting gently on the swollen, red spot. Shock flashed across his face as he realized what had happened. I clenched and unclenched my fist by my side, my chest heaving as I tried to calm down. "Piers—"

"That's what you want me to see, isn't it?" He opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off. "Are you forgetting how much she supported us? Risked her life to save you and me? I'm not brushing what she did back in England under the rug, but what she has done for us outweighs that. I owe her my life—you owe her your life, and you walk in here and throw away what she's done for us?" He looked to one side in shame. "I don't think it was her that tried to kill my team and me. I don't know who or what did...but it wasn't her. So I'd appreciate it if you stopped with the accusations." I levelled him with a glare. He dropped his hand from his face, an apologetic smile creeping on his face.

"You're right." He placed a hand on my shoulder and gave it a firm shake. "I'm sorry."

"It's not to me you should be apologizing to." The hand from my shoulder dropped.

"Oh, she'd have a field day with that." A chuckle escaped his lips.

"You'd never hear the end of it." I snorted and crossed my arms over my chest. The humour dropped from his face, replaced with a solemn look as he gazed at the sleeping woman.

"It's a good thing she has nine lives." he half mumbled to himself. "what's going to happen to her now?"

"We won't know 'til she wakes—"

"You guys are so loud." I snapped my head to the waking woman. I was by her side in a blink. "Catherine!" She blinked her hazy glare on my face.

"Piers? Where am—" I scooped her up and wrapped my arms around her in a bear hug.

"You're okay! How are you feeling?" I shuddered as her hoarse voice sounded in my ear.

"I...I'm fine...what happened?" I pulled away as her face twisted to fear. Chris stormed to my side and pulled me up before fixing the woman with a hostile glare and fastened a hand on both her shoulders in a fierce grip.

"Do you know what you put us through for the last couple of months?!" I lifted a hand to his arm to ask him a question, but he rambled on. "You know it's a good thing your skull is so thick or else that bullet would have done more damage." A crooked smile touched my lips as she flicked her weary eyes on me, silently asking for help. I crossed my arms over my chest and let the older man chew her off for a little while longer.

 _So much for what he said earlier._

"The hell were you thinking pulling a stunt like that?! You know what you put Piers through? The guy has been through enough, he's been running around working night and day for mon—"

"Alright, alright, Chris." I had pried his hands off her stiff shoulders and moved him away before he said something he shouldn't. "She just woke up. She doesn't need you up in her face blabbering." He ripped his hands out of my grip and fixed me with a heated glare.

"Someone has to tell her! She's been running around like a spoiled brat and leaving everyone else to clean up her messes."

"Why's your face swollen?" Chris rested his seething glare on the woman, her eyes narrowing as she examined my handy work. I had cleared my throat and stepped between the two before Chris wrung her out.

"Chris, how about you get us some coffee, I'll stay here and keep an eye on her." His glare dropped. Shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other he half shrugged.

"Y...ya, I'll get us...some coffee." He fixed her with one more glare before he turned on his heels and dragged his feet out of the room.

I flicked my gaze off the door and rested them back to Catherine at the sound of the sheets crinkling. With her gaze fixed out the window, I let out a tense breath and sat back in my seat and grabbed her hand, jolting her out of her daze. A light dust of pink spread across her cheeks as she eyed our hands. I was expecting her to pull away but was secretly elated she didn't.

"He's just tired. He only just got here, and it's been a tense few days for everyone." I let out an awkward chuckle. I worked for months looking for her and sat by her side all day, but I hadn't thought about what to say once I was alone with her. I cursed myself and leaned closer. "How are you feeling?" She pulled her hand out of my grasp and turned away. A twinge of disappointment flashed through me.

"I'm...fine. My head feels funny." With a long breath, I leaned back into my chair, my eyes never leaving the back of her head.

"Well, that's to be expected, considering you sh..." She flinched as if I hit her, making me regret ever opening my mouth. Silently cursing myself once more, I fumbled around for something else to say when she piped up.

"Was it you that found me?"

"Yes." Her head twitched, but she still didn't turn around to face me.

"Why?" I thought I imagined her speaking. "Why didn't you leave me there?" She finally tore her eyes from the window. I shifted in my seat at the sight of her glossy eyes. "You should have just left me there. I didn't—" A sob broke her off. "I didn't want to be saved. Why couldn't you just leave me there?! WHY?!" I considered calling the nurse or even the doctor, but decided against it and sat on the edge of her bed. I laid a calming hand on her trembling shoulders.

The doctor warned me about this, but I didn't listen. To me, Catherine was always fierce, strong...unbreakable in the midst of pressure. I was weak and selfish...It never crossed my mind that this broken woman in front of me was hurting so much. I wrapped my arms around her as she continued crying.

"Because I wasn't strong enough. I'm Weak and selfish." I felt her shift and trying to calm down. "I'm not that perfect man that you play me off as. I make mistakes—I hate it but I can't help it. I just make more when I'm around you, and it was MY selfishness and pride that made me blind to your pain. You were right, I only think of myself and my work, I never once asked you how you felt or for your opinion...I just...I just." I steadied my racing heart with a calming breath and pushed on. " I just loved you too much to notice it, but I won't make the same mistake again."

I waited in tense silence for her to answer. My heart pounded in my throat as the silence stretched on. I regretted everything but was glad at the same time, it was like a weight lifted off my shoulders. She pulled away and rested her round, tear-stained eyes on my face.

"Piers, we can't—I can't...I'm sorry." The weight fell back down onto my shoulders, crushing me under it. I know I told myself this might be a possible outcome but no amount of prepping could have prepared me for this. I averted my eyes. "Piers, I'm sorry. I'm still confused about things and—"

"Don't worry about it. Just forget I said anything." I bolted up from the bed just as Chris dragged his feet through the door, carrying two cups in his hands. He halted in his tracks and traded Catherine and me a questioning glance, his eyebrow cocked.

"Where you going?"

"To get some air." I marched by him and slammed the door behind me.

 **Catherine's POV**

I wanted to call out to him. I wanted to say so much more, but I was too afraid. He slammed the door, making Chris flinch.

"What happened?" Chris tossed his wide eyes from the door and myself. I shrugged my shoulders and returned to gazing out the window.

"Nothing." I feel weird. My mind is racing a million kilometres a second, yet it's so quiet. I couldn't even describe the happiness I experienced after his confession but I can't help but feel the lingering doubt and shadow looming just out of sight. Why am I so weird? What am I doing?

"It's not my place to say this but go easy on him." I tossed a glance at the redhead as he sat in the chair beside me, a coffee cup in hand. "He's had it rough the last year or so now. He may not say it, but he's happy that you're okay." He crinkled his eyes as he sipped his coffee. I could only gape at the man while regret ate away at me.

"I was prepared to die. I didn't want him saving me...I didn't want anyone saving me."

"You think you're the only one hurting here?" I jerked my head up at the curt tone of his voice. Chris placed his coffee down and levelled me with a steely glare. "Do you know the lengths that man went through just to find you? How many sleepless nights did he spend following leads and clues?" The muscle in my jaw twitched, but I lowered my head to my clenched fists.

"It's his job—"

"He did it for _you_!" I flinched as the chair crashed to the floor. Chris loomed over me, his teeth bared in a snarl. "And I don't even know why? After everything he's done for _you_ and what _you_ put him through, you don't deserve him." Every word dug into me like a blade. My eyes stung, but I shoved the tears back down.

"I know..." I twinged at the crack in my voice.

"You're selfish, irresponsible and don't care how your actions impact people—"

"I KNOW...I know." A stray tear trailed down my cheek, but I brushed it away. "I know. I never meant for anyone to get hurt—especially Piers. This wasn't supposed to happen." He picked up his chair and slumped back into the seat, his eyes scanning my face.

"So what are you going to do now...about Piers I mean? I swear Catherine, don't give me a reason to sign off on your prison papers."

"Do? What _can_ I do? You said so yourself; I don't deserve him." The weary man propped his elbow on the arm of the chair and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well, whatever you choose, you better not go back on it. If you decide to stay and be with him, fine, but you better not hurt him again by running." He grabbed the two coffees once more and stood. "But, If you decide to run again I won't stop you, but you better not come back...ever. Piers deserves so much more than a person who just leaves a trail of wreckage wherever she goes. I don't feel like pulling Piers out of that wreckage again." I could only gape at the redhead's back as he slipped through the door, leaving me to my thoughts.

As soon as the door shut, I let my tears fall. I curled into myself, burying my face in my hands as I fought with my thoughts and what to do. After fighting with myself for a while, I tossed back the sheets and padded to the window to clear my head. With a shaky breath, I curled my arms around myself and stared at the parking lot below as I wiped the remaining tears from my face. My attention slipped to the two men sitting on the bench little ways off, my eyes glazed over once again.

Chris sat beside a hunched over Piers, his eyes narrowed as he spoke. The ache in my chest throbbed as I rested my gaze on Piers. What Chris said hurt, it hurt because it was true—I don't deserve him; he deserves someone who can give him everything. He leaned his back against the wooden bench, my breath caught in my throat as he rested his gaze on me. I didn't move a muscle—I couldn't, I could just make out the lines of his face but I noticed the pain in his eyes. With a pained breath, I lowered my eyes and trailed back to the bed.

It was a little while later when the doctor came to visit me, Chris trailed in soon after. I cranked my head to the door expecting to see Piers but to my disappointment, he wasn't there. I barely listened as the doctor asked me questions and updated me on what had happened the day I was brought in. I leaned back into my pillow. My eyes cast down to my hands as the doctor left. He wants me to stay another night to make sure I'm alright—even though I insisted I was. I barely noticed when Chris stood up and was about to leave when I jerked my head back up.

"Where's Piers?"

"I told him to go to the base to get some rest and prepare to leave." I straightened my back.

"You're leaving? When?"

"As soon as the doctor gives you the okay, we'll be transporting you back to the North American branch where you'll be put on trial." I could only make an O shape with my mouth, the words wouldn't come out. With that, Chris levelled his gaze before exiting, leaving me alone with my thoughts once again.

I laid in the hospital bed that night. I tried to sleep but no matter how many times I closed my eyes, they'd just snap right back open. Giving up, I sat up and gazed out the window as the day's events played back over and over again in my head. I was so used to having Kevin's voice constantly whispering things inside my head that the silence in the room felt out of place and unsettling. I leaned over to the side table and grabbed the pen and pad of paper and turned the lamp on.

 _Dear Piers,_

 _Writing this letter may be one of the cruelest things I've ever had to do, but it's something that must be done._ _You deserve so much more than this...more than what I can give you anyways._ _I'm selfish and irresponsible and put you through enough pain and trouble already, but let me be selfish one last time._ _I know I'm asking for a lot._ _Please find it in you to forgive me for running away, this isn't just for me but for your own good too._ _I only hope you live a good life._ _You'll make a great captain but please don't do something rash, your life is just as important as everyone else's so don't waste it._ _I know I told you that I wished you hadn't saved me but I'm grateful that you did._ _Thanks for saving me in more ways than one._

 _Love, Catherine._

With trembling hands, I folded the paper and put it on the side table. I wiped a stray tear away just as the nurse walked in.

My shoes squeaked down the hospital halls as I fixed the scrubs I stole from the nurse. I thought I was gonna get caught when she nearly escaped my grasp. I quickly shrugged off the memory and read the sign saying the exit was to my left. I quickened my pace and turned the corner. My eyes fixed on the two forms coming towards me, their B.S.A.A uniforms were a dead give away. I slowed down my pace and averted my gaze as Chris and Piers walked by. I could feel a lingering set of eyes on the back of my head as I made my way down the hall and towards the exit, but was glad no one stopped me,

As soon as I was outside, I let out a tense breath I hadn't known I was holding and surveyed the parking lot. My first plan of action is to get out of Switzerland as fast as I could and without being seen. My gaze froze on the black-haired woman standing by a black SUV, her arms crossed over her chest as she glared at me.

"Ada?" Her name fell from my lips before I knew it. Her eyes darkened.

"Get in the car. We'll talk later." Her voice didn't raise or lower in tone but I could still hear the venom laced behind each word.

I gave one final glance up at the hospital, the blood froze in my veins as I spotted the spiky haired man glaring down at me through the window. I swallowed the forming lump in my throat as Piers fixed me with his glare, but something was off with it. His face rested in a fierce frown but his eyes didn't hold the hard edge they normally did, they looked more hurt than anything. My eyes trailed to the piece of paper in one of his hands, a feeling of shame and guilt stabbed through me, making me stumble.

"Catherine!" Ada's voice jerked me out of my daze. I tore my lingering stare off Piers and rested it on the impatient woman by my side, her eyes growing darker by the moment.

With a small nod of my head and a deep, pained breath. I gave Piers one final look before turning on my heels and making my way to the SUV.

As soon as we were on Ada's jet, she flipped her calm switched and tore me a new one. I was expecting it, the last time we were together we weren't on good terms. I slumped lower in the plane seat as she rambled on. She was determined to find me that she contacted Chris and Piers—So that's how he found me. I only half listened to her, my thoughts were on Piers and that look he gave me. So many emotions flashed over his face; devastation, disgust, shock...but most of all, just plain hurt. I sank even lower in my seat and wrapped my arms around myself.

A year flew by in no time. I returned to do what I do best; I stole, I got hired to kill and gather information. I was drained of doing this. I wanted out but I didn't know how to do it. I saw him last month, it was from afar, but I still saw him. I gathered some information and was meeting up with Ada when I spotted Piers, he was leading his team through some blown out buildings and firing off at enemies. It was for only a moment; he didn't see me...but it's better that way. He looked so different, something changed in him—like he grew colder and calloused. His face was stern and set in a hard line. His eyes well, through my binoculars they lost their "hero soldier" look, instead, it was replaced with nothing.

Ada asked me about him—more so in the beginning, but after a few months she got the hint and eventually dropped the matter. Sometimes I catch her gazing at me with a distant stare. I never know what to make of it but I can't help but spot the pitying look in her eyes when she thinks I'm not looking.

"I'm going alone for this mission." I gaped at the older woman in front of me. I put away my laptop that I was working on and gave Ada my full attention.

"What? Why?"

"Catherine," I knew by the way she said my name that she was about to say something that's been bugging her. "Are you happy?" I blinked a few times thinking I misheard her.

"Wh—what?"

"Are you happy doing all this?" She pointed to the files sprawled on my desk and the stolen data on the laptop.

"Yeah, I'm happy." I gave her a smile. She narrowed her eyes and folded her arms across her chest.

"Don't lie to me. You've been pretty distant ever since you saw Piers a month ago. What's wrong? You can tell me anything." I dropped the smile and my eyes.

"I did the right thing. I got out of his life so he could live a happy life, but why does it still hurt?" Tears pricked in the corner of my eyes. "I thought by doing what I presumed was right and what would make people happy I'd be fine...but I'm not."

"Catherine," She knelt down beside me, a tender smile reaching the corner of her lips. "Do you remember what I said to you when I met you on that harbour back in China?"

"I don't have to go looking in the past to find people that care about me. I have people here and now that love me the way I am?"

"Yes." She wiped a stray tear away from my cheek with her thumb. "You're blessed to know and have so many people that love you for the way you are and are willing to sacrifice themselves to protect you. Never think you're not worthy enough to be loved by them because you're perfect the way you are."

"Ada." I flung my arms around her, startling her. "Thank you for everything you've done for me." She snapped out of her daze and gently wrapped her arms around my trembling shoulders as I wept into the crook of her neck.

"No matter what anyone else says; you're my little girl. Now," She drew me to arm's length. "You go do what you gotta do and don't worry about me. I'll always be there for you." She gave me a quick peck on the forehead and made her way to the door. Her hand froze on the doorknob as she swivelled her head back around towards me. "Oh, I have a gift for you up in my closet. You'll know it when you see it. Good luck, Cat." She gave me one last smile before walking out the door. With one last questioning glance, I wiped away the remainder of my tears and slowly made my way up to Ada's room.

I open her closet doors and scanned the it for any sign—I froze when my eyes landed on the duffle bag. There was no way—it's impossible. I unzipped the bag and pulled out the old uniform and the pink dress. Everything was still there, right down to the last t-shirt and shoe.

 _How did—when did she get this?_ _She had it this whole time?_

My eyes trailed back over to the dress, a small smile touching the corner of my lips as I thought back to that day oh so long ago. It's time to start over. I packed up my things and tossed them into the truck. There was one stop I had to make before I can move on.

I put the truck in park. I didn't move from behind the wheel, all I could do was stare up at the old building in silence. After a few more moments, I sucked in a breath and stepped out of the truck. Everything was just the same as the last time I saw it—minus some of the rundown bits here and there. The orphanage stood as tall and intimidating as it did over twenty years prior. I balled my fists at my side and drew in a calming breath as I walked down the sidewalk and the driveway, stopping just in front of the old doors. Looks like this place was left to rot.

 _Good._ _This place needs to be forgotten._

With a huff, I gathered up the nearest rock and launched it through the window, shattering the glass. A wave of energy passed through me and I picked up another rock, shattering another window. I didn't stop my tears as they raced down my cheeks. I scrounged up more rocks, taking out the stain-glass window and denting the door. I hunched over, gasping for breath.

"You almost had me believe you. You told me I was nothing, a worthless child no one could love, but I'm proud of who I am." My hands shook at my sides. "I learned to fight for myself because you made me stronger. Where you said I was weak, I proved you wrong. It took me a long time, but I can breathe freely. I won't let my monsters win ever again." My voice cracked as I pushed down a sob. "I guess I owe you all thanks. If it wasn't for all of you telling me no and shoving me down, I wouldn't be who I am today. I forgive you...find peace." I turned on my heels with a smile on my face and started for the truck without looking back.

 **ONE MONTH LATER...**

It was bizarre living amongst so many people. I still had a hard time adapting to it but I was learning quickly. I kept my word and started fresh. I moved states and got a job as a waitress—nothing fancy, just a normal job and a normal life, something I never anticipated I could do.

I gathered up my tray of dirty dishes and deposited them on the counter to be cleaned. The lunch rush just ended and my feet were killing me...and it felt great! I unloaded the next tray, humming a tune as I did so. I flicked my eye up to the blond as she puttered through the kitchen, her eyes strained from running back and forth.

"Maggie, you can go on break first, I don't mind." The blond perked up at the sound of my voice, all exhaustion faded from her face.

"No! Go for your break woman! You've been here longer than I have. I can handle the few customers for a bit." Rolling my eyes, I placed the trays back and picked up a sandwich from the fridge before making my way outside.

The weather in Washington was a lot nicer than what I was used to, but I won't complain. I picked one of the tables outside and plopped myself into it, kicking my tired feet up on the opposite chair and pulling out my phone.

Maggie was the first person I met when I came here. After I arrived, I found this modest cafe and stopped to take a break, that's when I first met her. With a bright smile on her face, she approached me and asked what brought me here. I told her I wanted to start over. After that, I don't know how we ended up talking for an hour. She asked if I was looking for a job and that a position was available if I was interested, I jumped at the chance.

When I first met Maggie, I was suspicious of her. I didn't know people could be that friendly and not have an ulterior motive behind it. But after a week or so I realized she just has a big heart. I smiled at the thought. It's only been a week but she asked if I was interested in moving in with her. Her old roommate moved in with her boyfriend and she needed the extra cash and company. So here I was, Catherine Stone, ex-mercenary, thief, hacker now a waitress in Washington and living in an apartment with her friend and boss. A year ago I laughed at the thought but now, now it fits like it was meant for me. I took a bite of my sandwich and scrolled through my phone.

When I first arrived here, I was planning on confronting Piers, but I chickened out. I don't know what to do! When I ran from the hospital, he looked so broken and then when I ran into him again on that mission, he changed. I didn't know who that was anymore, he looked hardened and calloused...and I feel like I had something to do with it. If I confront him, he will probably throw me in jail before I could get a word in...or maybe even kill me. I shivered.

 _Piers isn't like that._ _No matter how mad he got, he never did anything out of revenge or spite._ _But people change...look at me._ _Who's to say he hasn't?_

"The files were on my desk! What do you mean they aren't there? I see, alright. Tell Taylor I need the reports by tomorrow." I paused. That voice. No way I mistake that voice.

I jerked my eyes up from my phone towards a man walking down the sidewalk. My heart skipped a beat as I laid eyes on the spiky hair and hardened face.

"Piers?" The words barely reached above a whisper. I knew that when I moved here that the B.S.A.A North American branch had their base here, but I never thought I'd actually manage to run into Piers! My eyes darted around the table as I tried to figure out what to do. Quickly, I stood up and picked up my plate and tried to make a B-line for the cafe entrance.

"Catherine?" A chill ran up and down my spine as my name passed his lips. I froze. My eyes widening just as much as his when I turned to face him. We stood staring at each other in silence for what felt like hours.

"H...Hi, Piers. Long time no see. How you been?" He didn't say a word. His initial shocked face contoured back into anger.

"What are you doing here?" He spat and trailed his eyes over my uniform. I shrank back at the tone of his voice.

"I...I work here." He raised a skeptical brow. "I do! I wanted to start over and do something...normal."

"Did you put professional mercenary and hacker on your resume?" I winced. Yep, he's pissed. "Or how about lier or maybe for skills you could put great at running and leaving others to clean up the mess?"

"Piers, I did it for you—"

"I don't want to hear it, Catherine." He scoffed. I lowered my eyes to my feet. "What the hell are you doing here really?"

"I told you..."

"What? When you "ran away" to start a new life and decide to move anywhere in the world, you picked the one place I work? Don't lie to me anymore Catherine, you've done that enough. Don't I _deserve_ the truth by now?" I tried hiding my rapid breathing.

"I thought...I thought that maybe I could talk to you and...apologize."

"Well, you thought wrong. Whatever feelings I had for you back then, they're gone now." A stabbing pain shot through my chest. He turned to leave but I shot out my hand to stop him.

"Piers wait." His eyes darkened at the contact but he didn't shrug me off. "I'm sorry for everything I did to you. After everything you did for me, I just slapped it all away and didn't thank you or listen to anything you had to say. I'm sorry. I'm so, sorry. You have no idea how much I wish I could take it all back and re-do it all. For the past year you have no idea how much I wanted to run back to you, call you...anything, just to hear your voice again, but I knew you wouldn't listen. I'm sorry for everything I've done and couldn't do. I not only hurt myself by running away but I hurt you too." I didn't realize I was crying until I noticed my tears trickling down my chin.

"It's too late for that." He shut his eyes and slowly pried my hands off of him.

"You can tell me I was wrong; I deserve it. Just give me another chance to show you I've changed. Please, Piers. Please. I've waited so long to hear your voice again and to just look into your eyes. I only hoped you'd be looking back at me...like you always did."

"And what about me Catherine? Huh? Do my feelings mean so little to you?"

"What? No!"

"Because that's what you've been doing for the past few years now. Every time I attempted to get closer to you, you'd just shove me away because that's what you do! You drive people away, well now I'll help you out." He flung up his hands and started off down the sidewalk.

"Piers? Piers!" He didn't turn around but just kept on walking away. His back went blurry as my tears filled my eyes and spilt down my cheeks. Onlookers stared but I didn't care. I rushed into the cafe to the back room and locked myself in the bathroom before sinking to the floor in a fit of sobs.

A knock on the door startled me. Maggie's head popped through the crack of the door, her concerned eyes turned to shock at the sight of my face.

"Cat, what happened? I saw you talking to that guy and then you ran in here sobbing." She shut the door behind her and slumped to the floor beside me, her arm snaking around my shoulders.

"I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean...to make a scene." I wiped my tears away, but new ones took their place right away.

"Shhh, it's okay. You don't have to apologize. You did nothing wrong." I shook my head.

"No, no, it is all my fault. I hurt him so bad, Maggie—" A sob cut me off.

"Hurt who hun?"

"Piers. He has every right to be upset with me, but it still hurts." Maggie reached for the box of tissues on the counter and handed them to me. I gladly took them and dabbed at my eyes.

"This...Piers, is he an ex?" I shook my head. How do I explain everything to her?

"I used to...work with him. He has helped me out so much since I've met him, and when he told me he loved me I just ran away without a word. I'm such a coward!"

"That's enough. Everyone is entitled to be scared every now and then, that doesn't make you a coward." She gave my shoulder a quick squeeze. "Is...is this why you moved here? To see him again?" I didn't know how to answer that. I wanted to start a new life, but that was the lie I told myself so I could have a reason to come here. My silence was a good enough answer for her.

"Cat, at least you can say that you were brave enough to come back and try. You came back even though there was a great possibility that this might happen, that doesn't make you a coward."

"But I still hurt him and fucked up." My voice cracked.

"You tried Cat, but sometimes we can only try so hard before we have to accept that there isn't anymore we can do and move on." I lowered my head into my hands. "Listen, why don't you go home and take the rest of the day off? I can handle it here, and when I get home we'll have a girls night, just us two?"

"I don't know, Meg."

"Come on, we have to get your mind off of this guy and I know the perfect way." It was hard to say no to Maggie, her optimistic outlook and cherry face always made it hard to rebuff her. After debating it over, I finally caved. She clapped her hands and ushered me up. "Perfect. Okay, you go home and kick back and watch T.V while I finish up here. When I get home, I'll make you dinner and we'll have our girls night and you'll forget all about that guy by morning." She fixed my bangs that escaped my ponytail and dabbed my eyes with a tissue. I weakly wrapped my arms around her in a hug.

"Thank you for being here Maggie. I don't think I would be able to do this without you."

"No problem Cat. Now, go home and relax."

I don't know how I would have gotten through that week without Maggie. That woman is an angel in disguise. The first few days was hard, but by the end of the week, I was semi back to normal.

I wiped down the table but froze as someone cleared their throat behind me. I jerked up and put on my server smile.

"Oh, sorry. How can I help—" My smile dropped and turned to shock as I rested my gaze on Piers's face. "Piers?"


	21. versace on the floor

**A/N:** Hey again! I know I just posted the last chapter about a day ago, but I was working on this one the same day and ended up getting it done quicker than I thought. I was planning on making this one longer but thought against it and kept it as a stand-alone chapter. I hope you like it!

 **Chapter 21 Versace on The Floor**

 **Catherine's POV**

"Piers?" I gaped at his hesitant hazel eyes, his mouth frozen in a hard line.

"I, uh...I don't know what I'm doing here." He raked a hand through his hair. "After everything I've been through—what you put me through...I should have just walked away and left it at that. But for some God forsaken reason, I'm standing in front of you." He didn't sound ecstatic about it. His eyes were a turbulent storm, changing from hatred to uncertainty.

"Have you thought about what I said?"I asked hopefully.

There was a moments pause before he nodded his head. "I, uh—"

"Cat, I need you to..." Maggie trailed off as she spotted Piers, her eyes flicking between the both of us in confusion. Piers cleared his throat and straightened up.

"This was a mistake. I shouldn't have come here." He gave Maggie a faint nod before passing by her and out the door. My feet moved without me instructing them to.

"Piers! Wait!" I dashed out the door and caught up to him before he could take another step. Cocking his head over his shoulder, he paused. "Please don't leave. You came here for a reason whether you want to admit it or not. Let's just talk. That's all I ask." He drew out a long breath and fixed me with a stare.

"What time do you get off work?"

"Less than an hour. Your welcome to stay and wait if you'd like?" He mulled it over for a few moments before agreeing.

I led him back inside and showed him to a table. "Would you like something to eat or drink while you wait?"

"Coffee is fine." I started for the kitchen, making it just to the doors as Maggie pulled me to the side out of sight.

"What are you doing?! What's he doing here?" She jutted her chin out in the direction of Piers. I scooted past her and reached for a coffee mug.

"He came here on his own. I only asked to talk, and he agreed." Maggie gawked at me as I poured the coffee.

"Did he say why he changed his mind?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Pft, men. Never know what they want." I couldn't help the bitter chuckle that resonated in my throat.

"He came back, so it must be a good thing." Maggie returned my smile with a guarded look.

"Cat just be careful alright? I'd hate seeing you get upset again." With a final nod, I made my way back to Piers's table. He set his phone back down as I set the coffee in front of him.

"Here you are. If you need anything else don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks." I left him to his business and started working on icing and adding the details on the desserts. It was my favourite thing to do while at work. I've gotten my fair share of compliments from customers, even Maggie was impressed with my ability and steady hands.

As soon as I had the icing bag in my hands, I started humming my favourite tune and lost track of time. I just finished up placing the last few cakes inside the glass casings when Maggie strolled up behind me.

"He's been staring at you for the past half hour. Please go talk to him before he creeps out the other customers." I flicked a confused glance up to Piers's table and sure enough, I caught him staring. Awkwardly clearing his throat, he flicked his eyes out the window. "Now you're staring at him. Geesh you two are hopeless." My cheeks grew warm. I was about to rebuke her comment but she rolled her eyes with a smirk and strolled away. Untieing my apron, I started for his table, cursing myself for not fixing my hair this morning.

"Sorry for the wait. I hope it wasn't too boring." He tore his gaze out of the window, a small smile touching his lips.

"I had business to take care of so it wasn't too bad." I took a seat opposite him and played with my hands in my lap, unsure of what to say.

"Icing cakes is your hidden talent? I would never have guessed." He gazed at the cakes and desserts in the glass window by the counter, a hint of a smug smile tugged at his mouth.

"Yeah who would have thought a mercenary killer and hacker who runs away would be good at baking?" He lowered his gaze to his hands on the table.

"I didn't mean..."

"Piers, you don't have to apologize. What you said was true, I can own up to that at least. So, what kind of work did you have to take care of?" I changed the subject in an attempt to ward off the heavy atmosphere that seemed to always follow us whenever we were together.

"It's confidential B.S.A.A matters. Not like that will stop you." His tense muscles eased and for once he looked alomst...at ease.

"They aren't overworking you there are they?" He shook his head, the remnants of his smile still playing on his lips. He's starting to look more and more like the old Piers the longer he sits here.

"Well, I am the captain, I kind of have to work harder. I have a team to look after now you know."

"Yes, I know. You're a great captain, the way you watch over your team is admirable. You should be proud." A genuine smile broke across my lips.

"Yeah, I—How do you know?" A spark of fear flared up in my chest. I shifted in my seat and focused on my hands once more.

"Well, I, uh just know. I know you too well to know you'd be putting your blood sweat and tears into your team." He didn't buy it. After a moment's hesitation, I puffed out my cheeks. "Okay, okay. I might have observed you and your team a few months ago while I was on a mission." He perked up and leaned his arms on the table, fixing me with his searching glare.

"That was you then." He clicked his tongue. "I knew it. What were you doing there?" His carefree tone switched to work mode. I should have kept my stupid mouth shut.

"Would you believe the guerrillas ordered a shipment of desserts from me?" He narrowed his eyes in a warning. "Ada and I were on a mission to retrieve some information...confidential information."

"Catherine."

"But I'd be willing to sell you said information for the right price." It took all my willpower not to burst out laughing at the sight of his annoyed face. "I'm just teasing with you Piers, relax would ya. You're always so high strung and ready to go into work mode at the drop of a hat."

"Where's the information, Catherine? And don't think of lying to me."

"You already have it." He arched up a brow. "I might have slipped some coordinates into your system to point you towards the computers." Both his brows skyrocketed high on his forehead.

"Wait...That was...you?"

"Why you so surprised? I helped you out before haven't I?"

"Well, Yeah, but that was ages ago. I thought after—"

"After I ran away you thought I severed all ties with you and the B.S.A.A? I tried...but believe it or not, I missed those times where I just barked at you through the radio and told you what to do." I froze when Piers's hand reached across the table and grabbed mine. Lifting my eyes to his, I couldn't help but notice a glint pass over his eyes.

"Thank you. You didn't have to, but you did anyway." I half shrugged my shoulders, my Cheshire grin playing on my lips.

"Well, someone has to look out for your scatterbrained ass." He shook his head and rolled his eyes, but the ghost of a smirk twitched at his lips.

"Scatterbrain? I thought I was an admirable, hard-working captain?"

"It doesn't take a lot of work to get yourself in trouble. It seems to find you just fine."

"Finding it isn't the problem, it's getting rid of it that's giving me a hard time." He gave me a wink.

"If I'm correct, I got away just fine—easily actually. So much for B.S.A.A's best driver. My grandmother could out drive you." He snorted and took a sip of his coffee.

"I let you get away."

"Playing the high road?" It was my turn to give him a wink.

Conversation flowed easily after that, it was like nothing had happened between us at all. I asked about his team and his missions while he harped me on returning to my illegal activities. He was happy to see I left that life behind, even if he didn't flat out say it. Maggie offered me some coffee and something to eat, which I gladly took even though I know she was just curious about Piers. She's going to corner me latter about this and demand I tell her everything, and when Maggie wants something she gets it. The woman is petite and for the most part friendly and always has the time for everyone, but get her mad or determined and she can even scare me. Piers grimaced as he looked at his watch, his eyebrows drawing together.

"I have to get back to work soon...gotta meeting with my team and some practice later." A twinge of disappointment filled my chest.

"I understand. The same old workaholic as usual." I flashed him a smile. "But that's alright, I have some errands to run anyways." He followed my lead as I stood up from the table, spotting Maggie, I waved to her goodbye and made my way to the door.

The sun starting lowering in the sky, signalling the late afternoon. How long were we talking for? I turned to Piers as he exited the cafe.

"Thank you for talking with me today. I had a great time." I tried not to laugh as he awkwardly shoved his hands in his front pockets. It was too adorable considering Piers was always confident and sure of himself.

"Yeah, so did I actually. I wasn't expecting all this to turn out the way it did." The awkward demeanour melted away, replacing it with his guarded captain attitude. "Hey, listen. It's best we keep this on the low for now—I mean not this," He gestured between the two of us and the cafe, making me raise an eyebrow. "Not talking I mean! I mean just being together—seen together, we aren't together." His words died on his lips as I snorted.

"Piers, that was a train wreck." I broke off in a fit of laughter, making him angry, but that only made me laugh harder.

"This is serious Catherine! If Chris finds out that we were talking he'd flip shit—let alone the B.S.A.A. They'd interrogate me for questioning and toss you in jail." I wiped a single tear away from my eye and cleared my throat.

"I understand Piers. I'll keep quiet if you keep quiet." Another snort escaped me. "It feels like we're teenagers going behind our parents' backs."

"Yeah, eh?" He rolled his eyes and nodded his head. "I gotta go, but we should do this again sometime."

"Well, you can always find me working here if you ever want to chat again." I jabbed my thumb to the cafe behind me. "See you around." I didn't know what to do, we awkwardly stood staring at each other for a fleeting moment before I raised my arms around him for a hug. Except when I turned my head to say goodbye, he turned his head at the same time, resulting in an awkward half kiss. We both froze and gawked at each other, unsure of what to do. I quickly pulled away and averted my eyes, hoping he won't take notice of the obvious blush growing on my cheeks.

"I didn't mean to do—"

"It's fine! I, uh, gotta go. Bye." Without glancing at him, I turned on my heels and started off in the opposite direction, not slowing down until I turned the first corner.

Maggie was more excited about the whole event that day than I was. She could barely keep quiet as I told her the story. Of course, Maggie is a hopeless romantic and pure of heart is also quite sharp. She inquired when was I in the B.S.A.A, of course, I had to lie to her. I felt bad about it, but I couldn't tell her the truth...not yet anyway.

For the next few days after that, I flipped between dread and excitement at seeing him again. I was annoyed with myself whenever my mind would wander to him while I was working. I'd curse myself and fling all my mind into my task, but somehow I'd end up thinking of him once more. Giving up on my cleaning task, I thought fixing up the desserts would calm me down. I stood with a huff and started for the counter, the icing bag in hand. I slowly got into a rhythm, singing a tune from the radio and icing the platter of cupcakes in front of me.

"Excuse me, ma'am." I snapped out of my daze at the sound of the voice in front of me and reeled back abruptly. "Sorry didn't mean to startle you." Piers flashed one of his boyish smiles, making me want to kiss him again. I froze at the thought and batted it away immediately and put on my usual glare.

"With a face like that, you could scare the dead." His smile widened, making me swallow uncomfortably.

"Oh, yea? What's wrong with my face?"

Sh-shit. It backfired on me. I darted my eyes from his face to my hands on the counter as I thought up a witty comeback.

"W...well, uh, um. Well, a lot." He plopped his arms on the counter and leaned in closer, his smile growing smugger by the moment. "well, first off, it's in my way. I'm trying to work." I tried to sound as curt and calm as I could. He flicked his eyes to the counter full of freshly decorated desserts then back to my face.

"Looks to me like you're all done. So, you got time." Oh, shove off Piers. I thought as I cursed myself. "These look good, can I have one?" I blinked down to the cupcake he was pointing at.

"Ya go ahead." He gladly plucked one up, brought it to his mouth and took a bite. I tried ignoring him and put the cupcakes away as he hummed with satisfaction. "Hey, these are really good." I turned to say some sarcastic remark but jolted back as icing hit my face. I gawked down at a smug Piers licking the icing off his finger. "Oops. Sorry."

"You don't look or sound sorry!"

"Relax would ya. You're being a spoilsport." He shrugged his shoulders and returned to devouring his cupcake in silence. Clicking my tongue, I dipped my finger into some of the leftover icing and smeared it across his cheek. Shocked, he flicked his eyes to me.

"Coming from the workaholic—" He smeared more icing down my nose. I narrowed my eyes as he tried hiding a snort. "Would you stop that? Why is it whenever there is food around us we always end up in a food fight?" I wiped the icing off my nose and cheek.

"Coming from you—the laid back, no rules apply to me girl, I thought you'd be having fun." He shoved the last piece of cupcake into his mouth and wiped his hands.

"Some of us are mature adults."

"Some. Clearly not me...or you." His boyish smile returned full force to his lips, making my heart hammer in my chest.

"What are you doing here?" I narrowed my gaze, but he seemed unfazed by my sad attempt to look angry. Even I couldn't fool myself that I was happy to see him.

"Well, I was just passing by and thought I'd stop in to say hey."

"Well, you said your hello and made a mess of my counter and put icing in my hair." I picked up the empty tray and began to clean off the dirty counter.

"What are you doing tonight?" I stopped cleaning and flicked my gaze back up to his eyes, the mocking smile gone from his lips.

"Um, nothing. Why?" I leaned in closer, curious to hear what he had to say.

"Well, I wanted to talk with you more about some...things." He narrowed his eyes slightly. His serious work tone clicked on. I raised a curious brow.

"What kind of things?"

"About Switzerland and the castle...and Goldman." I shrank away slightly, averting my gaze back down to the counter.

"Oh..."

"I'd like to write up an accurate report for what happened, but I need your account. Seeing how you're a wanted criminal, I deemed it better if we did it in private. It could help clear some of your name Catherine." I thought it over briefly before nodding. "Great. I can give you my address to my place. How's seven tonight sound?"

"Seven is fine with me."

"Great." He perked up, took out a pen and started jotting down an address on a napkin and handed it to me. "This is my address. I'll see you at seven then. Oh," He turned back on his heels to face me. "You like Chinese? Please tell me you had Chinese before?"

"Yes, I've had Chinese before, Piers." He raised his hands in a defensive matter.

"Just asking cause you never had a hamburger the last time we ate together." I tilted my head and offered him a smile.

"I like Chinese."

"Okay. See you at seven." With one last smile, he reluctantly turned and stalked out of the cafe.

"Thanks for the cheesy romcom show." I nearly flew in the air at the sound of Maggie's voice. The smirking woman folded her arms across her chest.

"We were just talking." I stuffed the napkin with his address into my pocket for safe keeping.

"Sure you were. So you got a date tonight?" She jutted her chin to my pocket with the napkin.

"No. He still wants to talk some more about...some things."

"Are you having dinner there?"

"Uh...ya—"

"Just gonna be the two of you?" She let out a light snort as I turned my eyes to the floor. "Cat, that's a date. It's like you've never been on one bef—" She froze as she glimpsed my downturned face. "Cat, you never..."

"I never had the time nor the interest." Maggie's hands flew over her mouth as she tried covering her squeal of excitement.

"Ohmygodohmygod! Can I help you get ready? I can do your hair and makeup—"

"It's not a date. We're talking about some important—"

"Stop trying to kid yourself! It's a date! I was watching the two of you the whole time. It is definitely a date." She was practically bouncing in her shoes.

"You were spying on us?" She batted her hand in my face as she lifted up her tray.

"Spying is a strong word. You two were out in the open making lots of noise and I happen to just...see you guys. But enough of that! I'm helping you get ready tonight whether you like it or not." She levelled me with her steely glare making me swallow the forming lump in my throat.

I have a bad feeling about this...

"I look ridiculous."

"No, you don't! Now hold still while I zip up your dress." I fumbled with the hem of the dress as Maggie zipped me up.

"This isn't a date. He just wanted to ask me a few things about...my old work."

"Cat shut up and hold still. You're going on a date with him and are going to look beautiful." I shut my mouth at the clipped tone of her voice. Her alter ego surfaced, and I was unprepared to restrain her...mostly because I'd lose. "Alright. You're done." I turned around to meet her gaze; her hands flew to her mouth as our eyes met. "Cat..."

"It looks bad, doesn't it? I can go chan—"

"What?! NO!" I froze at the pitch of her voice. "You look...different." I walked to the mirror expecting the worst. and gawked at my reflection.

Is that...me?

"You look stunning!" The blond clapped her hands on my shoulders. Her beaming smile reached from ear to ear but I hardly took notice of it because I was to busy staring at the pink dress I was wearing. "I didn't know you had this tucked away?! Why haven't you worn it before?"

"Ya...ha...ha." I stared at my reflection, turning my head from side to side to make sure it really was not an illusion and me.

"Wait until Piers sees you. He's gonna have a hard time not staring at you the whole evening. Oh! You're going to be late!" I jerked out of my trans and grabbed my light coat and started for the door.

"Thanks, Maggie! I owe you big time!" I trudged down the steps, nearly tripping over my feet in the process.

"You can repay me with juicy details later. Have fun!" She yelled at the top of the stairs as I slammed the door behind me.

Breath. Just breath Catherine...it's just dinner...just the two of us.

I made my way up the stairs to the apartment number, my heart hammering with every step I took. I stopped dead in front of the door, my hand hovering in the air. I sucked in one last gulp of air to steady my nerves before I knocked. It was barely a moment later when the door swung open.

"It's about time you showed..." His words trailed off as his eyes flicked over me, resting on the pink dress he bought me long ago. "Oh." Was the only thing me managed to utter after an awkward amount of silence passed.

"Sorry I'm late, Maggie insisted on all of this." I waved a hand over my hair and dress. My cheeks grew warmer the longer he stood there silently gawking at me. I shifted uncomfortably and tried to put on a smirk. "Are you going to let me in or are we eating out in the hall?"

He jerked himself straight and held the door open for me. "N-no...sorry. Make yourself at home." I let out a silent sigh of relief for not stuttering and strolled inside, his aftershave and cologne tingled my nose.

I took note of his place. It was simple, clean—so like him to have everything organized and tidy. I buried my snort of laughter by clearing my throat and circled the living room. Pictures of people laughing and smiling filled the walls and fireplace mantle, I leaned in closer to inspect them better. A smile moved my lips as I spotted a younger Piers in most of them. An older couple I assumed to be his parents stood tall and proud behind their sons. I never knew Piers had siblings. I guess I'm learning more and more about him every day. My eyes flicked to the silent man standing by the door, eyeing me as I inspected his place.

"I'm going to have to start charging you for staring. I'm keeping a mental tab on how much you owe me, so far you're up to three-hundred dollars." The tug of a smile played on my lips as he cleared his throat and entered the living room, halting beside me as I scanned over another photo. "This photo," A picture of a smiling Piers in his B.S.A.A uniform caught my eye. "Is this when you first got into the B.S.A.A?" His eyes flicked from my face to the photo in my hand.

"Yeah. It was my first day. Heh, I was so anxious that day I could barely talk."

"You, nervous? Now that's something new." My sarcastic smile grew as he narrowed his eyes. I put the photo back and made my way to the windows. "Beautiful view. How long you been living here for?" The wooden floorboards creaked behind me, the brush of his shirt stroking my bare skin.

"A few years now. The rent is decent and I love the view." He talked about the view, but his eyes never left my face once. I shifted again at our close proximity. "The dress, you kept it this whole time?" My eyes shifted over the dress once more, my hands fidgeting at my sides.

"Actually, Ada kept it while I was in Switzerland. She gave it to me before she left a little over a month ago."

"It looks nice on you. You look really beautiful tonight." I shuddered at his gruff voice over my shoulder. I tried to stay calm and walked towards the couch.

"You wanted to talk about what happened in Switzerland right?" I plopped down onto one of the soft cushions. Piers dragged his feet slowly and sat beside me, his eyes darkening.

"Yeah, about that...can you tell me what exactly happened? I get you wanted Goldman dead and chased after him. I'm just confused on the why, what, and who?"

"it's a long story."

"I got the time." I flicked a questioning eye up to the man beside me and let out a long breath and nodded.

"Well, you got something to drink at least, cause this is going to need some alcohol." He jumped to his feet and quickly padded to the kitchen, returning shortly with a bottle of wine and two glasses. He set the glasses down in front of me and poured us each a glass before returning to his seat beside me. I took a swig of the wine; the liquid warmed me up and dulled my nerves.

"Okay, Well, it began long ago..." For the next few hours, I told him everything. The orphanage, Kevin, Sheena Island, Goldman, my encounter with Wesker and my life to the point where I met him. He sat calmly as I talked, grabbing my hand when it came to talking about Kevin. His eyes darkened when I got to the treatment we sustained on the Island and me living with Wesker. Three glasses of wine later, I got to the Overlook Castle. "And then I ran into Florence. Piers, she was something else. She looked like me! Not like Carla and Ada—They were two entirely different people created using cloning technology. But Florence, she was able to freely morph between forms—I've never seen B.O.W's do that before."

"So, it was her that attacked my team..." He placed his empty wine glass on the coffee table, his eyes cast to his hands in his lap.

"Ya, it was her, but...I killed her." My eyes pricked with tears, but I pushed the feeling down. "Piers, I saw myself in her. She was an innocent child subjected to that torment...with that monster—" My voice cracked into a sob. "And yet I killed her. How am I no better than Goldman?" Piers gently wiped my tears away with his thumb, a gentle look in his eyes.

"Cat, you aren't anything like Goldman. You're kind, caring, strong...beautiful. Never think you are a monster."

I gently laid my hands on the sides of his face and closed the distance between us. He didn't respond right away as my lips brushed his, but eventually, his shock subsided and he kissed me back with a new type of hunger. He started off slow, testing his boundaries and seeing how I reacted. I opened my mouth to allow him entrance, which he gladly claimed. Crashing his lips against mine, I nibbled on his bottom lip, a groan reverberated in his chest. Pulling him down on top of me until my head hit the cushion with a soft thump. He broke our kiss and moved along my jaw and neck, my body shivered under every kiss.

"I guess this is where I run away again, huh?" Piers jerked his head up. A playful glint passed over his eyes as he completely lowered his full body weight on top of me, caging me between him and the couch.

"Just try." My snort of laughter cut off as his tongue dragged up my neck and over my jaw, causing me to suck in a shallow breath. "You aren't trying?" A hot sensation filled my lower abdomen, making me squirm under Piers.

"You're going to ruin my dress if you keep laying on me."

"actually it's my dress since I bought it, but it looks better on you so I guess I can move." He jokingly said as he leaned back up on his elbows. As soon as the weight lifted off of me, I pinned him down, his eyes going round with shock as I leaned on him.

"Well, it was a great evening, but I'm running away now." I placed one last kiss on his jaw. I bolted up but only got one step in before a pair of hands wrapped around me, causing me to scream. He chuckled in between the kisses he left on my neck and shoulder.

"Gotcha." In a swift movement, he scooped me up and stalked over to a room while I laughed.

My head connected to the soft sheets of his bed. He quickly tossed off his shirt and jeans, leaving him only in his briefs, giving me an ample view of his toned muscled chest. I sat up straighter as my gaze rested on the scars on his shoulder. He quietly gazed at me while I pressed my lips to the scars in a gentle kiss. A hum passed my mouth as I felt his heart racing under my touch. He slipped a finger under my chin, tilting it up and crashing his mouth on mine while his fingers worked the zipper of my dress.

The fabric dropped to the floor in a swish, leaving me exposed. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around myself in embarrassment, but gentle hands pried my arms away. I flicked my gaze up to Piers, his gentle smile washed away any doubts I had. I wrapped my arms around his neck and planted more kisses on his jaw and lips. He broke the kiss to remove his briefs then fumbled with mine, depositing them into our growing pile of clothes on the ground. A pair of hands moved over my rear and hoisted me up, my legs wrapped around his waist as he settled me back down on the bed.

Time slowed to a halt, there was no rush, I was completely contempt with where I was. I turned my head to the side, while he kissed my neck and shoulders, a moan reverberating in his chest sent a wave of pleasure through me. He carefully laid between my thighs, the shadows of the night cast over his darkened face.

"Just relax." I bit his neck to suppress a scream. I wrapped my legs around his waist to get into a more comfortable position while he gently rocked back and forth, going slow at first but slowly building up. The pain quickly subsided replaced with a pleasurable heat. He cupped my breasts and trailed kissed down my chest and stomach, releasing a gasp from my lips. My hands dug into his hair making him moan louder.

Feeling bolder, I shifted over and pinned him under me. His initial shock faded away as he began trailing his hands over my body, stopping at my waist as I gently rocked back and forth. A smile cracked my lips as I took his hands and pinned them to his sides. He raised a questioning brow as I leaned down and licked the side of his neck right up to behind his ear. He sucked in a quick breath and tried to suppress another groan.

"That's not allowed." Moving from nibbling his ear I trailed my tongue over his jaw making him clench. He tried raising his hands but my firm grip on his wrists kept him pinned under me. I moved to his abdomen, trailing wet kisses down as I went, sending shivers over his skin. He tore out of my grasp, gathering me up and crashing his mouth on mine as he hungrily nipped and kissed.

"That's. Not. Fair." He heaved between kisses. My body grew hotter as he moved in me again, rolling new waves of pleasure off of me until it snapped, sending out a gasp from us both. Breathing heavily, I laid my head on his chest, trailing my fingers over his scared shoulder.

Our hushed voices were the only sound in the apartment. We talked and joked about everything, the past and right then. I got curious after a while as the silence stretched on. Turning over, I met with the softly snoring man with the peaceful expression. The pull of a smile touched my lips as I trailed a finger over the angles of his face, humming a tune as I did so. My eyes started to go fuzzy as a wave of fatigue rolled over me. I shifted over to snuggle closer but froze as his arms wrapped tighter around me. Snuggling his face into the crook of my neck and without opening his eyes his gruff voice sounded in my ear.

"Don't...leave." I pressed one last kiss to his forehead before settling back down beside him.

"I'll never leave again. I love you." My eyes fell closed and soon enough my breathing levelled out with his.

 **A/N** : Well it only took 21 chapter but our little duo is finally together! I felt so awkward writing the love scene so I hope it wasn't cringy or awkward or seemed rushed...it was basically my first or second time writing a love scene so I hope it turned out fine. Thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter!


	22. Diversion

**A/N: Hello again everyone! Sorry for the delay in the chapter, school was really heavy the last week (sigh) and also, I was stuck thinking about how I wanted to do the final chapter. That's right! This is the final chapter! Yaaaaay. I'd like to start off by thanking everyone who has stuck through with me till the end. a special shoutout to Sandninjabunny for all the reviews you've left. You're awesome! And also to Hec (A.k.A reader chan) lol your reviews cracked me up and were much appreciated, thank you. OOOOHH! and author san hopes you did well on your exams =) There will be another note at the end of this chapter so don't forget to read it! I'll explain a little more at the end. SOOOOOOOO enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22 Diversion**

 **Catherine's POV**

It felt like we were sneaking around behind everyone's backs, I didn't enjoy the feeling, and neither did Piers. It's been a month since our first night together. Everything was still raw back then. We didn't care about what everyone else thought about us, but now, now we wanted to be able to be together without hiding it. Piers brought it up more frequently, we laid in his bed in the dark, his voice cut through the relaxing atmosphere.

"I don't like how I have to sneak around just to be with you. It feels wrong to sneak behind Chris's back and the B.S.A.A." His hand raked through my hair absentmindedly. "I just wish...I wish we could just be together...without the trouble of everyone else's opinions and...and..." He huffed out a long, tired breath.

I know how much this bothered him, it bothered me as well. But, the world isn't that simple. People don't forget nor forgive easily. They can't...not in this world. This world is built on mistrust and betrayal. We all built up hard outer shells to shelter ourselves from the cruelty of others. I'd know this better than anyone.

"I wish it was that simple as well, but it's not, Piers."

"So, what? We creep around behind everyone's backs like criminals?" He turned his face towards me, but the darkness of the night made it impossible to glimpse his face, but his clip voice said it all.

"You know as well as I do that nothing eludes Chris for long. He'll figure it out sooner or later, and that will hurt him." He tensed under me. The thought of our actions hurting Chris, someone close to Piers pained him. It pained me to watch him fight with himself. "If this is going to go any further we're going to have to tell him. We can't wait around until he finds out through other means. That'll cut him deeper than us telling him ourselves."

"He won't understand, Catherine. He won't. He's still furious at you. He'll tear you away and lock you up and the B.S.A.A will be right there behind him on it. We can't chance it." My hand on his chest froze. The thought of being torn away from this, from Piers, made me nauseous. No. No way was I going to let that happen.

"Then what do we do?" He let the question hang in the air for a moment before answering.

"Give me a week to think about it. I'll figure something out. Maybe if I warm him up to the idea, he'll take it better." He was reaching really far. He knew the odds were stacked against us, but yet he still held hope that Chris would come around to this. Out of fear or out of hope that maybe he was right, I nodded.

"Okay. I trust you." I placed a kiss on his forehead before snuggling closer to him and shutting my eyes. I wasn't lying. I did trust him, and I do have faith that he'll figure something out, we just need time. A gentle kiss on my forehead made me stir.

"I love you." He wrapped his arms tighter around me. The hint of fear and uncertainty laced his muffled voice.

"I love you too."

I slept in fits that night. Nightmares of prison cells and closed in spaces all alone haunted my dreams. The judgemental eyes of everyone bore down on me in the dark. Their harsh voices cut me deep. They criticized how someone like myself could possibly expect to have a happy carefree life after everything that I've done. All I could do was cry out and beg for them to understand and forgive me, but it was pointless.

I snapped awake to the bright sunlight hitting my face, my ragged breathing slowing down as I took in my surroundings. I immediately shot out my hand towards Piers's side of the bed, only to freeze when I couldn't find him. I snapped my eyes to the vacant side of the bed, the sheets thrown back in disarray. I cranked my neck around, searching the bathroom for any signs of him.

"Piers?" No answer. I threw back the covers and planted my feet on the floor, a wave nausea swept over me as I quickly sat up but brushed it off. Stretching my arms high above my head and cracking my neck, my eyes drifted over to a note on the end table beside me. I plucked it up and began to quickly read it.

 ** _Work called, and I had to go in. I didn't want to wake you up. I'll talk to you later. Love you._**

 ** _Piers._**

The corner of my mouth turned up as I placed the note back down.

 _Always about work with that one. Never takes a break._

A chuckle escaped my mouth as I shook my head and stood up, immediately regretting the fast movement as my stomach turned once again. I sat back down on the bed waiting for the feeling to pass. My mind drifted over to what Piers said last night. I prayed he was right and that Chris would understand.

 _What if he didn't? Piers is risking everything if he tells Chris._

My stomach knotted tighter.

 _What if he didn't understand? What if he dragged me away to prison? Would they even consider locking me up or would they kill me?_

I sprang to my feet and ran to the bathroom, emptying what little remained in my stomach.

 _Damn nerves keep getting to me. I have to relax._

After a few more moments, I picked myself up and decided that taking a shower will make me feel better. It's been like this on and off for the past week, I'm unused to this feeling. In the past, I didn't let my nerves get the better of me like this, so much has changed since then. I dried myself off and began to get ready for work. I skipped breakfast. The smell of food made my stomach turn again and I didn't want to chance another episode like this morning.

Piers will fix this; he always does, I just have to have faith in him and relax a little. I kept repeating that thought on my way to work, but nothing I thought worked. Maggie sent me home to rest within an hour of my shift. I tried telling her it was just my nerves on end but she wouldn't hear of it and ordered me to go rest. I wasn't feeling up to quarrelling with her then. So, I shrugged my shoulders in defeat and started on my walk back to the store to get something to settle my stomach.

I turned down the narrow alleyway to the store, my mind running through any ideas that could help with Piers and I's situation. My thoughts were cut short as a pair of hands grabbed my arms and dragged me backwards. I had no time to react as the hands shoved me into a vehicle. My hands fumbled to the handle, but the damn thing was locked. I patted around for the lock but froze when the driver's side door opened. I swivelled my head around, my hands prepared for a fight but died as my eyes landed on the man in the seat.

"Don't try anything stupid, Catherine." His steely voice cut through the tension.

"C-Chris?" My eyes shot open wide as I took in the redhead beside me. His death glare he shot towards me shut me up. He threw the truck in drive and tore out of the alleyway and back onto the main road. I gawked at him in silence as he drove. Questions bubbled in my head as I thought over what to do and say.

"What are you doing here?" I flinched at the tone of his voice. My silence must have irritated him because he tore his eyes from the road and onto my face, his eyes narrowing to slits. "I asked what are you doing here, Catherine?" I found my voice and composed myself as best as I could.

"I...I live here."

"Bullshit. You're up to something. I know it. Now, tell me what you're doing." The mistrust in his voice felt like a slap in the face.

"It's the truth! Ask Piers, he'll tell you." That was the wrong thing to say. The Redhead jerked the truck down a side road and slammed it in park. His slitted eyes glowing with anger now.

"How the hell would Piers know?!" I clamped my mouth shut. "Catherine!" This wasn't how things were supposed to go! Piers was supposed to handle him, not me! "Catherine." He hissed out once more.

"Piers has known for the past month—"

"What?!"

"It's not what you think! Piers and I have worked things out. It's different from before..." My words died on my lips as Chris gripped his steering wheel, turning his knuckles white. He took a calculating breath, trying to calm himself down. I waited tensely before he spoke.

"Great, just fucking great. Now of all times." He murmured to himself. My stomach turned again, but I swallowed the rising bile in my throat and held my breath for the outburst from the older man. He tore his eyes from in front of him onto my face. "You're coming with me, and we're having a nice long chat at B.S.A.A." Fear clamped around my chest.

"No!" I reached out towards him but quickly retracted my hand that rested on his arm. "Piers was going to explain everything to you this week. He just needed time to think things over. Please, just let him explain this." He shook his head and put the truck back in drive and pulled back onto the main road.

"He can't."

"W-what? Why?"

"He and his team have been sent off on another mission this morning. He won't be back for another week or so...maybe even longer." My heart sank. Now I understand why he murmured under his breath.

Why did this have to happen now of all times?

We drove in silence for a while, my eyes locked onto my twitching hands in my lap. I snapped my head back up at Chris's tense voice.

"What did you mean earlier? Piers...knew about this for a month and he never told me?" I examined his face. The hurt was definitely prominent, and I felt a twinge of guilt. It was my fault that Piers and Chris's relationship has gone this way.

"He wanted to keep it quiet the first time we ran into each other. He had wanted time to think things over before he revealed anything."

"And he needed a month to think? And you, you had a month to run away but you didn't. Why?"

"It's like I said earlier; it's different from before. We worked things out." Chris shook his head. "We want to start over...to be together." The muscles in his jaw worked as he tried keeping his cool.

"I told you once that if you decided to stay with him that I wouldn't argue with you. But if you decided to run away, you never come back. You chose to run away and now you're back." His face darkened, I swallowed the lump in my throat and clenched my hands in my lap.

"I know I ran away, but I had my reasons before. I needed to work things out before I could talk with him—"

"It doesn't change the fact that you abandoned him again!" He took three measured breaths before continuing. "Your words mean nothing. You do what you want and have no pity for those you hurt."

"That's not true! Everything I did to protect him!"

"By running away! That's not protecting anyone, Catherine. That's due to your weakness. Piers is my good firend—best friend, and I don't want to see him hurt," His eyes and mouth fell. "But he's an adult, and I can't tell him what to do either." The B.S.A.A building came into view.

Pulling up into a spot, Chris put the truck in park and cut the engine. His shoulders sagged as he sighed before fixing me with a firm glare.

"In the past month, I haven't seen Piers this happy since...well, in a long...long time." He fixed me with a quizzical stare. "I...I don't want to take that away from him. Catherine, you better be telling the truth—"

"I love him, Chris, and I'd never do anything to hurt him again." He reeled back in shock. His eyebrows shooting up at my confession. I was a little shocked at myself for how easy it was to say it. My nerves eased as the shock slowly melted away off Chris's face and was instead replaced with a half smirk. My eyes widened in fear.

"Chris, can you open the door?" Concern spread on his face.

"Wh—"

"The door!"

"I can't open the..." I couldn't hold off the rising nauseous feeling any longer. His voice trailed off as I puked on the floor mats. "Wait!" But it was too late. Embarrassment quickly replaced the unsettling feeling. I heard the driver's side door burst open then followed by a pair of hands gently turning me to the side. "You okay?" I cracked open my eyes to Chris's worried face.

"Sorry, my nerves have been on edge all week." I coughed and heaved, but luckily I didn't vomit again. Something cold was pushed to my lips. My eyes darted to the waterbottle Chris held.

"Drink." I hesitated for only a moment before grasping the bottle in my hands and taking a swig. The refreshing water eased my throat and stomach. I downed half the bottle before I felt better enough to talk.

"Thank you. Sorry for, er, the mess." I winced. The older man in front of me rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Why do you always cause trouble wherever you go?" To anyone else that might have sounded harsh, but I knew from the look in his eyes that he wasn't serious.

"It's a natural gift. Can't be taught."

"Okay. Well, we should get you inside and give you something to help with your stomach." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and helped ease me out of the truck, giving one final wince over my shoulder as he examined his truck. "I better get someone to clean this up."

He led me into the building, my nerves tensing at the close proximity of the place. I was too close for comfort. I wished Piers was here with me; He'd know what to do.

 **3RD person POV**

"Chris, you wanted to see me?" The redhead jerked his head up.

"Jill, I have a few things to go over with you." The woman stopped beside her friend, his anxious expression putting her on edge.

"Chris, what's wrong?" She cocked an eyebrow up at the man as he kept his eyes fixed ahead of him. She followed his gaze out through the windows of the medical bay. She stiffened as she locked on to the black-haired woman on one of the beds being treated by the nurse. "Is that—"

"Yes. I found her while driving here. Seems like Piers has known about her for the past month and kept quiet about it." Jill shifted her gaze from Catherine to the tense man beside her.

"Are you serious? Piers did that?" The curt nod from Chris was the only answer she got. "But...why would he do that? I thought, I thought he and her weren't on good terms?"

"So did I, but apparently we were both wrong." Chris crossed his arms over his chest as he eyeballed Catherine.

"Hm, so I guess she's the reason why he seemed more upbeat recently?"

"Ya...I guess so." He fully turned his attention to Jill at the sound of her snickering. "What?"

Jill shook her head, her smile growing larger on her face as she saw his eyebrows draw together. "Admit it. You're happy she's here and you're happy Piers is happy."

"I'm angry at the both of them. She came back and Piers lied to me." Jill's smile fell from her face.

"I know you're surprised by Piers's actions, but he had his reasons to not tell you, I'm sure of it. He's a more than capable man and Captain." The silence between the two retired captains stretched on. "So, what are you going to do now? Piers's is away on a mission and you found her. Think she'll run away again?"

"I don't know—I don't think so, but I don't want to take that chance. Piers's is gone so I can't get his account on this until he gets back. For the meantime, I want to question her and keep her here until I figure something out. God knows she's in for a bumpy ride now. The B.S.A.A won't be ecstatic to see her or care about what she has to say." Jill placed a calming hand on her friend's shoulder, her smile returning to her face as they locked eyes.

"Don't be too rough on them. They've been through enough as it is, and I've seen how happy Piers has been this past month. It would be a shame to see him return to being that calloused man again." With a final pat on his shoulder, she left the man to his thoughts.

Chris ran a tired hand over his face, a long, tense breath escaping his mouth. Clearing his throat, he straightened up and made his way over to Catherine. The petite black-haired woman tore her eyes off of the medical ward and fixed him with a curious stare.

"We have to talk." She sensed the heavy atmosphere that accompanied the man in front of her. With a faint nod, she jumped down from the bed and followed after Chris.

He opened the door in front of them and ushered her inside. Chris couldn't help but notice the tension rising in her shoulders as she eyed the heads of B.S.A.A. All the light chatter in the room died as they locked eyes on the woman in front of him. For her sake—and Piers's, he prayed they would understand. He grabbed Catherine's arm and trailed her over to the chair n the middle of the room and told her to sit down. He took his seat beside Barry and Jill, watching Catherine out of the corner of his eye as she shifted in her seat.

"I must say, this is quite a shock to us. We weren't expecting to meet you today, Miss.?"

"Stone. Catherine Stone."

"Miss. Stone. Chris tells me you've been in contact with one of our captains. Piers correct?" Barry flicked his gaze over to Chris for confirmation. The old captain nodded his head.

Catherine shifted once more in her seat, her rising nerves threatening to collapse on her at any moment. "Uh, yes, sir." She added the last part as an afterthought.

Folding his hands on the table, Barry leaned forward. "Well, Miss Stone, it looks like you have a lot to tell us. Please, begin."

The meeting dragged on for a few solid hours. Catherine explained in great detail the events of her life, starting at her childhood, and everything up until the present. By the end, Catherine was exhausted while the group of B.S.A.A. heads were stunned into silence. They admitted outright they have never encountered such a delicate yet messy case before.

"Well, Miss. Stone, seeing how...Complexing your case is, we can't outright tell you what will happen to you. We do, however, assure you that we will be analyzing your case with considerable care. For the meantime, you will be under surveillance and twenty-four-hour watch until we come to a conclusion." With that, she was dismissed. She let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. Her shoulders sagged with relief.

"Let's go." Her relief didn't last long. Chris grabbed her by the upper arm and started for the exit. Too tired to protest, she allowed him to drag her away. It wasn't until they reached the parking lot that her curiosity piqued.

"Where we going? I thought I was under surveillance?" Chris stopped in front of a B.S.A.A. issued truck and yanked open the passenger side door before turning his attention for the first time on the woman behind him.

"You are. I'm assigned to looking after you until they come to an agreement on what they're going to do with you. Get inside." He jerked his head towards the truck as he made his way around to the driver's side. Catherine hesitated only a moment, tossing a glance towards the B.S.A.A. building behind her before shrugging her shoulders and getting inside the truck.

"So...you'll be staying with me at my apartment?" A questioning eyebrow jutted high on her forehead. The redhead started the engine and quickly pulled out of the parking lot. His voice no longer held that hint of anger and disgust as it did earlier when he first picked her up.

"No. We're going to your apartment, so you can pack a few things. You'll be staying at the B.S.A.A. building until we decide what we're going to do with you."

Catherine scrunched up her nose in distaste but didn't argue. She was fortunate they're even reviewing her case at all. They could have just tossed her in jail and threw away the key if they wanted to. And for that, she was thankful for. As the silence inside the truck stretched on, she pondered if Chris and Piers had an influence in their decisions.

"Oh ya," Chris's voice startled her out of her thoughts. "You can't tell anyone about all of this. Not even your roommate." His stare burned through her skull, making her swallow.

"She wouldn't have believed me anyway."

"Good." He cut the engine and stepped out in front of her apartment. "We can't be too long. Just get whatever you need and then we leave."

"aye, aye, Captain." She rolled her eyes with a snicker at the redheads grumbling and started up the steps to her apartment.

Catherine was thankful that Maggie was still at work so she didn't have to explain to her where she was going and who Chris was. She felt bad for tiptoeing around Maggie but Chris was right about not telling her. It's best not to get Maggie involved in her problems.

Catherine scurried off to her bedroom in search of an overnight bag and started stuffing some clothes and essentials into it. While she did that, she couldn't help but notice Chris examining the apartment. A look of disbelief and shock slipped through his mask of calmness. A snort escaped her as she continued throwing more things into her bag.

Satisfied with what was packed, Catherine made her way to the living room, her eyes immediately landing on Chris's back as he talked on his cell. She fumbled with her feet as she observed the abrupt rise in his hushed tone and his posture tensed. Something was wrong, she could feel it. Her eyes flicked to the T.V. Maggie left it on the news network. Warnings flashed across the screen as the video playing over the network woman showed videos of people screaming and the military assembling. The bag dropped to the floor by Catherine's feet with a thump, but she paid no attention to it. Her eyes fixed on the four words flashing across the screen made the blood drain from her face.

 _Outbreak in the city._

"Chris?" The man didn't answer, but his hushed tone turned to panic as he yelled into his phone. "Chris?!"

"What do you mean it was a diversion?! Where's Piers?!...Missing?" Her head snapped up at that moment. She stormed towards Chris, his back still to her as he raked and clawed a hand through his hair.

"Chis! The news!" She froze midstride as her pocket began vibrating. Her heart hammered in her chest as she read the caller ID.

 _Ada._

She quickly pressed the talk button and put the phone to her ear. "Ada?! Ada an—"

"Catherine?! Oh, thank God. Where are you?!"

"I'm at my apartment. Ada, the news—"

"Where? Where is your apartment?!" The unease in her voice stilled the rising fear in her throat.

"Washington...DC..." The sound of screaming and gunfire grew louder. Slowly, Catherine trailed to the window.

"Get out of there!" Ada's voice grew distant in her head as mobs of screaming people swarmed the street down below. Military and B.S.A.A. personal tried making their way through the crowds, firing off at an enemy out of sight. All the blood draining from her face. "Catherine?! Catherine, do you hear me?! What's going on?"

Her eyes took in the mobs of zombies below. They ripped and tore at the helpless civilians trying to run away, their screams roaring above the gunshots. A woman with her child tried to run to the side but tripped. As soon as they hit the ground the mobs of zombies climbed on top of them, their cries of pain quickly snuffed out. "It's too late, Ada...it's already too late."

 **A/N: It's over?! yeah I know I left a lot open, but have no fear! I have been planning a sequel to this fic for a while now. It might be a while before I post it on here, I want to finish this semester first and also write a rough draft of what I'm going to do. But don't worry, anything I start I WILL finish so it won't be dropped, I promise. But aside from that I know it was a short chapter and I hope the grammar was okay, I wrote it last night lol, it took me a while to decide on how to write it, I rewrote it a few times and decided on this final version. I mixed up all my other ideas and kind of just smushed them together so I hope it turned out alright. Well, that's a wrap! Stay fabulous everyone!**


End file.
